Promises From the Past
by Lillienne
Summary: I'M BACK AND I'VE UPDATED! A woman comes to Tokyo to see Kenshin on some 'personal' business...and now they're visiting Kenshin's master...Predictable? You just have to read to find out...
1. Gravel and Strangers in Tokyo

Oh, my G-O-D! You actually clicked on my story! Thank you…

This is my first 'published' fanfiction ever, so I'm kinda nervous, (doesn't that sound like a cliché?) Anyways, if I get at least three reviews, I'm gonna do my happy dance, coz at least three people out there took considerable time and effort to read and review this little piece! And I just know you're going to be one of them, wonchya?

This story is based on some pretty crazy idea I got from a character's favorite name for another character and it's going to be full of OOC moments, so forgive me if I kinda screw with the characters a bit (…_somehow, **that** didn't come out right…_) and put my own spin on the RK saga… Basically it's after the whole Enishi/Revenge thing, and I took 'some' liberties with the RK story here and there, but that's the fun in writing, ne?… And if the plot is kinda predictable and familiar…_well_…we'll see about that…(It ain't going to be!…_At least I hope it ain't going to be…_)

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world…and sadly I ain't got no money…so, it's utterly useless to sue me…_but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other people do…**

Without further ado…I present to you:

Promises from the Past _Gravel and Strangers in Tokyo_

The day featured a sky of purest blue, and the air smelled sweetly of blossom perfume. 

Springtime was once again in Tokyo.

On such a day it was hard to feel down. 

In fact, on such a day a guy could feel down right lucky.

And it is on such a day that we find a certain ex-gangster strutting down the streets of Tokyo. 

With his head held up proudly, hair regally pointing to the sky, a fishbone in his mouth and a very cocky swagger in his walk, Sanosuke looked the epitome of a rooster strutting around in a full hen house. 

Never lacking in confidence and arrogance, today it seemed that these two qualities had multiplied themselves by a hundredfold. 

"Yep, today is definitely my day," mumbled a very exuberant Sanosuke around the fishbone in his mouth.

"Exactly the kind of day that makes a guy feel lucky in anything…especially dice!" 

Grinning at the prospect of winning a lot of money, Sanosuke made his way to the Kamiya Dojo for his breakfast. Whistling a silly ditty to himself, Sanosuke rehearsed his pretty little speech for Kaoru in his head.

Now lemme see…_"Jou-chan, a man is born with lucky stars …and today my lucky stars are filling up the big blue…I know that I already owe you a little money but today just seems like the day were I could hit the big time! So hows about it? If you lend me the money, I'll pay you from my enormous winnings with interest"_…Okay, okay, okay… sounds smooth and convincing…just look endearing, work your irresistible charm and everything will work out. It's my lucky day after all! 

With these thoughts, Sanosuke continued on his merry way to the Kamiya Dojo.

But fate has a warped sense of humor. Just as she puts a guy on cloud nine, she takes it away and makes it rain on him. As we are about to witness in one, two, three…

"Kuso!" Sanosuke cursed as he tried to regain his balance after slipping on some loose gravel.

Loose gravel?!?

"Man, I can't believe this! I slip on some gravel? Who in freaking hell slips on gravel?" 

Sanosuke shook his head, and then quickly looked around to see if anybody saw him.

Relaxing a bit after realizing that people were busy minding their own business, Sano scratched his head, shrugged a shoulder, and continued on, muttering about the government doing something with the roads.

But you see, if Sanosuke had been a superstitious sort, he would have found the loose gravel to be an omen. 

Unfortunately, he failed to take notice, and as he was about to turn the corner in one, two, three…

"Oi, watch were you're going baka!" Sanosuke yelled after a guy who nearly ran into him, "Damn people! Think they own the whole street!"

"Somebody stop that man!!!" yelled a voice from somewhere around the corner.

THWUMP!

Sanosuke landed flat on his back as another person barreled straight into him. Briefly closing his eyes as he tried to regain his breath after that very hard collision, Sano silently questioned fate if she meant to ruin his day. 

The person on top of him wasn't moving either.

About to throw this person off, Sano choked back an ear-burning expletive as he looked up to find liquid brown eyes staring back at him.

Horrified, liquid brown eyes staring back at him. 

A mere slip of a girl knocked him off his feet?

First gravel, and then a girl?

"Oi, are you okay?" Sano grabbed a set of very feminine shoulders as he tried to right himself and the girl who knocked him off his feet.

"Gomen nasai, I'm really sorry, truly sorry," the girl stuttered as she looked at the scowling Sano.

"Well, that's okay, just watch your step next time," Sano replied but the girl already tried to get past him.

"Ey, we're you off to in such a hurry?"

But the girl was already running in the direction where the guy before ran off to.

"Somebody, stop that bloody thief…" she continued yelling as she ran down the street.

Sano looked at the running figure of the girl, "Bloody thief? Bloody? Who in freaking hell says bloody?"

But by the next second he was running in the same direction as the girl went.

After all, he was one of the good guys and a slip of a girl would certainly not be able to catch the thief, and if she did, Sano highly doubted she'd be able to handle a street-wise pickpocket anyway.

Of course, she could barrel into the little scum like she did with me, that'll probably knock the wind out of the baka for a second, Sano wryly thought as he was gaining on the girl. Damn, she's fast. Kind of like Jou-chan when she's in top form!

But Sanosuke could see that the girl seemed to be a bit unsteady on her feet. The break neck speed at which the girl started to run seemed to get a bit slower.

The girl suddenly stopped in the middle of the street, looking around as if searching for someone. Sano slowed his pace and stopped at her side.

"Lost the bugger, didn't you?" he asked the girl, he could see that she was panting a bit.

"Kuso! I can't believe he got away from me!" the girl ground out empathically.

Sano blinked once. That was the second expletive he heard from her. 

"Mmm, well, Jou-chan, he probably is hiding like a cockroach and it'd be no use finding him. These street thieves are very crafty, you know, or they wouldn't be able to survive their business," Sano said, trying to make her feel less badly about her loosing the pickpocket.

But the girl turned to him, lifted an eyebrow and said,

"_WHAT_ did you just call me?"

Sano looked at her, not quite understanding the tone of voice she was using or that haughty eyebrow that was raised at him. But somehow, she looked exactly like Kaoru right before she conked him on the head with her bokken. Experience told him that _THAT_ hurt and a little voice ordered caution.

But he went for broke.

He shrugged his shoulder and replied, "Jou-chan?"

If Sano would have taken a second or two to assess the situation, he would have noticed two things: the 'girl' wasn't a girl at all but rather a full-grown woman, and she definitely had the Kaoru-menace-conk-you-with-a-bokken-if-you-mess-with-me aura about her. 

After all, she already landed him on the street on his back!

A deep breath and the eyebrow went up a notch, "Do I _LOOK_ like a little missy to you?"

Sano gave her the once over, after finally realizing that he wasn't dealing with a girl.

He then _DID_ realize two things: the girl, _um_, lady was a real knockout and said knockout was royally pissed. 

Probably taking out her frustration, for not catching the pickpocket, out on me. But she looks really nice when she's pissed Sano grinned at that.

Incredulously, the eyebrow went up another notch, "What's that grin on your face for?"

Sano felt that this exchange bordered on the brink of bizarre.

"Nande mo nai.... Nothing…I just…hmmm," he frowned, not knowing how to proceed with this exchange.

Another deep breath, this actually seeming to be calming, "This is really bizarre, don't you think?" the lady asked.

Sano blinked. This _WAS_ really bizarre.

Then she nodded and smiled, "Definitely bizarre."

Sano just nodded back, believing it to be the most prudent reply at the moment.

"This day sucks! Royally!" this was said with a loud sigh.

The lady then took a step backward, winced …wobbled a bit…wobbled a lot…and…

THWUMP!

And said lady was flat on _HER_ back.

"Oi, daijoubu des ka?" Sano asked her as he tried to help her get up.

But the lady stayed there on the ground, staring blankly up at the sky.

"Oi, are you okay?" Sano asked again, a bit worried since the lady looked a bit dazed.

To Sano's utter surprise, she replied with laughter.

Loud laughter.

Boisterous, _with a brink on the maniacal_, laughter.

At that, Sano didn't know what to do. He cocked his head, scratched it and contemplated the likelihood of a serious head-injury from such a fall.

The lady stopped laughing and gave out a deep, shuddering breath. She then turned to Sano, who by now was convinced that the female escaped the loony bin, and regarded him somberly.

"Did I already tell you that this day sucks?" she asked seriously.

"Ah, royally, I believe," Sano answered.

"Damn straight," the lady tried to get up but winced when she put weight on her left foot.

Sano saw that wince, "Is something wrong with your foot?"

The lady tried to put her weight on the left foot again but immediately shifted as the pain registered.

"You probably twisted your ankle when you fell," Sano looked concerned.

"Actually, I think I twisted my ankle before I fell," the lady sort of hopped to the side of the street.

"Huh?" Sano looked at her hopping.

"Nani?" the lady asked.

"You lost me…you twisted your ankle before you fell?" Sano was now truly convinced that his woman was not exactly right in the head, although said part of her anatomy was pretty cute.

"Well, yeah…that's why I sort of bumped into you…" the lady answered seriously.

"_BUMPED_ into me?" Sano asked unbelievingly, "Lady, you practically steam-rolled into me! I was flat on the ground!"

The lady cocked her head to the side, frowned and stared at Sano, "I thought I already apologized for that? I don't like the tone of voice you are using with me…you make it sound like I don't have a semblance of grace in my bones…well, actually come to think of it…" the frown changed into a sheepish scowl.

"Come to think of it, what?" Sano asked Gods, I'd really feel sorry for that thief if she'd caught him. He'd have a splitting headache by now, without even getting hit by this crazy lady!

The sheepish scowl was replaced by an embarrassed grimace, "Well, I sort of lost my footing on the gravel when I turned the corner…and I kinda lost my balance…and well, you were in my way and well…you participated in the rest…_It's this damn kimono_!" she shouted, pointing at her clothes.

By this time people around where noticing the two, but Sano and the lady were oblivious to the other people.

Sano stared at the direction her hands were pointing and seconds passed by when he realized he was looking at the lady's '_chest area_'. 

Looking back at her face, Sano asked, "What do your clothes have to do with anything?"

The lady let out a sigh of exasperation, "Have you ever tried running in a kimono?"

This time Sano's eyebrow went up "Do I _LOOK_ like someone who'd be running around in a kimono?"

The lady rolled her eyes "You know, a simple no would have answered my question just fine."

"Fine. No," Sano replied curtly.

"No what?" 

Sano was about to pull his hair out of his head, "Listen lady, I haven't got all day. Since I think… no… I am of absolute conviction that you must have hit your head sometime today or other, I am taking you to a doctor. Hopefully, she'll be able to diagnose something…and maybe take a look at your ankle."

The lady looked at her ankle, "I don't think I need a doctor to look at it. It's just a bit twisted, no big deal."

Sano sighed, "I don't care lady. I'm still taking you to a doctor. Although, thinking about it…taking you there would mean that I'd have to see that kitsune…geesh, this day is getting worse by the minute…she'll probably have something clever to say like _'rooster head, why, did you miss me… or is it just your stomach growling for my delicious rice_ _balls…Ohohohoho'_" he said in a high and whinny falsetto voice. 

The lady looked at him funny, "I really don't need to see a doc…wait, did you say the doctor is a she?"

"Huh?" Sano, who was still grumbling to himself, looked at the lady, "Yeah, well, Genzai Sensei's out of town for the week so you have to do with her. She's not bad…Actually, she's real good for a woman. Just got some attitude problem, thinks she's better than most of us…"

"If that's the case, I'd like to meet her," the lady said.

Sano scowled at her, "I thought you didn't need a doctor?"

She scowled right back, "I thought you insisted that I'd see one?"

"You're crazy!" Sano ground out exasperated.

"_YOU'RE CRAZIER_!" the lady replied, "So where's the clinic?"

Sano looked at the lady, up at the sky, to the right, to the left and back at the lady.

"Listen, _WOMAN_, I'm taking you to the clinic and I'm going to let kitsune check your ankle and then I'm going to ask her to check your head."

"Listen, _MAN_, I don't like the way you're talking to me. There's no need to get sassy here. Just show me the way to the clinic and I'll be rid of you," the lady fired back.

"I better take you there. At least then I'll know that you'll be in the hands of professionals," Sano said as he lifted the lady into his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the lady asked, as she put her arms around Sano's neck to steady herself, lest Sano would drop her on the ground.

"Carrying you. You shouldn't be putting any weight on your foot." Sano started for the clinic.

"Thank you then," the lady said with the dignity of a martyr.

While those two were busy _'interacting'_, people around them were still curiously looking at those two.

One old woman whispered to her companion, "Young people nowadays are so public in showing their affection for each other. But still, a little romance never hurt anybody…"

The two heard the woman, and the lady blushed.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," she told Sano, "I don't even know your name!"

Sano smiled at her, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, "It's Sagara Sanosuke. Call me Sano. Everybody does. No need to be formal after all this."

The lady smiled back at him, "I'm Mikage Sayuri. But call me Sayuri."

They kept their silence for the rest of the way to the clinic.

When they arrived at the courtyard of the clinic, Sayuri tried to get down.

"Umm, Sano, I think it'd be better if you'd let me down," Sayuri said.

Sano looked at her, "Why?"

Sayuri looked around as if trying to spot for someone, "Well, I don't think you'd want your girlfriend to see you with another woman in your arms, ne?"

Not following her line of thought, Sano asked "What girlfriend?"

"The lady doctor you keep referring to as kitsune…" 

Sano scowled at her fiercely "Listen, lady, that fox is not my girlfriend! I don't even like her."

Sayuri rolled her eyes, "Right, and pigs can fly. Puh-leeze, you obviously got the hots for her or she wouldn't get under your skin!"

Sano shook Sayuri to make his point, "I do not have the hots for her! But probably the reverse is true…"

"Get real, tori atama! Why should I have the hots for some free-loading rooster head?" a loud, pissed voice said from behind Sano.

Startled, Sano turned around and dropped Sayuri on the ground.

"Oh great! Now I really do need a doctor!" Sayuri grumbled from the ground.

Sano bent to pick her up again, "Gome ne, Gomen, sorry, sorry."

"You should be, you got me in this mess in the first place," Sayuri grumbled while trying to get out of Sano's hold.

At the word '_mess_', the kitsune's ears popped up…as thousands of scenarios went through her head…one being the most predominant…

"Interesting," Megumi muttered.

"I think we've already established that you twisted your ankle before you barreled into me…" Sano replied to Sayuri.

At the words '_twisted_' and '_ankle_' all those suspicious thoughts came to a grinding halt…and a feeling of disappointment and surprising relief went through Megumi.

"Not so interesting after all," Megumi muttered.

"Yes, but as I told you before, that little injury hardly warranted the attention of a skilled doctor," Sayuri answered back to Sano.

Sano shook his head at her again for the umpteenth time, "Then why did you let me carry you to the clinic?"

Sayuri rolled her eyes at him, "Because I wanted to meet this woman doctor you have the hots for…and the carrying was your idea."

"Look, woman, I don't have the hots for her…"

"Ahem, apparently, according to rooster head here, the reverse is true…" 

Both Sano and Sayuri turned to look at the speaker. 

Megumi had her hands on her hips and was looking at the two with interest again. At least at Sayuri with interest, at Sano, well, more with contempt.

Sano scowled at Megumi and said to Sayuri, "Well, you should blame _HER_ for making me drop you on the ground…"

Megumi went into hyper mode, "_WHAAAAAT_? Baka! How's it my fault that you're a careless brute?"

Sayuri laughed at that, "She's got you there, tori-atama."

Sano scowled at her, "Don't call me that…"

But Sayuri ignored him and turned her attention to Megumi, "So, you're the lady doctor I keep hearing about…"

"Whatever that idiot told you, it's no true…" Megumi replied while glaring at Sano.

Sayuri laughed again, "Actually, he told me that you were quite good."

Surprised, Megumi looked at Sano, "Well…that's nice of him. And true…"

Mumbling, Sano said, "_FOR A WOMAN_. I said, she's quite good for a woman…"

Megumi was about to go into hyper mode again but Sayuri stopped her, "Ignore him…He's still one of those poor, uneducated men who do not realize that women are just as capable as men."

Sano put Sayuri on the ground, gently this time, stared at her, "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"If you keep getting in these cracks about women being the weaker sex, definitely not on yours…" Sayuri replied quite calmly.

"Oi, onna sensei, you better have a look at this one's head, I think she hit it at some point…" Sano dictated to Megumi.

Megumi looked at Sayuri, "You hit your head?" and took a step closer to see if there was a visible injury.

Sayuri sighed, "No, I did not hit my head. But this guy here seems to have a fixation with it."

"I'm not fixated on her head!" Sano exclaimed.

Megumi just raised her eyebrow, "Whatever you say… Now, what brings you two here? I don't have all day, other patients will be arriving soon."

Sayuri, who by now was favoring her right foot quite obviously, answered "My ankle. I think I twisted it. Sano here wants you to look at it."

Megumi's eyebrow went further up a notch, "Really? How considerate of him."

Sano made a face at Megumi, "Onna, just because you don't think so, doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman."

Megumi just shrugged her shoulders in the way that she does, "Well, you've never shown me otherwise, so what am I supposed to think…but that's neither here nor there…let's get to the business at hand…Sano, carry your lady friend into the clinic so I can have a better look at her ankle."

Sayuri blushed at being called Sano's lady friend, "Umm, I actually don't know him that well to be called his lady friend. We just met less than an hour before."

Megumi looked at Sayuri with interest while noticing that Sano's face also had a faint reddish blush, "Really? Interesting…"

"But were are my manners today. I haven't introduced myself. I am Mikage Sayuri. I am very pleased to meet you," Sayuri made a very elegant, feminine bow to Megumi.

Megumi responded in the same fashion, "I am Takani Megumi. I am also pleased to meet you."

With the formalities over, the three proceeded into the clinic.

***

Megumi checked Sayuri's ankle, confirming that the ankle was not broken.

"Well, Sayuri-san, nothing's broken but your ankle's going to be swollen for the next couple of days. All you have to do is put a cold compress on it and keep from putting weight on it. Rest is going to do the rest," Megumi said as she finished putting the bandage on Sayuri's foot to keep it from moving too much.

Sayuri looked at Megumi's handiwork, "Thank you, sensei. I'll try to use my feet as little as possible for the next few days. The sooner I'm healed the sooner I can get on with my business."

Megumi looked at Sano who was standing beside Sayuri, "See, tori-atama, I wished that you and Kenshin would take my advice as seriously as Sayuri here. I'd have to worry a bit less about your injuries healing, especially Ken-san."

Sano rolled his eyes at Megumi, "If this woman would admit she had the hots for anybody, it'd be Himura Kenshin. But watch out kitsune, Jou-chan's very possessive of him."

Sayuri looked at the two with interest, "Ano…did you just say Himura Kenshin?"

Both of them looked at Sayuri.

Megumi answered, "Yes, Himura Kenshin is a friend of ours. Why? Do you know him?"

Sayuri shook her head, "No… well, not personally….Wow! This day is getting stranger and stranger by the minute…"

Sano looked at her questioningly, "Why? What's he to you?"

Sayuri smiled at Sano, "What's _HE_ to _ME_? Well, Himura Kenshin is _ONLY_ the reason why I came to Tokyo in the first place."

Dun dun dun …

To be continued…Promise

_________________

 Hey, thanks for being curious enough to read my story! I'm going to continue…until somebody tells me not to (_I'll probably continue even after that…)_

About the thing we talked about? Yeah, that. Review please. Thank you.


	2. Purses and Wolves

You're continuing? Wow, either you're really bored or you're really nice…I'm going with the nice part…

And I got five reviews (Woohoo! That's 2 more than my established quota to do my Happy Dance), so I did my Very Happy Dance in my room (my brother saw it and asked me if I was auditioning for the part of 'Hyperactive Mentally Instable Patient in an Asylum for the Mentally Instable').

Anyway, I just want to say THANK YOU to: NoshMono, Loliana 84, Fireruby, WhiteRabbit5 and Demons Amber Eyes for reading and reviewing.

To Fireruby: I had people put Japanese names in a hat and drew one out. Obviously, I picked Sayuri and coz I liked it, I kept the name (Okay, so I wanted that to be her name! I cheated!). I think it's quite pretty, and I read somewhere that Sayuri, written in a certain way means "Little Lily", my name being Lillienne and all…

This is the second chapter, it does not reveal a lot, but I'd like to call it a little stroll in the garden of silliness and intrigue…

****

I know it isn't that entertaining, but I feel it is necessary to include some of the scenes that you'll be reading…

****

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world…and sadly I ain't got no money…so, it's utterly useless to sue me…_but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other people do…**

****

****

Promises From the Past 

_Sano looked at her questioningly, "Why? What's he to you?"_

_Sayuri smiled at Sano, "What's HE to ME? Well, Himura Kenshin is ONLY the reason why I came to Tokyo in the first place."_

**_Purses and Wolves _**

****

"You came to Tokyo because of Kenshin?" Sano asked astonished.

Sayuri nodded, "Yes.  I came here to see Himura Kenshin."

Sano frowned, as a thought came to his mind, "What for?"

Sayuri looked away then, "Um, it's kind of personal."

Megumi lifted an eyebrow, as a thought came to _HER_ mind, "Really now, personal…"

Sayuri gave a small smile, "Well, it is sort of between Himura-san and me really, but it's not a secret…though I really should talk to him first before I can let you know…"

Then, Sayuri gave a bright smile, "But that's for another day. With my ankle on vacation, I can't go and see him right now."

Sano wanted to press Sayuri into telling them her business with Kenshin but thinking of how stubborn she could be, he let it go. But he had his suspicions about her business…suspicions that did not bode well for a certain tanuki-chan…

Megumi wanted to press Sayuri into telling them her business with Kenshin but sensing that Sayuri was really reluctant to talk about this _PERSONA_L business, she let it go. But the curiosity was eating at her…she wasn't called a fox for nothing…especially since she had certain suspicions about this personal business…suspicions that did not bode well for the future happiness of a certain tanuki-shihondai…

"Okay, then, Megumi-san, how much do I owe you?" Sayuri asked.

Sano looked at Sayuri and then at Megumi, "You know what, this is on the house, ne Megumi-san?" He tried to smile endearingly at Megumi.

Both Megumi and Sayuri frowned. Well, Megumi frowned at Sano's polite use of her name.

Sayuri frowned because she disagreed with Sano's announcement, "Look, I don't want your charity…I really appreciate the thought but I'd like to pay the doctor's fee…after all, I hardly know you…"

But if you're here because of what we think you're here for, you're going to get to know us much better pretty soon… both the tori-atama and the kitsune thought.

Aloud, Sano said, "It's not like that…I just think that your day has been bad enough and you could use a little kindness…"

Megumi shook her head at Sano's statement What's with him today? Is it '_Sano-be-nice Day_'?

"That's very sweet of you really, but I insist on paying," Sayuri replied.

Before Sano could reply, Sayuri turned to Megumi.

"Megumi-san, arrigatou de gozaru yo, I really appreciate what you did for me," she made an elegant little bow from the examining table.

Sano and Megumi blinked at the '_de gozaru yo_' and looked at each other with astonishment.

I heard this woman swear a lot today and now she's '_de gozaru yo_-ing'? It's kinda like Kenshin making up for his hitokiri self…wait a minute…no…I couldn't be right, could I? Sano thought to himself.

She already talks a bit like him…if she'd called me Megumi-dono, I'd be completely convinced that she's here for what I think she's here…granted…it would make sense… Megumi thought to herself.

Sayuri continued, "And I must insist that you bill me for your services."

At that, Sano tried his bit again, "No, no, really, you don't have to. We're friends, so it's on the house…ne, Megumi-san?"

Megumi was now really confused at Sano's behavior. Megumi-san? Maybe Kenshin's politeness has rubbed off on him…

Sayuri let out an exasperated sigh, "Really Sano, it's not like I can't afford to pay Megumi-san for her services…"

When she heard Sayuri's statement, Megumi finally understood Sano's strange behavior.

And here I thought Ken-san's politeness…demo, Sano trying to help Sayuri is kind of sweet…he _can_ be a gentleman sometimes…maybe there's still hope for someone like him… Megumi smiled to herself.

Sano was replying to Sayuri, "I'm not saying that you can't afford to pay…" 

But he was cut-off by Sayuri's exasperated, "Then let me pay the doctor…"

"But it isn't necessary…" Sano cut in.

"_It is necessary to me!" Sayuri shouted at him._

"_But it isn't necessary for you to pay!" Sano shouted back._

"_I don't care! I'm paying the doctor now whether you like it or not and that's it!" _

"_That isn't it!_" Sano shouted.

"_Oh? And why **isn't it** so?" _

"_Because you can't pay, **that's it**!_"

Sayuri glared at Sano, "And what makes you think I can't pay?" she ground out.

"Coz you ain't got no money!" Sano glared back.

Sayuri frowned at that, "What the heck makes you think I got no money?"

Sano let out a frustrated sigh, Kami-sama, save me from crazy females, "Coz you got mugged, remember? That's how you got into this mess in the first place."

Astonished, Sayuri said, "I did get mugged! How could I forget that?" she shook her head.

Oh yeah, my theory on that head injury was right on target Sano thought to himself.

Megumi finally decided to intervene, "Sayuri-san, although I understand your side, I really feel that my service should be on the house…" 

Sayuri was about to protest but Megumi continued, "Don't think of it as charity but a good deed from new friends in Tokyo, alright?"

Seeing that refusing the kindness of Megumi after that pretty speech would indicate bad manners, she nodded, bowed and accepted it with, "Domo arrigatou de gozaru yo, Megumi-san, Sanosuke-san."

Sano and Megumi blinked again. There she goes with that '_de gozaru yo_' again they thought.

Suddenly, Sayuri laughed out loud as if responding to a joke.

Sano and Megumi looked at her curiously, "What's so funny?"

Sayuri, who was still laughing, shook her head, "Nande mo nai."

"Really…" they said skeptically.

Sayuri shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, well, if you real want to know…the joke's on the mugger really…"

Sano and Megumi looked at each other trying to figure out that confusing statement, "The joke's on whom?"

Sayuri chuckled to herself, "The joke's on the mugger! You know, the guy who mugged me, robbed me of my belongings, who got me chasing down the streets of Tokyo like a mad woman, who got me to sprain my ankle, bump into Sano and eventually made me end up being here at the clinic!"

Sano and Megumi still were confused, "But what's the joke?"

"He didn't get anything!" Sayuri answered, expecting them to get the joke.

"Huh?" "What?" Sano and Megumi reacted.

"He didn't get anything!" Sayuri answered again, a little louder this time.

Sano and Megumi shook their head, not getting the joke.

"_HE. DID. NOT. GET. ANYTHING._" Sayuri said very slowly as if explaining something very simple to two year olds.

She looked at both expectantly, waiting for them to react accordingly to the joke.

Sano scratched his head, "Really, woman, I understand your Japanese, but I still don't get the joke!"

"What's not to understand? The guy mugged me but he didn't get anything!" Sayuri explained.

"What do you mean he didn't get anything?" Sano asked confused.

Sayuri rolled her eyes in exasperation, "It means exactly what it means."

Megumi tried to get things clearer, "You mean to tell us that he stole your purse but there wasn't anything in it?"

Sayuri sighed in relief and nodded, "Exactly. All he really got was a paper fan and a piece of string…well… _and _a nice purse."

Sano looked at her unbelievingly, "You mean to tell me you were carrying a purse that didn't have anything in it?"

"Exactly!" Sayuri nodded enthusiastically.

Sano shook his head, "Then what's the whole point of carrying a purse with you?"

Sayuri rolled her eyes, "It looked good with the outfit!"

Really, Kami-sama, this is too much Sano thought to himself.

Aloud, he said "Okay, that explains the joke's on the mugger bit, but not the '_what makes you think I can't pay_' part. How can you pay when you hadn't any money in your purse in the first place?"

Sayuri looked at Sano as if he said the stupidest thing of all time, "I didn't say that I didn't carry any money with me."

He gave Sayuri the once over, took in the light yellow silk kimono with daisies embroidered on the hem and on the sleeves, the orange obi with yellow and white stripes, frowned and asked, "So where'dya put it?"

Sayuri gave him a confident smile, patted the area above her heart, "Somewhere safe."

Sano looked at the Sayuri's patting hand, "Oh, right …safe…" and continued looking at that '_area_'. Nice… went through his head.

Megumi and Sayuri noticed Sano still ogling. Megumi gave him a sharp rap on the head and a "Hentai!"

Sayuri frowned at him, "Not there, you idiot!"

Rubbing the spot where Megumi hit him, he looked at her all innocence, "What? I was looking at her hand…"

Megumi snorted "Yeah, right…"

Sano was about to reply when he saw Sayuri reaching into her obi, "What are you doing?"

Sayuri got out a small black pouch, "Getting my money…what else would I be doing?"

Megumi, knowing what Sano was thinking, glared at him, "Smut-brain!"

Sano put his hands up, all innocence again, "What? She was putting her ha…"

Megumi snorted again, "Yeah, right…"

By now Sayuri had some money in her hands and turned to Megumi, "Megumi-san…"

But Megumi forestalled her, "Sayuri-san! I thought you already accepted my generosity. I meant it. I won't accept your money."

Sayuri sighed, "Oh well…" then she smiled at her, "Actually the money is for a coach to transport me back to the ryokan I am staying at. I don't think I can walk back there…and I'd really like to get some rest after this eventful morning."

"Hey, I can carry you back to your inn, if you want me to…" Sano suggested with a leer.

Megumi glared at him, "Cool it rooster boy…"

Sayuri merely smiled, "No, you carried me around enough for one day. And I don't think that you're up to carrying me that far, the inn I'm staying at is at the other side of town."

Sano grinned boyishly at her, "Oh well, I had to try. But I'll get you a coach if you want me to."

Sayuri nodded with relief, "Would you? That'd be very nice of you. Here, take some money to give the driver a down payment."

Sano took the money, "Okay, I'll be back with the coach," and went out the door.

***

Later, in the coach, after thanking Megumi again and saying goodbye, Sayuri was looking out the window pensively. Sano, who insisted on accompanying her to the inn, was sitting beside her.

She turned to him, "I have been informed that Himura Kenshin lives with a woman in a dojo. Kamiya Kaoru, I think her name was."

Sano nodded, "Yeah. Jou-chan has got her hooks in Kenshin, and he's pretty happy staying there."

Sayuri again looked out the window pensively, "This Kaoru… is she the same Jou-chan you talked about with Megumi, who is possessive of Himura-san?"

She was looking at Sano now, and he saw an odd speculative look in her eyes.

Sano studied her face for a second more before answering, "Yeah, the same Jou-chan. She is very protective of him."

Still with that odd speculating look in her eyes, Sayuri took in Sano's answer, "Protective and possessive?"

Sensing that there was something else going on here, Sano answered carefully, "You could say that…She cares about him a lot."

"Mmm," Sayuri seemed to be weighing his answer.

The thoughts that Sano had back at the clinic about this '_personal_' business of hers with Kenshin came back…and the feeling that it might affect the happiness of a certain tanuki-chan was reinforced. 

Sayuri looked at him again and curiously asked, "So what is she like? Is she pretty? Is she nice?"

Sano wasn't quite sure how to answer.

But Sayuri rescued him, "I'm sorry. I'm embarrassing you. I didn't mean to ask you these questions. Forget them…"

With a little frown, she turned to stare out the window again.

Sano was left with his thoughts…which weren't very reassuring.

***

When the coach arrived at the inn, Sano carried Sayuri inside after paying the driver the rest of the fare. The innkeeper, when she heard of Sayuri's accident, offered her another room that was on the first floor so that Sayuri wouldn't have difficulty with getting about, since climbing stairs with her ankle was out of the question. 

Seeing that Sayuri was comfortable, Sano made his way to go.

Sayuri smiled at him and gave a small bow, a glint of mischief in her eyes, "It has been an interesting time. Thank you for everything you did for me…especially breaking my fall." 

Sano smiled at that, "It has been interesting for me too. And I was glad to have been there to break your fall."

"Liar," Sayuri countered fondly.

Sano just shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, well…life…you know."

Sayuri nodded bemusedly, "Yeah, _life_…I know."

Not knowing how to go from there, Sano said, "I guess then I'll be on my way."

Sayuri looked at him, "I guess then this is goodbye."

"Actually, I was thinking of maybe I could take you to the Kamiya Dojo when your ankle is better," Sano said hopefully.

A small smile appeared on Sayuri's lips, "You want to know why I am here to see Himura-san, don't you?"

Taken a little aback by Sayuri's direct statement, the only thing Sano could say was a sheepish "I guess you have me there…"

Sayuri looked at him again, nodded once, "Okay, then. Pick me up in two days, I think the ankle will be sufficiently healed by then and you can take me to the dojo."

Surprised that she had agreed, Sano looked at her for a second before saying, "Okay, in two days I'll pick you up here around eight in the morning?"

"That sounds fine."

Sano then took a deep breath, "I'll guess I'll leave now. See you in two days. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Sayuri replied.

And Sano walked out the door, thinking of the day's strange events and the woman sitting in the room.

Sayuri watched Sano leave the room, thinking of the day's strange events and the wonderful world of coincidences.

***

The next day, Sayuri was sitting at the back of the dining area of the inn, having some green tea. 

The ankle was feeling better and it didn't hurt that much anymore.

Tired of being in her room, she had asked the innkeeper if she had anything that Sayuri could use as a cane. The innkeeper returned with a beautiful cane that used to belong to her grandfather and graciously let Sayuri borrow it. Thanking the innkeeper, Sayuri used the cane to relocate herself to the dining area, where presently she was sitting with a cup of green tea in front of her.

Taking a sip, she noticed a shadow falling on her from behind. 

Looking at the cause of the shadow, she saw a blue policeman's uniform and two immaculate white gloves lighting a cigarette. 

"Officer, is there a problem?" she inquired politely.

The policeman exhaled some smoke, looked at her with unreadable eyes and answered, "No."

Sayuri smiled at him politely and turned to her cup of tea again, dismissing him.

But the policeman moved to stand at the side of the table.

Good manners made Sayuri look up at him again. She looked at him questioningly. 

The policeman exhaled some smoke again, "Strange for a young woman to travel all on her own."

Sayuri gave him a bland expression, "What makes you think I'm traveling on my own?"

The policeman smirked, flicking his cigarette, "Innkeeper told me."

"I don't see that being any business of yours," she told him calmly.

Just as calmly, he answered, "There are a lot of things out there that could happen to a female traveling on her own. Some may even be unpleasant. It's my job to prevent these things from happening."

Sayuri coldly nodded at him, "Good for you, then."

The policeman just raised an eyebrow at her reply.

After a few seconds of silence, Sayuri looked at him regally and asked, "Anything else?"

The policeman gave her one of his hard stares, "Yes. Reports came in of some mugging yesterday. Pickpockets are at their all time high. Apparently, they prefer young, well-dressed females as their victims."

With not so much as a flicker of her lids to betray herself, Sayuri gracefully nodded her head, "Thank you for the warning. I'll be extra careful with my things then. Anything else?" 

When the policeman just went on smoking, Sayuri asked, "Do you warn every young, well-dressed female about the dangers of Tokyo?"

The policeman gave a tiny smile at that, "I only warn granddaughters of one of the richest men in Japan."

"Thank you for including me then," was the calm response from Sayuri.

"You're welcome," was his reply as he took out another cigarette and lit it.

Sayuri wrinkled her nose a bit, "Filthy habit."

The policeman smirked, "I know. I do it to annoy people."

Sayuri gave him a tiny smile, "Congratulations, it works."

He gave a brief nod, "I try."

Another few seconds of silence. The policeman kept on smoking and Sayuri took another sip from her cup.

She put the cup down, sighed, and asked resignedly, "How many did he send?"

Again that tiny smile appeared on the policeman's face, "Two."

A look of surprise crossed Sayuri's face.

The policeman looked at her, "I expected more. After all, you're a high risk. A very lucrative target for kidnapping."

 "Actually, I expected more, too. I guess only two bodyguards to shadow me is his idea of letting me travel alone," Sayuri smiled at the policeman, "They probably thought sending a police officer to check on me wouldn't be that obvious, since he probably instructed them to be out of sight. Lucky you, you got picked."

The policeman continued looking at her with a speculative gleam in his eyes. He took out something from the brown leather messenger bag that he was carrying and put it on the table.

It was a dark orange silk purse with tiny daisies embroidered on the side. Sayuri picked it up to look at its contents.

"A paper fan and a piece of string," the policeman informed her.

Seeing that it was exactly what was inside, Sayuri put the purse aside, "Everything's there. Thank you for returning it to me."

Wanting him to leave her alone, Sayuri looked at him in the face and said, "Now that you've returned my purse, checked on me and warned me of the dangers of Tokyo, you probably have some other business to attend to. I'll write a note to my _bodyguards_ to tell them that you performed your errand satisfactorily and that they should pay well for the favor."

She made to get up, when the policeman's words stopped her, "What makes you think my business here is finished?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What else is there?"

But instead of answering her immediately, the policeman sat down opposite of Sayuri and took a long draught from his cigarette.

Leisurely exhaling the smoke, he casually said, "I heard that you're here to see Himura Kenshin."

Sayuri nonchalantly shrugged her left shoulder, "So? I don't see that being of any interest to the police here."

"It isn't," was the smooth reply.

Sayuri raised an inquiring eyebrow.

The policeman looked at her directly then, "But _I_ am interested in it."

Sayuri nonchalantly shrugged her left shoulder again, "I don't see why that could be of any interest to _you_. I'm here to visit Himura-san on some _personal_ business."

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe your personal business with Himura wouldn't interest me," he replied.

"Then you can take your leave," Sayuri suggested.

The policeman gave her one of his direct stares again and smiled coldly, "I said it wouldn't interest me _if_ the person seeking Himura wouldn't be the granddaughter of Matsuo Takashi."

A long silence ensued. Analyzing each other, the policeman and Sayuri projected the aura of utter calm and serenity. But their thoughts were weighing their opponent.

Sayuri broke the silence with a casual, "I still don't see how that is interesting."

He gave her that cold smile again, "Then I'll enlighten you. The only granddaughter and heir to the fortunes of _Kuroi Takashi_, the Black Eminence, almost anonymous background force of the Ishinshishi, is here in Tokyo to see Himura Kenshin, former _renowned_ Hitokiri Battousai, who played a considerable part in the Meiji Restoration. If it weren't for who y_ou_ are and who _he_ is or _was_, it wouldn't interest me at all. But you _are_ who you are and he _is_ who he is…"

Sayuri gave him a cold laugh, "Really now. You make it sound like I'm here for something sinister."

The policeman man stared at her directly. Sayuri stared right back. She knew this game. Make your opponent nervous, so he'll fidget, and if he fidgets, he looses. 

Determined to win the game, Sayuri cleared all expression from her face and concentrated on the man before her. There wasn't any expression on his face either.

Seconds went by, both staring at each other with unreadable faces, both determined to win the game.

There was utter silence, while two people took in the measure of each other.

The policeman moved first to take a draught from his cigarette. The game was over, Sayuri the winner. He briefly inclined his head towards her, smiling coldly, as if to acknowledge her victory. But Sayuri wasn't fooled. She knew she didn't win. It was a tactical retreat on his part.

Abruptly, the policeman stood up and straightened his uniform.

She studied him closely and asked, "Do you want me to write that note to my _bodyguards_ so that they'll compensate you?"

Looking every inch the proper policeman, he smiled at her politely, "That isn't necessary ma'am, I was just doing my duty."

She took the exemplary cop routine with a small smile on her lips, "Very well. But before you go, may I know your name?"

"Onamae wa Fujita Gorou des," came the smooth reply.

"Goodbye, Officer Fujita," Sayuri inclined her head at him.

He gave a brief nod and turned. About to take a step, he stopped when he heard Sayuri's words addressed to his back.

"What do you suppose would my _bodyguards' _reactions be, if they'd find out that they sent the proverbial _wolf_ to check on their lamb?"

He looked over his left shoulder, directly at Sayuri and said, "You really are your grandfather's granddaughter," turned his head and walked away.

Sayuri was watching him walking away and said to herself, "And you really are the man my mother told me about…Saitou Hajime."

Fade to black.

To be continued…Promise.

___

I know, I know, that was boring but thank you for reading through it. The next chapters are going to be more informative (_and hopefully more entertaining_.)

And please don't forget to review…


	3. Swans and Raccoons

I'm so scared that I'm going to get writer's block! I know where this fic is going to but getting there, _boy_, that's a whole different chapter…Just hang in there with me…I promise to deliver you there safely.

Saitou had no part in this story originally, but I realized that the story needed him in it. _'sides, I love the way he acts so cool and unattached…_

Have you ever woken up in the morning and for some strange reason had the giggles? Random question. Not really. Just go on, read through it. Okay, okay, so I woke up having the giggles, coz I felt so giddy that people actually were reading and reviewing this little piece! In fact, I'm having the giggles right now! 0_o…oh my aching stomach…Hmmm, does anybody like Ranma ½? Isn't P-chan adorable? Okay, I'm ranting here…I know…I know…go on…please do….

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world…and sadly I ain't got no money…so, it's utterly useless to sue me…_but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other people do…**

****

On with the madness…****

Promises From the Past Swans and Raccoons 

A hand was touching his forehead. Even in his fevered state, he noticed it was a soft, feminine hand.

He opened his eyes to see whom the hand belonged to and looked into brown eyes.

Beautiful brown eyes. Concerned, beautiful brown eyes.

He frowned in confusion. A woman concerned for him?

He was about to say something to the woman, when she put a finger on his lips.

"Ssshhh…do not speak," the woman said, "just rest."

He watched her as she turned to a small lacquered tray, put some white powder in a cup, added some water and stirred it. She turned back to him and helped him sit up.

She put the cup to his lips, "Here, drink this. It will help bring the fever down."

He tasted the liquid and grimaced at the bitter taste. He turned his head away but the woman followed with the cup and made him drink all of it. He had no choice but to do so.

When he finished, she helped him lie down again. She placed the cup on the small tray and picked up a white cloth. She soaked the white cloth in a bowl filled with water, wrung it out, turned to her patient and began wiping his forehead with it.

He flinched, trying to avoid her touch. She looked him in the eye. He glared at her. But she kept on wiping his forehead and his face with the wet cloth.

"What are you doing?" he asked curtly.

Instead of answering, she soaked the cloth in the bowl again. She then took his left arm, folded back the sleeves of his yukata and continued her ministrations, now on his arm.

Angry at her for not answering, he grabbed her arm with his right hand and glared at her, "What are you doing, woman?"

She looked at his hand on her arm, back at him and serenely answered, "I'm nursing you."

Then she grabbed his right wrist, applied some pressure, and his hand went slack, letting go of her arms. 

Surprised at what she did, he just glared at her more and said rudely, "I don't need your help," then he looked away like a sulking child.

The woman chuckled at his display and said, "Don't be such a baka. Everybody needs help sometimes." And she went on wiping him with the wet cloth.

For a while the only sounds that could be heard were the splash of water as the cloth was soaked and wrung out again, the soft rustle of silk, soft bird song coming from outside the window and the tinkling of wind chimes.

The effect of the medicine and her gentle ministrations made him drowsy, and he could feel himself slip into sleep.

Seeing that he was about to nod off, she soaked the cloth once more, wrung it out and placed it on his forehead. She looked at him and softly stroked his left cheek.

Already in that place between consciousness and sleep, he still felt her hand on his cheek. Strangely, it felt comforting.

Then he heard her softly spoken words, "Rest now…I'll take care of you," and fell into peaceful slumber. 

***

Kenshin opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Strange he thought that's the first time in weeks that I didn't dream of dead bodies

Still a bit fuzzy from sleep, he smiled and snuggled into the blankets. He closed his eyes and tried to remember his dream. The same feeling of comfort he felt earlier came over him again and he realized that he actually felt happy about the dream.

One of the few memories worth remembering 

A rooster crowed and Kenshin knew it was time to get up and make breakfast. Sitting up, he stretched his arms, yawned loudly and burst out laughing.

Abruptly, he stopped, looked around to check if anybody heard him. Realizing the absurdity of it, he started giggling like a schoolgirl.

Realizing what he was doing now, he put a hand over his mouth to stop himself, but couldn't. 

So he sat there on his futon, a hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking and giggling to himself. When he finally stopped, he had a huge grin on his face.

He got up, dressed himself in his magenta gi and hakama, put his yukata, pillow, blanket and futon away. Taking a piece of dark cloth, he tied back his hair, thought that maybe he should have his bangs cut, then shrugged the thought aside, and picked up his sakabatou.

All the while, he had that huge grin on his face.

Realizing that, he stopped before he stepped out of his room.

 He tried very hard to put the _'Hi! I'm just an innocent rurouni who is absolutely no threat to you'_ expression on but found that he couldn't wipe that damn _'I'm so happy I could hug the world' _grin off his face.

He really felt like grinning but he knew that if the other occupants of the Kamiya Dojo would see him like this, they'd probably think that Himura Kenshin, former Hitokiri Battousai had, _yes_, finally flipped his sword.

At that turn of phrase, he burst out laughing, thinking that with the sakabatou as his weapon of choice for thirteen years now, he'd flipped his sword a long time ago.

He was still laughing when he heard a voice outside his room ask, "Kenshin, are you okay in there?"

Hearing Kaoru's voice, he instantly sobered. He didn't want her to think that he was crazy.

 Taking a deep breath, he mustered all that renowned Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu self-control and managed to answer quite calmly, "Hai, Kaoru-dono, I'm fine." 

He was more than fine. He was happy.

And _that_ thought scared him. It sobered him up like nothing else could. Sliding his door open, he saw Kaoru dressed in her training clothes looking at him.

Able to put on his rurouni smile again, he greeted her with, "Ohayou de gozaru, Kaoru-dono."

Seeing that the same beloved rurouni was facing her, Kaoru smiled and answered, "Good morning to you too, Kenshin."

Kenshin took in the sight of Kaoru and felt a sudden burst of emotion in the region called his heart. He suddenly felt like grinning again.

So before it could manifest itself on his face, he hastily said, "I will go make breakfast now, Kaoru-dono. I'll call you and Yahiko when it's time to eat." 

He turned abruptly and walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

Kaoru studied his leaving back, frowned and muttered to herself, "Strange, I could swear that I heard him laughing in there."

"Oi, busu, are we gonna get to training or what? I don't have all day you know!" Yahiko yelled from somewhere down the hall.

At the B word, Kaoru, with her bokken in her hand, stomped down the hall towards the boy yelling, "You watch out, you brat! For that I'll make you train so hard you wished you called me the damn empress of Japan!"

"Yeah, yeah, ugly! You're all words! Get to the training already!" came Yahiko's insolent reply.

"500!" Kaoru yelled.

Kenshin heard their yelling in the kitchen. He grinned, shook his head and said to no one in particular, "Just another day at the Kamiya Dojo."

With a huge grin on his face, he proceeded to making breakfast.

***

After breakfast, Kaoru and Yahiko continued their training in the yard. Kenshin was by the laundry tub doing, _what else_, the laundry.

He had his hands in the tub, scrubbing clothes, sometimes holding up a piece to inspect a stain that needed to be scrubbed some more.

Occasionally, he would stop, lift his face to the sky with eyes closed, and stay that way for a few seconds as if soaking in the sun. Then he would go back to doing the laundry as if nothing had happened. Except he would grin to himself. Once he even started whistling but stopped when he finally realized what he was doing.

But his odd behavior did not escape Kaoru and Yahiko. 

Yahiko stopped in mid-down stroke and nudged Kaoru, who was looking at Kenshin as if she'd never seen him, "Oi, what's with him today?"

Concerned about Kenshin's strange behavior, Kaoru forgot to get angry at Yahiko for stopping in the middle of training and answered distractedly, "I don't know. He seems…happy."

Yahiko studied the rurouni for a few seconds, "You're right…he does seem happy…happier than I've ever seen him. What could've made him that happy?"

Kaoru was still studying Kenshin and didn't reply.

Mistaking her silence for something else, Yahiko burst out, "Wait a minute…you two _did_ it! That's why he's so happy! You let him have some! _Ewww_, I can't believe that he _did_ it with a hag like you…now I can never ever…"

But before he could finish his sentence, Kaoru had him flying halfway through the yard yelling at him, "You have such a smut-brain, you little hentai!"

Hearing the commotion, Kenshin looked up with an "Oro?"

Kaoru continued yelling at Yahiko, who was passed out on the ground, "That's what you get for letting the little brat hang out with that tori-atama! He fills that brat's head with all sorts of stuff a thirteen year old shouldn't be talking about!"

"Oro?" was Kenshin's reaction for he still didn't know what the yelling was about. But apparently, Kaoru was yelling at herself.

"How else would he think that the only way Kenshin could get such a goofy grin on his face is by g_etting some _from _me_? What does that little brat think? That I'd just jump Kenshin's bones and _do_ it with him?" 

Realizing that what she just yelled across the yard at an unconscious Yahiko could be heard by a very c_onscious _Kenshin, she stopped, turned to Kenshin, saw his blush and blushed crimson herself.

Kenshin quickly looked down, started to vigorously scrub a piece of cloth, and pretended that nothing happened.

Mortified, Kaoru turned and fled into the house.

A half-hour later, Kaoru came back out with a broom in her hand because she figured that there was no sense in hiding inside, and started sweeping the engawa.

Kenshin was now hanging the laundered clothes on the bamboo poles to dry and Yahiko, she figured, was in the training hall avoiding her.

Finished with his task, Kenshin stood there for a minute and looked at the clothes that were flapping in the soft breeze.

A memory of a woman with beautiful brown eyes, telling him that one of the small pleasures of life was seeing clean clothes hanging in the breeze, came to his mind. 

A smile came to his face as the odd feeling of comfort washed over him again.

As he was standing in profile to the porch, Kaoru saw that smile and her thoughts went back to Yahiko's words before those that made her flip him across the yard. 

Remembering those other words made her temper flare up again, but her anger was overridden by the same confused and niggling feelings she had every since this morning when she thought she heard Kenshin laughing in his room.

Yahiko's words were true. Kenshin seemed happy today. Very happy.

So happy in fact that he was behaving oddly. Very oddly. 

Grinning and whistling? She never seen him that…_carefree_. It was like he was a whole different person. A person she didn't know.

And that was the root of her worries. Because she felt she really _didn't_ know him that well.

_Sure_, they'd lived together for three years now.

_And_ they experienced things that a normal person could only experience in ten lifetimes.

_And yeah_, she learned a lot of his past life when he was still the Hitokiri Battousai. Well, why wouldn't she? Almost every experience they went through had involved somebody from his past. 

_And yeah_, Kenshin opened up on some occasions, telling them about the years when he was that feared assassin. He told them about Tomoe, his first wife.

_Yeah, but only when you got kidnapped by that psycho brother of hers and it was inevitable for you to find out about her role in his life_ a little voice inside her head whispered.

Kaoru sighed and admitted to herself that Kenshin's past mattered to her. Even _if_ she had said otherwise the first time she met him and many other times in the past three years. 

Not that knowing would change her feelings for him. She was in love with Himura Kenshin, former Hitokiri Battousai, and always would be. But sometimes she felt a need to know about his past.

The everyday things that he did, what made him angry, what made him smile. 

Who made him angry, who made him smile. 

With the last thought, she suddenly remembered her conversation with Sano yesterday.

***

It was mid-afternoon. Kaoru was sitting on the porch alone since Kenshin and Yahiko had left for town.

Kenshin, to buy his beloved tofu and some vegetables to pickle. Yahiko, to go help out at the Akabeko and probably see Tsubame.

Kaoru, bored from sitting there all on her own and sleepy from the afternoon heat, was about to go inside to take a nap when Sano arrived.

Seeing him, Kaoru said, "Lunch was three hours ago, rooster head."

Sano sat down beside her, shrugged his shoulder, "That's okay. I'm not hungry anyway."

Surprised at his reply, Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what are you here for then, if not to mooch off of us?"

Sighing, Sano seriously replied, "I came here to talk to you."

Seeing how serious Sano was, Kaoru was instantly concerned, "Did something happen to Kenshin or Yahiko?"

Looking at her, Sano shook his head bewildered, "No. They're both fine. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," Kaoru shrugged her shoulders, "You looked so serious, I assumed that something bad had happened…but if that's not it, what're you here for?"

Sano took a deep breath as if bracing himself for something unpleasant, then turned to Kaoru and asked seriously, "You love Kenshin, don't you?"

Kaoru blushed a little but answered, "With all my heart."

Sano nodded his head, "That's what I thought." Then he looked at her again and asked earnestly, "Do you ever wonder about his past?"

Not sure where this was going, she replied, "Sure, sometimes."

Then Sano looked out into the yard, "Don't you sometimes wonder about the people he met? Who his friends were? Who he got close to?"

Kaoru looked out into the yard as well, "Sure I do. Especially when his friends turn out to be prominent people. You know? Like, who would have thought that our unassuming rurouni knew Yamagata-sama or the Dutch consul personally?" 

Sano acknowledged that with a brief nod. There was a long silence while Sano was apparently thinking about something.

Kaoru began to wonder where all this was leading since Sano being this serious was a rare occurrence.

He broke the silence with, "What about women?"

Not understanding, she asked, "What about them?" She looked at Sano's profile, since he still was looking out at the yard.

He looked at her then, "You know…women…that Kenshin met before he came here."

This time, Kaoru looked up at the sky and remained silent for a few seconds.

Then she sighed and said, "Before I learned about T-tomoe, I never did think about the women that Kenshin could have met. It's ridiculous really, if you think about it. I mean, I knew that he was much older than I was, that he lived a life before he came here to Tokyo but I never thought to think about that. Maybe, I didn't want to, you know? But when I learned of Tomoe, that she'd actually been his wife, that my Kenshin had actually been married and had not bothered to tell us about it, tell _me_ about it, I started wondering." 

She looked at Sano then, and he could see how vulnerable she really was.

Cursing himself for even starting this, he said, "Jou-chan, I shouldn't have started this."

But she merely gave him a small smile, "No, Sanosuke, you were right about this. I love him so much that when I look at him, it hurts here," she pointed to the area where her heart was, "but what hurts even more is the not knowing. The not knowing what his life was, who all his friends where…who he liked…who he loved…but most of all the not knowing if he could ever love me the way I love him." 

"Of course he loves you!" Sano yelled emphatically.

"I know he has feelings for me, he might even love me. But does he love me like a man loves a woman? The way he talked about Tomoe, I understood how much he loved her."

Kaoru sighed, feeling the old insecurities taunting her again, "She was perfect! She was graceful, soft-spoken, and beautiful. _And_ she could cook! She was a _swan_! Why would anybody settle for a raccoon when he could easily have a swan?"

"You're being ridiculous!" Sano said angrily.

But Kaoru just looked at him with that small smile again, "Am I? Who knows? He could have met another swan in the ten years he had been a rurouni. And if he did, what would prevent him from returning to her? Sure, he says that this is his home now and he promised to never leave again, but if there is a swan for him out there, don't you think he would want to return to her eventually?"

Sano wanted to refute her words by saying that that would never happen since Kenshin _always_ kept his promises and that the rurouni was truly in love with Kaoru, but he remembered the woman who was here in Tokyo to see Kenshin on '_personal_' business and the words remained stuck in his throat. 

There truly was so much about Kenshin's past they didn't know, that anything could be possible.

Seeing that Sano had nothing to say in reply, Kaoru knew that what she said could be possible.

Suddenly feeling this heavy weight on her heart, she got up and looked down at the still sitting Sano. He looked up and studied her.

She gave him a sad smile, "I'm tired. I'm going in to take a nap. Feel free to raid the kitchen." She turned and went inside.

***

"…Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru blinked at hearing Kenshin's concerned voice. She looked at him a little blankly, not having heard what he had asked her.

"Are you okay, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked again, this time a bit more worried.

My sweet rurouni, always such a worry-wart she thought.

Aloud she said, "Of course Kenshin, why wouldn't I be?" and gave a bright smile to reinforce her words.

Kenshin gave her his rurouni smile and said, "Sessha was getting worried when Kaoru-dono was standing on the porch, clutching the broom, staring into space."

Realizing that she must have looked like a complete idiot, she blushed a bit.

"Ah, Kaoru-dono is so kawaii when she blushes," Kenshin teased.

A teasing Kenshin? This time Kaoru stared him straight in the face to see if she was actually talking to the same rurouni she knew.

Said rurouni grinned at her and asked, "Ne, is there something on my face besides the scar, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru blinked, "N-no," she stuttered. What _is_ it with him today?

Kenshin just shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, since it's almost lunch hour, I'll be in the kitchen preparing the food. Do you think Sano will be here for lunch today? He didn't come yesterday. Oh, well, it's better to be prepared than not." He smiled at Kaoru again and then turned to go to the kitchen.

***

Fifteen minutes later, Kaoru was still puzzling over Kenshin's strange behavior when she heard a commotion from the front gate. 

"Look, woman, I already apologized for being late. You don't have to act huffy over it the whole day." That was Sano's voice.

A female voice replied, "Listen, man, it wasn't _my_ idea that you pick me up at the inn. So if you say you'll be there at eight o'clock, I expect you to be there at eight o'clock. Not freaking nine o'clock and definitely not 10:34 o'clock!"

Curious, Kaoru went to the front gate to investigate.

"Jeeze, woman, do you have to be so exact? I already apologized to you, didn't I? And we're here, aren't we? So what's the huff about?" That was Sano again.

The same female voice replied, "What's the '_huff_' about? What's the '_huff_' about? I'll tell you what the huff is about. The huff's about _me_ arriving here almost at lunch hour without an appointment for some business that happens to be very important to me. If I go in there to see Himura-san, he'd be forced to offer me lunch."

Hearing Kenshin's name mentioned by the woman, Kaoru opened the gate a bit to get a glimpse of the woman talking to Sano.

What she saw was a woman dressed in a beautiful spring green silk kimono with blades of grass, some sort of white flowers and yellow butterflies embroidered on the hem and a wide obi in yellow, green and  white. Her hair was pulled back into a beautiful chignon and a small comb with green beads was tucked in beside the bun. She looked graceful, elegant and everything a proper lady should be.

When she took in her own attire of sweaty training clothes, she felt like that sweaty tomboy she once declared herself to be.

"What's so bad with being offered lunch?" Sano asked the woman.

"You don't have any sense of decorum or etiquette. That's probably why Megumi-san won't give you the time of day!" she answered hotly.

Kaoru looked at the woman's face and couldn't deny to herself that the woman was beautiful. She looked like a princess.

Or a swan… came the unbidden thought.

But before Kaoru could go any further with that, Sano, who had spotted her peeking from the small opening at the gate, called out, "Jou-chan! How long have you been standing there?"

Mortified that she had been caught snooping, Kaoru slammed the gate shut.

"You baka! Why did you startle her like that?" the woman's annoyed voice came from the other side of the gate.

Realizing how utterly ridiculous she was being, Kaoru opened the gate to let Sano and the woman in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to slam the gate in your face," she said apologetically.

The woman smiled at her, and Kaoru couldn't help but feel that little pang of envy at the woman's beauty.

"That's okay. We probably deserved it anyway. After all, we've been standing out here bickering like some old married folk," the woman looked at Sano and winked.

To Kaoru's astonishment, Sano blushed and muttered, "You're trouble, woman, with a capital T."

The woman just chuckled, "I know."

But then she turned to Kaoru and smiled, "You must be Kamiya Kaoru."

A bit unsure of what to make of the woman, Kaoru nodded, "Yes, that's right." 

Debating whether asking the woman who she was would be construed as bad manners or not, she was saved when the woman introduced herself.

"My name is Mikage Sayuri. I am so pleased to finally meet you," Sayuri made an elegant little bow towards Kaoru.

Hearing the sincerity of Sayuri's words, Kaoru bowed back, "I'm pleased to meet you as well."

Then she opened the gates a little further, stepped aside and motioned for them to get inside, "Please come inside."

Sayuri thanked her and stepped inside. Sano followed her and Kaoru closed the gates, thoughts racing through her head about the woman named Mikage Sayuri. 

But one bothered her the most. Why is she here to see Kenshin?

Sano had already led Sayuri to the porch where they were arguing, when Kaoru went to join them. 

She was intercepted by Yahiko, who also had heard the commotion outside and went to investigate. He saw Sano arguing with this beautiful lady standing by the porch and was curious how something so beautiful ended up being with that ahou.

"Psst! Kaoru," he called his master.

Kaoru turned and glared at Yahiko, "What?" She was still mad at Yahiko for the incident earlier.

Yahiko pointed to the two people standing in front of the porch, oblivious to his master's lingering anger, "Who's the beauty with the beast?"

At the question, so typically Yahiko when referring to Sano, Kaoru chuckled, "That's Mikage Sayuri."

Yahiko scratched his head, rubbed his nose and thoughtfully asked, "Do we know a Mikage Sayuri?"

Kaoru frowned and answered, "No. But apparently a Mikage Sayuri knows our Kenshin."

"What a relief!" came the emphatic reply from the boy.

Kaoru glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yahiko pointed his chin at Sano, "That if she were with that tori-atama, it would be the ultimate injustice. But since she's here for Kenshin, I guess that's okay."

"What do you mean _'since she's here for Kenshin, that's okay'_?" Kaoru glared at the boy some more.

He just shrugged his shoulder, oblivious to his master's feelings, "Just that it'll make more sense, her and Kenshin than that rooster head."

But before Kaoru and Yahiko could get more into it, Sano called the two over.

Yahiko and Sayuri were introduced and the boy blushed when she smiled at him sweetly.

Kaoru saw him blush and rolled her eyes.

But her attention was called back to Sayuri as she addressed Kaoru, "Karou-san, I apologize profusely for coming here at this late hour."

Wanting to get on with business, Kaoru just smiled, "That is okay Sayuri-san. It isn't that late."

"But it's already lunch-hour, and you didn't know I was coming. I don't want you to think that you have to feed me," Sayuri argued.

"Really, that is okay. We expected Sano anyway," Kaoru shoot a glance at Sano.

Sayuri looked at him too, "You told them I was coming?"

Before Sano could reply, Yahiko said, "Nah, but the rooster head there is a regular here, _if you know what I mean_."

A muttered, "Shut it brat!" was all that Sano got out when he saw Sayuri turn to him. He glared at her, daring her to say anything.

But she just smiled and turned back to Kaoru, "But since it is getting late, I better come to the point. I'm here to talk to Himura Kenshin."

Kaoru looked at Sayuri directly, "What for?"

Sayuri glanced away for a second, but then looked at Kaoru directly, "I better talk to him first. It's personal."

Kaoru knew that pressing Sayuri wouldn't work, so she just nodded, "I'll get him for you."

She left them standing there to go to the kitchen to fetch Kenshin.  Wild thoughts went through her head. Wild thoughts about this personal business that a strange woman had with Kenshin.

So lost in thought was she, that she nearly bumped into Kenshin, who has coming out of the kitchen to tell them lunch was ready.

Stopping just in time, Kaoru looked at his face blankly.

Kenshin gave her his rurouni smile, "Is something the matter, Kaoru-dono? I heard some commotion coming from the front yard."

Remembering what she went inside for, she blurted, "There is somebody here to see you."

Kenshin smiled some more, "Really? Who, if I may ask?"

Before she could stop herself, she replied with "A swan."

Kenshin frowned in confusion, "A what, Kaoru-dono?"

Realizing her blunder, Kaoru hastily answered, "A lady. A lady is out there to see you."

"A what?" Kenshin said, at the same time walking towards the porch to see _who_ his visitor was.

There, a lady, with her back to the porch, was good naturedly teasing Sano.

Something about her was strangely familiar. The sound of her voice, the way she held herself, the ways she moved her hands as she was speaking. Then she turned around and Kenshin saw her face. And he went stock-still.

She hasn't aged a bit… where his jumbled thoughts.

Kaoru, standing beside Kenshin, noticed his reaction. And a painful emotion went through her.

Sayuri saw him standing just inside the door and gave him a bittersweet smile, "Hello, Himura Kenshin."

But Kenshin replied with only one word, "Ran…"

Muwahahahaha!

To be continued…again!

Muwahahahaha!

____

I know, I know…you feel like wringing my neck, stuffing me inside a sack, dropping me from a very tall building and drowning me in the ocean coz I still didn't get to the part that explains _why_ Sayuri is in Tokyo. I was going to do it in this chapter, but I just had this overwhelming compulsion to write the chapter this way. Part of it will be revealed in the next chapter, I promise…I really do. 

Thanks for reading through, though. Oh and please don't forget to review…(I did my very happy dance again…)


	4. Chopsticks and Threats

Hello! The last chapter was quite long, wasn't it? Actually, I didn't realize it until Fireruby mentioned it in her review. So this time, the chapter is going to be shorter…but I'm going to post the next chapter at the same time. 

So who is Sayuri and what does she want with our rurouni? Some of you had your own theories. They were actually pretty dramatic. Like Starkitty Angel thought that Sayuri is Kenshin's daughter…_hmmm, interesting_…or WhiteRabbit5 had asked whether it was a sue…_hmmm, interesting too_…So you see? Now I got to deliver this really dramatic '_personal_' business with Kenshin! And you know what? My idea isn't that dramatic at all! (I'm still sticking to my original story that I already have outlined, although I am tempted to replace it.) I just know that I'm letting you down! I'm in way over my head here! Oh, well, if you still want to read my story…go ahead…if not, I'll understand…

*on my knees, hands clutched, pleading desperately "Oh, please, please, please read it! I'll give you all of my earthly possessions if you do!"*

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world…and sadly I ain't got no money…so, it's utterly useless to sue me…_but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other people do…**

****

On with the madness…****

Promises From the Past 

_Sayuri saw him standing just inside the door and gave him a bittersweet smile, "Hello, Himura Kenshin."_

_But Kenshin replied with only one word, "Ran…"_

Chopsticks and Threats 

Sano, Yahiko and Kaoru looked at Kenshin in surprise. 

_Ran_…a single name, without an honorific, laden with some deep emotion.

There was complete silence as five people just stood there looking at each other.

He recognizes her! Sano thought.

Kami-sama, he knows her! Kaoru's tortured mind screamed.

I finally found you! Sayuri's thoughts went.

This can't be… Kenshin's mind argued.

I thought her name was Sayuri? Yahiko's troubled thoughts asked.

And then suddenly, as if coming out of a trance, Kenshin moved towards the porch to get a better look at this familiar stranger. Staring at her, his mind argued with the logic of his heart. But she was there… in the flesh…looking at him…just like so many years before.

Then she smiled…. the same smile Kenshin had never forgotten.

"My mother would have been so pleased to know that you remembered her name," Sayuri said softly.

Startled, Kenshin took a small step back and frowned at Sayuri. And then he saw it. The woman standing in front of him wasn't her. 

At first glance she looked exactly like her, but now, in the aftermath of his initial shock, he could see the differences. Subtle though they were, he could see them. And her ki was different too. It was similar enough to the other woman's that it felt familiar, but somehow it was fresher, stronger…more forceful. Then again, the difference wasn't _that_ unfamiliar…it was like…But it couldn't be… Kenshin's thoughts denied.

"I'm sorry… you startled me," Kenshin said when he found his voice again.

Sayuri smiled apologetically, "I didn't mean to."

Kaoru looked from Kenshin to Sayuri and then back. '_How do you know her?_' she wanted to scream at Kenshin.

Kenshin gave a small smile, "At first glance, you look just like Ran."

Sayuri smiled warmly at him, "She would have loved to hear someone say that I'm undeniably her daughter because I look like her…for once."

Then, she smiled ruefully, "Maybe I should have introduced myself properly. I'm Sayuri, her daughter."

There was an awkward silence again, as Kenshin and Sayuri just looked at each other. Taking each other in.

Meanwhile, Yahiko, Sano and Kaoru had the same thought _Who is Ran?_

Kenshin broke the silence, "I did not know that she was married."

Sayuri, with a sad smile, answered softly, "She fell in love."

Kenshin and Sayuri continued staring at each other, seemingly lost in memory.

Kaoru spoke up, "Maybe we should go inside to continue this."

Kenshin and Sayuri both turned to Kaoru, who was standing beside the door, motioning for them to go inside.

Sayuri nodded, "Hai, maybe we should."

She walked up the porch and Kenshin stepped aside to let her go in first. He waited for Kaoru to go inside too. Before she did, she gave Kenshin a questioning look. Kenshin gave her one that seemed to say '_I'm sorry, I don't know either_'. He went inside after Kaoru and both Yahiko and Sano followed.

Once inside, there was another moment of awkwardness, as Sayuri noticed the food already placed on the table.

"Maybe I should come back after lunch," she suggested.

But Kaoru took her arm and led her to a place at the head of the table, "Don't be silly. You're our guest, so you'll have lunch here. After lunch, we can talk."

Unsure, Sayuri looked at Kenshin. He gave her an encouraging smile. Sano, seemingly heedless of the tension in the room, was already sitting at the table, a rice bowl in his one hand and chopsticks in the other.

Looking up, he saw the others still standing around. 

Answering only to the demands of his hungry stomach he pointed at Sayuri with his chopsticks, "Oh, for food's sake, woman, sit down and have lunch! This drama is making me hungry. That damn business of yours isn't going to change if you sit down and eat, is it?"

Kaoru glared at Sano, "Sanosuke, mind your manners!"

But Sayuri chuckled and sat down, "Aye, aye, Sir!"

Kaoru took a seat next to Sano and grumbled towards him, "Would it have been too much to expect sensitivity from you in this situation? Even Yahiko had the good manners to wait."

But Sano was already stuffing his face and so completely ignored her. Yahiko beamed at his master for being praised with 'good manners'.

However, Sayuri had heard Kaoru's words and said soothingly, "That's alright, Kaoru-san. It probably wouldn't have been Sano if he'd acted otherwise."

Sano heard that and turned to Sayuri, "Womamph, I domp no wha wu have againwsth me, buw Iw pwobthwly dothn dewseve iwt."

Sayuri looked at him primly, "Don't talk with your mouth full, Sano. And I don't have anything against you. You're just easy to tease, that's all."

Kaoru grinned and Yahiko snickered. Sano glared at each one of them. The previous tension seemed to have been broken.

Sensing the change in the ki of the room, Kenshin, who was quietly observing the other four, turned to Sayuri and gave her a fond rurouni smile, "You have your mother's gift."

At the mention of Sayuri's mother, the unknown variable, the tension went right up again. Not sure what would be a safe conversation topic, the five people in the room ate their meal in silence. The occasional slurping, clicking of chopsticks against the side of rice bowls and other dishes was all that could be heard.

But just because there was no talking at the table, didn't mean there was no conversation in their heads.

Kenshin was chewing carefully while he thought about the dream he woke up to this morning. Maybe it was a message for me

Sayuri was picking up some pickled vegetables from a small dish. I could use your help right now, Mother. I feel like a complete intruder!

Sano was shuffling rice into his mouth at an enormous speed and quantity. I hope I don't get indigestion from eating too much…then again, I could use that as an excuse to go see that kitsune…what is the world getting to when a man needs to get an upset stomach to see his woman…_why do I even bother with her anyway_…hmmm…there's more beef. Deftly he snatched up some more beef with his chopsticks.

Kaoru was daintily chewing her rice, too lost in thought to actually enjoy the meal. First Tomoe and now this Ran woman…how many other women does Kenshin have hiding in his closet? Will he ever bother to tell me about them? He's such an idiot sometimes! Kenshin no baka! Angry at Kenshin for springing another woman on her, Kaoru gripped her chopsticks as if she meant to do it physical harm.

Yahiko watched Sano as he continued shuffling in vast quantities of food. That greedy ahou! I hope he gets indigestion from eating too much! Then he'll have to go see Megumi…hahahaha…she'll let him hear it…oooh, there's some beef left… And before Sano could get to it, Yahiko stuffed it into his mouth.

***

The meal was finished. The dishes were cleared and now soaking in a tub in the kitchen. Three faces where looking at Sayuri expectantly, waiting for her to begin. Kenshin was looking at a spot on the table, and Sayuri was staring at her lap. 

Then she looked up and surveyed the faces of the other people in the room, "Now that I'm here, I don't know where to begin."

The four waited for her to continue. Sayuri took a deep breath, as if steeling herself for a big ordeal.

Exhaling, Sayuri sat up and said, "Okay, here goes… my mother sent me here to see Himura-san."

Kenshin looked at her, "Please, call me Kenshin, Sayuri-dono. Sessha doesn't deserve such formality."

Sayuri had to smile at Kenshin's polite, formal words, "I don't …alright…Ken…Kenshin. But getting back to why I am here… my mother asked me to see you, Himu… Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled at a fond memory of the woman Sayuri was talking about, "How is Ran-dono?"

Sayuri briefly glanced away, and then softly said, "She passed away seven months ago." A flicker of pain crossed Sayuri's face. Then it was replaced by a look of resigned acceptance.

Kenshin felt himself grieve for the woman who had made his past more livable. Looking at Sayuri with compassionate eyes, he said, "I'm sorry for your loss. She was a wonderful woman."

"She would have loved to hear you say that," Sayuri replied, accepting his words of condolence, understanding that this man grieved for her mother too.

There was that silence again, as two people were lost in memories of a wonderful woman who was forever lost to them. Sayuri happened to look at the faces of Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko, who had sat there silently witnessing the exchange, still with that expectant expression on their faces.

"I'm sorry, I'm not getting to the point am I? You probably must be thinking who my mother was to Himu…Kenshin," Sayuri said to the three.

She could see that Sano and Yahiko were both eager to find out, but when she looked at Kaoru she saw a reluctance, as if Kaoru did not want to know. She sensed pain and hurt coming from the other woman, as Kaoru briefly glanced at Kenshin and then looked down at her lap.

She glanced at Kenshin to see if he saw that look, but he was staring at that spot on the table again. 

Sighing, she tried to put the woman at ease, "It's nothing sinister or dramatic or anything along that vein. Maybe the whole handling of the situation made you think that my mother was Himu…Kenshin's lover…"

At the word 'lover', Kaoru glanced at Kenshin again. Sayuri saw her and made up her mind.

She turned to Kenshin and suggested softly, "Maybe _you_ should tell them about her." 

Kenshin looked up as he heard Sayuri address him directly. He saw her glance at Kaoru, and he did the same.

He saw her looking down at her lap. But now he could sense the feeling of pain emanating from her. Her ki was laden with it. And he understood at this moment that he had hurt her again by not talking about his past. He glanced at Sayuri, saw her smiling encouragingly, and he felt gratitude towards this woman for beings so much like her mother.

Kenshin cleared his throat and addressed the three people who had become his family in the three years he had spent with them.

"Sayuri-dono is right," he said in his gentle rurouni voice, "Maybe it's for me to talk about Ran-dono."

Hearing Kenshin's voice, Kaoru looked up and saw him looking directly at her.

He continued, "I do not like to talk about the days when I was _him_ because there's still so much pain and grief that accompanies those memories. I do not mean to hurt you by keeping these things to myself," he gave Kaoru a look that asked for understanding, "I am just not ready to share all of it with you."

He glanced at Sayuri, and she nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"But maybe I should have shared with you this _happy_ memory of my past," Kenshin continued.

Kaoru inhaled sharply, remembering the last time Kenshin had talked about a happy memory from his past. It was then that she found out about Tomoe, the woman who had been Kenshin's wife. The woman who Kenshin had loved. It had broken her heart then.

She didn't want to hear any more, for she didn't think that she could survive if her heart got broken again. But something kept her there. Maybe it was curiosity. Or maybe it was her gentle rurouni's pleading look that asked for understanding. Whatever it was it kept her there, because she loved this man, no matter what she learned about his past.

Kenshin was speaking softly, "I was a hard person during the days of the Bakumatsu. I guess it came from not growing up in a loving family. The last women who really cared for me were those who had died for me. Then I stayed with Shishou, _and he isn't the worlds most sensitive guy_," this was said a bit sarcastically, 

"He changed my name…because if was too gentle for a swordsman…Then I joined the revolution, and became _him_…I saw and did things as the Hitokiri Battousai that would have broken down a gentler person, but gentleness was no longer something I recognized in me nor expected from a person. Respect, awe, reverence, admiration and, _yes_, fear, most of all, is what I expected from other people when they regarded me, when they met me, when they were killed by me…"

Kenshin paused, as the old feelings of guilt and remorse over that part of his past washed over him. He had accepted a long time ago that he could never change his past and that he had to live for the future, but sometimes, he still felt pain when he remembered his days as the Hitokiri Battousai.

He looked at Yahiko, who has listening raptly, at Sano, who regarded him solemnly, at Kaoru, who had a gentle understanding in her face and lastly at Sayuri who still had that smile of encouragement on her lips.

Then Kenshin felt better, freer, because he now would talk about a happy memory. 

"That was how I existed as _him_. He didn't need anybody. He didn't _want_ anybody. He sure didn't need gentleness, never would ask for something he didn't know how to give…until one day…a woman gave it to him freely…and it changed him."

Kenshin paused again and took a deep breath to continue, "I was sick that time. I had fever so high that a lesser man would have become insane from its heat. Even though I was so sick that I couldn't move, I didn't _allow _anybody to help me. I stayed in my room, willing the fever to go away. The innkeeper and other ladies had volunteered to nurse me, but I remembered snarling at them to stay away. And they did, probably afraid of what the Hitokiri Battousai would do if he were disobeyed. I didn't want them to nurse me because I felt that I didn't need them."

"For one whole day I stayed in that room, lying on the futon, feeling like the fires of hell had taken residence in my body. Just when I was convinced that the devil was here to claim his own, I felt a hand on my forehead. It felt smooth, cool and…_gentle_."

"I remember feeling angry at whoever had the audacity to disobey my order and opened my eyes to snarl at the person. And I stopped… because what I saw in those brown eyes that were looking back at me was something I had not seen for a long time… it was concern… for _me_. This stranger was concerned for _me_. I remember resisting at first. I tried to intimidate her. I played up the ruthless Hitokiri part so that she would leave me alone…but she didn't. Instead, she ignored all my glares and growls and veiled threats and kept on nursing me…

***

"Leave me alone, woman!" an angry Kenshin yelled.

"Not until you finish this cup," came the calm reply.

"Damn it to hell! I already told you that I don't want your help! Don't you understand simple Japanese?" Kenshin pushed the woman's hand holding the cup away, "Do you know who I am? I'm the Nightmare of Kyoto! I could kill you in your sleep if I wanted to!" he snarled savagely.

The woman, who was wiping up the liquid that had sloshed out of the cup when Kenshin pushed it away, stopped and looked the Nightmare of Tokyo right in the eye and softly said, "I can do the same to you."

Shocked that this woman had dared to imply that she could kill the Hitokiri Battousai, Kenshin just looked at her with round eyes.

The woman took the opportunity to place the cup to his lips, tipped it a bit and said, "Drink." 

And he did, all the while studying this woman, who looked fragile and delicate but had issued a death threat to the feared assassin. Not with harsh words… but with gentle words, in a gentle voice, that though he might never would have admitted it to her at that time, Kenshin found soothing.

When he was finished with the cup, she placed it on the small black lacquered tray beside her, picked up the tray and stood up to leave the room. A few steps before the door, Kenshin stopped her with words.

"Why are you doing this? Did Katsura-sama ask you to do this?"

Her back still to him, she answered, "No, Kogoro didn't ask me to do this for him."

"Then why?" came the somehow confused question.

"Because you needed nursing," the woman opened the sliding doors.

Confused even more by her reply, Kenshin blurted out, "What is your name?"

The woman stepped through the open door and turned to him fully and regally stated, "My name is Ran. But I'm not giving you permission to use it." 

Then she slid the doors close and left Kenshin feeling annoyed and confused.

***

"I never had a woman best me in that way when I was the Hitokiri Battousai. Not until I met her," Kenshin chuckled.

Sayuri chuckled too and said, "That sounds _so_ like Mother."

Kenshin smiled fondly at Sayuri, "She was a wonderful woman, that she was."

Kaoru had looked at Kenshin's face while he was talking about his past with Sayuri's mother. She had heard that gentle affection and adoration in his voice and seen the same kind of affection in his eyes as he talked of her. Kaoru's thoughts went back to the other time Kenshin had talked about a woman in his past. And she recognized something, because it had been there too.

"You loved her, didn't you?" the soft query came from Kaoru's lips. But she knew it wasn't a question. It was a certainty.

And Kenshin nodded, "Yes, I did." 

Kaoru thought her heart would break again, but it didn't, because Kenshin said these next words:

"She was like a mother to me."

On to the next chapter…

___

Disappointed? Feeling like I let you down? I'm sorry, I really am… I warned you that Sayuri's relationship with Kenshin wasn't that dramatic, but the story isn't finished yet…

You can either review first or go on to the next chapter immediately. 

***Note:** _All my earthly possessions consist of:_ one (partially eaten) Snickers bar, a pair of bunny slippers with one of the ears 'amputated' and a bald Barbie doll.


	5. Laughter and Promises

Okay, I _did_ make some miniscule alterations to my original storyline to accommodate some new ideas I got (Some where from you reviewers! Thank you!), but this is still basically the original story I thought up. 

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world…and sadly I ain't got no money…so, it's utterly useless to sue me…_but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other people do…**

****

On with the madness…****

Promises From the Past 

_"You loved her, didn't you?" the soft query came from Kaoru's lips. But she knew it wasn't a question. It was a certainty._

_And Kenshin nodded, "Yes, I did." And Kaoru thought her heart would break again, but it didn't, because Kenshin said these next words:_

_"She was like a mother to me."_

Laughter and Promises 

"What a relief!" Yahiko burst out.

Four sets of eyes flew to the grinning boy.

"For a moment there, I thought that Sayuri-san is Kenshin's illegitimate daughter! But she isn't! Hahahaha," Yahiko continued, laughing like an idiot.

"You what?" came from three people and a startled "Oro?" came from the rurouni.

Then Kaoru glared at him with tanuki-menace, "Where would you get an idiotic idea like that?" But secretly she had thought the same a few moments ago, but dismissed it when it became an impossibility.

Yahiko stopped laughing, shrugged his shoulder and said thoughtfully, "I don't know…something about the way Kenshin kept talking of her…kinda like the last time, you know?" and he looked at Kaoru and Sano, to remind them of the last time.

I didn't think the brat had it in him…Imagine him being sensitive enough to have picked up Kenshin's feelings Kaoru thought.

Aloud, however, she said to Yahiko, "But an illegitimate daughter? Why would you think that Sayuri would be Kenshin's daughter?"

Yahiko shrugged his shoulders again and tried to defend his previous theory, "It could happen, you know! Stuff like that happens all the time…It's not like our Kenshin here was a monk or anything…he _was_ married…so, _you know_, he must've…_you know_…" and made this funny thing with his face to get his point across.

Kenshin's embarrassed "Oro!" was swallowed by the much louder yelling of a 'tanuki-gone-mad' Kaoru, "I can't believe this little brat! He has such a smut brain!" 

She turned to Sano and pointed at him menacingly, "It's all _your _fault, you know!"

Startled, Sano put his hands up and asked, "What? What did _I _do?"

"What did you do? What did you do? You probably put such filthy thoughts in his head! Why else would a thirteen-year old kid think of such a preposterous thing as Kenshin having an illegitimate daughter!"

"Ah fer cryin' out loud, busu, I'm thirteen not a sniveling six year old! I _do_ happen to know some stuff about the birds and the bees…" Yahiko yelled at Kaoru's back.

Somewhere else in the room, a voice was saying, "Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono…" but was ignored by the quarreling people.

In an instant, Kaoru was in Yahiko's face, "Yeah? And where did you learn that stuff? Certainly not from _me_…" 

Yahiko briefly glanced at Sano and in another instant, Kaoru was in Sano's face. Sano however looked past her to glare at Yahiko.

"I can't believe this little brat! You're the one who asked me about it!" Sano yelled at Yahiko.

Yahiko went red from embarrassment. Could anybody blame him for wanting to know about the facts of life? He was a growing boy, after all. Did that tori-atama have to yell it out like that? He promised not to tell! where his angry thoughts and he was about to let Sano hear them, when he saw Kaoru turning to him again.

"What?" he asked his master defiantly. Kaoru's head was all red in the face and looked ready to explode. She was about to say something but Sano got in first.

"And why would it be _my_ fault if the brat here does not have enough common sense that Kami-sama gave to a flea to figure out how lame-brained his idea was in the first place?"

Yahiko yelled at Sano, still angry for the other thing, "It was _not_ a lame-brained idea!"

But Sano, angry at Yahiko for getting Kaoru mad at him, yelled right back, "Oh yeah? Oh yeah? It _so-o-o_ was lame-brained! Didn't you hear Sayuri say that her mother wasn't Kenshin's lover?"

Sensing that the two were about to get at each other's throats, Kenshin reached out and tried to soothe the two, "Maa, maa, Yahiko, Sano…"

But the two didn't pay him any attention, as Sano went ahead, "Besides, anybody reasonably intelligent…" Yahiko raised his eyebrow as if indicating that he didn't include Sano in that category, but Sano wasn't rising to his bait as he finished, "anybody reasonably intelligent would have observed that Sayuri is too _old_ to be Kenshin's daughter!" And he gave Yahiko a looked that said "_So there, brat!_"

But before Yahiko could reply, Sayuri, looking archly at Sano, was asking him, "I'm _what_?"

Sano, not realizing that another person had joined the _'let's be annoyed at Sano'_ wagon, turned to Sayuri and said, "Too old. You're too old to be Kenshin's daughter."

Sayuri stood up and glared down at him, "Do I _look _old to you?" 

She stood there with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face that was eerily reminiscent of somebody.

Sano put his hands up in exasperation, "I did not say you _looked_ old! I said you _are_ too old."

"No you _did_ not!" Sayuri argued.

"Yes I _did_!"

"No you _did_ not!"

 Sano looked at Kaoru for help. But she was still mad at him. No help from that party.

He turned to Yahiko, but the boy saw his chance to get back at Sano and earnestly said to Sayuri, "You're right. He _did _say you looked too old."

"See? See?" Sayuri said heatedly, at the same time as Sano was reaching across the table to get his hands on Yahiko's neck. He just happened to push Kaoru roughly as he did so, making Kaoru grab _his_ neck. It was complete insanity!

Until a fierce voice snarled, "Enough!"

Four people froze in shock and then turned their heads to look at a standing Kenshin, who was glaring at them with an amber glow in his eyes.

Then Kenshin blinked and the rurouni's violet eyes were looking at the four sheepishly, "Aah…sessha apologizes for that. Sessha didn't know how to make you stop killing each other…but _he _did." He gave them that innocent rurouni smile.

Realizing how out of hand they must have gotten, for Kenshin to bring out the Battousai part in him, the four went back to their places and sat there in embarrassed silence.

Sayuri spoke up first, "I apologize profusely for my behavior," and bowed to the rest of the group.

Kaoru took her cue from Sayuri, "I apologize as well. I might have let my temper run too freely."

"_Right_, as if that didn't happen all the time," Yahiko muttered under his breath, but Kaoru apparently heard him say something because she glared at him.

Not wanting to get into another fight, where Kenshin had to go Battousai on them, he said to the group, "I guess, I'm sorry too. I kinda went overboard there."

Kaoru and Sayuri smiled at him sweetly and he blushed, but felt mighty proud of himself for making those two smile at him.

Then he looked at Sano and insolently drawled, "It's your turn…rooster-head."

Sano held himself back just in time, before he could call Yahiko a nasty name. Kaoru and Sayuri looked at him expectantly.

He sighed and said, "Alright, alright…_I'm _sorry too. Happy?" He looked at Kaoru and Sayuri. The two women gave him a sweet smile too.

Unable to resist, he looked at Sayuri and innocently said, "But I _didn't_ say you _looked _old."

"I hear you, rooster head," Sayuri chuckled, but then began laughing outright. Then everybody else started laughing.

"We must have had looked like little children!" Kaoru said when she found enough breath to do so.

"And _we _think that Yahiko here is the only kid among us!" Sano got out.

When everybody felt more or less sober again, Sayuri said with an amused smile, "You know? I really didn't think that my visit here would have turned out this well."

"Really?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, _yeah_… I mean, I'm here to fulfill a promise for a dead woman," Sayuri said flippantly.

"What promise?" Kaoru asked cautiously. 

Sayuri looked at Kenshin with an unreadable expression on her face, "One that was made a long time ago…"

Kenshin studied her, looking for answers in her face. Then his eyes widened a bit, as if he remembered something.

Hesitantly, he said to Sayuri, "She couldn't have…"

"She did…" came the soft reply.

"That was thirteen years ago…" he said unbelievingly.

"You knew my mother, she always kept her promises," came the argument from Sayuri.

"So, she sent _you_?" was all Kenshin could ask.

She shrugged her left shoulder, "She felt that it was time. Besides, Mother argued that you were not getting any younger…"

Yahiko, Sano and Kaoru were listening raptly to the cryptic conversation and were trying to figure out where this whole conversation was going to.

What's this thirteen year old promise about? Kaoru thought to herself, half afraid that it would be something that would change the life that they'd be living for the past three years.

Sano was trying to digest Sayuri's last statement What's Kenshin's age got to do with all of this?

At the same time Kenshin asked Sayuri, "What does my age have to do with all of this?"

Sayuri just gave a small smile, "Nothing really. Mother said it wasn't a matter of age but rather a matter of heart."

With Sayuri's last word, something in Sano's brain went '_click_' and he jumped up to yell, "Holy crap, woman, I was right!"

Startled, the four turned to him. Confused, Sayuri asked, "About what?"

"About this personal business of yours with Kenshin!" he said excitedly.

"Huh?" Sayuri was still confused.

"I know who you are!" he went on.

Sayuri just gave another, "Huh?"

"You're Kenshin's fiancée!" Sano announced.

Kenshin and Sayuri looked at each other speechless. Yahiko frowned at Sano, who was standing there quite proud of his brilliant deduction.

And Kaoru was looking at her lap again because she had come to the same conclusion as Sano and she didn't want anybody to see how much it hurt. Especially Kenshin. 

Stealing a glance at him, she saw him and Sayuri look at each other. And she could see that those two were suited perfectly for each other. 

So maybe it's not a swan from the past that is going to take my Kenshin away, but this beautiful swan in the present were her sad thoughts.

Sayuri looked from Kenshin to Sano. Frowning, she tried to ask, "How…what…when…." But couldn't get the questions out.

But Sano was translating for her, "You mean _'How did you know_?', _'What was your clue?_', _'When did you find out?'_"

Sayuri tried to speak, but Sano stopped her with a wave of his hand, "I can see that you're surprised that I guessed…but I'll tell you how I did it."

He put his hands behind his back, and began to pace back and forth with a fishbone in his mouth, in a manner reminiscent of a private eye who was relating the facts of the case.

"When you told Megumi and me about your 'personal' business with Kenshin, you said it was wasn't a secret but you had to talk with Kenshin first. An engagement couldn't be a secret, right?'

Tongue-in-cheek, Yahiko interrupted him, "Not when it's a secret engagement."

"Shut it brat!" Sano said to him.

But Yahiko had something else that bothered him, "When did you and Megumi meet Sayuri?"

Sano replied superiorly, "Two days ago."

"How?" Yahiko wanted to know.

Sayuri answered this time, "I sprained my ankle. I had Megumi-san take a look at it."

Yahiko looked at Sayuri with interest, "How did you sprain your ankle?"

"Oh, I slipped on some gravel. Lucky for me, Sano was there to catch my fall."

"I did not catch your fall, you were the one who ran into me!" Sano half yelled at Sayuri.

"Semantics…" came Sayuri's breezy reply.

While the three were having their discussion, Kenshin looked at Kaoru. But she was still looking at her lap. Kenshin sensed that she was trying to avoid him. And there was that feeling of hurt in her ki again. Kenshin sighed. Life had become complicated.

Sano was now saying forcefully, "But we're digressing! Don't you want to hear _how_ I guessed all this business with Kenshin?"

Satisfied that the others where reasonably paying attention to him, he resumed his pacing, "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted by a brat who should know better to shut his trap," Sano looked at Yahiko. The boy glared at him and opened his mouth to speak.

Before Yahiko would interrupt him again, Sano hastily continued, "Anyway, after our conversation in the clinic, Sayuri and I were riding in the coach to her inn. There she asked me about Jou-chan here," Sano briefly inclined his head towards Kaoru.

Hearing herself being mentioned, she looked at Sayuri, who was looking at Sano with an unreadable face. She asked about me?

"She was asking me stuff about Kaoru… like whether Kaoru was pretty, or whether she was nice or whether she liked Kenshin…you know… stuff like that. So… she must have been trying to find out if there was another woman in Kenshin's life, right?" Sano looked at the others.

But nobody was answering, so he just continued, "Okay…so then…she came here and Kenshin told us all this stuff about her mother, like how she was such a part of his past…and Sayuri here told us how she came here to fulfill her mother's promise…her mother doesn't seem to mind their age difference…" at this he stopped to look at Yahiko, "Like I said before, she is _too old_ to be Kenshin's daughter…but not too old to be his fiancée, right? So… when all this stuff, about it not having to do with age but something with the heart, came out…well, everything fell into place with a little 'click' in the old thinker," Sano pointed to his head.

"The click was probably his brain shutting down for good," Yahiko said under his breath.

Sano, who hadn't heard him, surveyed the people in the room and quite proudly said, "Impressed?"

Nobody was saying anything. Sano waited, thinking that they probably had to digest his little bout of brilliance before they could comment.

Then Sayuri said something but Sano didn't catch it, "Speak up, woman! I didn't hear you!" Then he grinned at her, waiting for her to praise him, for he surely thought that that was it she had said.

"I said," Sayuri looked directly at him, " that You. Are. Quite. Possibly. The. Most. IDIOTIC Person I've ever had the misfortune to meet!"

Shocked at Sayuri's completely opposite reaction to what he had expected, Sano could only stare at her.

The others where staring at her too.

"I take my earlier words back! This visit is going _totally _worse than what I expected! First I'm Kenshin's daughter…then _I'm his fiancée_...what next, _his sister_? You people are too dramatic! How can a simple visit turn into this complete fiasco?" She looked up at the ceiling and took a calming breath.

Then she turned to Kaoru, "I didn't mean to ask Sano all these questions, but I had to know about the people in Kenshin's life to find out if he really was ready for what my mother promised him a long time ago."

Then to Sano, "I seriously think that you have somehow dislodged your brain when I ran into you the other day!"

Then to Yahiko, "I don't have anything to say to you right now, except that you're cute." Yahiko blushed.

And finally she turned to Kenshin, "You…me…we got to talk."

Then she looked at the whole group, "The only two persons who are going to talk in the next few minutes are Kenshin and I. Kaoru, although I have business with you too, you have to wait for later when I'm finished with the redhead here."

Sano was opening his mouth to speak, but Sayuri was addressing him, "Shut it, tori-atama!"

She looked at Yahiko but the boy just nodded to signal that he understood that he was to keep shut.

"Okay then," Sayuri straightened herself and faced Kenshin.

Solemnly, she began to speak, "When I was younger, my mother used to tell me stories about this great swordsman, who fought with the speed and skill of a god. I loved those stories. I sometimes pretended that I was that great swordsman and ran around the yard fighting with imaginary enemies…" She smiled at the memory.

"But my mother would also tell me stories about a boy who had lost his way and now didn't know how to get back home. I used to think what a stupid boy he was for not knowing how to get home or for getting lost in the first place. And I told my mother so."

"But my mother told me that it wasn't the boy's fault that he didn't know his way back home…she told me he no longer had a home, that very bad people had destroyed it… I asked my mother if the boy no longer had a home, where would he live, where would he eat, where would he sleep? And my mother told me that the boy was on a journey to find a new home. Then I said to my mother that a boy could not go on a journey all on his own, bad things could happen to him."

"I remember that my mother smiled at me and said _'That is why the boy had to become a man.'_ I didn't understand that sentence then, but I felt sorry for the boy so I asked my mother if she would let him stay at our house if he ever came this way. And my mother said, _'If this is what he wants to make his home, then we shall let him stay.'_"__

Sayuri paused and looked at a spot behind Kenshin.

Then she continued, "It wasn't until years after, when I learned that that great swordsman and that lost boy were the same person…and then, she began to talk about you," she looked at Kenshin, "She told me stories of you. Some were funny, some were silly, some were… sad."

While he was listening to Sayuri talk, Kenshin let himself remember Ran, and tried to imagine how she would have looked like talking to her daughter.

"About a year ago, Mother was diagnosed with something a western doctor identified as a 'tumor'," Sayuri went on, "There wasn't anything he could do and told my mother that she would only have a couple of months to live, at best five. My mother accepted the news quite calmly as she told me that she already had lived such an eventful life, that it would be unfair for her to have more experiences when others had had so little."

Kenshin smiled, "Ran-dono would have said that…it would be so like her."

Sayuri smiled back, "Yes…My mother was like that… She lived her remaining months to the fullest, saying that now that she knew that she only had a limited supply, it wouldn't be good of her to waste time… Near the end, when she became weaker, she would lie in bed and ask me to sit beside her. We would just sit there and hold each other's hand... I was holding her hand when she passed away…she went so quietly…" 

Her voice wavered and Sayuri blinked, noticing that there were tears in her eyes. Even after she finally had accepted her mother's death, the old grief and sadness still made her cry occasionally. She wiped them away with her fingers.

Listening to Sayuri talk about her mother, Kaoru remembered her own pain and grief over her parent's death. She could feel tears coming to her eyes and surreptitiously wiped them away. Glancing at Sano and Yahiko, she saw that those two had very somber looks on their faces.

Kenshin also had the odd urge to shed tears, but fought against it. He didn't think that his family would be able to handle it if they saw him crying.

Her voice steady again, Sayuri continued, "Two months after my mother's death, I found her diaries in a wooden trunk. On top of them was a letter for me from her. She wrote that her diaries were for me, that maybe when I'd be lonely I could read them and feel close to her again. At first, I couldn't do it… the pain and the memories where too fresh, too raw…"

"Until about two months ago, when I finally could let myself read them. I learned a lot of things about my mother from those diaries…things she would probably never have told me…" Sayuri paused and took a deep breath.

"In the last diary, the one she wrote in just before she passed away, there was a message for me…or an errand of sorts…it was about you," she looked at Kenshin and he looked at her, "About the promise she had made to this _'lost boy who had to become a man to find his home'_…she loved you like a son, you know…"

Kenshin felt overwhelming love and gratitude for the woman. The urge to cry was there again, but he fought it valiantly.

"She would have loved to know that you loved her like a mother," she continued, "but anyway…she asked me to give you something…since she promised to return it to you someday. She told me what it was but I think you would understand better when you see it." 

Sayuri stood up and went to Sano and said something to him in a low voice. Sano handed her something from a bag that he had been carrying, that everyone else noticed just now for the first time. Sayuri took it and went to sit in front of Kenshin again.

Kenshin looked at the object she was holding in her hands, and saw that it was a small rectangular black lacquered box. 

Sayuri handed it to him, "My mother wanted to return this to you."

Kenshin accepted it. For a few seconds he just looked at the box.

Then he opened the lid and saw what was inside.

A small smile came to his lips.

To be continued…

_________

Oh well, another one of those annoying cliffhangers…Do you think it's worth waiting for the next chapter? I hope you do. Actually, this story is just starting…Yeah, I can hear you go _"What? I thought this was it?"_…Well, it isn't… I got many more chapters to bore you with…and Saitou is going to be in some of them (Sayuri and Saitou got some unfinished business to take care of!)…Sayuri's grandfather might make an appearance…and some other regular RK characters too. And maybe I just might go on and sue somebody…Naaah…t_hat _would be _way _off my original story line…

Okay, thanks for reading this far and please don't forget to review…because if you review, it would make me feel better about myself…*sob*…*sob*…because I'd have written proof that somebody out there thinks I'm a somebody…unless you write in your review "Lillienne, you're a nobody!"


	6. Swords and Laundry

Hello Loyal Readers, the light of my bleary days! I'm back from my trip and I have Chapters 6 and 7 ready! The first thing I did when I got back was check if anybody thought to leave a message for me and…lo and behold… some wonderful people encouraged me to go on writing! I will. Believe you me, I will continue writing until all my fingers get so cramped that I'll have to use my toes to finish this fic! And yes, I _did_ have a wonderful trip, even if it was sans the Internet and all. 

Without rambling too much I just want to say thank you to: Houndingwolf, Fireruby, Innocence8 and Kaoru-chan21, for being the wonderful people that they are. May you all get a spiffy little convertible from Santa this Christmas!

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world…and sadly I ain't got no money…so, it's utterly useless to sue me…_but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other people do…**

And the craziness continues…

Promises from the Past 

_Kenshin looked at the object she was holding in her hands, and saw that it was a small rectangular black lacquered box. _

_Sayuri handed it to him, "My mother wanted to return this to you."_

_Kenshin accepted it. For a few seconds he just looked at the box._

_Then he opened the lid and saw what was inside._

Swords and Laundry 

***

***

It has been three months since Tomoe's death. 

Even though there was a new man to take Kenshin's place as the premiere assassin, Kenshin's skill and knowledge was still useful to the Ishinshishi. Both sides in the revolution wanted to win, and victory was a matter of determination, perseverance and skill. Everyday, there were skirmishes around Kyoto and the rest of the country, each side occasionally taking the upper hand. But it didn't matter who won the small battles. What mattered was who would win the war.

Kenshin couldn't wait for it to end. There had been too many deaths already…some caused by _him_, the Hitokiri Battousai. 

He was tired. Tired of it all. Sometimes, he wished he could leave it all… Stick his sword in the ground and just walk away.

But he made promises… Promises he must keep…. Promises he _will_ keep.

One was to Katsura. Another one was to make the people, _who had used Tomoe as a pawn_, pay.

Everyday, he did the best he could to keep his promises.

But when this would be over, he would keep another one. This was the promise he most fervently wanted to fulfill.

The promise he made to Tomoe… to give up his life as a swordsman and seek atonement for all the horrible things he had done.

But before that, he had to keep the first two.

That is why he was attending this meeting, held in a small teahouse in Kyoto.

Katsura had asked some of his trusted men to meet tonight, to make reports and to discuss strategy. 

Most of the men attending Kenshin knew personally, since he had dealt with them before when he was doing a job.

Some, however, were unfamiliar to him, probably because they did not operate in Kyoto but in the nearby towns. After all, the Ishinshishi was a large unit and with hundreds of people working in the background. 

Kenshin was sitting a little apart from the whole group, so he could observe the men at the meeting better. Although the Ishinshishi's members were fiercely loyal to their cause, there were always a few who would sell their loyalty for a price. Hadn't one of their most trusted men turned on them? 

Kenshin still would feel rage at the man he had considered a friend, in a time when it was easier for him to make enemies. Maybe the lesson that he should learn there is _'know your friends well, for they might become your best enemies'_.

After surveying the occupants of the room again, Kenshin sat back in a deceptively relaxed manner and stared at the floor in front of him. Anybody else would have thought that he was bored by the meeting, but Katsura, glancing at him, knew that Kenshin was completely aware of everything going on in the room.

The door slid open, and a person stepped into the room. The men, who were discussing things heatedly, did not notice this new person joining them, but Kenshin had noticed even before the door was opened. He looked up to see who it was and was momentarily shocked, when he saw that the person who had entered was the woman who had nursed him when he had been sick.

The last time he had seen her, she was walking down a street in Kyoto, the day when Kenshin had been assigned to kill Tomoe's fiancée. She had been in the fineries of a first class geisha. Other geisha's had been with her, but Kenshin had recognized her because she hadn't been wearing the makeup of a geisha. He had thought it odd then. 

He also found it odd that he had the inexplicable urge to go to her and thank her for nursing him. He had been about to cross the street to follow his impulse when he had remembered her words.

***

Kenshin was sitting by the window playing with his spinning top. He watched as the toy went spinning round and round and round.

The door slid open, and somebody stepped inside. Kenshin didn't look up, for he already knew who it was. The woman who had forbidden him to call her by her name. 

Ran… water lily, the symbol of purity.

"I see that you're feeling better," Ran said, standing by the books Kenshin had stacked against the wall.

Kenshin ignored her, picked up the now stationary top and made it spin again.

"It is a fitting toy for somebody who acts like a child," came the amused observation from Ran.

Kenshin glared at her, "Didn't I tell you time and time again that I don't want you here? Get out!"

But Ran just picked up one of the books, "Stop acting like a petulant child."

"Enough!" Kenshin had jumped up and reached for his sword. Advancing, he unsheathed it and in the blink of an eye he had the blade pressed against Ran's throat.

"Do you mean to threaten me with that sword?" Ran said with complete nonchalance.

Kenshin pressed it a little more into her skin, just enough for her to feel the pressure but not to draw blood. He wanted her to be afraid of him. Very afraid of him. 

He was angry at her. Angry because she had ignored his command. Angry because even after he had told her in the rudest way possible to leave him alone, she had stayed and nursed him back to health, never once losing _her_ temper.

He was angry at her because she brought out the beast in him. Angry because she had seen him vulnerable. 

But most of all, he was angry at her because she had made him want her to take care of him.

He, the Hitokiri Battousai, Nightmare of Kyoto, had wanted her gentleness, because it felt…comforting.

And it had made him think of things he had never thought about before. Such as the simple pleasure a person could find from knowing that another person cared enough to brave vile tempers and nasty words.

"Do you know what I can do with this sword?" Kenshin snarled at her.

But Ran just looked at him, without so much as a flicker of fear in her eyes.

That enraged him even more. He was about to press his sword nearer to Ran's neck to nick her skin. He no longer cared if he drew blood or not. All he wanted was for this woman to respect him like the other people he knew respected the assassin.

But his sword hand suddenly went slack, and his sword hung limply in his hand. Only then did Kenshin realize that she was applying pressure on his wrists. It was the second time she had used that trick on him.

Kenshin stepped back and Ran let go of his wrists. For a moment, all Kenshin could do was look at her.

"Behind that sword, you're just a boy scared because he suddenly realized he got lost," Ran said to him in that gentle voice of hers.

"You're talking nonsense! You're just a woman! What do you know? Get the hell out!" Kenshin yelled at her, furious at her words.

Ran looked at Kenshin for a second, then turned to leave. But she had some last words for Kenshin.

"You threaten me we words, because you want me to be afraid of you... but the truth is, _you _are afraid of _me_… because I dare to defy you, I dare to confront you... And what is worse? I happen to be a woman…. When men cower in your presence, a mere woman dared to best you… A mere woman saw you vulnerable… And that scares you, because you realize that you're not invincible after all," Ran said softly.

"I'm not afraid of a mere woman!" Kenshin yelled at her back.

But Ran just chuckled, "I must warn you, Hitokiri Battousai. I may make you afraid, but someday, you'll meet a woman who will defeat you, strip you of all the armor you wrap yourself in as the Hitokiri Battousai and make you realize that you're a man…and vulnerable… You think us the weaker sex…but you don't know us enough to realize how much power we have."

Then she turned to look at Kenshin with sad eyes, "I already see that man…and he really is just a lost boy, trying to find his way back home…" Then she slid the door open and left, leaving Kenshin to stare at the open door.

***

Thinking of all the things that had happened since his last conversation with Ran, Kenshin realized that her words had become true. The Hitokiri in him had been defeated by a woman. But what Ran didn't know was that she was that woman. If it weren't for her, Kenshin would have probably never let Tomoe into his life. 

From the first moment he had seen her, when she had told him that he caused blood to rain, she had intrigued him. When he normally would have dismissed her, or killed her even, Ran's words had echoed in his mind. His question of how a man could be held enraptured by a woman had been answered. 

Because it would take them a single word, and a man would hold his breath to hear the next. Only a look, and a man would make a fool out of himself. 

When he met Tomoe on that night, he had let himself stop long enough to really look at her. And found himself as vulnerable as any other man.

Even if Tomoe had made him want to change who he was, it had been Ran who made him stop long enough to let it all happen.

Again, the urge to thank her rose up in him. Maybe it was time to let her know of his gratitude.

Kenshin saw Ran sit down a little apart from the group, at the opposite side of the room. Tonight, she was dressed totally opposite to the last time he had seen her in full geisha gear. She was wearing a simple teal Kimono. But her innate grace made it look like she was wearing the most expensive and elaborately embroidered Kimono. Thanks to Tomoe, he was now able to appreciate a woman's subtle charms, such as her gracefulness and gentleness. 

Then Kenshin saw Ran survey the room. When their eyes met, there wasn't even a flicker of emotion to indicate that she recognized him. Kenshin suddenly felt annoyed at her for ignoring him, when a minute ago he had decided to thank her for what she did for him.

But Kenshin ruefully remembered how rude he had been to her the last time they saw each other, and realized that he probably deserved that snub. Maybe it was time for him to apologize to her too.

The meeting had ended and most of the men were leaving. Kenshin stood up and waited for most of them to leave the room before he would walk over to Ran and talk to her. Most of the men said goodbye to him, and he gave a brief nod of acknowledgment in return.

Kenshin saw Ran stand up too. Afraid that she would leave the room before he had a chance to talk to her, he moved towards her. He stopped when he noticed that she wasn't leaving but rather was moving towards Katsura.

He saw Katsura break into a smile when he finally noticed Ran.

"I didn't think that you could make it tonight!" Katsura greeted her.

Ran smiled at him affectionately, "I told you I would come, and have I ever let you down?"

His smile turned affectionate as well, "Not once in all the years I have known you."

Then they started talking like two old friends. 

Although it had been implied in one of their previous '_conversations_', Kenshin was still surprised at the ease and familiarity of Katsura's and Ran's conversation. It bespoke of a long-standing, very close friendship, even if it was the first time for Kenshin to see them together.

Katsura then turned to him and waved him over.

When Kenshin was standing in front of them, Katsura said, "I believe you two have already met."

He looked from Kenshin to Ran. Kenshin was surprised again, when he saw Ran acknowledge the statement with a nod and a smile. He didn't expect her to acknowledge their acquaintance, especially after the snub earlier.

Burt she surprised him even more when she acknowledged it with words, "Himura-san and I had several interesting conversations together."

Looking at the expression on Ran's face, Kenshin couldn't see a trace of mockery, but he well knew what kind of '_conversations_' he and Ran had.

"Yes, you have told me about them," was Katsura's congenial reply.

Looking at Katsura's face, Kenshin felt sure that his boss knew exactly what kind of conversations he and Ran had. This put him at a loss for something to say.

But Katsura saved him by saying, "Kenshin, I have a meeting in about an hour with Kuroi Takashi." 

Katsura glanced at Ran, and Kenshin noticed that she had s stiffened at the mention of the other man's name. Kenshin could understand the reaction because rumor had it that Kuroi Takashi was a formidable man. He never met him personally, since the 'Black Eminence' only communicated through letters. That he was here in Kyoto was surprising. He must be here for something really important. 

Only a few people in the Ishinshishi knew that Kuroi Takashi was the one who provided most of the money that kept the Ishinshishi working. His almost anonymity worked well for the royalists because it considerably eliminated the risk of the enemy killing him, which could contribute to the downfall of the royalists' cause. The 'Black Eminence's' role in the whole war may be only to provide money, but the truth was war cost money, and without it, it would be harder to win.

"I won't keep you long then," Ran said to Katsura. She had an expression on her face that Kenshin found odd. Defiance. That was what he saw as he looked at her.

Katsura said to Kenshin, "I need a favor from you."

Kenshin nodded and Katsura went ahead, "I need you to walk Ran home."

But Ran protested, "Don't be ridiculous, Kogoro! I don't need an escort to walk home. It would be better if you take Himura-san with you to guard you."

"Now Ran, you know I won't allow a lady to walk home all on her own! These are dangerous times, and dangerous things could happen," Katsura said.

Ran looked at him bemused, "You're kidding right?"

He shook his head to indicate he wasn't joking, and said to Kenshin, "Don't worry about me, Kenshin. Kuroi Takashi has sent escorts to bring me to him, so I won't be in any danger."

Kenshin nodded at him to indicate he would bring Ran home. 

Ran looked like she had something to say in protest but Katsura forestalled her, "If you don't want Kenshin to take you home, you can always come with me to see him."

Instead of answering him, Ran turned to Kenshin and said, "We should be on our way, it's getting late."

Katsura's last statement and Ran's reaction to it made Kenshin curious. It implied that Ran knew Kuroi Takashi. But before Kenshin could give it more thought, Ran was already taking her leave from Katsura.

"I'll see you in a couple of days when you're not that busy," she said to Katsura.

He smiled at her affectionately, "We'll have dinner."

He glanced at Kenshin, bent and whispered in Ran's ear, "He's changed since the last time you've seen him."

Ran whispered back, "I've noticed."

Then Katsura whispered something in her ear again and Ran stepped back to look him in the face. Then she gave a small smile and a brief nod.

She turned to Kenshin standing by the door, "Shall we go?"

Kenshin nodded, looked at Katsura for other instructions before they left.

Katsura just said, "I'll send you a message."

Kenshin nodded again, slid open the door and stepped out first to check if it was safe. Sensing no threat, he motioned for Ran to come out. She stepped through the door and stood there smiling at Kenshin.

"You take your job very seriously," she said to him.

Kenshin just replied, "It's a serious job."

Then they started to towards the teahouse's main door to get outside. Kenshin wondered why Ran hadn't come with a coach, for it would have been easier for her to get around.

As if Ran had heard his thoughts, she said to him, "I don't like traveling in coaches, I find them stifling." 

Standing outside, she turned to him and smiled politely, "You really don't have to walk me home if you don't want to. Katsura's just being overprotective. I'll be fine on my own."

But Kenshin looked at her sincerely as he somberly said, "I would be honored to walk you home."

Although Ran had noticed that Kenshin had changed since the last time she talked to him, his polite and very sincere words still took her by surprise. Looking at Kenshin, she noted that this was a different man she was looking at. 

"You really _have_ changed," she said to him.

Instead of replying to her statement, Kenshin said, "We should start walking."

"Yes," was all Ran said as she turned towards the direction of where she lived.

Kenshin and Ran were walking side by side, down the streets of Kyoto. It was a quiet night, very unusual for Kyoto since the revolution started. Only the occasional laughter coming from teahouses and the barking of dogs interrupted the calm. Kenshin and Ran kept their silence, lost in their own thoughts.

Ran suddenly broke the silence with, "It's unusually calm in Kyoto tonight."

"Yes it is," was Kenshin's somber reply.

"Nights like these could make us almost forget that we're in the middle of a war," she continued.

Kenshin just kept on walking. Ran glanced at him and said, "You can't wait for it to end."

It wasn't a question but a statement. Kenshin had a feeling that Ran understood how he felt about all this. 

They continued walking in silence. Almost at the end of town, Ran stopped in front of a big wooden gate. Kenshin had thought that she was staying at a house for geishas. But this place looked like an ordinary dojo.

Ran opened the gate and then turned to Kenshin. He was about to take his leave when Ran stopped him with her words.

"What do you do during the day?" she asked.

Surprised at the totally unexpected question, Kenshin only answered, "Nothing."

"You don't sleep?" was her concerned question.

Thinking of what prevented him from sleeping, Kenshin replied, "Not much."

"Do you get bored?" was her next question.

Not sure where this was going, Kenshin just shrugged his shoulders.

Ran looked at him for a moment before saying, "If you want something to do, come here to see me tomorrow."

Kenshin just looked at her, and Ran smiled at him, "It's not a command. It's an invitation. One you can accept if you want to."

Then she stepped inside the gate. Before she closed it she said to Kenshin, "Kogoro won't be needing you tonight. Try to get some sleep." And then she closed the gate.

Kenshin stood there for a moment looking at the wooden gate, then he turned and walked towards the inn he was staying at.

***

It was barely seven in the morning, when Kenshin was standing in front of the same wooden gate as last night. He had tried to sleep but after two hours he woke up unable to get back to sleep. He had thought a walk would help him clear his mind. He'd been walking aimlessly around Kyoto, when he suddenly found himself standing in front of a familiar wooden gate. He wasn't even sure if he would have accepted Ran's invitation, but now that he was standing outside her house, the urge to accept it was big. 

But it was too early, so Kenshin thought of going back to the inn and come back later. He turned toward the direction of his inn, when he saw an old man walking towards him, carrying two tofu buckets. The man stopped in front of the gate, put the buckets down and looked Kenshin over.

"You Himura?" the old man asked.

Kenshin just nodded. He was a bit surprised that the man recognized him.

The old man gave him the once over, then inclined his head towards the gate and said, "You better come in, she's expecting you."

"It's too early," was all Kenshin could say.

"For whom?" the old man asked before he went inside leaving the gate open.

Not sure if he should follow, Kenshin looked left, then right and then at the open gate. Making up his mind, he stepped inside and closed the gate. What he saw was a beautifully kept Zen garden to the right and a beautiful pond to the left. Then he saw Ran coming out of the house with a smile on her face.

"Ohayou de gozaru yo, Himura-san," she greeted politely.

"Ohayou de gozaru yo," Kenshin said in reply. He found it odd that Ran was using such antiquated language, but it somehow suited her, making her words even more regal, especially said in that soft voice of hers. He also felt that if she was being super polite to him that she deserved the same from him. And he liked the way 'de gozaru yo' sounded.

"Goro-san told me that you were here. Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked him.

Walking in the streets of Kyoto since dawn, Kenshin suddenly felt this enormous emptiness in his stomach that made him wish for food. He didn't want her to find out that he was hungry, but he knew that lying to her was no use.

"No, I haven't had breakfast yet," he said to her.

She motioned him inside, "Come in then. We'll have breakfast."

She waited by the door for Kenshin to go in first. He went in and she followed. Taking the lead, she showed him to the dining room, where the table had already been set for breakfast and two people were already sitting there. One was the old man from before and beside him was an old woman.

The woman was smiling at him but the old man was scowling. Ran made the introductions.

"I would like you to meet Nakajima Goro and his wife Sora," Ran said to Kenshin.

Sora inclined her head towards Kenshin and was still smiling, Goro just looked at him although the scowl on his face was gone.

Then Ran said to the two, "This is Himura Kenshin."

Kenshin bowed towards the two old people. He never bowed and never felt the urge to be overly polite, but somehow in the presence of Ran he felt that it was the appropriate thing to do.

After the introductions, Ran appointed Kenshin to a seat. Then she sat down herself.

Slightly bowing towards the table, she said, "Itadakimasu!"

Goro, Sora and Kenshin did the same. Then they began eating.

After the meal, Kenshin helped clean the table. Putting the dirty dishes in a tub full of warm water in the kitchen, Kenshin felt like scrubbing the dishes clean. Without giving it further thought, he folded his sleeves back and attacked the dirty dishes with a rag and some soap.

Ran was carrying the last of the dishes to the kitchen, when she saw Kenshin. Amused, she put the dishes she was carrying in the tub to soak with the others, picked up a clean cloth from a shelf and started drying the already cleaned dishes and putting them away. They worked in companionable silence. 

When they were finished, Ran gave the cloth to Kenshin so he could dry his hands and said, "This isn't what I had in mind for you to do."

Drying his hands with the cloth, Kenshin shrugged, "I felt like doing the dishes."

"Sora-san thinks that you must be something of a saint for doing the dishes without being prompted," she said to him, "She tried to make Goro-san do them for over 40 years, and never once did he do them voluntarily. It usually takes a good whole of hour of nagging from Sora-san until he at least picks up a dish, she told me earlier when she came to report to me that the redheaded man was in the kitchen doing work."

Kenshin didn't know what to say so he kept silent.

"Come, I'll show you what I had in mind for you," Ran said, motioning him to follow her as she went out through the door in the kitchen. 

Kenshin followed her to two large wooden tubs filled with water. Two tubs filled with what looked like blankets and pillowcases and other pieces of cloth were standing next to them. Ran turned to him and smiled.

"Laundry," was all she said.

Kenshin looked at the four tubs, at Ran, then at the four tubs again. He couldn't believe that Ran had asked him to come here to do laundry. It was not like he never had done laundry in his life. When he was still with his shishou, he used to do laundry for both of them. But that was something he had to do because there was no one else around to do it. No woman who would take care of it. But being asked over to help with laundry was absurd! This was woman's work! Even when he was with Tomoe, she did all the laundry, while he took care of the other manly chores around the house.

"I know what you're thinking," Ran said, "You're thinking '_What is wrong with this woman? She asks me over to do laundry? To do women's work?_' I can tell you right now, that although it's called women's work, it's one of the most strenuous chores to do. It requires a lot of strength and patience."

Kenshin kept silent. He didn't want Ran to think that he was a weakling by refusing to do laundry, although he was really uncomfortable with it. 

"I won't think any less of you, if you refuse to do it," she said to him.

That strengthened his resolve. He took his two swords and placed it near the kitchen, since it would be difficult to do laundry with two swords by his side. He stepped towards one of the tubs filled with water, pulled his sleeves back, and knelt in front of the tub. Ran smiled and followed him.

She took some of the laundry from one of the other tubs and placed it in the water to soak. Kenshin did the same thing.

"You must be wondering why I have so much laundry," Ran said as she started to lather a pillowcase with soap.

Kenshin did the same thing with a blanket. He did find it odd that three people could have so much laundry, especially when it consisted mostly of beddings.

"I was away for a few months, and had other people stay here. They left two nights ago when I arrived. Sora-san didn't get to the laundry yet, although I think it would be too much work for an old woman anyway."

They continued lathering up the laundry in silence. It was a beautiful morning. The early signs of spring were in the air. Birds were chirping and bees were buzzing in the nearby flower garden. 

"Doing laundry is very relaxing, isn't it?" Ran asked him.

"Hai," was all Kenshin said.

"I like doing laundry because it helps me think. Some meditate, I do laundry. There's a lot of things you can figure out when you're doing laundry."

Kenshin was now scrubbing the lathered beddings and thought about Ran's words. And realized that they were true. There were a lot of things one could think about while one was doing laundry. Kenshin felt himself think about his life. How much of it he had wasted. How many other lives he had wasted. The newfound guilt was there again and he found himself scrubbing furiously at a stain on one of the white blankets.

Ran saw what he was doing and she spoke up, "You know, laundry is also a great metaphor for life."

Kenshin stopped his scrubbing to look at the stain that still was there.

Ran continued, "Some stains need only a few scrubs and they're gone. Other stains are a bit trickier to get out. While others take a long, long time to get out. But does the thing with the stain become anything less than what it is?…_No_."

"Does a blanket with a stain become anything else than a blanket? _No_. Or a dress with a stain, does it become anything less than a dress? _No_. Some people tend to see only the stain, what they don't see is what surrounds the stain. Usually it's something beautiful. With a little patience and frequent washing, even the most nastiest stain can fade."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just throw away the dress?" Kenshin asked, still looking at the stain.

"Yes it would, wouldn't it?" Ran replied, "Just throw away the stained cloth and buy something else…but that would also mean that you're throwing away the potential the stained piece has."

Ran held up a blanket, "A stained blanket could be cut up and sewn into pillow cases. A ruined silk Kimono can be cut up and sewn into a Kimono for a little girl. There are so many things you can still do…You can change something that was ruined and make it into something beautiful, something useful again…You'll always know that it came about because it had a stain, but eventually, the joy you take from that something new, the joy someone else gets from that something new will override the memory of that stain."

"What if the stain is too big? What if the whole piece is stained?" Kenshin asked.

Ran looked up at the sky before replying with, "I don't know. I have no answer for that."

She looked at the stain on the blanket that Kenshin was holding and looked at him and said, "But I don't see the whole piece stained. There's still so much potential for something beautiful there."

Kenshin knew that she wasn't talking about the blanket. She was talking about him. It felt strange that someone thought him worthy of something beautiful after all the horrible things he had done. After he had been so horrible to her. But it felt comforting to know that someone thought him still worthy, when he himself no longer did.

A little confused, all Kenshin could say was, "Arrigatou de gozaru."

Ran smiled at Kenshin's use of 'de gozaru', "You're welcome."

They continued doing the laundry in companionable silence again. Kenshin thought about Ran's words and about his future after the revolution. He made a promise to himself that he would do everything he could to become worthy again, even if he thought that it was an impossible task for someone as stained as he.

The laundry was finished and now the bedding and clothes were hanging on the bamboo poles, flapping slightly in the breeze. Kenshin had an overwhelming sense of accomplishment as he looked at the clean laundry.

"You know, one of the small pleasures in life is seeing clean laundry flapping in the breeze. It gives you such a sense of accomplishment," Ran said as she stood there just like Kenshin.

Kenshin agreed with, "Hai."

"It also fills you with hope. Hope for a bright tomorrow…"Ran said. Then she chuckled, "You must think me a bit wacky for saying that."

But Kenshin didn't, for he understood what she was saying. Looking at the clean sheets, he felt hope inside of him. Hope that someday, he'll be like the sheets. Clean…unstained. Even as Kenshin doubted that he'll ever become like the sheets, too stained as he was, he still felt hope. And hope felt nice…because it made his future more livable.

Ran spoke to him, "Do you want to help me prepare lunch?"

Having nothing else to do, Kenshin agreed. Looking around, he saw that they were the only ones left at the house.

"Sora-san and Goro-san are out visiting friends. I gave them a day off," Ran volunteered. She walked towards the kitchen.

Suddenly, a question came to Kenshin's mind, totally irrelevant but strangely important to him, "What should I call you?"

Ran turned to him, and asked seriously, "What do you think you should call me?"

"Ran-dono," was his somber reply.

"That's very formal, don't you think?" Ran replied.

"It suits you," was his simple answer.

She looked at him for a long moment and then nodded, "If that's what you want to call me."

On to the next chapter…

_____

Your choice: review first or go on reading. But please don't forget to review at some point! Thank you…

I had several versions of this chapter plotted in my head, but this is what came of it…I'm sorry if it's not that good.

My guidance counselor says I have self-esteem problems.

"Sessha doesn't think she has self-esteem problems…Sessha has a lot of steem…sometimes when sessha's mad, it comes out of her ears…"

Okay, I'll shut-up now!


	7. Boxes and Beef Pots

The first part is a continuation of the last chapter. Thank you for making it this far!

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world…and sadly I ain't got no money…so, it's utterly useless to sue me…_but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other people do…**

And the craziness continues…

Promises from the Past 

**_Boxes and Beef Pots_**

***

***

Kenshin would come to her house everyday to help with the chores. He helped Goro plot the vegetable garden in the backyard, Sora with the dishes, and Ran with the laundry. After a week, Ran asked him to move in. 

He first refused but later accepted when Katsura asked him to do the same so he could keep an eye on her. He agreed then because he also felt that Ran needed protection, especially now that the war was escalating. He promised Katsura that he wouldn't tell Ran that Katsura had asked him to look after her but Ran found out somehow.

"You agreed to stay because Kogoro asked you to look after me, didn't you?" she asked the day he moved in.

 Kenshin neither acknowledged nor denied it.

"He's such a worrywart," was all Ran said before letting it go.

The truth was that Ran was glad that Kenshin had agreed to stay. It meant that she could look after him. 

The night of the meeting, Katsura had asked her to look after Kenshin since he was afraid that Kenshin was feeling depressed after Tomoe's death. Ran knew that story from Katsura, but also knew that this '_depression_' started way before his disastrous marriage to Tomoe. It was what had prompted her to nurse him back to health when he had been sick.

Although that was the first time Kenshin and Ran had met, she already knew of him from Katsura's stories and her own observations. And what she saw when she looked at Kenshin was something she recognized. 

It was a gentle spirit trying to break through all the harshness it had been surrounded with. That is why she suggested to Katsura that Kenshin should be allowed some softness in his hard existence, unless he'd break. It came from personal experience, that knowledge of how hard it could be if there wasn't some softness in a person's life.

She also felt guilty because, in a way, she was also responsible for getting Tomoe in Kenshin's life. She could sense how much he had loved her. How much he hurt because of her death. How guilty he felt for causing it, even accidentally. She felt the urge to apologize, but knew he wouldn't be able to accept it right now. The wounds were still raw, the guilt too painful. 

But Ran knew that Kenshin would survive this. Ran knew that Kenshin would find a way to put the past behind. And she hoped that he would find a way to see himself worthy of life… of something beautiful… of love… Maybe someday, when all this madness was over, there would be time for healing.

But for now, it was trying to get through each day… and each night. Ran knew that Kenshin was having nightmares, and it was them that kept him from sleeping. She remembered her own nightmares and how even now, after slowly getting over them, they still haunted her. And she knew that sharing them with somebody would make them less real.

It was already close to dawn, when Ran heard Kenshin's anguished cry form his room. She knew that he had gotten in only about two hours before, since he had been out on assignment that night.  Knowing that Kenshin would now be awake, sitting up in his room and playing with his beloved toy to wait for morning to come, she decided to go to him to keep him company.

Sliding the door to his room open, she saw him sitting by the window looking at something on the floor. She knew it was his spinning top. The light from the moon shone on Kenshin, making him look younger _than_ he really was. Making him look more vulnerable _which_ he really was. Ran's heart ached for him. Ached for the child that was still in him. She ached for him like a mother ached for her child. She wanted to go near him and give him a hug, but she knew he wasn't ready for such a show of affectionate.

So she settled to sit opposite him, watching the toy spin round and round and round. When it stopped, Kenshin picked it up and made it spin again.

Then he said to Ran, "You should go back to sleep."

"So should you," came the soft reply.

"I can't," was Kenshin's simple answer as he watched the top spin round and round and round.

"Nightmares?" was the gentle query.

Then Kenshin looked up to see Ran's face. And knew that he loved this woman liked he would have loved a mother. Suddenly he felt like sharing this burden with her.

"Don't you think it's ironic that the Nightmare of Kyoto is now plagued by nightmares himself? So much, that he's afraid to sleep?" he asked her.

"It's not irony. It's just evidence that you're human," she gently replied.

"Would you still call me human after all the horrible things I have done?" came his bitter question.

"You feel remorse, don't you? As long as one can feel something, he still is human," Ran said to him.

"Wouldn't it be better if I were gone? If I were dead? I killed so many, wouldn't it be just if I were dead myself?"

Ran looked at him with gentle eyes, "Yes, killing yourself would be so easy…but death is never the answer. Although you'd be gone, you'd leave only sadness and pain behind. Sadness and pain for those who care about you."

Kenshin laughed bitterly, "It's not like anybody cares for me!"

"Of course people care for you! Kogoro cares for you. Tomoe had cared for you. I care for you!" came the angry reply from Ran.

Kenshin was taken aback. It was the first time he had heard her raise her voice at anyone. He saw the hurt in her eyes and suddenly felt ashamed.

Sincerely he said, "I'm sorry." For what, he wasn't really sure. Probably for all the rude things he had said and done to her and for not believing that she cared for him.

"You're confused, I understand," Ran was saying, in her usual gentle voice.

Kenshin looked out the window at the moon and said, "I made a promise to her…that when this would be over, I'd walk away from all of this. Find a way to atone for my sins."

Ran looked at his profile, "I believe she would have wanted you to do that."

Kenshin looked at the stationary top, reached to pick it up but Ran was faster than him. She had the top in her hands and was studying it.

"I once said to you that this was a fitting toy for someone acting like a child. But I see now that I was wrong. This isn't a fitting toy for you. A toy should bring happiness…should make you smile… but whenever you are using it, you become so somber…so sad."

Kenshin looked at Ran as she continued, "Promise me something. When all this is over and you have walked away from it, try to find peace within yourself. And try to find happiness."

"I don't know if I can keep that promise," Kenshin said.

Ran stood up, still holding the toy, "Then I'm keeping it until you do." And walked out of the room.

Then one day, Ran was standing just inside the door as Kenshin was standing in the yard looking at her.

"Why do I feel that this is goodbye?" she asked.

Kenshin wanted to say so many things to her but emotions clogged his throat. They both knew that today would be it. The day the war would end. The day Kenshin would stick his sword in the ground and walk away to keep his promise to Tomoe.

Ran had walked out into the yard and was standing in front of Kenshin, "If you feel like returning here after this is over, I'll welcome you with open arms."

"Thank you," Kenshin said, "for so many things you have done for me…but I don't think I'll be coming back."

Ran smiled at him understandingly, " I thought so. You have to go on a journey to find yourself. Maybe wandering around Japan will help you."

Suddenly, Ran was hugging him fiercely, "Promise me to embrace happiness when you find it! Don't let it slip through your fingers. You deserve so much! And know that I'll always be there to care for you."

Then she let go and said to Kenshin, "Wherever you are, I'll find you. When you finally have kept your promise to me, I'll find you and return it to you. This I promise you."

She hugged him again and walked inside. Kenshin looked at her retreating back, then glanced at the laundry flapping in the breeze and felt hope…hope that he could keep his promise to Ran.

***

***

Kenshin took the toy out from the box and made it spin. Watching it go round and round, he suddenly started laughing out loud.

Startled, Yahiko, Sano and Kaoru looked at the laughing Kenshin. It seemed a weird reaction when all that was in the box was a spinning top.

Kenshin saw the look on the three faces and stopped laughing to say, "Maybe I should explain it to you."

When he did, Yahiko, Sano and especially Kaoru felt touched that Kenshin was able to fulfill his promise to Ran because of them.

Kaoru said softly, "I'm glad that we make you happy, Kenshin."

Kenshin looked at the woman who made him feel so much again, "I'm glad too."

The two looked at each other, seemingly lost in a world of their own world when Yahiko interrupted them, "Oh stop it you two, you're going to make me puke!"

Kaoru glared at the boy for interrupting the moment but Kenshin just chuckled.

Kenshin turned to Sayuri and bowed towards her, "I owe so much to your mother. And I never really thanked her for all the things she has done for me."

Sayuri smiled at him exactly the way Ran did and said in the same gentle voice, "Keeping your promise to her is thanks enough. All she ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"I hope she was happy too," Kenshin said.

"She was," was the simple reply from Sayuri.

"So you mean to say that your mother sent you all the way to Tokyo to deliver a kid's toy?" Sano asked Sayuri.

Sayuri looked at him and nodded, "Yes, to fulfill a promise to Himu…Kenshin here."

Sano scratched his head, cocked it and asked her, "So all this mystery and drama and craziness was for a toy?"

Sayuri raised an eyebrow, "Hey! It was you who started spouting all these theories of why I am here in Tokyo. I never said it was something so dramatic!"

"Oh man! And I thought it was something really mysterious, like a lost treasure or something! And it turns out to be a toy! A freaking spinning top!" Sano complained.

Kaoru shoved his shoulder and said, "You have no sentiment at all! It doesn't matter that it turned out to be a toy but what matters is the story behind it! Why do I surround myself with these unfeeling idiots?"

"I think it's kinda neat that he finally got his toy back…because he's happy now…I think he deserves to be happy," Yahiko contributed.

Sayuri and Kaoru smiled at the youth for saying something as sensitive as that. Yahiko blushed again, but thought that it was a pretty great feeling to get two women smiling at him that way. Even if one happened to be an ugly tanuki.

Kaoru couldn't believe how Yahiko had matured in the three years they had known each other. She felt really proud of him and of herself for she knew that she had been a positive influence on him, even if the boy vehemently denied it. He'll grow up to be just fine. Not like the tori-atama here! she thought.

Said tori-atama was glaring at Yahiko saying, "Since when did you become Mr. Sensitivity?"

Yahiko rubbed his nose and said quite superiorly, "Stick around rooster-head and you might learn a thing or two from me!"

Sano was about to grab Yahiko and shake him but Sayuri yanked him back, "Oh stop it. Yahiko is right. You could use a little sensitivity training. It'll make it easier for you to get Megumi-san."

Sano turned to her and yelled, "For the last time, woman! I do _not_ have the hots for that kitsune!"

Sayuri rolled her eyes, "Oh please! You're _sooo_ in denial!"

Sano was about to reply when Kenshin stepped in with a his soothing, "Maa, maa, Sanosuke…we all know the truth about you and Megumi-dono."

Sano looked at Kenshin in surprise. The rurouni was making a joke? He heard Kaoru, Yahiko and Sayuri snickering and he glared at each one of them. He looked at Kenshin again, but only saw the familiar innocent rurouni expression on his face. This had been a strange day.

Kenshin looked out the window and noticed that it was already getting late. It was time for him to start dinner.

He looked at Kaoru, "Kaoru-dono, would it be okay if we invited Sayuri to stay for dinner? Sessha would like ask her about her mother, if that is alright with you?"

Kaoru had no problem with Sayuri staying for dinner since she also was eager to find out more about Ran. After the initial mix-ups and anxieties, she found that she liked Sayuri, especially the way she could handle Sanosuke. 

She nodded to agree. She turned to Sayuri, "We would love for you to stay for dinner."

Sayuri shook her head, "I've already abused your generosity enough during lunch. But I would like to invite you all to dinner at a nice restaurant, if that's okay with you?"

But Kenshin said, "It wouldn't be much work to cook, Sayuri-dono. Sessha would even enjoy it."

"'Fer crying out loud, Kenshin, the woman's offering to buy you dinner. Why don't you be gracious and just accept it?" Sano said.

"Sanosuke!" Kaoru growled, "Would you please mind your manners? Sayuri is a guest here, not a meal ticket."

Sayuri chuckled, "That's okay, Kaoru-san. I'm getting used to Sano's ways. If he'd turned polite on me now, I'd be forced to believe that he'd been poisoned or hypnotized."

"I get no love from this woman," Sano grumbled.

"Serves you right," Yahiko mumbled. Luckily, Sano didn't hear him or there would have been another argument between the two.

So the group spent the rest of the afternoon talking. In the middle of conversation, something occurred to Kenshin.

"Sayuri-dono, where were you during the Bakumatsu? I never saw you, and Ran-dono never mentioned you," he asked.

"I was staying with my grandparents. Mother was helping the Ishinshishi by providing information. She felt that it would be safer for me to stay out of sight and that only few people knew that I even existed. But she came to visit me very often."

Kenshin knew that Ran had been a spy for the Ishinshishi. Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano found it interesting that this Ran woman turned out to be much more than just a mother-figure to Kenshin.

"What about your father?" Kenshin asked. He was getting curious because he couldn't think that any husband would have allowed a wife to do what Ran had been doing during the revolution.

Sayuri looked away for a minute, then sadly said, "My father…" but she didn't continue.

Hearing the hurt in her voice, Kenshin said, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

Kaoru heard Sayuri's words and understood how she felt. 

Sano interrupted the somber silence by saying, "Before we all get depressed and lose our appetite, I suggest we leave for the Akabeko."

"Trust the rooster-head here to think of food at a time like this," Kaoru said.

_"Whaaaat?_ I was just trying to liven up the mood! Besides, if we don't leave now, we won't get a table," Sano defended himself.

"Actually, Sano's right. If we want to get a table, we should leave now," Yahiko agreed.

Sayuri was actually grateful that the subject was changed and said, "Well, if you think so, I guess we should leave for the Akabeko now. So what kind of food does the Akabeko serve?"

"Only the best beef pot in town!" Sano said.

Kaoru glared at him but said to Sayuri, "It's a restaurant we visit very often. The food is great and the prices are very reasonable."

Sayuri smiled, "Oh, don't worry. Money is not an issue here."

"It should be, after you see the tori-atama here eat," Yahiko said.

"Shut it brat! I've seen _you_ stuff your mouth!" Sano growled at him.

"I think we should leave _now_, before Sano and Yahiko start quarreling, de gozaru," Kenshin volunteered.

So the fight was stopped before it began and the gang was making its way towards the Akabeko.

They had been walking quite a while, when Kenshin suddenly stopped and went still. The others stopped as well.

"What's the matter Kenshin?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

"I think someone's following us," he said in a low voice.

But Sayuri said aloud, "You can come out now."

And seemingly out of nowhere, two men appeared behind the group. Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano and Kenshin looked at the two men, dressed in very neutral clothes, who were looking at Sayuri.

"You can go home now. I am in a group here, and Himura Kenshin is one of them. Besides, I can take care of myself," she said to the two men.

"But…" one of the men was saying.

"No buts!" was Sayuri's reply, "I'm only going out to dinner. The most dangerous thing that could happen to me is choking on a piece of beef." She looked at the two men and after a second they both nodded and disappeared.

"Who were those men?" Kaoru asked Sayuri.

Sayuri turned to her and smiled apologetically, "My bodyguards."

"What do you need bodyguards for?" Yahiko asked.

"To keep her out of trouble," Sano quipped.

"Ha ha, very funny rooster-head… Actually, the bodyguards were my grandfather's idea."

Kenshin studied Sayuri for a moment, then said, "Those were highly skilled men. It takes a lot of money to hire them."

Sayuri sighed, "I know, but it's only the best for Matsuo Takashi."

"Matsuo Takashi?" Kenshin asked in surprise. It couldn't be.

"Yes, Matsuo Takashi is my grandfather. You didn't know?" Sayuri asked him, confused by his reaction.

"No, I didn't know that Ran-dono's father was Matsuo Takashi," Kenshin said.

Sayuri nodded, "Actually, I can imagine that you didn't know. Mother and grandfather were barely civil during the war. If not for me, she probably would never have returned to see him. Although, after the war, they did try to mend the rift between them. They eventually became friends…"

Suddenly, Ran's reaction to the news of Kuroi Takashi being in Kyoto made sense. But Kenshin was still a bit taken aback by the knowledge that Ran turned out to be someone so prominent.   

"Holy crap, woman! Your grandfather's loaded!" Sano exclaimed.

Yahiko looked from Sayuri to Sano, "What you mean '_loaded'_?"

But it was Kaoru who answered him, "Matsuo Takashi is one of the wealthiest men in Japan." She looked at Sayuri and was suddenly unsure how to treat her. This was a woman accustomed to wealth and she had been in the dojo, eating their simple food. And now she was walking to the Akabeko, when she should be riding a coach!

Yahiko's reaction was fascination, knowing that he had been spending time with a really rich person. Although, he did have his brush with wealthy people, even having been asked to impersonate a prince of a small Asian country for a day. But somehow, this was better.

"Is that really true?" Yahiko asked Sayuri.

Sayuri saw that the gang was looking at her differently, Kenshin with understanding eyes, Sano and Yahiko with fascinated eyes and Kaoru with intimidated eyes.

Sayuri sighed and tried to get things back to normal, "Well, yes, my grandfather is rich but I'm just a normal girl, really."

But Sano said, "I can't believe that the granddaughter of Matsuo Takashi bumped into me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sayuri asked warily.

"Well, only that you can afford to buy all the beef pots we want!" Sano said enthusiastically.

Thoroughly embarrassed at Sano's behavior, Kaoru hissed at him, "Will you please mind your manners? Don't you know who you're talking to?"

Sayuri had heard Kaoru, sighed again, thinking that this happened almost every time people found out who she was, and said, "Look, just because I happen to be Matsuo Takashi's granddaughter, doesn't mean I am a special person that requires special treatment. Quite frankly it embarrasses me."

Kaoru nodded at her to indicate that she understood. She was also relieved that Sayuri wasn't a snob like she though just a few moments ago. 

Sayuri turned to Sano and looked him in the eye, "That also doesn't mean that I'm buying you all the beef pots you want!"

However, she did end up buying all the beef pots Sano and Yahiko wanted. It was incredible how much those two could eat! But she felt it was worth it when after finishing all the food, the two turned to her and thanked her profusely for the dinner.

Throughout dinner, except for Yahiko and Sano who were stuffing their face, Sayuri, Kenshin and Kaoru talked about Ran and other things. It was Kaoru who asked most of the questions and Sayuri… and even Kenshin who answered them.

Kaoru learned a lot about Ran from Kenshin, which surprised her since the rurouni didn't talk much about the past. But the way he talked of her, Kaoru felt gratitude towards the woman because she had been there for him all this years ago. Kaoru also began to like Sayuri even more. 

Although she was rich, she was a very down-to-earth person who made everyone feel at ease with her smile and humor. What endeared her even more to Kaoru were her questions about the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and that she expressed a desire to learn the kendo discipline.

And that's how Kaoru found herself suggesting, "Sayuri-san, why don't you stay at the dojo with us for a few days?"

Sayuri smiled at her, "Oh, I would love to. But I don't want to be a burden to you."

"You won't be a burden! It would be nice to have female company at the dojo and I could show you some Kamiya Kasshin moves, if you want me to," Kaoru said to her.

The expression on Sayuri's face showed that she was really eager to accept the invitation, "I guess I could. But I can only stay for a few days, I have to leave for Kyoto at the end of the week."

"Well, that's okay! It'll be nice to have you for a few days," Kaoru said with a smile.

But Sayuri had gone quiet, then looked at Kenshin and said, "Actually, there's another thing I came here for."

Kenshin saw the expression on Sayuri's face and asked, "What's that, Sayuri-dono?"

Sayuri took a deep breath and exhaled, "I was wondering if you would come to Kyoto with me."

To be continued…

____

Aha! See, see, see? I told you that I'd bring the other RK characters into my story! It's the _how_ that should worry you. What does she need to do in Kyoto? And where's Saitou? All in the next chapters…Promise…this isn't finished yet…

Oh, and would you be so kind and review? Thank you!


	8. Moonlight and Foxes

Hello dear Readers! I've got the next chapter for you. It's kinda long, so bear with me.

Please read my ramblings at the bottom, I got some messages for some people.

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world…and sadly I ain't got no money…so, it's utterly useless to sue me…_but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other people do…**

And the madness goes on…

Promises from the Past 

_But Sayuri had gone quiet, then looked at Kenshin and said, "Actually, there's another thing I came here for."_

_Kenshin saw the expression on Sayuri's face and asked, "What's that, Sayuri-dono?"_

_Sayuri took a deep breath and exhaled, "I was wondering if you would come to Kyoto with me."_

Moonlight and Foxes 

"Oro?" was Kenshin's startled reaction. The group had gone quiet. Three persons were looking from Kenshin to Sayuri.

Sayuri looked at the four people staring at her. Sano's expression was speculative, Yahiko's expectant, Kenshin's confused and worried, and Kaoru's was…_murderous_?

Sayuri looked at Kaoru again…Yep, _definitely murderous_. But why? She replayed her last sentence in her head. Then something went '_click_' and Sayuri made the connection.

"You must have misunderstood me," Sayuri said, particularly to Kaoru, who looked the most menacing.

In an instant, the expressions went confused, except for Kaoru, who still had the slightly menacing, murderous look.

It was Kenshin who voiced the question, "What do you mean, Sayuri-dono?"

Sayuri sighed and thought I should have known that nothing is ever uncomplicated with this group. Why would now be any different?

Aloud, she told the group, "I didn't mean _you, _as in Kenshin alone, but _you_, as in the group, to come to Kyoto with me."

This time the general reaction was stunned silence. Sayuri wanted the whole gang to go with her?

Again, it was Kenshin who voiced the simple question, "Why?"

"Well," Sayuri said, "I have to go to Kyoto to see somebody. And I thought that it would be easier if I had Kenshin along."

"Why would it be easier if Kenshin came with you?" Kaoru asked suspiciously. Suddenly, she didn't feel much like liking Sayuri.

"Because of the person I have to see in Kyoto," Sayuri replied.

"And who _is_ that person?" Kaoru asked in the same vein as before.

Sano was right when he said that Kaoru's very possessive of Kenshin Sayuri thought.

"Wait a minute! When you said the whole group, did that include me?" Sano asked suddenly.

Surprised at the irrelevant question, Sayuri answered, "I guess."

Sano smiled his smug rooster-head smile, "Okay, when are we leaving?"

"Sano! _I'm_ the one asking questions here," Kaoru said to him menacingly.

She turned to Sayuri and asked in a no nonsense voice, "Who are you going to see in Kyoto?"

Feeling like she was being interrogated by the police, Sayuri thought that the best course to take was to give direct answers.

"Hiko Seijurou!" she said, in the manner of a recruit answering to a drill sergeant. 

A collective "What?" came from three people and another stunned "Oro?" from Kenshin.

"Why would Sayuri-dono want to see my shishou?" Kenshin asked.

Sayuri sighed and answered, "It's not _me_ who wants to see the 13th Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, but my grandfather."

"Then why are _you_ going to see him, instead of your grandfather?" came the simple question from Kaoru.

Sayuri sighed again, "Because Grandfather had been sick for a while and is not allowed to travel. Since I was already going to see Kenshin, Grandfather thought it would not be too difficult for me to go on to Kyoto and see Hiko Seijurou."

"But why?" Kenshin wanted to know.

"Why what?" Sayuri asked him.

"Why would your grandfather want to see my shishou?"

"I'm supposed to give him something," she said evasively.

"Give him what?" Sano wanted to know.

Sayuri looked at her lap, "I can't tell you."

She looked at the group and saw them thinking. Before they could formulate outrageous theories like the ones they did before, she hastily reassured them.

"Before you make your own theories, it's nothing illegal or sinister. I just can't tell you because Grandfather specifically instructed me not to say anything about it before I talked to Hiko-sensei."

Sayuri paused and sighed, "And it was my Grandfather's idea to ask Kenshin along. Although, come to think of it, I really would like all of you to come with me."

"That includes me, right?" Sano asked again.

Sayuri smiled at him sweetly, "Ask again, and it definitely will no longer include you."

Sano put his hands up and said to the ceiling, "I'll shut up now."

"Thank you," Sayuri said to him congenially.

Kaoru still found it odd that Sayuri invited the whole gang to go to Kyoto and wanted to know her motives, "But why are you inviting all of us to Kyoto? All you need is Kenshin."

Kaoru suddenly stopped when she heard herself say the last sentence. What are you saying Kaoru? Are you now encouraging her to take Kenshin alone? 

Sayuri sensed that Kaoru was not comfortable with Kenshin going with her to Kyoto alone. Sayuri wasn't comfortable with the thought of Kaoru's wrath upon her. 

Sayuri gave the honest answer, "Well, it would be sort of weird if only Kenshin and I went to Tokyo, wouldn't it? I mean, I've only known him for a couple of hours or so."

But Kaoru pointed out, "You know _all of us_ only for a couple of hours or so."

"Hey! She knows me a lot longer than that! Three days to be exact," Sano volunteered.

Sayuri and Kaoru glared at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm shutting up again," Sano said, defeated. 

Sayuri couldn't argue with Kaoru's logic, but when she had thought of it earlier in her head it had all made sense, so she tried to explain it to them.

"I _know_ that I know all of you for just a short while, but I thought that we could get to know each other on the trip to Kyoto. It sounds crazy, believe me, I'm aware of that, but…_why did I let Grandfather talk me into this? I knew it would get complicated!_" Sayuri said the last part in a huff.

Then she looked at the group, "Never mind. Forget that I asked. It was a stupid idea anyway."

But surprisingly, Kenshin said, "Sayuri-dono, sessha would be honored to go with you to Kyoto to see my shishou."

Kaoru glanced at him surprised, Kenshin wants to go with her? He volunteered? He'd be honored? Has he got designs on her?

Kenshin however had volunteered for three reasons. The first was because he felt he owed it to Ran that he'd look after her daughter. The second was because he was curious of how exactly his master and Matsuo Takashi knew each other. And the third was because he didn't want Sayuri to meet his shishou alone, knowing how Hiko Seijurou could get.

When before going to Kyoto only brought back sad memories, now it no longer had such a hold on Kenshin. He had made peace with it. Kyoto will always be a city of memories for Kenshin, but the memories no longer had the power to haunt him in the way they did before. He still had horrible dreams about the things that happened there, but now he had the solace of knowing that other people cared. Even if he didn't feel worthy of that care.

Sayuri was surprised as well that Kenshin had volunteered, "That is very kind of you, Kenshin, but I…" she glanced at Kaoru and her thoughts went I don't think I could survive the wrath of Kaoru if I went with you alone

She finished the sentence aloud with, "I really shouldn't have asked you. I'm sorry."

Kenshin insisted, "But it's no trouble, really."

Kaoru was glaring menacingly at him.

Sayuri saw that, so she hastily said, "But only if all of you come with me," then smiled at Kaoru, trying to get on her good side. 

She really didn't want the woman mad at her. And she sincerely wanted to have them along on the trip, thinking it would be much more fun if they came. They could also get to know each other. She'd really like for them to become her friends. She genuinely liked the gang, even if she didn't know them that long. 

Kaoru studied Sayuri for a moment and saw that she was being sincere about the invitation. She considered it for a moment and found that she was really curious to find out what Sayuri's business was with Hiko Seijurou. And a trip to Kyoto would be nice since she could see Misao again. But a trip to Kyoto would also be expensive and she knew that it wasn't in their budget.

So she said to Sayuri, "It's really nice of you to ask us along, Sayuri-san, demo…"  
  


Sayuri smiled warmly, "Please, call me Sayuri. Sayuri-san seems so formal."

Kaoru found herself smiling back, "Only if you call me Kaoru. But back to what I was saying…it _is_ really nice of you to ask us all to go with you but I don't think that we can…" she tried to find the right words.

But Sayuri knew what Kaoru's argument was, so she said, "Of course, if you come with me, I'd be paying for the whole trip. It would be really gauche of me to ask you along and then make you pay for it. I just want your company…I'll take care of the rest."

But Kaoru was uncomfortable with accepting Sayuri's generosity, "We can't accept that… It's too generous of you."

Sayuri waved Kaoru's protest away with a flick of the hand, "Oh, come on. It's no big deal. And I really would like to have you along. Please say yes…" 

"We really can't…" Kaoru said, but she was interrupted by an exasperated Sano.

"_'Fer crying out loud_, Jou-chan! The woman's offering a free trip to Kyoto! Can't you just be gracious and accept it? To refuse something free is bad manners!"

"And of course, the tori-atama here has the best manners, since he would never ever reject something free," Yahiko said.

Before a fight could start, Sayuri jumped in, "The tori-atama is right! It _would_ be bad manners to refuse something free!"

Kaoru looked at Sayuri as if she had gone mad, so Sayuri hastily said, "I'm joking! It wouldn't be bad manners if you refused me but it would prevent me from begging you to come with me…"

Kaoru still wasn't saying anything and was staring at Sayuri, so Sayuri looked at her with what almost looked like puppy dog eyes and pleaded.

"Please, please, please, please, please say yes. Please! Have mercy on a previously dignified woman making a fool of herself in front of all these people and say yes! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

But the truth was, Kaoru had been thinking of the merits of saying yes to the trip and found that she really, really wanted to go. And that she really liked Sayuri, even if for a moment back there she had been thinking of scratching her eyes out. The fact that Sayuri didn't mind making a fool of herself in front of all of them, made Kaoru realize that it would be fun getting to know Sayuri. 

Besides, if she went along, she could keep and eye on Kenshin and Sayuri. She liked the woman, but not enough to willingly surrender Kenshin to her.

So Kaoru gave in with an, "Alright, we'll come with you!"

Both Sayuri and Sano reacted with throwing their hands up and a triumphant "Yes!"

Realizing how undignified she had been acting, Sayuri put her hands back on her lap and chuckled, "I must have acted like an idiot back there. But thank you for agreeing to come with me. You won't regret it."

Then the whole group started making plans. They agreed to leave in two days, since there were still things to be done at the dojo before they could go on a trip to Kyoto. It would also be better, since Sayuri had to make reservations on the train the next day. At the mention of the train, Sano went a little pale, but thinking that the trip was free, he could manage his fear of traveling on that steel contraption. 

Besides, he didn't want Sayuri to find out that he was a bit scared of trains, considering that she didn't have a very high opinion of him.

It was also agreed that for the meantime, Sayuri would stay at the dojo. Sano and Yahiko went to the inn with her to get her things, while Kenshin and Kaoru made their way home to get Sayuri's room ready.

***

The night was nice and warm. The moonlight bathed everything in an enchanting glow.

Especially Kaoru Kenshin thought as he glanced at the woman walking beside him. Then he looked ahead and in the silence reflected on the day's events.

It had been a pretty crazy day at the Kamiya Dojo, especially after the weeks when everything seemed to have finally settled and there would be no more surprises to trouble the gang… _especially_ surprises that turned out to be some nut bent on getting revenge on Kenshin. 

But today's surprise had been pleasant because it was connected to a happy memory. Kenshin smiled as he thought of Ran's daughter, how alike and unalike she was to her mother. 

She had her mother's grace and good humor but she also had this completely other side that came out when she was bantering with Sano

He let the thought go to say to Kaoru, "Sessha is glad that Kaoru-dono agreed to come to Kyoto."

"I couldn't let you go alone with her, _now could I_?" Kaoru said, glancing at him.

Kenshin gave a startled "Oro?" and Kaoru blushed after realizing how possessive that must have sounded.

But the truth was, Kaoru did feel possessive when it came to the rurouni. Probably because she was completely and hopelessly in love with him. 

More on the hopelessly she mused. 

After three years of being together, their relationship hadn't progressed beyond a steady friendship. Sometimes Kaoru felt like beating a confession out of the rurouni so that they could just get it over with… but she was afraid that Kenshin would react by either running away from her or confessing that he really didn't love her they way she wanted him to.

So Kaoru kept on waiting until Kenshin would make the first move. It had occurred to her that she could confess her love for him first but the thought of the same two reactions kept her from doing so. Kaoru knew that everyday she waited could mean a chance less for them to end up together. After all, they met new people everyday. Kenshin could fall in love with any one of them… like today. That is why Kaoru found herself asking this question.

"You like her, don't you?"

Kenshin knew that Kaoru was asking about Sayuri. So he nodded and said, "Hai, Sessha likes Sayuri-dono very much."

Kaoru stopped and looked at Kenshin, who kept on walking. Maybe he'll never tell me how he feels about me was her sad thought.

Then Kenshin stopped and looked at Kaoru with his sweet rurouni smile and said, "But not as much as Sessha likes Kaoru-dono."

He turned and continued walking. Kaoru stood there for a second and then ran to catch up with Kenshin. She took his right hand in hers and they continued walking in silence.

Maybe there's hope after all she thought.

***

Meanwhile at Sayuri's inn, Sano and Yahiko were carrying a large trunk to the coach she had hired to bring her stuff over to the Kamiya dojo. Although her stuff consisted only of the trunk Sano and Yahiko were carrying and a western leather satchel, the two were wondering what she could have crammed in the large trunk to make it so heavy. 

Carrying the satchel herself, Sayuri placed it inside the coach, then went back to the inn to pay the innkeeper and thank the woman for the hospitality shown to her during her stay there.

Walking outside, she saw Yahiko and Sano standing beside the coach waiting for her. Yahiko graciously assisted Sayuri into the coach, and she smiled at him in gratitude. Yahiko beamed and Sano rolled his eyes. Then Sayuri asked Yahiko to sit beside her and the grin on his face became even bigger.

The woman sure knows how to charm a guy Sano thought as he stepped into the coach and took the opposite seat.

The coach started rolling and they were on their way to the Kamiya dojo.

"Tell me about Kaoru and Kenshin," Sayuri said to Yahiko.

"Oh them! I've never seen two grown-ups act so stupidly around each other," the boy said, "'xcept for Sano and the fox of course."

Sayuri chuckled at Yahiko's words as Sano kicked the boy in the shins. Yahiko kicked right back and the usual fight would have ensued, if not for Sayuri's next words.

"She loves him very much, doesn't she?" she asked.

"Who? Busu? Yeah, she loves him all right. She always makes silly cow's eyes at him when she thinks nobody is watching her."

"Shouldn't that be tanuki eyes?" Sano quipped.

But Sayuri admonished the two, "Don't be mean. She is a very beautiful woman… and very nice. I can see why Kenshin loves her so much too."

Sano snorted, "You got _that _right. But between the two, I think he's worse."

"The tori-atama is actually right… I mean, for a guy who used to be the Hitokiri Battousai, he sure can be a duck when it comes to admitting his feelings for Kaoru."

"Isn't that supposed to be '_chicken_'?" Sano asked.

But before anything could get started, Sayuri said, "So you mean to say that the two have been in love with each other all this time and never told each other?"

Sano scratched his head, "Well, yeah."

Yahiko rubbed his nose and said, "It's not like they have never expressed that they care for each other, but I guess it never went any further than that. It's like both are waiting for the other to say it first."

"If you ask me, they should just go ahead and do it and get it over with," Sano drawled.

"Ewww," was Yahiko's reaction.

"Really, Sano, don't be such a smut-brain. There are kids present," Sayuri admonished.

Yahiko turned to Sayuri to say something but stopped when he saw her wink at him. He smiled, understanding that she only said it to get at Sano.

"It's not like the kid's naïve or anything," Sano grumbled but refrained from saying more.

Sayuri continued the earlier conversation with a question, "So none of you have ever tried to get the two together?"

Sano sat up and said, "Oh, _we've tried_, woman, _we've tried_. It's not _our_ fault when the two people we're trying to get together act like idiots."

"The only thing you'll get for your effort is gray hair," Yahiko put in.

Sano looked at Yahiko's hair, "I don't see any gray hair on you."

Yahiko lifted his chin, "That's coz I wised up and figured that it was hopeless. Better to let nature take her course."

"Yeah, and how long would you think _that'll_ take? A hundred years?" Sano drawled.

Yahiko looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "The tori-atama might have a point there."

Sayuri sighed and said to the two, "You know, the two of you as matchmakers might even be _more_ hopeless."

Yahiko and Sano glared at her and said in unison, "You think you can do a better job?"

Sayuri shrugged her left shoulder and confidently said, "Of course!"

"What makes you so sure?" they asked again.

She looked at the two and superiorly said, "I'm female. Matchmaking is in my nature."

Sano and Yahiko wisely refrained from saying anything in reply. But they both secretly though Good luck woman! You'll need lots of it to get the two together

Sayuri was looking out the window, seemingly lost in her thoughts. And so they continued the ride in silence.

***

The next day, Sayuri went to town to make the ticket reservations and Sano went with her. Kaoru also went with them as far as the clinic. She wanted to ask Megumi to look after the dojo while they were gone.

Megumi was writing something when Kaoru found her at the clinic. Looking up, Megumi smiled her fox's smile and said, "Well, well, well… look who's come to visit me."

Kaoru sighed and said, "Hello to you too, Megumi."

"What brings you here?" the lady doctor asked.

"I came to ask for a favor," Kaoru said.

When Megumi motioned for her to go on, Kaoru continued, "I was wondering if you could look after the dojo for a few days while we are in Kyoto."

"Why are you going to Kyoto?" Megumi wanted to know.

"Sayuri asked us to go. You've met her, right?" Kaoru answered.

"Sayuri, as in Kenshin's long lost fiancée?" Megumi asked in surprise.

"Who?" Kaoru asked in confusion.

"She's Kenshin's fiancée, right?" Megumi persisted.

Kaoru laughed, "No she's not Kenshin's fiancée. Where did you get that idea? … Oh, wait. Sano had thought the same at first…so it figures."

A little lost, Megumi asked Kaoru, "So if Sayuri isn't Kenshin's fiancée, what did she want with him?"

Kaoru gave Megumi the abbreviated story. When she was finished, Megumi was shaking her head.

"What a shame! And I thought she was Kenshin's fiancée," Megumi said.

"She's not Kenshin's fiancée!" Kaoru was getting a little tired of Megumi.

But the fox was in a teasing state of mind and continued, "They would have looked so great together, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think," Kaoru growled.

"Oh, but they would have," Megumi continued, " She's very beautiful, don't you think?" Megumi wanted to see Kaoru's reaction, knowing that the girl never liked to be teased, especially if it was something about Kenshin. 

Kaoru knew that Megumi was teasing her, but it still got to her. Then she had an idea to get back at Megumi.

"Sayuri _is_ very beautiful… _Sano_ certainly seems to think so," Kaoru said innocently.

Megumi looked at her, "Sanosuke?"

Knowing that she had hit a nerve, Kaoru continued, "Yes. He seems really enchanted with her."

"Really?" Megumi asked. She was struggling not to show any emotion other than mild interest, but inside she was getting worried.

Kaoru was observing Megumi carefully and didn't miss a thing, "Actually, I think he has a crush on her."

Sano has a crush on Sayuri? Megumi thought I didn't know that it was like that!

Aloud, she nonchalantly asked, "Oh? What makes you think he has a crush on her?" How dare that tori-atama have a crush on her!

Oh, I got you now, fox Kaoru gleefully thought.

Nonchalantly, Kaoru said, "Oh, I don't know. I guess it's the way Sano acts around Sayuri."

"How does he act around her?" Megumi asked, barely keeping the curiosity out of her voice.

"Well, he constantly argues with her," Kaoru said, "You know that Sano is like that when he likes a girl. He used to be like that with you…"

Megumi remembered Sano and Sayuri's bantering when she first met them. He really had seemed to be taken with her.

Kaoru saw Megumi thinking her words over, so she added, "He also shows his gentlemanly side when he's with her."

"He does?" Megumi said, thinking of how Sano had carried Sayuri to the clinic and then insisted that the service would be free. She had thought it unusual then, that Sano was being nice.

"Yes. Like today, he '_insisted_' that he'd accompany Sayuri to get the tickets. Sayuri refused, but he said that she needed someone to protect her, being a lady and all. I thought that it was very sweet of him," Kaoru said, enjoying teasing Megumi.

He _insisted_ on accompanying her? Megumi thought. Maybe Sano really _did_ like Sayuri. The signs were there. 

But Megumi didn't want to believe it. She knew that Sano wanted her. He had been after Megumi ever since they've met. He wasn't going to just give up on her now, was he?

At exactly that moment, two arguing voices could be heard from the outside.

"I can't believe how much trouble you can get into by doing the simplest things," Sano was saying.

"I was not getting into trouble!" Sayuri replied heatedly.

"Oh no? And that guy back there wasn't trying to paw you?" Sano asked her sarcastically.

"He was not pawing me. He was holding my elbow to assist me to the ticket window," Sayuri said.

"_Oh_… and since when did the waist become the elbow? Because I wasn't informed of that!" came Sano's sarcastic reply.

"He was not pawing my waist!" Sayuri yelled.

"I know! It was more in the vicinity of your breast!" Sano yelled back.

"How dare you say that?" Sayuri hissed.

"Because it's the truth, woman!" 

"And who made _you _the guardian of my body parts?" Sayuri asked haughtily.

"Nobody! But I figured somebody had to take the job, since you insisted on advertising yourself so blatantly!" Sano said, exasperation in his voice.

"I was not advertising myself!" came the indignant reply from Sayuri.

"Sure you weren't…standing there… attracting men like a beautiful flower attracts bees," Sano said grumpily.

Sayuri smiled at Sano, "You think of me as a beautiful flower?"

At the totally irrelevant question, Sano stopped and asked, "What?"

But Sayuri was already asking another question, "What kind of flower do you think I would be?"

Totally confused, Sano scratched his head and asked, "What's with the flowers?"

Sayuri was ignoring him, "You know my name is that of a flower…but lilies don't attract bees. Maybe I should be another flower…like a…like a…"  
  


"Woman, you're changing the subject here! We're not talking about flowers!" Sano finally said, catching on.

Sayuri looked at him earnestly, "Sure we are. You started it!"

"I did not!" Sano yelled, frustrated.

"Sure you did. It was you who compared me to a beautiful flower," Sayuri said to him.

Finally realizing how the whole flower thing started, Sano said, "That was an analogy, not the main subject!"

"What was the main subject?" Sayuri asked innocently.

Sano was about to pull his hair out, as he said, "I don't know why I even bother with you. A guy tries to be a gentleman and look after a lady so that she doesn't' get accosted by strange men, and what does he get? He gets said lady mad at him because he actually _did_ protect her. Does the lady thank him? _No_. The lady goes ahead and protests that she wasn't being pawed, when clearly she _was_ being pawed by a strange man... who by the way, had been encouraged by the lady's flirtations."

"Okay, okay, I admit that you _did _save me from that man back there. But in my defense, I wasn't flirting with him. I just didn't think that being rude would have helped me," Sayuri said contritely.

Sano sighed and looked at her, "I guess you're right. Being rude wouldn't make you less beautiful. That's not your fault."

Sayuri beamed at him and teasingly asked "So you _do_ think that I am beautiful?"

Sano glared at her, "I may be a lot of things, but blind isn't one of them!"

Kaoru and Megumi had heard the whole argument. At Sano's last words, Kaoru glanced at Megumi and was surprised when she saw the woman looking jealous and oddly hurt.

So the fox really does care about that tori-atama Kaoru thought and suddenly felt a little bad about teasing the lady doctor. Although, Kaoru did feel that after all the teasing she had to endure at the mouth of Megumi, the fox did kind of deserve it.

Sano now was calling, "Jou-chan! We're here! Let's get a move on!"  
  


Sayuri gave him a shove and said, "Idiot! We have to say hello to Megumi first."

Megumi and Kaoru were coming out of the clinic.

Megumi looked at the two people standing there and thought that they really looked good together. Sano, tall and manly. Sayuri, small and delicate. An emotion very close to fear rose up in Megumi as she realized that this woman could be a threat.

I guess I really do have a thing for that tori-atama she thought _Why _I do, is a whole different mess! I _know_ I could do better than Sanosuke! Maybe I _should _look for someone better than Sanosuke! she finished angrily.

"Hello, Megumi-san," Sayuri greeted the doctor with a smile.

Megumi looked at the woman, and felt the urge to scratch her eyes out, but she civilly replied, "Hello." Sano, she more or less ignored.

Sayuri saw Megumi glance at him and then turn away with a "Hmmph."  Okay, what's that about? Sayuri thought.

To Megumi she said, "I'm sorry that you must hear about the trip to Kyoto this way. But if you would like to come with us, it would be no problem," and she smiled encouragingly.

But Megumi just shrugged her shoulders in that way she does and haughtily said, "I have other things to take care of and no time to go traipsing around Japan."

Sayuri now felt that Megumi's bad mood seemed to be directed at her. What did _I _do?

Kaoru had noticed that Megumi was acting coldly towards Sano and Sayuri and was regretting her teasing earlier. She didn't think that Megumi would take her so seriously.

Megumi turned to Sano and said haughtily, "I see the tori-atama here could not turn down a free trip."

Sano, who was used to Megumi's ways, was totally oblivious to her mood, "Well the woman here," pointing at Sayuri, "needs someone to keep her out of trouble."

Megumi had wanted Sano to react with heat so that she could get into a good argument to vent her anger and jealousy, but his reply infuriated her even more.

So she snidely commented, "Of course, _you_ are the best man qualified for that job."

"Actually, I don't think that _anybody_ would be best qualified for the job," Sano drawled, then looked at Sayuri with something close to affection, "The woman's just too much trouble."

Sayuri just rolled her eyes, but Megumi really felt like scratching Sayuri's eyes out now. She was completely jealous of the woman. Probably because she never ever felt that she had competition for Sano's attention. Now this petite brunette was posing a threat.

Kaoru was afraid that the situation could turn ugly, so she intervened hastily by initiating the goodbyes.

When the three were walking home, Sayuri and Kaoru together, and Sano a little behind them, Sayuri asked Kaoru.

"Back there, at the clinic, Megumi was acting a bit strange, wasn't she?"

Kaoru just shrugged her shoulders.

"She's jealous of me, isn't she?" Sayuri wanted to know.

Kaoru looked at Sayuri and by the look, Sayuri knew that she was right on target.

She glanced back at Sano and said to no one in particular, "Maybe there's hope for that rooster-head after all."

***

That night, when everybody had settled down to sleep, Sayuri felt wired and restless. She always felt like that when she had to go on a trip. Knowing what she had to do at end of this trip made her even more wired and restless. A walk had always helped in the past.

So she got out of her room and walked towards the back of the dojo, where Kenshin's vegetable garden was. There was a path leading to the woods, and Sayuri was heading for there.

Although she was alone and the trees made it hard for the moon to shine through, Sayuri wasn't afraid. She felt the gloom soothing…familiar.

She had been walking for a while and just now realized that she had gotten very far from the dojo. She had decided to turn back, when a small glow to her right made her stop.

There was somebody else in the woods with her. 

When the normal reaction would have been fear, Sayuri wasn't afraid of the stranger. 

Because he wasn't one.

Sayuri knew exactly who it was.

Turning towards the glow she said, "So, wolves really _are_ night creatures."

To be continued…

____

Saitou's going to be in the next chapter…(duh!)…Will Sayuri play matchmaker?…Well…you'll see…

I know I could have ended the whole story in the previous chapter… but believe me or not, we haven't gotten yet to the parts that contain the original idea that made me write this fanfiction. And you know what's scary? The whole part of the story that I've already done (and you've already read) may turn out to be better than the part where my original idea is going to be. 

Maybe I should just quit while I'm ahead…but because I promised you and myself that I will finish this piece, I'm going to write all the chapters until this story's finished, may they be good, bad or worse. I just ask myself sometimes why I'm making my first published fanfiction so long…I'm definitely crazy.

Oh, and sorry if the RK characters are all OOC, but they are in _my_ story, _so they'll damn well act the way I want them to_! (I got control issues.)

And I have nothing against Sano (though I let Sayuri pick on him the most) nor anything against Megumi (but I thought Kaoru deserved to get back at her a little) and I know the whole clinic scene must've been stupid but I just felt like writing it. Sorry if I gave you a migraine because of that.

Anyways, here are some things I want to say to my wonderful, wonderful, wonderful reviewers: 

**_To WhiteRabbit5:_** Thank you for telling me that I wrote Sayuri instead of Ran a couple of times. It gets really confusing in my head sometimes, since when I think of the two, the same image comes to mind. I know I got a lot of grammatical errors and other typos in my chapters even if I have my computer do the spell check thing and I edit it at least two times. I just miss a few things here and there. I'm only human, you know. And thank you for reading my story.

**_To Houndingwolf:_** I may have my animés crossed, but I was referring to the episode where Kenshin and Kaoru had gone to a play (_or something_) and Kaoru asked Kenshin if he had enjoyed it and the idiot answered no coz he'd been to occupied with thinking about his chores (_or something_). Then there was a commotion and he ended up helping a prince (_or King? I don't remember really, only that he was royalty_) and his old guardian. The prince looked exactly like Yahiko, and Kaoru at first got really mad at him thinking it was the brat. Anyway, the prince was suffering from dehydration (_well he was sick with something_), so his guardian asked Yahiko to impersonate the prince at a banquet (_or something_) because it was really important. Of course Yahiko ended up playing the royal pain in the _you know_. What I remember clearly from the episode is that the whole gang wore different clothes and Kenshin cut his steak with his sakabatou, using the techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Anyway, I hope that's a clear enough explanation. And thank you for reading my story.

**_To Fireruby:_** My brother played "Pretty Fly for A White Guy" on his stereo today (he was going through his collection). When I heard the song I ended up singing "Pretty Fly for Battousai!" instead of the original "Pretty Fly for A White Guy". And now the darn phrase is stuck in my head and I find myself randomly singing it at the most unlikely times! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that silly thing coz I really liked that story of yours and coz you've been loyally reading and reviewing my piece…thank you for that.

If you haven't reviewed yet, please do now. And thank you for doing so!

  xoxo

Lillienne 


	9. Shadows and Trains

Well, here's another chapter for you. It's actually one of my shorter ones. It's still about 3,500 words or so (that's very long for me!), but compared to my other chapters, it's still shorter. 

But before I bore you with this, I'll let you go on and read the story. (_And I'll bore you with that!_)

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world…and sadly I ain't got no money…so, it's utterly useless to sue me…_but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other people do…**

On with the insanity…

Promises from the Past 

_There was somebody else in the woods with her. _

_When the normal reaction would have been fear, Sayuri wasn't afraid of the stranger. _

_Because he wasn't one._

_Sayuri knew exactly who it was._

_Turning towards the glow she said, "So, wolves really are night creatures."_

Shadows and Trains 

Sayuri followed the glow with her eyes, as it flew in an arc to disappear in the darkness. 

There was a brief flare of light as Saitou lit another cigarette. After taking a long draught, he exhaled leisurely. Leaning back against the trunk of a large tree, he studied the woman standing in front of him. 

The sparse light from the moon created strange shadows that looked like they were dancing on her. 

They made her look both ethereal and earthly. 

She was looking at him and he sensed no fear in her. He had to admire her spunk, albeit grudgingly. The woman intrigued him. Not only because she was Matsuo Takashi's granddaughter or in Tokyo to see Kenshin but also because there was something about her that was familiar… It was in her ki. 

But even if her ki hadn't been familiar to him, it would have intrigued him enough. Her ki did not exactly match with the person that she portrayed herself to be. 

There was something in it that was mysterious, hidden, unexpected, unreadable…_intriguing_.

He wanted to find out what it was. But first, he wanted to find out another thing.

"I heard that you and Himura are leaving for Kyoto tomorrow," he said to her.

"Is this personal interest again?" Sayuri asked calmly. Frankly, she wasn't surprised that Saitou knew… she would have been disappointed if he _didn't_.

"Not entirely," came the just as calm reply.

Sayuri gave a small smile, "Really? So the reason why you are stalking me at midnight involves actual police business?"

Saitou moved away from the tree he was leaning against to stand directly in front of Sayuri.

With a feral smile he said, "You could say that."

Sayuri studied the man. In the sparse light that came from the moon, he looked like a wolf stalking its prey. 

Then again, the image suited him. 

"I'm getting tired and would like to go to bed, so why don't we just get this over with," she said to him.

Saitou took another draught and on the exhale said, "Very well. I'm here to inform you that your two bodyguards had left Tokyo yesterday."

Instead of being surprised, Sayuri nonchalantly replied, "I know."

The truth was that she hadn't really known for sure until a second ago when Saitou informed her. But she had suspected it since yesterday, when she had no longer felt the presence of her bodyguards somewhere in the background. Ever since she had become aware that she had bodyguards, she was able to feel their ki. But yesterday, that energy had been absent. So Sayuri had assumed that her two bodyguards had taken her literally when she told them to go home. It turned out that the fools actually did. So much for being the best Sayuri thought.

Saitou expected Sayuri to be surprised, but her nonchalant reply surprised _him_ instead… although nothing in his manner indicated that. 

Saitou studied her, The woman's sharper than I thought

"If that's all, then I'll leave now… Goodnight, Officer Fujita," Sayuri said to him.

Saitou smiled at Sayuri's use of his '_police name_' when he was sure that she knew his real name.

Sayuri had turned into the direction leading back to the dojo.

"Ah, but you haven't told me yet why you're leaving for Kyoto," Saitou drawled.

"But you haven't asked me '_why_'," Sayuri said over her shoulder.

Saitou chuckled. The woman's really something

"Okay…_Why_ are you going to Kyoto with Himura?" he asked.

Sayuri turned and smiled sweetly, "You asked."

Saitou watched her as he waited for her answer. Her coming to Tokyo to see Himura had piqued his interest. Now that she was going to Kyoto with Kenshin made it all the more interesting. He wanted answers and he wouldn't stop until he had some.

Sayuri studied him for a second, then turned and said dismissively, "It's still none of your business." And walked away.

Saitou watched her and grinned. This only made it _more_ interesting…and more fun.

Taking the last draught from his cigarette, he flicked it to the ground and crushed it with his boot.

"I suppose if I ask _you_, you'll be just as forthcoming as the woman," he said to the darkness.

A figure stepped out from the shadows of the trees and said, "Stay out of this, _Saitou_."

Saitou smirked at the figure, "Playing the protector? It seems that it's the role you find yourself playing the most often nowadays."

"I mean it," the figure said.

"Then let me tell you something, _old friend_," Saitou said, sarcasm in his voice at the endearment, "I will _not_ stay out of this."

"You're setting yourself up for disappointment, there isn't anything sinister going on," the figure said to him.

Saitou smirked superiorly, "Somehow, I don't think so…there is a mystery about that woman I intend to find out."

The figure looked at him hard and issued a warning, "If you lay so much as a single finger on her, you'll deal with me."

Then the figure disappeared in the direction as Sayuri went earlier.

Saitou stared into the darkness, "I'll take you on… _with pleasure_." 

***

The next day, the gang and Sayuri were waiting at the station for their train to arrive. It was scheduled to arrive in about half an hour. An attendant had approached them earlier, seeing that they had first class tickets, and informed them that he will personally take care of the luggage when the train arrived. It was the same attendant who had helped Sayuri when she arrived in Tokyo and since nothing had happened then, she trusted him with their entire luggage.

They were talking and laughing when somebody said, "Sayuri-san…is that you?"

They all turned towards the speaker and Sayuri gasped at the man.

"Akira-san…" she managed to say.

The man looked at her somberly and said, "I thought it was you."

The gang looked from him to Sayuri and back to the man. So Sayuri knew this guy? They studied him. 

He was very handsome and very well dressed, wearing a blue-green gi and dark gray hakama. His haori was the same color as his gi. The man was also very tall, taller than Sano even and had straight black hair that parted in the middle, almost like Aoshi's. He cut a striking figure, the kind that drew attention to him even if he had wanted to avoid it.

The most striking feature, however, were his eyes. Cool green, like cat eyes, they looked at Sayuri, the expression in them unreadable.

He spoke again, "So your grandfather finally agreed to let you go on your own."

At the tone of his voice, disapproving, Sayuri raised her chin and said coolly, "He finally saw that I was right."

A ghost of a smile formed on the man's lips as he said, "Or you're just more stubborn than him."

Sayuri looked at him, wishing he were anywhere but here, yet he was and she grew suspicious, "How long have you been in Tokyo? I thought you were in Yokohama."

"I was, until three days ago. I have business here in Tokyo," he replied calmly.

Sayuri wanted to ask him what kind of business, but the man said, "Why don't you introduce me to your companions."

Bristling at the command, Sayuri had enough sense to know that refusing to do the introductions would be rude, _not to him_, but to her new friends.

So she indicated her four companions with her hand, "I would like you to meet my new friends… Kamiya Kaoru," the man gave Kaoru a small bow and she bowed back, "Himura Kenshin," the man stared at the rurouni for a second the nodded briefly, Kenshin did the same, "Myoujin Yahiko," he nodded to Yahiko. The boy just stared at the stranger.

Finally, Sayuri indicated Sano, who was standing right next to her, "And this is Sagara Sanosuke." 

The man looked from Sano to Sayuri, noticing how close they were standing. Sano was staying close to Sayuri because he did not want a repeat of the incident yesterday when they were at the train station. Sayuri actually felt grateful that Sano was nearby. It would give the man something to think about.

The gang and the man looked at Sayuri expectantly, waiting for her to finish the introductions.

Coldly, she looked at the man, then said to the group, "This is Kobayashi Akira."

Sayuri didn't feel inclined to say anything more. The gang noticed that she didn't say what relationship she had with him, which indicated to them that she had a complicated history with Kobayashi Akira.

Akira noticed too, but he had expected Sayuri to do that. After all, it would be exactly like her when it came to him. Why change now?

There was a loud whistle and the whole group turned to look at the arriving train. When it stopped, there was chaos, as passengers descended from the train to be greeted by family and friends, luggage being hauled off the train and other activities that contributed to the general busyness.

Waiting for all the passengers to come out of the train before boarding it themselves, Kaoru asked Akira, "Are you going to Kyoto too?"

But before he could give a reply, somebody bumped into Sayuri. Sano and Akira reacted immediately and reached for Sayuri to steady her. 

They looked at each other over the top of Sayuri's head. Neither one of them let go but instead glared at each other.

Moving out of their hold, Sayuri looked at Akira and said to the others, "It's time for us to board."

Inclining her head regally at him, she moved towards the first class car. The others, except for Sano who had immediately followed Sayuri, said a polite goodbye to Akira and he acknowledged it with a polite goodbye as well. Then he watched Sayuri as she boarded the train, assisted by Sano. When she was inside, he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Kenshin watched him disappear into the crowd. But a glimpse of a familiar face distracted him for a moment. Was that Saitou? he asked himself. He looked again but he could no longer see him. Kenshin let it go with a shrug.

***

The gang was seated in their compartment and the train had been moving for fifteen minutes now. When sitting arrangements had been established, Kaoru by the window, Kenshin next to her, then Yahiko beside him, Sayuri by the window on the opposite bench and Sano beside her, a silence had settled over the group, mainly influenced by the somber mood of Sayuri.

Sano finally interrupted it by asking Sayuri, "Who was that guy?"

Sayuri, who was looking out the window, said flippantly, "Kobayashi Akira."

"_I know that_, but _what_ is he to you?" Sano asked, his voice tinged with annoyance. 

"Nobody important," she said dismissively, in a voice that indicated the topic was finished.

The gang looked at her, knowing well that Kobayashi Akira wasn't nobody important. Not by the way Sayuri was acting.

Sayuri felt the four staring at her and knew that they would not stop until she said more about him.

She sighed, then turned to them, "Look, I don't want to talk about him, okay? Not now… So please, just let it go."

The gang knew that this was all that Sayuri would say for now, so they let it go. 

Kaoru said, "I can't wait to see Misao, Aoshi and the others again. Even Okina…"

Remembering the old ninja, Yahiko proceeded to tell a funny story about the older man that happened when Kenshin had been recovering and they had stayed at the Aoyia. The story involved young ladies, a not so young lady, and lots of insanity. 

Listening to the funny story, Sayuri gradually came out of her somber mood and joined in the laughter when Yahiko finished the story.

"…I can't remember who had been louder…the furious old woman, the geese chasing Okina or him screaming, trying to get away from them," Yahiko said amidst laughter.

"I just wish we could have informed them that we are coming," Kaoru said.

"Hey! They told us that we could stay there if we ever happen to be in Kyoto," Sano said to her.

Sayuri rolled her eyes, "It still would have been better if we had informed them beforehand, instead of dropping in on them just like that. Besides, they invited _you_. They don't even know me. It's going to be awkward." 

"Don't worry Sayuri," Kaoru reassured her, "They're very nice people, and they'd be delighted to have you. Besides, when they find out that we're in Kyoto because of you, they'll be all over you with questions, it'll be easier to just stay there."

"Oh boy! Now I _can't wait_ to meet them," Sayuri said, humor in her voice.

Kenshin was sitting quietly, observing the group as they talked, bantered, teased and occasionally argued. Sayuri acted like she was just one of them. Of which, Kenshin was very glad. He was glad that his friends liked Sayuri, and that Sayuri liked them back. He actually felt like an anxious older brother who's afraid that his little sister won't have anyone to play with on the playground.

Kaoru and Sayuri were talking about female stuff, and Kenshin saw Sano and Yahiko roll their eyes when the two ladies started giggling like two twelve year olds. Kenshin was observing Kaoru. Her long ponytail swayed and swished and bounced as she enthusiastically talked to Sayuri about something. 

Kenshin wanted to tug at the ribbon that held her hair up and watch all that beautiful midnight hair tumble around her shoulders.

Then he wanted to run his fingers through her black tresses to find out if it really felt and flowed like the most exquisite silk. He almost lifted his hand to do just what he had imagined when he realized that Kaoru was saying something to him.

"Nee, Kenshin?" she asked him.

Kenshin had no idea of what they had been talking about. He didn't want them to know that instead of paying attention, he had rather been fantasizing about Kaoru.

He smiled his rurouni smile and said, "Hmm."

Apparently, that vague reply was enough as Kaoru turned back to Sayuri to resume their conversation. Kenshin took the opportunity to resume his fantasizing.

He was particularly interested in the few strands of hair that were sticking to Kaoru's neck. He wanted to brush them away, so he could run his knuckles over that sensitive, white flesh. Then he wanted to trace her jaw with his fingers, the curve of her cheeks, and then the wonderful bow of her pouting lips. 

How would she react if I'd lean over and kiss her? he wondered. He was contemplating the many wonderful things he could do after that kiss, when Kaoru's voice interrupted his delicious daydream.

"Kenshin?" she asked, since the rurouni hadn't answered the first time. What's with him? He's got that dazed look on his face…I hope he isn't coming down with something she thought as she looked at Kenshin.

Figuring that it would be the same kind of question as before, Kenshin vaguely said, "Hmm," and smiled his best rurouni smile to cover his cluelessness.

Apparently, it wasn't enough this time, as Kaoru frowned at him and asked, "What's _that _supposed to mean? I asked whether you wanted to visit the temples in Kyoto first or immediately seek out Hiko-san. Sayuri thought it wouldn't matter which, but since you know your master better than her…Kenshin, were you listening at all?"

Kenshin blushed a little, and hastily said, "Ano, sessha thinks it would be better if we take a day before we go see shishou."

He turned to Sayuri and said, "Shishou can be a bit…a bit…" but he couldn't finish his sentence as he saw Sayuri's expression.

She looked like she was trying very hard to suppress laughter, and the twinkle in her eyes clearly told Kenshin that Sayuri knew what he had been doing earlier. He blushed even more. 

_Why_ am _I_ blushing? It's not like Sayuri can see my thoughts. And even if she could, it's not like Kaoru was naked…_Now_, if she'd seen some of my _other _fantasies… 

It was funny how Kenshin never called Kaoru '_Kaoru-dono'_ when he was thinking naughty thoughts about her. But Kenshin figured if he already put Kaoru in as many compromising positions as he could think of in his head, then calling her with that overly polite honorific would be ridiculous. 

Not that he would ever say her name, without the honorific, out loud. That would be unthinkable. 

The strange irony of his reasoning somehow eluded Kenshin.

Kenshin looked at Sayuri again and he saw that she still had that sparkle in her eyes. 

Then to Kenshin's astonishment, she winked at him, as if they were sharing a private joke. Or as if she approved of what he had been doing. 

Kenshin blinked and looked at her intently to see if he hadn't been mistaken but Sayuri was now looking at Kaoru and saying something to her. Since he no longer could prove anything, he thought he'd just let it go and pay more attention to the conversation.

Sayuri had been observing Kenshin as she and Kaoru talked. She noted that Kenshin had been looking at Kaoru with a slightly dreamy, dazed look that indicated he had been somewhere else. By that smile on his lips, he had been somewhere pleasant. And because he had been looking at Kaoru in that way, Sayuri figured that it was the woman who had made that place pleasant.

Having observed how formal and polite Kenshin acted towards Kaoru, she concluded that it was no wonder that their relationship hadn't progressed beyond that steady friendship of theirs. Although Sayuri was a firm believer that a woman had as much right as a man to be the aggressor, it always was nicer if the guy took charge. Not too much though…. A girl still needed to be in-charge over the situation, once in a while. 

That is why when Sayuri realized that Kenshin had been daydreaming about Kaoru in not so formal and polite ways, she couldn't help but grin and feel giddy.

Maybe nature is moving faster than we thought she though to herself.

***

They had been on the train for a while now. The monotonous rattling of the train had made them drowsy. Sano and Yahiko were slumped in their seats, fast asleep. Kaoru was leaning against the glass of the window and asleep as well. Even Kenshin seemed to have dozed off. Only Sayuri was still awake.

She didn't feel sleepy. She rather felt edgy and oddly melancholic. 

She wanted her business with Hiko Seijurou over as soon as possible, although she knew that being too hasty could only result in mistakes. She promised her grandfather that she would do her best. _After all_, Matsuo Takashi demanded _only_ the best. At the same time, she didn't want to let her grandfather down. But she could not shake the edginess in her.

The melancholy she did not understand immediately. Then an image of cool green eyes looking at her came to her mind and she knew why she was feeling that way. 

She didn't want to think about him…because thinking of him confused her…confusion made her vulnerable…and she did not want to give him that kind of power over her. So she tried hard not to think of him.

Thinking that fresh air could help her clear her thoughts, Sayuri stood up to go to the back of the car, where there was a small platform for her to stand on and take in the fresh air. Just as she was about to open the door of their compartment, a voice startled her.

"Where are you going, Sayuri-dono?" Kenshin asked. Apparently, the rurouni hadn't been sleeping

Sayuri turned to him and smiled reassuringly, "I'm going to the back to get some fresh air."

Sensing that Sayuri wanted to be alone for a while, Kenshin only asked, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Sayuri nodded, "Of course."

Kenshin nodded back. Sayuri stepped out of their compartment and went to the back.

She had been standing outside for about ten minutes now, with her eyes closed, inhaling the fresh air deeply.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from the back. Sayuri shrieked in surprise, not having heard anybody join her on the platform for the rattling of the train was so loud.

The person was crushing her and she struggled to get out of his grasp. Twisting furiously, she tried to kick the man in his shins or somewhere where the pain would be much more agonizing. But the person holding her put a cloth on her nose and mouth. Sayuri struggled not to inhale, for she knew the cloth had been soaked in chloroform.

But as much as she tried, the chloroform still got to her. Feeling herself slipping away into unconsciousness, the last thing that she was aware of was that the man had jumped off the train, taking her with him.

Her very last thought before she finally sank into oblivion was That damn wolf was right

To be continued…

___

So who's going to rescue our D.I.D.? I already know who, but I'll promise to tell you in the next chapter.

Before I forget, my brother read my ramblings at the bottom of the last chapter and he told me that I made a mistake. Apparently, Kenshin didn't use his sakabatou to cut his steak but an ordinary knife.

_Lillienne turns to her brother who's looking over her shoulder:_ Okay, I corrected myself, _see_ * _points to that section of the screen _* Will you _now_ take back that nasty word you called me earlier?

_Lillienne's brother whom she will call Herbert coz he said something nasty earlier:_ Okay.

_Lillienne_: And will you now tell all my wonderful, wonderful readers what a tensai I am?

_Herbert:_ Not before you fork over the cash, sister.

_Lillienne * holding a hand to his mouth *:_ Sssh! You're not supposed to say that, Baka Saru! 

_Herbert * taking Lillienne's hand off his mouth *:_ You're the idiot monkey who told your reader that Kenshin cut his steak with his sakabatou!

_Lillienne * rolling her eyes *:_ Oh please! You're acting like her life was somehow profoundly affected by that small information…

_Herbert:_ It could have! Stranger things have happened…

_Lillienne:_ Yes I know…that you're my brother is proof enough of that…

_Herbert:_ #@%?!^

Lillienne: Moooooom! Herbert said something really nasty…

_Lillienne and Herbert's mom_: Who's Herbert?

Lillienne sweatdrops and facefaults simultaneously.

Oh well, little family drama for you, if my story isn't drama enough.

Thank you for reading and please review.

I wrote a note to Santa that said that he should give all my lovely reviewers a spiffy convertible because they have been really, really NICE.

Go on… review… so you'll be on that list too.


	10. Rescues and Directions

Finally another chapter! It's been almost a week since my last update. I didn't mean to take so long but life just caught up with me. You can't believe what a crazy busy week it has been! Getting this chapter done was an ordeal! Not just because I was struggling with partial writer's block but also because I had to do a lot of other stuff. The chapter isn't that good. Too many obstacles were in my way. My creative juices just weren't flowing in the right way.

Isn't it funny how teachers seem to conspire and tend to give you tons of work at the exact same time? 

But I did get my chapter finished and I will let you go on and read it.

Please read the bottom part at the end of the story. I got some things to say to people.

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world…and sadly I ain't got no money…so, it's utterly useless to sue me…_but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other people do…**

Let the madness continue.

Promises from the Past 

Her very last thought before she finally sank into oblivion was That damn wolf was right

Rescues and Directions It already had been more than half an hour since Sayuri went outside to get some fresh air. Kenshin had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right. 

Earlier, he thought he saw a horse running beside the train. When he looked again, the horse was no longer there. It must have been in his imagination.

Why he would imagine a horse running along side the train, he could not explain. 

Just like this nagging feeling that told him something was wrong. Knowing that the feeling wouldn't go away until he made sure everything _was_ okay, he decided to look for Sayuri. 

He slipped out quietly, so as not to disturb his still sleeping companions and headed towards the back, since that was where Sayuri had said she was going.

When he arrived there, he saw that Sayuri wasn't there. 

_Odd_, I thought she said she was going to the back Kenshin decided to go to the other end, in hopes that Sayuri would be there. When he did, he found that she wasn't. 

The nagging feeling intensified.

She could be somewhere else on the train Kenshin knocked on each compartment door to inquire if they had seen Sayuri. He knew that the people whom he asked must have been thinking he had lost his mind, but his instincts told him that Sayuri was in trouble. And his instincts were seldom wrong.

Having searched all the compartments and still not finding Sayuri, he went back to the rear of the train car. _Why_ he did, he didn't know, just that he felt he had to go there again.

When he opened the door to step outside, he saw something on the floor that he'd missed earlier. Picking it up, he saw that it was a hair comb.

Sayuri's hair comb.

He was sure that it was hers because this morning, Kaoru had admired it and Sayuri had given her one just like it as a gift. Kaoru had been delighted and shown in to Kenshin.

The question now was '_Where is Sayuri?_' 

Kenshin saw something else on the floor. A white cloth. As he picked it up and held it closer to inspect it, he could smell the faint odor of chloroform.

There was no longer a doubt in his mind that something was wrong. Sayuri had been kidnapped. 

And he had to go rescue her.

Going back inside to inform the others of what had happened, Kenshin opened the door to their compartment with such force that it banged against the outer wall.

The sleeping occupants awakened with a start. By the look on Kenshin's face, they knew something was wrong. Then they realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Sayuri?" Sano asked roughly.

Kenshin looked at him and said, "She's been kidnapped."

"Shit!" Sano said forcefully.

"But how…" Kaoru looked at Kenshin, worry and fear in her eyes.

"I don't know. But I have to find her," Kenshin said.

"If you're leaving, I'm coming with you," Sano said in a voice that brook no argument.

Kenshin knew that Sano would come even if he said no, so he nodded towards Sano, "It'll be good to have you with me."

Kenshin never had the intention to leave Sano out of this. Sano would be a good ally to have if things became rough.

"If he's going, then _I_ am going," Yahiko said to Kenshin.

Kenshin turned to him and shook his head, "It'll be better if you stay here with Kaoru-dono."

"But…" Yahiko started to argue.

"No buts, Yahiko. You and Kaoru need to stay on the train to take care of our luggage," Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, how can you think of luggage in a situation like this?" Kaoru asked him exasperatedly.

"Our luggage is going to Kyoto, and the Oniwabanshuu is there. If there's no word from us after two days, ask them to help. They got connections, maybe they'll find something to lead us to her," Kenshin explained calmly.

Kaoru understood the logic behind Kenshin's explanation. If they reached Kyoto, their spy friends could help them find Sayuri.

"Okay," Kaoru said to indicate that she accepted the plan but she wanted to know one thing, "How are you going to get off the train?"

***

Kenshin and Sano were standing on the train's roof, ready to jump off the train. Then they would backtrack to the place where Kenshin thought he saw the horse. He no longer thought the horse was a figment of his imagination. With Sayuri gone, it became real.

Kenshin readied himself to jump off the train, when Sano said, "You _do_ realize that this is crazy…"

Kenshin looked at him, "Why?"

"Because what we're doing borders on the suicidal…" Sano explained.

"We have to find Sayuri. In order to do that, we have to get off the train," Kenshin explained calmly.

"_Alrighty_ then, after _you_," was all that Sano said.

Kenshin went into position and jumped. He landed on the ground and rolled away from the train. Kenshin stood up. He was covered in dust, but seemingly unharmed.

Well, we can't _all_ be Masters of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu Sano thought right before he jumped. He landed a little less gracefully and had the misfortune to roll unto a gravelly section, where the tiny rocks made it uncomfortable. 

When Sano finally stopped rolling, he looked up at the sky and said "The woman's trouble with a capital T!"

Then he stood up and shook the dust from his clothes and turned in the direction where Kenshin had been. He saw the rurouni already walking towards the spot were he said he had seen the horse. Sano ran to catch up with him, but he noticed that his muscles were feeling a little sore. 

It's not like I'm not used to that he thought.

Catching up with Kenshin, he noted that his friend was in a somber mood. 

Almost like he'd gone Battousai… Not killer mode but serious. The kidnapper better watch out, because Kenshin meant business.

Sano too was feeling like he could do some harm to those guys… gladly in fact. Sayuri better be okay when they find her or the guy who took her wouldn't be walking for a long, long time. Sano would make sure of that.

Kenshin walked back to the place where he thought he had seen the horse. He could remember it well because it had been at a bend, and the woods were very near to the train tracks.

He was angry. Angry at the kidnapper for taking Sayuri. 

But mostly he was angry at himself, for letting it happen. His instincts had told him to go with Sayuri, or at least shadow her. Because he had ignored them, Sayuri was gone. 

He had to find her. He owed it to Sayuri. He owed it to Ran.

***

Yahiko was fidgeting on the bench. Kaoru shot him an annoyed look.

"Stop fidgeting! You're making me more nervous than I already am," Kaoru said to him.

Kaoru wasn't just nervous. She was worried and she was afraid. 

Kami-sama, let Kenshin and Sano find her. Let her be okay. Watch over them all and keep them safe Kaoru offered this prayer to the gods, hoping that they would hear her plea.

As if Yahiko had heard her prayer, he stopped fidgeting and said confidently,  "Kenshin and Sano will find her. I know they will."

***

Kenshin and Sano were inspecting the ground. It showed evidence that a horse _had_ been here. The tracks also indicated that the horse had headed for the woods.

"What do you think he wants her for?" Sano asked, as they followed the tracks.

"I don't know. There are too many possibilities. But what I do know, is that we have to get her back," Kenshin said in his Battousai voice.

They ran, following the tracks.

Their plan was to follow the tracks, in hopes that they would lead them to Sayuri. Of course, Kenshin and Sano knew that the kidnapper must be far away by now, since he had been on a horse and had had considerable time to get away. They knew that their plan was flawed. 

But under the circumstances, any plan was better than no plan.

***

He'd known from the start that Sayuri would turn out to be trouble. A woman who insisted on traveling alone couldn't be anything else _but_ trouble. 

Though he had to commend her for having stayed out of it this far.

But now that Sayuri _was_ in trouble, she was really lucky that he had decided to follow her. 

Unknown to Sayuri, he had boarded the same train going to Kyoto, to keep an eye on her. His foresight had paid off. After he had spotted the rider and horse, he made his way through the train to investigate. 

Unfortunately, he arrived too late. The man had already jumped off the train with Sayuri, gotten on his horse and ridden off.

Following instinct, he had jumped off the train to follow them. He wasn't an idiot that he couldn't realize that the man had an obvious advantage over him, since the kidnapper had a horse and he was on foot. But he knew that it just took a little patience and lots of perseverance and even the most cunning bad guy will be caught.

He had tracked them for almost two hours now, and the sun was beginning to set. Actually, it had been very easy to keep track of where the kidnapper had gone. There was only one path wide enough for a horse to run through. And even if the rider would have chosen to go in a different direction, the broken foliage would have given them away.

He was feeling confident that he would find them soon. It was getting dark. It would be much more difficult to ride in the dark. The foliage of the woods was dense enough to make it difficult for moonlight to shine through. The kidnapper had to be careful so that his horse would not be injured. There were enough potholes on the road that could make traveling in the dark dangerous.

***

Kenshin and Sano had followed the tracks for almost three hours. Soon it would be too dark for them to see anything clearly. 

The logical thing for them to do was to stop for the night. But they could not afford to do that. 

The only thing they could do is go on, in the hopes that the kidnapper had stopped for the night. 

And if he did, they wanted to find him and make him pay.

***

Sayuri slowly awakened from a long slumber. Coming into consciousness gradually, she found it odd that she had fallen asleep bent over. What was odder was that her bed felt like it was galloping. Why would her futon be galloping? 

Her senses picked up the smell of horses. Why would she be smelling horses on her futon? 

Then a horse neighed, and the fuzziness that had lingered in her mind disappeared. She finally could make sense of it all.

She had been kidnapped!

 Her head ached and she was feeling nauseated. Being blindfolded didn't help, for she could not see who kidnapped her, where they were going or what time it was. She had no idea of how long she had been unconscious.

But what she did know was she had to get away. _How_, she didn't know. But she _would_ get away.

Suddenly, the horse neighed loudly and stumbled. Sayuri was almost thrown off the horse's back. She heard a man cursing.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

She felt the man get off the horse and swear some more.

"This damn beast had to stumble into a freaking hole in the road! Worthless creature!" the man said loudly.

The horse neighed again and started to prance backwards. Sayuri tried hard to stay on the horses back. But it was difficult with her hands tied as well.

"Great! Now the beast is lame! Totally worthless!" the man was saying, between other vile words.

Sayuri wondered what would happen next, when she felt herself lifted off the horse's back. For the mean time Sayuri felt it would be better to pretend like she was still unconscious.

The man propped her against a tree trunk, and Sayuri flopped over like a rag doll, since she was supposedly still out. The man slapped her on her cheek, hard enough to make it sting, but Sayuri used all her will power to not react.

"Shit! The woman's not out of it yet! He said it'll wear off in about an hour or so!"

Apparently, the man was checking if Sayuri was still breathing, for he came really close. Sayuri could smell his breath, and compared to the slap earlier, this was worse. Sayuri tried very hard not to gag.

Just when she thought she could hold it no longer, the man drew away. She heard him mutter something to the horse but it was to low for her to hear clearly. Then she heard him move around but she could not make sense of what he was doing. 

Suddenly, she felt something warm and heard some crackling, so she realized that he had been gathering wood to make a fire. This meant that they were settling for the night. At least now Sayuri had a sense of what time it was.

If it was already dark, then she had been out for more than just a couple of hours. And if she had been on a horse, it would mean that she must have traveled quite a distance now.

Kenshin and the others must be worried by now There was no doubt in her mind that Kenshin and the others were searching for her. It was the kind of thing they did. They would never let friends down.

But Sayuri was worried that they wouldn't find her. Not soon, anyway. This meant she was on her own. And she had to find a way to get out of this on her own. 

Until she had a plan, she would pretend she was still unconscious. At least that would keep the man away from her. And if he did try something, she always could magically awaken and fight him off. 

But for now, it was waiting. After all, haste led to mistakes. Be patient… let the shadows be your friend.

***

It must be close to midnight the man thought as he continued moving in the darkness. His eyes had adjusted and aided by the faint light of the moon shining through the tops of the trees, he could make out the road. He had been tracking for hours, and there was still no sign of the kidnapper or Sayuri.

He was getting tired. And although he was very strong, he knew that sleep would aid him better. But he had to go on. He felt that he was very close.

Then he saw a faint glow in the distance. Moving towards it stealthily, he saw that it came from a fire. When he was close enough to see who was there by the fire, he smiled in satisfaction.

Got you!

Then in a swiftness acquired by years of practice and actual fighting, he withdrew his sword and attacked the kidnapper.

***

Sayuri sensed that someone was nearby. Someone familiar. Then she felt than actually heard someone attacking, saying something that she recognized. Then she could hear the hiss of a sword as it was drawn from a sheath, the clang of two swords connecting and then nothing.

The only sound that Sayuri could hear was the crackling of the fire as it burned. She couldn't hear anything from the two people who apparently had been in a sword fight. 

She felt someone drawing close. Not knowing if it was friend or foe, she continued to pretend unconsciousness. 

Then she felt someone touch her face and pull the blindfold away.

An amused voice said, "You're not fooling me…"

Sayuri gasped and opened her eyes that she had closed when the person had pulled her blindfold away.

Her vision was a bit blurry and she blinked. When she finally could see the person clearly, she gasped again.

"_You_…but I thought you were in Tokyo…" she said in bewilderment

Then she leaned forward and threw up.

***

Kenshin and Sano had been walking for hours, and they were beginning to get tired.

It was around one in the morning according to Kenshin's estimation. Still no sign of Sayuri. Soon they would have to take a break. They both were strong but even the strongest needed to rest.

Only the thought of finding Sayuri kept them going. Maybe they would get lucky.

Throughout their search, Kenshin and Sano had thought of who could have kidnapped Sayuri. The possibilities were endless.

Though Sano had one prime suspect in his mind. Earlier, he had discussed it with Kenshin

"Do you think that Akira guy is been behind all this?" he had asked Kenshin.

Kenshin thought about it for a moment before saying, "I don't know. What makes you think that he is?"

In a serious tone, Sano replied, "I don't know, but there was just something in the way he looked at Sayuri back at the station. It was really intense…possessive even…"

Kenshin had noted that too, so he said, "Maybe you're right." Then they both had lapsed into silence.

Kenshin sensed something or someone somewhere to his right. And as he turned in that direction, he saw a warm glow.

"Sano," he whispered, " maybe we are going to find out who it is sooner than we thought."

***

Sayuri was now sitting by the fire, opposite to the man who had rescued her.

When she finally had finished with throwing up, the man had untied the ropes that had kept her wrists together. As soon as the ropes were loose enough, Sayuri had pushed him away and gotten out of the ropes herself. She had glared at him, unreasonably angry for being rescued by him. The man had chuckled in amusement and that had made Sayuri even more furious.

Now, he was sitting by the fire, looking completely relaxed.

Sayuri wanted to scratch that serene look off his face, she was feeling so angry. 

But she knew that the real person she was angry at was herself. She couldn't believe that she had gotten herself kidnapped. If her grandfather heard about this…when was more likely…when her grandfather would hear about his, he most probably would give her a lecture that would basically say "_I told you so_".

Her grandfather had been opposed to the idea of her traveling alone from the start. That she could get kidnapped was his primary argument.

But Sayuri had thought it totally laughable…illogical even…when she thought of what her grandfather had '_asked_' her to do in Kyoto. 

Her grandfather had been adamant, but she had been more stubborn. Ultimately, he had agreed to it, but only to send two bodyguards to shadow her. Those two had proven to be useful…_right_. She could blame her two idiot bodyguards for this, but she knew that ultimately she was at fault.

She had been aware of the dangers, yet she had been reckless. She had allowed her emotions to get in the way.

Yet even as she acknowledged her own fault, it was easier to be venting her anger at someone else. Her rescuer was the perfect target.

Sayuri glared at him more fiercely. If her ki would have been any stronger, it would have been choking the man right now.

"There's no point in being angry at me…you were aware of the dangers," the man calmly pointed out.

Sayuri contemplated walking over and choking him physically, instead she asked surly, "What are you doing here anyway?"

The man looked at her and said in a sweet-innocent voice, "Shouldn't you be thanking me? After all, I _did_ save you from that scum over there," he pointed towards the kidnapper, tied to a tree, unconscious. 

Sayuri had been relieved to find out that he hadn't killed her kidnapper. Death was never the solution…only a sad reality of life. She didn't want that man's death on her conscience. 

As if the man had read her thoughts, he said, "If it were up to me, I'd have killed him…but if I did, then he could no longer tell us who ordered for you to be kidnapped…so I didn't save him because of some strange attack of conscience but because it would be more convenient to have him alive."

Sayuri scoffed, and asked in a mocking voice "Playing the detective now?"

But before the man could reply, a voice behind him said, "Move and you'll regret it."

The man could feel the tip of a sword pressed against his neck. Instead of feeling alarm, he relaxed even more and said, "Go on…_Battousai_…let us see if you still have it in you…"

The man moved with such swiftness, standing up and facing Kenshin. He had his sword drawn.

Kenshin went into Hiten Mitsurugi stance, looking the man straight in the eye and saying in a steely voice, "I don't need to kill you, to beat you…Saitou."

***

The two were facing each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Sayuri had been paralyzed for a moment. When Kenshin had arrived, she had gasped in surprise. But what was even more surprising had been the steel in Kenshin's voice as he addressed Saitou. It was totally different from the Kenshin she had gotten to know. 

This was the man who had lived during her mother's time in the Bakumatsu. This was a fierce opponent.

Saitou seemed to enjoy provoking Kenshin. Then again, the ki coming off him was just as fierce as Kenshin's.

The air had gone still, and Sayuri knew that one of them would make his move. 

"Stop this!" she screamed. The two figures ignored her.

Sayuri knew that it was only a second before one would strike, so she did what she could.

Stepping up to Saitou with such swiftness that the policeman had no time to react, she touched a part of his shoulder.

To Saitou and Kenshin's surprise, the policeman's sword arm went slack. Saitou tried to lift it, but there was not enough strength left in his arm to do so. He tried to turn towards Sayuri but it was difficult.

"The two of you, put your swords back in their sheaths. This is a misunderstanding!" Sayuri said, authority in her voice.

Kenshin hesitated. He looked from Saitou to Sayuri.

Sayuri looked at him and explained, "He isn't the kidnapper…he rescued me from him," she nodded towards the still unconscious kidnapper.

Glancing at the man, Kenshin realized that it _had_ been a mistake. He sheathed his sword.

"If you promise to do the same, I will let go of your shoulder," Sayuri said to Saitou.

Saitou looked at Kenshin, smirked and said, "_Okay_, I promise."

Kenshin didn't trust Saitou for one bit, so he kept himself ready. Sayuri let go of Saitou's shoulder and the policeman was able to use his arm again. 

Saitou hesitated for a moment and Kenshin already felt his hand move towards the hilt of his sakkabatou, but Saitou then sheathed his sword.

Relieved that the crisis had been averted, Sayuri wanted to lecture the two about how stupid they had been acting. But before she could start, something or someone came crashing through the woods.

Sano had tried to keep up with Kenshin, who had been using his legendary god-like speed. But running through the woods in almost complete darkness wasn't easy. Branches and other things got in the way, so Sano had arrived a little bit later than Kenshin.

Seeing Saitou and Kenshin standing off with Sayuri behind, Sano's first conclusion was the same as Kenshin's. 

Sayuri, already familiar with the workings of Sano's mind, stepped in and said, "Before you do anything stupid, Officer Fujita isn't the one who kidnapped me."

Sano stopped and looked somewhat disoriented. Not because of Sayuri's explanation, but because Sayuri had addressed Saitou differently. 'Officer Fujita' sounded strange, when Sano knew what and who Saitou was.

Satisfied that she had stopped Sano from doing whatever he would have been doing, Sayuri turned to the two other people to give her lecture.

"You two are behaving like idiots!" 

She turned to Kenshin, "Although I realize that you two have a _history_ together, jumping to conclusions is unacceptable. I can't believe that you didn't stop to analyze the situation."

Kenshin blushed in embarrassment. Saitou smirked at him. Sayuri saw that and turned to him.

"And you! You knew well enough that Kenshin had gotten the wrong impression, but instead of correcting him, you jump in and encourage the fight! I can't believe how childish you are acting."

To Kenshin and Sano's surprise, Saitou looked slightly embarrassed. Satisfied, Sayuri turned to Sano.

Thinking that she would now be lecturing him, he blurted out, "What did you do to Saitou earlier?"

"_What _did I do earlier?" she asked him.

"You know the thing with his shoulder. I saw you, and you did something to his sword arm."

"Oh that," she said when she understood what he was referring to, " It's called Butterfly's Touch."

"Butterfly's Touch…" Sano repeated.

Sayuri explained, "It's a technique that uses pressure points to weaken the enemy. Applying pressure to a certain point will disable a part of a person's body. It's called Butterfly's Touch because it doesn't require much strength to apply the pressure, only knowledge on how to do it. In fact, a person can barely feel it when he is touched by someone who's using the technique."

Sano was impressed, "Is it deadly?"

Sayuri nodded, "Yes. You can kill a person in five seconds flat, if you know how to do it."

"Do you know how to do it?" Sano wanted to know.

Sayuri didn't reply, just smiled vaguely.

"You could have used that technique on your kidnapper," Saitou pointed out. He had been surprised that Sayuri had been able to stop him with something as insubstantial as her light touch. The woman was indeed trouble. And a mystery that got more mysterious.

Sayuri sighed, knowing well that Saitou had a point, but before she could reply, Kenshin answered.

"A person needs to be in a certain position for the technique to work. If you and your opponent are in non-optimal positions, the technique will fail…Sayuri couldn't use it because the kidnapper had taken her by surprise. If she would have been aware of him, we all would still be on the train."

Sayuri was surprised that Kenshin knew about the technique. It had been handed down their family line through the female side. She looked at him to inquire how he found out about it, when Kenshin answered.

"Ran-dono told me. She had used it on me a couple of times."

Sano couldn't believe that someone as slight as Sayuri had made Saitou ineffective. His respect for the woman went up a notch. So did his conviction that the woman was trouble with a capital T.

Before they could talk more about this, somebody groaned. They all turned towards the kidnapper, who was waking up. Seeing the real reason behind Sayuri's disappearance, Kenshin and Sano's anger flared up.

Saitou crouched in front of the man and slapped him on his cheeks, "Wake up! It's time to confess."

The man looked up at Saitou and for a moment looked disoriented. His bewildered eyes wandered to Sano and Kenshin, who had scowls on their faces. When they landed on Sayuri, his eyes flew immediately back to Saitou.

Letting out a foul curse, he said to the policeman, "You! It was _you_ who attacked me! You piece of shit!" He tried to get loose from the ropes so he could get his hands on Saitou.

But Saitou just smirked superiorly, took out a cigarette and lit it. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, Saitou savored his first draught from it.

He looked at the kidnapper and said, "You know, I haven't had one of these since I started looking for the woman."

"You shouldn't be smoking anyway, it's a filthy habit and bad for your health," Sayuri said in a prim voice.

Saitou chuckled, "I didn't know you cared…" Sayuri stuck out her tongue at him.

That made him chuckle even more. The kidnapper then said something that got Saitou to pay attention to him again.

"Who are you calling an asshole, _asshole_?" Saitou said to the man. The kidnapper just glared back.

Saitou continued, "Since you seem to be in a talkative mood, why don't you tell us who hired you to kidnap the woman."

The man remained silent, glaring at Saitou. 

The policeman shrugged, "Fine, we can do it the easy way or the hard way…Guess what? You just made your choice…and the hard way it is."

Dropping the cigarette and crushing it with his boot, he drew his sword out of its sheath and went into Gatotsu stance.

"Do you know what my motto is?…It's Aku. Zoku. Zen. Consider yourself lucky that I didn't just follow my instincts earlier and cut you up in little pieces."

The kidnapper gulped but defiantly said, "You won't kill me…because if you do, you won't find out who sent me."

Saitou straightened and put his sword back in its sheath, "True…but you see that guy with the red hair? Do you know who he was? He used to be the Hitokiri Battousai…"

Recognizing the name, the man looked at Kenshin. Noticing the menacing amber glow in Kenshin's eyes, the man gulped harder and he broke out in cold sweat.

But he still insisted, "He won't kill me either…"

With a feral smile, Saitou said, "Maybe he won't…but he doesn't have to kill you to make you suffer…"

The man looked at Kenshin again and saw the same menacing gleam of amber in his eyes. He looked at Sano, who was cracking his knuckles, as if spoiling for a fight.

Saitou saw him glance at Sano and said, "And the other guy could crush your bones with just a little tap of his fist…so ask yourself if you have been paid enough to go through all the pain we can inflict on you or spare yourself the agony and tell us right now."

The kidnapper looked from Saitou, to Kenshin, to Sano and then finally looked at Sayuri.

Ina nonchalant voice, she said, "I think he wants to go through the agony…why don't you accommodate him."

The three men advanced on him, menace and the promise of violence on their faces.

Knowing that he would not survive it if the three became serious, the man blurted out, "Hirano Hotaka!"

"What?" Sayuri exclaimed.

The three men turned to her. Sayuri knew the guy. Who was he?

Seeing that the men were looking at her questioningly, she explained, "Hirano Hotaka, or Hentai Hotaka as I like to call him, fancies himself as my fiancé. Never mind that I told him time and time again that I am not interested in him whatsoever. He thinks that I would make him the perfect trophy wife. Grandfather's wealth would all pass to me, and he as my husband would have access to all that money. He tried to get my grandfather to force me to marry him but my grandfather, thank the gods, told Hentai Hotaka that I had the choice of who my husband is going to be."

Sayuri sighed, "When mother died, he came to visit me, trying to convince me that he would be the perfect husband for me. _Right_. Then the slime tried to compromise me. We were in the dining room, waiting for Grandfather, when he attacked me. Of course, before anything could happen, Grandfather walked in. You could almost see the gleam of triumph in his eyes, thinking that my Grandfather would now insist that I marry him."

Sayuri was remembering the scene and burst out laughing, "But you should have seen his face when Grandfather calmly said _'Thank you for assisting Sayuri, she lately acquired the habit of fainting._' Hentai Hotaka was livid. Of course he couldn't insist that he had been _attacking_ me, that would only incite Grandfather's anger. You don't want my grandfather angry at you. Hentai Hotaka then left the next day. I thought that was the last I'd see of him"

Sayuri suddenly went somber, "I guess I was wrong. The promise of Grandfather's money was just too irresistible to pass up."

The kidnapper snorted, "Hirano had some strange illusion of grandeur. If you ask me, the guy is nuts!"

Saitou, who had lighted another cigarette, exhaled some smoke and observed, "If you think the guy is nuts, why'd you take the job?"

The kidnapper looked at him, "Because he is a nut who pays well."

Kenshin finally spoke, "But apparently not well enough, since you so eagerly gave up his name."

The kidnapper looked at Kenshin warily. Of the three men, he was most wary of Kenshin. He had heard stories of the Hitokiri Battousai. Most stories affirmed that he was ruthless and could kill you with a single slash. The way Kenshin was looking at him, the kidnapper figured the stories were all true.

"I know when to cut my losses," he said to the group, sullenly.

"Great! Now we can't even beat him up!" Sano exclaimed, feeling let down after he had hyped himself up for a fight.

Saitou looked at him, "What makes you think we can't have a little fun with the scum here?"

But Sayuri, who never had been a fan of violence, said, "Enough. There will be no fighting here. We're going to take this man here to Kyoto and hand him over to the police."

Turning to Saitou she said, "Officer Fujita will handle the details when we get there, won't you?"

Saitou studied her for a moment with an unreadable expression his face, then said, "Of course. As an officer of the law, it will be my pleasure."

Sano snorted, and Saitou glared at him. That didn't stop Sano at all. Even Kenshin tried to bit back a grimace. Points for Sayuri.

Sayuri asked the kidnaper, "What's your name?"

Startled by her question, he asked, "Why are you asking?"

Sighing with exasperation, Sayuri said, "Because you and I are going to be traveling together to Kyoto and I would like to know what I should call you."

"How 'bout '_ahou_'?" Sano suggested.

Sayuri glanced at him briefly, then looked at the kidnaper expectantly.

"Ueno Hideaki," the man replied.

"That was easy, wasn't it, Ueno-san," Sayuri replied.

"I don't see why she has to be so polite to him, "Sano muttered. Saitou quietly agreed with him.

Kenshin had another question that had been bothering him, so he asked the man, "Where were you supposed to take Sayuri-dono?"

Having realized that cooperating was the best way for him to stay alive, Ueno answered, "To the next town. Hirano said that he'd be waiting for me there."

"Anybody with him?" Kenshin asked further.

Ueno shook his head, "No. He wanted to have as little people as possible involved in this. According to him, it would be easier to control the variables this way."

Saitou smirked, "I guess he wasn't counting on us as variables."

Sano was studying Kenshin who had gone thoughtful, then he said, "Oi Kenshin! Why don't we pay a guy a visit in the next town. I'll bet we have lots to talk about with him."

Kenshin looked at Sano and smiled, "I think that's a good idea," then he looked at Saitou.

"I guess the side trip isn't going to hurt anybody," the policeman said, taking a draught from his cigarette.

Sayuri sighed, knowing well that she couldn't stop the three men from doing what they thought they had to do. All she could do was make sure that things didn't get out of hand.

In truth, she was eager to see Hentai Hotaka herself and give him a piece of her mind, and maybe a piece of her fist right in his nose as well.

"I guess we'll better rest for the night," she said to the group.

***

The group had walked to the next town to pay Hirano Hotaka a visit. 

Ueno's hands had been tied behind his back, and he had walked between Saitou and Sano. Kenshin had walked beside Sayuri. At first the men had insisted that she ride on the horse, but Sayuri declined, knowing that the horse was still injured.

Arriving at the town, Ueno led the group to a seedy little inn. He showed them to a private room in the back. Saitou took the ropes off his hands.

Knocking a prearranged code, Ueno with the others standing to the side waited for someone to open the door.

The door slid open and a man appeared. 

Seeing Ueno, he asked, "Where's the woman?"

"The woman's right here, Hotaka-_kun_," Sayuri said in a sugary sweet voice.

Hotaka looked at her in surprise and finally noticed the other three people standing behind her. He looked back at Ueno

"What's this?" he sputtered in surprise and anger.

"Oh, this is just a friendly visit, Hotaka-_kun_," Saitou said, smirking at the man.

Bewildered, Hotaka looked at Saitou, Sano, Kenshin and Sayuri. Finally he turned to Ueno and grabbed him by his gi.

"You betrayed me, you piece of scum!" he hissed at Ueno.

Sano grabbed Hotaka by his collar, and in surprise the man let go of Ueno. He tried to get his hands on Sano but Kenshin stepped in.

Hotaka looked at the small red-haired man. At first glance he didn't look like a threat but when he looked at Kenshin's eyes, he knew that the impression was wrong. Kenshin's eyes glittered amber.

"A little advice, boss, the one you should be most afraid of is the red-haired guy…he used to be the Hitokiri Battousai after all," Ueno said in a mocking tone.

Hotaka gulped, recognizing the name. Looking at Kenshin, he noted the menace and unleashed violence in his ki. This wasn't a man to play swords with.

Sayuri saw Hentai Hotaka breaking out in sweat. He was afraid of Kenshin. Sayuri smiled.

"Sano, you can let go of him now," she said. Sano was reluctant at first but saw something in Sayuri's face so he did.

Sayuri stepped up to Hotaka and smiled sweetly, "If you ever do a stupid stunt like this again, I will personally make sure that you will never ever have children, is that understood?"

Unable to accept defeat, Hotaka boldly said, "Hah! I almost succeeded, didn't I? What makes you think that the next time I'll fail again?"

Kenshin spoke up, "If there's a next time, I promise you we will meet again…and not as friends, you can be sure of that."

At the tone of Kenshin's voice, Hotaka knew that it was time to give up. The man formerly known as the Hitokiri Battousai wasn't someone he wanted to deal with. 

"Fine, have it your way, bitch," he said to Sayuri contemptuously.

In a flash, Kenshin's sword was drawn and Sano's hand was around Hotaka's neck.

"I suggest you take your words back and apologize to the lady," Kenshin said.

Saitou smirked, enjoying the scene. Apparently Kenshin's Battousai side was getting some exercise today. He decided to play along.

To Hotaka he said, "You better do as he says. He's crazy, you know."

The amber gleam in Kenshin's eyes gave credence to Saitou's words, so Hotaka hastily said, "I'm sorry."

Sano tightened his gripped on Hotaka's neck. In a panic, Hotaka looked at Saitou for guidance.

Saitou shrugged, "He's crazy too."

So Hotaka hastily stammered, "I mean, I'm sorry for calling you bitch…"  
  


"And?" Sano prompted.

"And for having you kidnapped."

Sayuri, who wasn't a big fan of violence, was actually enjoying this. Then again, it was Hentai Hotaka squirming. 

She almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost. But he had been a jerk, so he kind of did deserve this.

"You know what, Hotaka? You can apologize all you want but I'd still consider you a jerk. I just hope you have learned your lesson," she said to him.

***

Hotaka and Ueno were now sitting in a cell in the town's jail. Saitou had delivered them personally. He informed the local police of what happened. Sayuri gave a statement and the police promised to take action.

All was well for now. All they had to do was go on to Kyoto. _How_ they would get there, was still a matter of debate.

"We can't let Sayuri walk to Kyoto," Sano argued.

Saitou exhaled some smoke, "What do you suggest we do then? Carry her?"

Sano glared at the policeman.

Kenshin muttered irritably, "I don't see why you have to come with us."

Saitou apparently had heard him because he said, "In case you forgot…_Battousai_…I was the one who rescued Sayuri."

Kenshin gritted his teeth. He hated to be called by that name. Although, earlier the name had been useful. But now that it was over and dealt with, he didn't want to be reminded by Saitou of his past. It wasn't as if the wolf had a white as snow past himself.

"I don't see why that gives you a reason to come to Kyoto with us," Sano pointed out.

"And why were you on the train to Kyoto in the first place?" Kenshin inquired.

Saitou took a long draught from his cigarette. Exhaling upwards, he studied the smoke.

Then he nonchalantly answered Sano, "It gives me a reason because I happen to be with the police," Sano snorted, "and I want to make a report to headquarters in Kyoto that there are prisoners in this town that they have to pick up. Kidnapping is a serious offense."

Turning to Kenshin, he said, "And I was on the train to Kyoto because I have some business to take care of there."

Kenshin didn't trust Saitou but let it go for the moment as Sano started their previous argument again.

"I still say we can't let Sayuri walk all the way to Kyoto."

The argument was in full swing, when a coach stopped in front of them. The three stopped to look at the coach. The door opened and Sayuri stepped outside.

"What's that?" Sano stupidly asked.

"A coach, duh!" Sayuri answered Sano.

Sano rolled his eyes, "I know that. But what's it doing here?"

Sayuri smiled, "It's going to take us to Kyoto!"

"What?" Kenshin and Sano exclaimed. Saitou just continued smoking.

"It's going to take us to Kyoto," Sayuri repeated.

Kenshin and Sano continued to look at her stupidly, so Saitou said, "And what did you have to do to get a coach to take us to Kyoto?"

"Well, Officer Fujita," Sayuri smiled at him sweetly, "all I had to do is show some genuine money and the good people who own this coach agreed to lend it to me."

Saitou cocked a brow at her but remained silent.

"Where did you get the money, Sayuri-dono?" Kenshin wanted to know.

But Sano replied for her, "The woman's got money hidden all over her body."

Sayuri beamed at Sano, "That's correct. One of my grandfather's mottos is _'With a little money up your sleeves, you can get the world turning your way.'_"

Sayuri turned to the driver of the coach, "Thank you for bringing me here. I will deliver the coach to the Golden Duck Inn in Kyoto when we get there."

The driver nodded, said goodbye and left.

Sayuri turned the three men, "Let's go." She stepped inside the coach, but stepped out again when a thought occurred to her.

"Does anybody know how to drive this thing?"

Kenshin went "Oro", Saito smirked and Sano sweat dropped. But Sano volunteered.

"I have some experience with these kind of things."  
  


Saitou looked at him skeptically, so Sano said defensively, "I _do_."

Saitou shrugged and stepped inside the coach. Sayuri followed. Kenshin didn't want to sit inside with Saitou, but neither did he want to leave Sayuri alone with him. Unsure what to do, he glanced at Sano.

Apparently, Sano understood Kenshin's hesitation, for he said, "Go on in, Kenshin. Someone's got to keep an eye on the wolf."

Kenshin stepped inside. He didn't want to seem so forward as to sit beside Sayuri, so he sat beside Saitou. But he tried to get as far away from his archenemy as he could.

Sano stepped up to the driver's bench and took his seat. Taking the reins, he took a deep breath and flicked them to urge the horses on. The coach started rolling.

***

They had been traveling for almost an hour or so. Saitou, Kenshin and Sayuri kept their silence. No one felt inclined to strike up a conversation.

Saitou studied Sayuri who was looking out the window thoughtfully. Once they'd arrive in Kyoto, Saitou was going to the police station to make a report about the kidnapping. Contrary to popular opinion, he _did_ take his job seriously…sometimes.

Sayuri was thinking of everything that had happened in the past two days. And of the things that would happen once she was in Kyoto. Life had become complicated.

Kenshin was studying Sayuri. For someone who appeared small and delicate, she sure knew how to stay cool in a crisis. Just like her mother.

Saitou happened to glance outside the window and noted something strange. There was something wrong.

Opening the window, he shouted to Sano, "Stop the coach, ahou!"

Sano didn't hear him and continued driving the coach. Saitou yelled again, but Sano still didn't hear him.

This went on for a while, until Saitou opened the door and climbed out of the moving vehicle to the driver's seat.

Sensing that someone else was up there with him, Sano turned his head and was surprised to see Saitou sitting on the roof. 

"What are you doing up there?" he asked the policeman.

"Smoking," Saitou replied sarcastically.

Sano just looked at him.

"I told you to stop," Saitou said to him.

Sano frowned, "Why?"

"_Why?_" Saitou mimicked, "Because you're driving in the freaking wrong direction!"

"No I'm not!" Sano replied indignantly.

"Yes you are! Kyoto is about 60 miles that way," he pointed to the direction from which they just came from.

Sano finally stopped the coach and said, "No shit…"

Saitou shook his head as if questioning his own sanity, "Why did I agree to let a tori-atama with no sense of direction drive me to Kyoto?"

To be continued…

___

I hope that satisfied you. The next chapters will be up soon. I just want to tell you that I won't be updating as promptly as I did before because I really got a lot of stuff to take care of. But I promise to update within a week. That's manageable for me. Besides, I really want to continue with this story…I hope you want it continued as well.

**To Houndingwolf:** In case you still want to know, the episode before the one were Yahiko plays the prince is the one about the Legend of the Firefly Bend. I think some translate the title of the episode as Legend of the Fireflies. It was the one with that old fisherman whom Kenshin and the girls met at the river who made the origami swans for Ayame and Suzume. Then he told Kenshin his story, which was about recognizing love when it was right in front of you and to never take it for granted (_at least I think it went that way, my memory isn't the best you know_) and the episode after was the one with that big dog, whom Sano rescued. The dog had the funny habit of climbing on Sano's back and he ate all the food and he slept with Sano in his bed and he had the nasty habit of burying stuff he found, like Kenshin's laundry and even his sakkabatou! I think the episode was about the key that Notarou (_I think that's the dog's name_) hid. The key opened a box (_or something_) that held evidence of corrupt officials (_or something_). Anyway, I hope I gave you enough information. And if it turns out to be wrong, well…I'm only human…Anyway, thank you for faithfully reading and reviewing my story…My brother Herbert * _looks over her shoulder at someone 'What?'_* My brother Herbert hopes that you'll be able to watch the episode. No that you missed much of the RK saga if you didn't or will never be able to…As a fan he just hopes that you will…

**To Fireruby:** My brother Herbert * _glares at someone looking over her shoulder 'Okay, okay, so I'll tell them…'_ * My brother Herbert who now wants to be called Rurouni Tensai * _looks at Herbert, uhm, Rurouni Tensai. Rurouni Tensai beams._ * agrees with you about the thing you said about me being mean * _tries_ _to push Rurouni Tensai out of the way 'FYI, this is my fic! Let me type my stuff…'_ * Okay, I guess I was being mean to him, but he was being mean to me first! Anyway, I love my brother * _gets a hug from Rurouni Tensai 'Stop it! You're choking me…'_ * and he wanted me to tell you that he thinks that you're really nice for being there from the start. He read your reviews for every chapter I wrote. And he told me I should thank you, so here goes "_Thank you!"_

****

Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! Reviews make bad days more bearable.

Besides, the spiffy little convertible is still on the line…

So go on, make my day!


	11. Temples and Training Halls

I'm so sorry for not updating so soon! Although I only have a few loyal readers, I feel that I owe it to you to be at least prompt in updating. But life has caught up with me again and the week has been crazy-busy…even worse than the last one. When I finally get a few minutes to finish a chapter for this story, my mind turns into a total blank. The stress and the madness are getting to me…please bear with me.

And I want you to know, that this chapter didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it to…but since I don't have the patience (or the precious time!) to wait for my muse to inspire me…I and, ultimately, you have to make do with this.

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world…and sadly I ain't got no money…so, it's utterly useless to sue me…_but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other people do…**

And on to stranger things…

Promises from the Past Temples and Training Halls 

With a last shudder, the train stopped at the station. 

They were finally in Kyoto.

Kaoru decide that they wait until most of the people had gotten off the train before they got off as well. 

Seeing that the normal hustle and bustle had subsided, Kenshin and Yahiko got off the train. Kaoru went in search of their luggage. 

After all, that was one of the reasons Kenshin had asked Yahiko and her to stay on the train.

I hope they are fine Kaoru thought as she approached an attendant for their luggage. Although Kaoru was confident that Kenshin and Sano were perfectly capable of defending themselves when it came to fights, Kaoru still worried. 

Especially about Kenshin.

After all, anything could happen. Life was strange like that sometimes. And Kaoru didn't want anything to happen to Kenshin before he actually said anything about his feelings for her.

Then again, maybe Kaoru had to live up to a hundred until Kenshin finally got the nerve to say the three words she longed to hear. And with the crazy life that they were living, a hundred years seemed a long, long time.

Kaoru had to pay an attendant to take care of their luggage. Luckily, Sayuri had left her purse on her seat. Although Kaoru felt guilty for using some of the money that was in it, she felt that it was necessary for her to do so. After all, they had to find transportation to the Okiya. They couldn't carry Sayuri's big trunk all on their own. It was too heavy and the Okiya was too far.

With their luggage at their feet, Kaoru was about to go look for transportation when she heard someone call her name.

Kaoru looked around and asked Yahiko, "Is someone calling my name?"

Yahiko, who had heard the same thing, rubbed his nose, "Yeah…and you know what? It sounded like Misao calling you."

Kaoru had spotted the person who had called her name. It really was Misao.

The girl was running towards them, dressed, surprisingly, in a light spring kimono with her hair pinned up in an intricate bun.

Misao had reached them and immediately said exuberantly, "I couldn't believe my eyes at first! I thought I saw you step off the train, but when I looked again you were gone! I thought it was just my imagination! Then I saw you by the luggage car and I knew that I wasn't imagining things! I can't believe you're here in Kyoto! Why didn't you write me that you were coming? And where are the others?" 

Smiling at Misao, Kaoru noted that although Misao was wearing a dress and had her hair styled quite sophisticatedly, she was still the same adorable ninja girl.

"Misao-chan! It's good to see you too," Kaoru said.

Misao looked at Yahiko and then at Kaoru, then she looked around as if searching for someone.

Looking at Kaoru again, she asked, "Where's Kenshin? Don't tell me you traveled here all on your own."

"She didn't travel all on her own…_I'm_ with her…" Yahiko grumbled.

Misao smiled at him, "I know that. But I thought Kenshin would be with you…"

Kaoru's expression became serious, "Actually Sano and Kenshin and a new friend of ours came with us on the trip."  
  


Wide eyed, Misao asked, "So where are they?"

Kaoru sighed, "It's a long story."

The expression on Kaoru's face told Misao that the story was a serious one, so she said, "Why don't you tell me about it on our way to the Aoyia?"

***

They managed to find transportation and on their way to the Aoyia, Kaoru told Misao the whole story.

"And she was snatched off the train just like that?" Misao asked as Kaoru finished the story with Sayuri's kidnapping.

"Yes…Kenshin and Sano are out there somewhere searching for her. I really hope they find her," Kaoru said, concern and worry in her voice.

Misao put a hand on Kaoru's arm, "If anybody can find her, it's Kenshin and Sano."

Kaoru sighed, "Kenshin told me that if there is no word from them in two days, I should ask the Oniwabanshuu to help out."

Misao looked at Kaoru, reassurance in her eyes, "Don't worry, Kaoru. If it comes to that, we will help you. You can count on us!"

Then they lapsed into silence until Yahiko interrupted it with a question.

"Tell me itachi, why are you wearing a dress?"

Misao glared at the boy, "And what is the big deal with me wearing a dress?"

Yahiko shrugged insolently, "I don't know…it just isn't you…"

"And what _is_ me?" Misao wanted to know, eyebrows arched.

Yahiko made a funny grimace, "Well, ninja gear is more like you…or that tomboyish braid…just not that, that, that…" he pointed at Misao's clothing and hairstyle.

Misao sat up straight and haughtily said, "For your information, Yahiko-_chan_," the boy glared at her, "I _happen_ to be _female_…and once in a while, females like to dress in feminine things. And I think that I happen to look pretty in this dress…"

"You do, Misao-chan! I think you look even more beautiful in that dress and with that hairstyle," Kaoru said sincerely, glaring briefly at Yahiko.

Misao sighed and muttered, "Well, I certainly _do_ hope that I look better than my usual self…"

The way Misao sounded told Kaoru that something was wrong.

Gently she asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

At first Misao looked like she would keep mum about it, but then she said, "For almost two years I try to get Aoshi-sama to notice me…I try talking to him, try plying him with great dishes, with my ninja abilities…but does the man notice? Not on _your_ fanny!"

Kaoru could feel Misao's frustration. After all, she experienced it herself.

The girl continued, "I resigned myself to patience…Kami-sama knows I have been more patient than a monk with him…I said to myself _'Misao, Aoshi just needs some time to put his act together…he'll talk when he wants to.'_ So I leave him in peace, waiting for the day when he finally notices me and joins the rest of the world."

Misao sighed, and in a forlorn voice she said, "Then one day, a beautiful swan arrived at the Aoyia…and the miracle happened…Aoshi-sama started to come out of his shell…"

Misao looked at Kaoru and the older woman could see the hurt in the younger woman's eyes, "You should have seen her, Kaoru. She had beautiful dark hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She talked like an aristocrat and moved with the grace of a swan. And the way she dressed…you would think that a princess was standing in front of you…she always looked fashionable and pristine…"

Kaoru asked, "And Aoshi liked her?"

Misao let out a depressed sigh, "Yeah…he liked her."

Concerned about here friend, Kaoru asked, "But what makes you think that?"

Misao looked at Kaoru and said heartbrokenly, "He talked to her!"

Surprised at the information, Kaoru was only able to ask stupidly, "He _did_?"

"Yeah. I mean, he actually addressed her and said whole sentences to her!"

"But it's not like he never talks to you," Kaoru pointed out reasonably.

Misao shook her head in exasperation, "But only if I talk to him first! And if he ever talks to me first, he only uses about three to five words in a sentence!"

"You count his words?" Yahiko asked, snickering.

Misao and Kaoru glared at him, "Stay out of this brat!" they said in unison.

Yahiko stuck his tongue out at them and turned away. Okay, let them be idiots! he thought sullenly.

Kaoru turned back to Misao, "So who _is_ this woman?"

Misao looked out the window of the coach and said, "Kobayakawa Hiroko."

The way she said the name made it sound like she would have gladly strangled the owner of it.

"And _who_ is she exactly?" Kaoru prompted Misao.

"A childhood friend of Aoshi-sama. Apparently, she and Aoshi used to play together," Misao said.

She was interrupted by Yahiko, "Somehow, I can't imagine Aoshi as a child… _playing_…" but a glare from Kaoru shut him up.

Misao continued, "Anyway, Hiroko-_chan_ moved away from Kyoto when she was eight…"

"So what was she doing here in Kyoto?" Kaoru asked.

Misao sighed, "Well, according to her, she wanted to retrace her childhood. Since Kyoto was the place she spent most of her childhood in…"

"So the woman is dying or something?" Yahiko wanted to know.

"No!" Misao said in a forceful voice.

Yahiko and Kaoru looked at Misao somewhat confused.

Misao seeing their confusion, said to them, "She's getting married!"

"To Aoshi?" Kaoru and Yahiko exclaimed.

"No…" Misao denied, somewhat confused by _their_ reaction.

If Aoshi isn't getting married to this Hikaro...Hakoro…Hororo…whatever…woman, why is she acting so strange? Yahiko thought. The workings of the female mind were somewhat lost to him.

Perhaps Sano's philosophy did have some credence. According to Sano "Women are meant to be appreciated, adored, worshipped…but not understood. To attempt to understand the inner workings of a woman's mind is a sure way for a man to loose _his _mind…"

But Kaoru, being a woman and all, understood the reasons behind Misao's '_strange_' behavior. Jealousy was never easy. 

Especially if it was coupled with insecurity and the knowledge of not knowing. Not knowing whether the object of your affection, and in Misao's case almost the object of obsession, actually reciprocated the feelings. Add a beautiful woman to the mixture and…a woman could not be held responsible for the crazy things she thought…or sometimes did.

When Yahiko and Kaoru remained quite, Misao decide to explain, "If she were already married, I wouldn't be that worried. But she isn't married yet…and she did come to Kyoto to see Aoshi in particular…she expressly said so…tell me, what _am_ I supposed to think?"

Yahiko scratched his head, "But what does all this have to do with you wearing a dress?"

Misao rolled her eyes and said, "Because I cannot look like _me _next to _her_!"

"Why? What's wrong with you?" Yahiko wanted to know.

Misao looked at him incredulously, "If you were to describe an animal graceful, beautiful and serene…would you describe a weasel like that or a swan?"

Yahiko frowned in confusion, "What's with the animals?"

"Oh, forget it! You wouldn't understand!" Misao said in exasperation.

But Yahiko suddenly had an attack of cosmic insight, "You mean to say that you are wearing a dress so that you'll look more like that Hikaro…Haruko…Hororo…"

"Hiroko," Misao said.

"Whatever…you mean to tell me that your dressing up like that because you think that Aoshi would notice you if you did?" Yahiko finished, incredulity on his face.

"Well…yeah…" Misao replied.

"So you think that because you're wearing a kimono and that…that…" he pointed to her hair.

"Hey, it's the height of fashion!" Misao said affronted.

"Height being the operative term…but that's not what I'm getting at…my point is: you're being crazy," Yahiko finished.

Misao glared at him, "Why?"

"Because changing your clothing and your hairstyle doesn't change who you really are," Yahiko said.

Kaoru looked at the boy and felt that sudden burst of pride again. Her little brat was growing up. And times like these showed how much he was maturing. Most of the times he just showed invitation to be conked with a bokken.

Misao absorbed Yahiko's last statement, finally seeing it as truth, she asked forlornly, "Then how is Aoshi-sama going to take notice of me?"

Yahiko shrugged his shoulders, "That's a mystery you have to figure out for yourself."

Misao looked at Kaoru, but the older woman said, "I wish I had an answer for that but I don't. But Yahiko is right. Although you do look very nice in that dress and with that hairstyle, it's not what Aoshi-sama should fall in love with. If he falls in love, he has to fall in love with _you_."

"But why should he choose a weasel over a swan?" Misao asked, doubt in her voice.

Kaoru smiled, "Because a swan recently told me that some people fall in love with swans…and some with other animals…"

***

Kaoru knocked on the door of Sayuri's room. Breakfast was ready and she had volunteered to inform the woman.

Hearing Sayuri's "Come in," Kaoru opened the door and stepped inside the room.

She saw Sayuri brushing her long brown hair. Kaoru watched the long, luxurious strokes.

Sayuri turned towards Kaoru and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry for being so late. I couldn't get to sleep last night. It was almost dawn when I finally dozed off…When I woke, it already was late…"

"That's okay, Sayuri. Kenshin just finished breakfast…" Kaoru replied.

Sayuri was finished with brushing her hair and now was gathering it into a low ponytail. Then she twisted the strands to form it into a low bun by her nape. She secured her hair with some pins.

All the while she was doing that, she said to Kaoru, "It'll take me just a minute. I only have to get my hair in order…I wish I could just put it in a ponytail like yours…but if I do, my hair would end up looking like a disaster by the end of the day…"

Sayuri opened a small box that lay at her feet and rummaged through its contents. Kaoru stepped closer to see what was in the box. It was full of hair adornments in various colors. All very beautiful. Kaoru couldn't help but feel envy.

Sayuri picked up a hair comb that had tiny beads dangling at the end of it and put it in her hair near the bun.

She looked up and saw Kaoru looking at the box full of hair jewelry, "I know that trinkets like these may seem frivolous but I guess the little girl in me just loves to put them in my hair…My grandfather thinks that they are a waste of money since they do not serve a real purpose…_fat lot he knows_!"

Kaoru looked at Sayuri and took in her appearance. The woman was dressed in a blue kimono with embroidery of small pink and silver flowers scattered all over it. Her Obi was a deeper pink, almost magenta and had white and silver strands shot through it. It looked striking on Sayuri, with her innate gracefulness and gentleness. Another thing Kaoru found enviable.

Sayuri turned to reach into the large trunk by her side. When she moved, the hair comb fell out. Kaoru stepped closer and picked it up.

Handing it to Sayuri, she said, "Here, this fell out."

Looking at it, Sayuri sighed, "You know, it's the strangest thing. That always happens when I use it. But only once…when I put it back in it stays there."

Sayuri took the comb and tucked it back in, saying, "This is my most favorite one of them all. You want to know why?…It's not because somebody gave it to me or anything like that…It's my favorite because I bought it myself…with my own money."

Something in the tone of Sayuri's voice told Kaoru that the woman liked the piece of adornment the most not because of sentimentality but because of the sentiment of independence. Kaoru knew on a first hand basis how gratifying independence was. But a woman like Sayuri would know more of the freedom of independence, being wealthy _and_ beautiful. 

"It's very beautiful," she said to Sayuri.

But in the way Kaoru said that, Sayuri picked up an undertone of envy. This surprised her, for she couldn't see anything in herself that Kaoru should envy. Instead, she saw a lot in Kaoru that _she_ should envy. That she did envy.

Deciding to let the other woman know, she simply said, "You know, I envy you."

At the strange twist of conversation, Kaoru looked at Sayuri, astonishment on her face.

"You what?" she managed to ask.

Sayuri chuckled, "You don't believe me do you?"

Kaoru only shook her head, so Sayuri said, "You should, you know. There are a lot of things I envy about you."

Kaoru could not believe it! Sayuri envied her? Why would someone like Sayuri envy her? It didn't make sense when there was a lot about Sayuri that Kaoru should envy.

So she asked, "But why?"

"Because you have so much, some of which I do not have," Sayuri answered simply.

Kaoru stared at Sayuri, not believing her words. What did she have that Sayuri didn't? Sayuri was the kind of person that struck you as having everything.

Seeing that Kaoru still didn't believe her words, Sayuri decide to enumerate, "For one thing, you're very beautiful…"

Kaoru gasped and looked at Sayuri with more disbelief, "You think me beautiful?"

"Of course!" Sayuri replied with sincerity, "Who wouldn't think that?"

But Kaoru couldn't accept the thought, "But why would you think I am beautiful…look at you…you're the one who's beautiful!"

Oddly enough, Sayuri blushed with embarrassment, "No, I'm not!" she denied immediately.

The way Sayuri denied it, made Kaoru realize that the woman was being sincere in her belief. The woman didn't think herself beautiful? It was ridiculous! 

"Of course you are! I'm the one who's not," Kaoru argued.

"Now you're being ridiculous! Of course you're the one who is," Sayuri argued back.

Then the two women looked at each other and started laughing. 

Still laughing, Kaoru said, "We're behaving like idiots."

"At least on _that_ I agree with you," Sayuri said, chuckling.

Then the two women took a deep breath, exhaled and looked at each other, smiling.

Then Kaoru said, "You know, when I first met you I compared you to a swan."

Sayuri made funny face, "A swan? Why?"

"Because you looked so elegant and refined and there was such a gracefulness in the way you presented yourself," Kaoru replied, thinking back to the morning she first spied Sayuri outside the dojo's gates.

Sayuri smiled, a bit embarrassed, "A swan huh? You know the closest animal to a swan that I have ever been compared to was a goose…and that hadn't been intended as a flattering comparison, if you know what I mean."

Kaoru knew exactly what Sayuri meant, "Believe me, I hear your sentiment. After all, I've been called tanuki-chan quite a lot."

"Actually, you know what? I like raccoons a lot," Sayuri said, indirectly saying that she liked Kaoru a lot.

But Kaoru understood and was really touched by that, so she responded in kind, "You know what? I happen to like swans a lot too."

Sayuri was touched, but mischievously asked, "Even if they turn out to be silly geese?"

Kaoru smiled back mischievously, "Especially if they turn out to be geese."

And so, the bonds of a new friendship were formed.

Sayuri studied Kaoru and said, "It's no wonder why he loves you so much."

Kaoru blushed, knowing well enough whom Sayuri referred to, but in feigned innocence asked, "What do you mean?"

Sayuri looked at Kaoru, knowing well that the woman knew what she was talking about, "Kenshin. It's no wonder why he loves you so much. You're very beautiful…that combination of raven black hair and sapphire eyes could turn any man's head," Kaoru blushed even more, "but you're beauty transcends that of the physical. You're intelligent, witty and smart. You're very hardworking and determined. You're also very brave and loyal…but most of all, you're generous, compassionate, selfless, caring and loving…and that's the beauty Kenshin _has_ fallen in love with and _is_ madly in love with."

But Kaoru tried to deny it, for she feared if she didn't, her foolish heart would hope that what Sayuri said was the sweet truth.

"Kenshin isn't in love with me…" she managed to say.

But Sayuri snorted in the most unladylike manner and said, "Pish! You know that's a lie…just like saying that you're not in love with Kenshin is a lie."

Kaoru looked directly at Sayuri and for a moment was speechless, but finally she managed to ask, "Is it that obvious?"

Sayuri smiled gently, "It wouldn't be more obvious if your love was the full moon. You love him and he loves you…and you know, I kind of envy you for that…"

Kaoru frowned at Sayuri, so the woman hastily said, "I don't mean I'm jealous of you…well, I kind of _am_ jealous…" but Kaoru frowned harder.

Sayuri sighed, "This isn't coming out right…I don't have designs of Kenshin, if that's what you're thinking…actually, I think of him more as a brother type than…_you know_…" Kaoru understood and felt less threatened, "What I envy about you is that you're in love with somebody who loves you back…it's a simple as that."

This time Kaoru sighed, "Believe me Sayuri, it isn't as simple as that. It's a lot more complicated."

At Sayuri's prompting look, Kaoru continued, "What I mean is that…_it's actually hard to explain_…"

But Sayuri understood, and gently she said "It's complicated because you think he'll never tell you."

There was a sad expression on Kaoru's face, "And he probably never will…We've known each other for a long time now…although his actions make me hopeful, he never actually said it…so maybe it's just wishful thinking on my part…"

"Believe me, it's not wishful thinking on your part…give him time…although, that's exactly what you've been giving him all along…"

Kaoru chuckled wistfully, "Tell me about time…but I think it's not only that. Kenshin has this really ridiculous notion of being unworthy…_when he isn't_. He thinks because he was the Hitokiri Battousai, he has no right to happiness…but if you see the person that he is now, he deserves all the happiness in the world…I wish that I could make himself feel worthy…"

Sayuri looked at Kaoru, understanding in her face, "My mother used to be the same…she also had a past…and you know what I've learned from her? The only person to make you feel worthy is yourself. So all you really can do is stand by Kenshin and _help_ him feel worthy…"

Kaoru smiled sadly again, "I know…but it's not only that…Kenshin used to be married…" she looked at Sayuri to see whether she knew about that.

Sayuri nodded, and softly said, "Mother told me."

"Did she tell you what a wonderful person Tomoe was? What a paragon of womanhood she was? How much Kenshin had loved her? That he changed his ways because of her?" Kaoru asked, sadness and bitterness in her tone.

Sayuri studied the woman, then gently inquired, "So you think Kenshin's feelings of unworthiness is not the only thing standing in the path of true love…you doubt that he loves you because he used to love another woman…who by now has been dead more than a decade?"

Kaoru sighed brokenheartedly and looked away, in a small voice she said, "Would you blame me for being insecure? She was a swan…I'm a raccoon…why fall in love with a raccoon when you had a swan?"

"Animal metaphors again?" Sayuri asked, but she understood the root of Kaoru's insecurity. She understood it only too well. But at least in this case, she was absolutely certain that Kaoru had nothing to be insecure about. 

Kaoru's insecurity and Kenshin's feeling of being unworthy were the two main obstacles for their happily ever after. And unfortunately, the most difficult to overcome. Sayuri made an attempt to tackle the first obstacle.

In a gentle voice she said to Kaoru, "You know as a woman, I understand how you feel…but as a hopeless romantic, I'm convinced that you and Kenshin will have a future…"

Kaoru looked at her doubtfully and asked, "Even if I'm a raccoon?"

Sayuri sighed and put her thoughts in these words, "Using your fondness for animal metaphors I want to say that some fall in love with swans…some with foxes…and some with raccoons…anything is possible with love…and as objectively as I can get I must say that your rurouni has fallen in love with a beautiful raccoon…"

Kaoru studied Sayuri and saw that the woman was truly being sincere. How Kaoru wanted to believe her words! But perhaps she did, because something close to optimism blossomed in her heart…she was still doubtful and insecure…but Sayuri's words gave her hope…and sometimes hope was all that one needed.

She smiled at Sayuri gratefully, "Thank you."

Sayuri nodded, understanding, "You're welcome."

Before they could say anything else, someone knocked at the door. Both women turned towards it.

"Come in," Sayuri called out.

The door slid open and both women saw that Kenshin was standing there, with his rurouni smile on his face. Sayuri noted that his eyes went to Kaoru before he said in his gentle voice, "Sessha was worried that something was wrong. Kaoru-dono volunteered to call you about half an hour ago for breakfast…"

Kaoru blushed and said in an embarrassed and apologetic voice to Sayuri, "Mou, I forgot what I came here for in the first place. I only meant to call you for breakfast… not to have a lengthy discussion with you…"

Sayuri smiled, "That's okay, Kaoru…the conversation was worth it, wasn't it?"

Kaoru smiled back, "Hai, it was," glancing briefly at Kenshin she said again, "It was…"

Kenshin looked at the two and inquired curiously but politely, "What were you talking about, if I may know?"

The women grinned at each other and in unison said, "Girl stuff…"

Kenshin studied the two and realized that the two had bonded over whatever they had been talking about. He hoped it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Aloud he said to the two women, "If you're finished, why don't you come and eat breakfast. Sano's here already…" he let the sentence trail.

But the two women knew exactly what he meant to say. Sayuri and Kaoru stood up and made a move towards the door. When they were almost there, Sayuri stopped and went back to the small box with her hair adornments, took something out and walked back to Kaoru.

Extending her hand, she said, "Here, I want you to have this."

Kaoru looked at the object in Sayuri's hand and saw that it was a hair comb that looked exactly like the one that Sayuri was using and that Kaoru had admired earlier.

Looking up at Sayuri's face, Kaoru stammered, "But I can't…this is too…I just can't…"

But Sayuri took one of Kaoru's hands, placed the comb in it and closed her fingers around it, "Of course you can."

When Kaoru just looked at her, she said mischievously, "Even raccoons have to wear hair jewelry sometimes…"

Then Kaoru smiled and said sincerely, "Thank you." She wasn't just thanking Sayuri for the gift.

Sayuri nodded and said, "Why don't we go and have breakfast before it is consumed by a certain rooster-head."

***

The three had arrived at the Aoyia. Even if the issue about Aoshi's '_other woman_' hadn't been resolved yet, Misao became her usual self again as she alighted from the coach and ran into the house to inform the others of the arrival of their visitors.

Kaoru chuckled and Yahiko shook his head at Misao's behavior. 

The driver of the coach helped getting their luggage off the back and Kaoru was about to pay him, when the occupants of the Aoyia came out the door.

Enthusiastic greetings ensued as old friends said hello to each other. Okina went as far as enthusiastically hugging Kaoru. When he let go of the woman, he turned towards Yahiko but the boy took a step backwards. The old ninja took the hint and instead bowed. Yahiko bowed back. Then the old geyser winked at the boy.

With the greetings over, Kaoru turned back to the driver only to find him already sitting on his seat, preparing to leave.

"Matte," she said to him, "I haven't paid you yet…"

But the driver said, "That's no longer necessary, Miss. That gentleman over there already took care of that."

Kaoru turned and for the first time noticed Aoshi standing there. 

Kaoru smiled at him gratefully, "Arrigatou gozaimasu, Aoshi-san, for paying the driver, but it wasn't necessary."

In his aloof voice, he replied, "It was nothing."

Aoshi seemed like his old stoic self. Kaoru glanced at Misao, but the woman was looking at Aoshi worshipfully. 

"So where's Himura?" Aoshi inquired.

Kaoru looked back at him, "Actually, that's a long story…"

"Why don't we get inside so we can hear it?" Okina suggested.

***

After Kaoru was finished telling the '_long story_', the members of the Oniwabanshuu sat in thoughtful silence.

Then Aoshi said, "Of course we will help Himura."

Misao looked at him and said, "Aoshi-sama, why don't we start helping him now? We can send out somebody to gather information…maybe he'll find something useful…"

Aoshi considered that for a moment before he said, "That's a good idea. But we'll respect Himura's request of two days…"

Kaoru smiled at him gratefully. She was glad that they had friends like Misao, Aoshi and the rest of the gang.

She studied Aoshi and noted for the first time that he in fact had changed. Not that much and not in such an obvious way. 

Aoshi felt like he was there, which was a ridiculous feeling, Kaoru knew, but knowing Aoshi a little, that's exactly how he had changed. 

He felt like he was more present. He didn't feel like such a hollow shell anymore. After the whole Shishio incident, he had retreated into himself, and Kaoru remembered that being in his presence was like being with someone who wasn't really there. And even after that, when they had seen each other again, it still had felt like that…but now, he felt more present.

Kaoru glanced at Misao. Maybe the woman's worries did have some credence…maybe she and Misao needed another talk…but just between the two of them…

***

Somewhere between Tokyo and Kyoto, four people sat by a fire, roasting some wild fowl.

Sayuri sighed, then asked for the hundredth time, "When do you think we'll be in Kyoto?"

Saitou smirked, "If we continue to let a certain tori-atama drive…by the next century…"

A certain tori-atama grumbled, "Shut up, ahou!"

A certain rurouni sighed, and checked the roasting fowl. 

***

The next day, Kaoru decided to visit a temple, to make a petition to the gods. If by the end of the day, there was no message or sign from Kenshin, Sano or Sayuri, the Oniwabanshuu would actively step in.

Kaoru had asked Misao to join her, but the other woman already had an appointment with somebody that she couldn't cancel. Kaoru then had asked Yahiko to come with her. The boy had been reluctant at first, but he picked up the worried vibes coming off Kaoru so he had agreed. He too was worried but he didn't want his master to know. After all, he had been left in-charge by Kenshin, and he knew that his primary task was to look after Kaoru.

Kaoru and Yahiko walked through the busy streets of Kyoto. Yahiko had the eerie sense of déjà vu. Then he remembered that almost two years ago, he and Kaoru had walked the same streets to look for Kenshin. So many things have happened since then.

He glanced at the woman walking beside him and pondered on the strangeness of life. Many times had he already wondered how his life would have turned out if he had never met Kenshin and Kaoru. He probably would be in jail by now…or worse…

But he had met the two…and he was living _this_ life now…and in retrospect, it wasn't a boring life at all. Not with all the crazy things happening to various members of their makeshift family. But even with all the craziness, it was a good life. And he would always be thankful that he had met Kenshin and Kaoru.

In Kenshin, he found a role model in the art of swordsmanship and staying cool, although sometimes he did think that the rurouni acted like an idiot, but if Yahiko were made to choose a person as his ideal older brother, he would choose Kenshin.

And Kaoru he found…he didn't know how exactly how he should describe his feelings for the woman walking beside him…

He glanced at her again. Although he called her a busu and a tanuki a lot, he actually thought her real pretty…_in a way_…not that he'd ever tell Kaoru…he only called her those names to get a rise out of her…he loved to watch her get mad…only sometimes Kaoru's physical expression of ire was something he would gladly do without…

The truth was, he loved this woman like a sister…and like Kenshin, he would do anything to protect her…

***

Kaoru was kneeling in front of a shrine, eyes closed, hands folded in prayer.

Kami-sama, this is a wish that comes from the deepest part of my heart. Let Kenshin, Sanosuke and Sayuri be safe…

Somewhere between Tokyo and Kyoto, three people sneezed. 

A policeman smirked, "I hope you're not coming down with something. I don't want to get what you have…"

Wherever they are, watch over them and keep them away from harm. And please send a sign to tell us that they're okay. In your infinite greatness, I know you can grant me my wish…

Finished with her prayer, she opened her eyes and was about to get up, when she remembered something. Quickly she closed her eyes again. 

After a few seconds, she smiled, opened her eyes and stood up. She looked for Yahiko and saw him kneeling in front of another small shrine. When she saw him standing up, she walked towards him.

"Do you think the gods heard us?" the boy asked her.

"I hope so…" she replied. They made their way back to the Aoyia.

***

Aoshi was sitting in the training hall, apparently meditating.

But the truth was, he was too troubled to meditate properly. Ever since Hiroko-chan came to Kyoto something was troubling him.

And that something was Misao. 

She was acting strange…damned strange. Not to mention dressing strange. In all the time Aoshi knew the girl… um, woman… he never ever saw her dressed in a kimono…okay, maybe once or twice…but not seven days in a row! And her hair…she wore her hair differently…not that her hair or her dresses made her look strange…it just wasn't _her_…not the ninja girl that he knew and adored… and that made him feel out of sorts…and he disliked feeling out of sorts.

And so, instead of sitting there in the training hall, meditating on the mysteries of the cosmos and life and other profound matters, he pondered upon a greater mystery. 

The mystery of women. A particular woman. A woman named Misao.

***

Misao had returned from her appointment and now she and Kaoru were sitting on the porch.

Although Kaoru had already seen Misao in a kimono the previous day, she still was surprised that the woman was wearing another one today. Her hair was styled a little bit differently, but still a far cry from the braid she usually sported.

So this Hiroko woman really shook Misao up Kaoru thought as she observed the other woman.

Misao, in her usual exuberant mood, was chattering about a hundred things. But Kaoru felt that Misao's spirit wasn't really in it. Her spirit wasn't really in it either. It was close to sunset, and there was still no word from any one of the missing people. 

"I sense you really aren't with this conversation," Misao said abruptly.

Kaoru looked up guiltily, "I guess not. I'm just worried, you know."

"Me too," was Misao's reply.

Then both lapsed into silence. A door slid open, and someone stepped out on the porch. Both women looked up and were surprised to see Aoshi walking towards them.

Nodding at Kaoru, then at Misao, he sat down a little apart from them, to the right of Misao. He sat there looking out at the yard.

Both women looked at each other and the same thought went through their heads What's he doing here?

Then they got a greater surprise when Aoshi asked, "There's still no sign from them?"

Getting over her shock, Kaoru replied in a soft voice, "Hai."

Aoshi looked at her and said in his usual expressionless voice, "Himura will find her."

Kaoru just nodded, too shocked by the fact that Aoshi had initiated conversation with her, albeit a very stilted one. Once again she looked at Misao. The look on the other woman's face clearly said "_I told you so_". And Kaoru couldn't help but agree. This Aoshi, compared to the one she knew in the past, could almost be called talkative. Just another fact to prove that strange things happen in life.

***

The three people had been sitting on the porch in silence, waiting for the day to end. The sun was already low in the sky, and soon it would be dark. The second day was soon ending. There was still no sign from Kenshin, Sano or Sayuri.

Suddenly, feeling restless and edgy, Kaoru stood up and walked in brisk strides towards the front of the Aoyia. Looking left and right down the street, she saw no one familiar.

Sighing, she turned back to go inside. Misao, who had followed her, smiled at her, trying to keep her spirits up. Kaoru wearily smiled back. Then they both made a move to go inside.

But something inside Kaoru made her turn and take another look. She looked to the left but saw that the street was almost empty. No familiar figures there.

Then she turned to the right, and at exactly that moment, the sun turned into a dark reddish ball about to disappear at the edge of the horizon. Watching the magnificent sunset, she missed three figures walking towards the Aoyia. Then her gaze shifted and she saw the moving figures.

Since the sun was behind the three walking people, only their dark silhouettes were visible. They looked like three moving shadows.

The figure on the left was tall, and seemed to move in a cocky swagger. The figure in the middle was much shorter, and seemed to float in graceful lines. The figure on the left, was as tall as the one in the middle and moved in a familiar gait.

It took Kaoru only a moment of hesitation and she was running towards the three figures.

When she was about three steps away from them, she stopped. The three figures had stopped as well.

Kaoru took in the appearance of Sano, Sayuri and Kenshin. The three looked grubby and a bit disheveled but had big smiles on their faces. They were okay…and they were back… safe. The gods had answered her prayers.

Overcome with joy, Kaoru stepped forward and hugged Kenshin fiercely.

It took Kenshin a startled "Oro!" and a second of hesitation until he put his arms around Kaoru to reciprocate the hug.

Sayuri and Sano grinned at each other.

"I guess, absence does make the heart fonder," Sano said slyly.

Abruptly, Kenshin and Kaoru let go of each other and blushed crimson. 

"Oh well, it was nice while it lasted," the irrepressible Sano said.

Kaoru briefly glared at him, but then smiled, "I'm glad that you're back too…"

Sano arched his eyebrow, "Well, I'm glad that you are…"

But Sayuri gave him a shove, "Be nice…"

Kaoru turned to Sayuri and acting on impulse gave her a hug as well, "I'm so glad that your safe."

Sayuri hugged her back, "So am I, believe me, so am I."

Stepping back, Kaoru said to her, "I was really worried about you…"

Sayuri flippantly answered, "You know what, for a moment back there, so was I…"

Surprised that the woman could joke about her kidnapping, Kaoru looked from her to Sano and then at Kenshin.

The rurouni smiled, "Maybe we should continue this at the Aoyia, Kaoru-dono."

Just realizing that they were standing in the middle of the street, Kaoru saw that people were looking at them. She turned towards the direction of the Aoyia and the small group started walking.

Misao and Aoshi were standing outside, waiting for them.

When they were standing in front of them, Misao enthusiastically greeted her friends, "Kenshin, Sano! You're finally here! We were so worried about you!" 

Then she turned towards Sayuri, not quite sure how to proceed. When the group had been close enough for her to see them clearly, she took special notice of Sayuri. The woman turned out to be very beautiful and very elegant, despite her slight dishevelment. Misao recently had a very unpleasant experience with a very beautiful and very elegant lady. 

Misao looked at Kaoru in silent question, but Kaoru looked back at her smiling. Apparently Kaoru didn't feel threatened by the woman. But Misao wasn't quite assured. She hadn't felt threatened by the '_other woman_' when she first met her. But first impressions were deceiving. So she decided to stay wary of Sayuri.

But when she looked back Sayuri, she saw the woman smiling at her with genuine warmth, so she couldn't help but smile back in kind.

"You must be Misao," Sayuri said to her. 

"You must be Sayuri," she replied, albeit a bit wary.

Sayuri's smile became bigger, "I must look like a fright to you…" and in a somewhat embarrassed gesture, she tried to straighten her hair.

It was Misao's turn to get embarrassed, "Not at all." But she couldn't help but be charmed by the woman. She really radiated genuine warmth and friendly openness.

Before anyone else could say anything, Aoshi said, "Welcome to Kyoto."

Sano and Kenshin turned towards the man in surprise. Then they looked at Misao and Kaoru but the two women's expressions didn't say anything. They looked at each other and both knew what the other was thinking.

But Sayuri, who didn't know Aoshi, smiled at him graciously and said, "Thank you. I'm glad that we're finally here. By the way, I am Mikage Sayuri."

"Shinomori Aoshi," came the brief reply.

Then she looked at the man and for the first time noticed a similarity to somebody else. She gasped, then gave her head a tiny shake.

Then to Kenshin and Sano's greater surprise, Aoshi said, "Why don't you come into the house? It looks like you all could use a nice meal and some rest."

He graciously waited for the women to precede him. Waiting for the men to make a move, he stoically turned to them.

Sano was the one who voiced the question, "Tell me Shinomori, what has Misao being putting in your tea?"

To be continued…

___

The end of another chapter…You might be asking yourselves right now why you waste your time with this…and I have the perfect answer: Coz you're nice! And that's why you're gonna get lots and lots of goodies from Santa this year…

It'll probably take me another week to update but update I will.

Anyway, this is a little segment I like to call Lillienne's Q&A:

Question: Is this story going anywhere?

Answer: Yes. In the next couple of chapters, this story is going to Hiko's cabin in the mountains…

Question: What's with the animal metaphors?

Answer: Animal Crackers (and I know that there aren't any swans or raccoons in them!)

Question: What's with the swans in particular?

Answer: My little cousins watched the movie Swan Princess a couple of weeks ago…(I watched too coz I had to look after them!)

Question: Why is Aoshi acting so strange? (Stranger than usual)

Answer: Small bugs from outer space took residence in his brain and are making him talk more than usual…kidding…the real answer is that he's in my fiction…so he better do what I want him to do…besides, I have plans for him, wicked plans, dangerous plans * grins evilly *…no, not that kind of plans…smut-brain!

Question: Is there a point to this segment or to this story?

Answer: Absolutely none!!!

And to those who want to know this: Why Rurouni Tensai?

It's pretty simple, actually. My brother loves Rurouni Kenshin and Slam Dunk a lot. And although I think of him as a wandering idiot sometimes * RT isn't in the room so I can bash him all I want…hope he doesn't read this…door opens …"Nooooooooooo!" Lillienne desperately tries to cover the screen…a small voice in her head screams "Hit the delete button, the delete button!" *

* RT is in a benevolent mood today so lets the slip go * Anyway as I was saying, my brother has his moments of genius sometimes so I guess the name will do. 

(It's funny but the lead characters in both animes have red hair! And they both act like total idiots around women!)

Oh, there's another issue I have to address:

This is essentially a K& K fic, but not in the conventional way. I know that I don't give K & K a lot of airtime (or screen time? Whatever) but there is actually a method to my madness…but don't worry…I'm a loyally devoted K & K fan so you'll be guaranteed that somehow, someway they'll end up together…

My thanks to : Fireruby, Kaoru-chan21, Houndingwolf and Riho.

Anyway, please don't forget to review…and I don't care if you want to flame me! Coz even if you do, at least I got you to read my story…just don't forget to review…

Have a great Turkey Feast!


	12. Ninjas and Conversation

Hi guys! Before I go into my standard babbling, I need to say something (or write something, whatever). 

Neewayz, I did something really, really embarrassing and I have to correct myself before anyone else thinks I've gone brain-dead (thanks Kaoru-chan21 for pointing it out, although I already noticed that mistake.) 

You see, I've been writing Okiya instead of the Aoyia in the last chapters, and I really didn't mean to because I **do know **that Misao and gang live at the _Aoyia_ and not the _Okiya_…demo, there is a very good explanation for the mishap…see I've been writing something for school which involved the mysterious and exciting (and sometimes tragic) life of geishas. It so happens that geishas live in Okiyas (that's what they call their houses) and since I've been typing that word for I don't know how many times in my paper, I guess my fingers just took over…and it really was done unconsciously because I **know** that Misao and gang live at the Aoyia…but since Gion is in Kyoto and I've been under a lot of stress lately, you do the math…So, I hope you can forgive me…because I'm really, really embarrassed and sorry for having done that…by the time you're reading this, I may already have reposted the corrected previous chapters…

And now, please go on reading my story, which is set at the **AOYIA**…

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world…and sadly I ain't got no money…so, it's utterly useless to sue me…_but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other people do…**

And on to stranger things…

Promises from the Past 

_Then to Kenshin and Sano's greater surprise, Aoshi said, "Why don't you come into the house? It looks like you all could use a nice meal and some rest."_

_He graciously waited for the women to precede him. Waiting for the men to make a move, he stoically turned to them._

Sano was the one who voiced the question, "Tell me Shinomori, what has Misao being putting in your tea?"

Ninjas and Conversation 

Astonishingly, Aoshi did not reply. Instead, he looked at them expressionlessly, turned and walked inside.

Granted, this reaction was more like the Aoshi they knew…but considering what just happened a moment ago, it wasn't what they expected.

Before they followed him inside, Sano asked Kenshin, "Do you think he has some imbalance?"

Kenshin looked at Sano and countered the question with, "Don't we all?"

Sano considered that for a moment, shrugged and walked inside the house. Kenshin sighed and followed him.

***

Misao led the two women to the dining room. When they got there, she saw that there was already an occupant. Misao sighed, steeling herself for the moment the occupant met Sayuri. That was going to be embarrassing!

Okina looked up as he noticed people coming into the room. And without conscious thought, his eyes darted directly to Sayuri. He gave the woman the once over and liked what he saw.

Goodie! Goodie! Goodie! Okina was mentally rubbing his hands with glee The gods are truly smiling upon this old ninja! Arrigatou gozaimasu, Kami-sama!

Outward, he was playing the cool and dignified old ninja that he thought he was. After all, he didn't want to scare the lovely young woman away. Finesse is what the situation needed.

Okina stood up and glanced at Misao, indicating with his eyes that introductions should be made.

Misao, knowing that it could not be avoided, sighed and said, "Okina, this is the friend Kaoru has been talking about. Kenshin, Sano and Sayuri have just arrived a few minutes ago…"

Before she could continue, Okina bowed respectfully towards Sayuri and said in a deep, baritone voice, "Welcome to Kyoto, beautiful flower. I am Kashiwazaki Nenji. This humble servant is honored to make acquaintance with you…" he looked at Sayuri, guilelessness and sincerity on his face.

He saw that she was smiling at him and mentally patted himself on his back for making such a wonderful impression.

I think I'm going to like this woman…

Sayuri couldn't stop herself from smiling. From the stories that she had been told about him, she deduced that Okina thought himself to be sort of a ladies' man. Looking at him now, she knew that he thought of her as his new conquest. That didn't alarm her as much as it flattered her. After all, she knew how to deal with the old charmer.

Smiling even brighter, she delicately bowed towards Okina and said in her huskiest voice, "I am Mikage Sayuri…and the honor is mine for making the acquaintance of you…ojii-san."

Hearing Sayuri's husky voice, Okina's smile became even wider…until he heard her last word. He looked at her with astonishment and disbelief

Had he heard her right? Looking at the two other women, he deduced that he did.

Misao and Kaoru tried very hard to suppress their laughter. But even with their best efforts, they could not quite hold back a snicker. They had observed how Okina had been putting on the charm like snake oil. But Sayuri had handled him perfectly. Calling him '_grandfather_' must have felt like a bucket of ice-cold river water!

Before anybody could say anything further, the men arrived. Okina was able to focus his attention on Kenshin and Sano, and not on the sad fact that a beautiful woman just called him 'grandfather'. Oh, the pain, the anguish, the humiliation…

"Himura! It's so nice to see you again!" the old ninja stepped towards Kenshin and bowed.

Kenshin reciprocated the bow, "And it is so nice to see you again, Okina-dono!"

The old man beamed at Kenshin then turned to Sano, "Sanosuke-kun, I see you're still in great form…"

Sano grinned at the man, "So are you, old man, so are you." The old man beamed at Sano as well.

The sound of someone running could be heard. Everybody turned towards the door when somebody yelled, "You're back! You're finally back!"

Yahiko had been in the training hall, practicing Kamiya Kasshin to while the hours away. When somebody informed him that Kenshin and the others were back, he ran out of the hall and straight to the dining room to see them for himself.

Kenshin, Sano and Sayuri were smiling at him and Sano drawled, "We sure are, brat!"

Yahiko was too glad to object to Sano's name calling, instead he asked, "So how did you find Sayuri?"

It was Sano again who spoke, "Later brat! Let us get some grub first…"

So everybody settled down, and food was brought in. Since Aoshi, Misao, Okina, Yahiko and Kaoru hadn't eaten as well, they joined in the supper.

When the dishes were empty and brought back to the kitchen to be cleaned, the occupants of the room settled themselves with a cup of tea each.

After taking a sip, Kaoru asked, "So tell me, Sayuri, who kidnapped you?"

Sayuri took a sip from the cup, then told them the story of Hentai Hotaka and how he sent somebody to kidnap her.

After she finished the story, Yahiko turned to Kenshin, "You beat the guy up real good, ne Kenshin?"

When Sano, Sayuri and Kenshin just looked at each other, Yahiko asked again, "You must have given him some introduction to your sakkabatou, right Kenshin? After all, the guy wouldn't give Sayuri up just like that without a fight…"

When Kenshin remained silent, Yahiko looked at Sano, "Oh you mean to say, Sano did all the fighting?"

Sano didn't reply, so Yahiko went on, "I hope you gave him some of your Futae no Kwami…I just hope you broke something that hurt…"

But the other people in the room noticed that the three had gone quiet, especially Kenshin and Sano.

Misao said, "Come on, you guys, no need to be modest here…you can brag a little about how you rescued Sayuri-san here…"

Sayuri interjected, "Um, Misao-san, call me Sayuri please…"  
  


Misao glanced at the woman, "Okay, only if you call me Misao."

Sayuri smiled and nodded. Kaoru was studying Kenshin and Sano, and she found that they were acting a bit strange. Why were they so reluctant to talk about Sayuri's rescue? Well, Kenshin she could understand. The rurouni wasn't the sort who bragged about stuff like that… but Sano? That Sano was reluctant to talk about what seemed to have been a grand adventure was mighty peculiar.

So she asked them in a suspicious tone, "How _did_ you rescue Sayuri?"

Kenshin and Sano looked at each other, then at Kaoru. The woman was looking at them with tanuki-menace so Kenshin hastily mumbled something.

Kaoru leaned towards him, "What? I did not hear you…"

Kenshin repeated himself, still mumbling.

Kaoru shook her head, "I still didn't get that…What did you say?"

The rurouni mumbled again, so Kaoru yelled, "I can't heeeeeeear you…"

"'fer crying out loud Jou-chan, Kenshin's saying that we weren't the ones who rescued Sayuri!" Sano yelled in exasperation.

Kaoru looked at the two in astonishment and asked, "Then… _who_ did?"

Sano and Kenshin exchanged a look, then growled in unison, "Saitou Hajime!"

"WHAT?" Everybody's head turned towards Aoshi, who had exclaimed that word.

Seeing everybody was looking at him as if he had sprouted another head, he shrugged and asked, "What? I'm as surprised as you are…"

Somehow, the others doubted that. 

Aoshi's uncharacteristic behavior was a lot more surprising than finding out that Saitou Hajime rescued Sayuri.

On second thought… may be not. Maybe it was just _as _surprising as Saitou Hajime rescuing Sayuri.

Misao felt the need to clarify things, so she asked, "You mean to say that Saitou Hajime, the tall police guy who has a fetish for cigarettes, helped you rescue Sayuri?"

"He didn't _help_ in rescuing her," Sano said. Kenshin nodded grimly.

Misao frowned, "Then how did he rescue her?" When no answer was coming from the two men, she looked at Sayuri inquiringly.

Sayuri was frowning at Kenshin and Sano, shaking her head she said to them, "I can't believe that you're still miffed at that!"

Sano turned to her and said, "We're not miffed! We're pissed!"

Kenshin piped in, "Sessha prefers to use the word angry…"

Kaoru and Misao asked curiously, "Miffed about what?"

Sayuri turned to the others, "About the fact that Officer Fujita was the one who rescued me and these two happen to find me later when I was already rescued…"

Yahiko leaned towards Kaoru and whispered, "Officer Fujita sounds weird, doesn't it?"

Kaoru nodded her head, but she was more interest in the fact that Saitou had been the one who rescued Sayuri. How did the wolf know that Sayuri had been kidnapped?

She voiced the question to Sayuri, and the woman answered, "Oh, apparently he followed me…"

When Kaoru just frowned in confusion, Sayuri elaborated, "He was following us on the train to Kyoto…"

"How did you meet?" This was asked by Misao.

"He returned my purse," Sayuri answered.

"The one that got stolen?" Sano asked. Although they had been in each other's company for the past two days, the fact of how Sayuri and Saitou met never ever actually came up.

"Uh, yes, that one," Sayuri answered. When the other people still looked at her expectantly, she told the whole tale of her first meeting with Saitou. The second meeting, she conveniently left out.

Sayuri saw Kenshin studying her intently, and she felt like he could see right through her. She gave him a tentative smile. Kenshin continued studying her.

I guess he really doesn't like Saitou…then again, I can certainly understand that… she thought.

Kenshin was worried that Saitou had shown such interest in Sayuri. The wolf could not be trusted…

***

Later that night, when most of the Aoyia's occupants had retired to their respective bedrooms, Kaoru was lying on her futon, unable to fall asleep.

She was staring up at the ceiling, willing herself to grow tired and fall asleep, but too many thoughts were going through her head. 

Maybe some fresh air will help me clear my thoughts 

She rose from her futon, got out of her room and went towards the porch.

The moon was still bright in the sky, although not as full as when she and Kenshin had been walking home from the Akabeko. Choosing a spot where she could gaze up at the sky and enjoy the moonlight, she sat down and looked up at the sky.

She studied the scarred surface of the moon and wondered how many people since had looked at this luminous globe and felt enchanted by the mystery of what the moon really was.

Then her thoughts drifted to what had been troubling her…Kenshin and the fact that she had hugged him…and he had hugged her back. And how good it had felt.

Not that she'd never hugged him before. She had. A couple of times in fact. It was just that today, her reaction had been a bit …well, too much.

After all, they had been in scrapes far worse than what had happened to Sayuri. Many of them, real life and death situations. Where reactions of exuberant joy if they survived was appropriate, if not, even to be expected.

But hugging him like that today, that was a bit too much. She hoped that Kenshin didn't think herself too forward.

Then Kaoru frowned, when a thought occurred to her. If Kenshin never made a move on her, how will they ever get to where she wanted them to be? Maybe she _had_ to be a little more forward. Kami-sama knew that being timid hadn't gotten her anywhere in the past three years. And she wasn't the timid sort anyway. 

Could you call a girl attacking a virtual stranger whom she thought to be the Hitokiri Battousai (who later did turn out to be exactly him) with a bokken and threat in her words, then locking up said stranger in the shack and then asking him to stay as long as he liked? 

_Nuh-ah._ You couldn't call _that_ girl timid. 

Hadn't it gotten Kenshin into her life? _Yes._

So maybe all she needed to do was be bolder and more daring, start becoming proactive. Maybe she truly had to take matters in her own hands…and maybe she will… as soon as she knew that she could handle Kenshin's rejection, if it ever came to that.

And that was the root of the problem, wasn't it? She loved him and she was afraid to lose him. Ah, what a spineless creature love made of oneself!

Was she ready to let go of Kenshin, if he ever found out she loved him and he couldn't handle it? For she knew that it would become awkward around the dojo if that ever happened, and she was one hundred percent sure that Kenshin would be the one to leave.

And she'd rather have Kenshin in her life than out of it. Oh, what a mess this all was! It would just be so much easier if Kenshin made the first move! 

But if she waited for him to do so, then they'll probably never ever get anywhere, so she had to become forward, but if she did, Kenshin might be put off and he might leave…Wait! She'd already gone that road before! What a vicious, vicious cycle it all was!

What was she going to do? She looked up at the moon You've already granted my first wish, Kami-sama, maybe now you could give me a sign to tell me what I should do about _this_…

Kaoru sighed and stared into the darkness. Then suddenly, something moved to her right and she shrieked, "Eeep!"

The figure said in a soothing, although anxious voice, "Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono, it's only me…"

Kaoru turned into that direction and now she could see the outlines of Kenshin in the gloom. Had he been sitting there, all the while she had been staring up at the moon, thinking about him?

Kenshin said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to startle, you, that I didn't. Sessha was sitting on the porch when you came out. Since you didn't see me and you were looking so serious, sessha didn't want to disturb your thoughts…I'm sorry Kaoru-dono, but if you'd like me to go inside…"

Kaoru studied him for a second, then softly said, "No…I'd like for you to sit with me for a while…"

Kaoru had been speaking so softly, that at first Kenshin wasn't sure he had heard her right, but when he saw Kaoru shift and indicate a place beside her, he knew he hadn't heard wrong. She actually wanted to sit with him on the porch!

Earlier, when she had come out, he had been sitting where he was right now, thinking about things…things that involved Kaoru. What prompted his thoughts was a strange conversation he had with Sayuri, when they had been in the coach on their way to Kyoto, earlier this morning…

***

***

Saitou had gone up to the driver's seat to sit with Sano. But everybody knew that he did that to make sure that they didn't get lost again.

Kenshin and Sayuri were in the coach alone. Kenshin had been looking out the window, when Sayuri asked something.

"Isn't it strange, how, when you're asked to say what was the happiest moment of your life, so many moments go through your head that in the end it's difficult to say what exactly was your happiest moment?"

Kenshin looked at her, wondering what had prompted her to ask that question.

Sayuri smiled at him apologetically, "Forget it, it was just a random thought. I guess this trip is getting to me…"

She turned her head and looked out the window. Kenshin looked at her for a second longer, then did the same.

As he noted the passing landscape, his mind wandered back to her question. Happiest moment…in truth, he never gave much thought about happiness. It wasn't something that he felt he deserved to think about. Not with his past…and what he did in it.

Surprisingly, he heard himself saying, "You know, I don't think I remember anyone ever asking me what my happiest moment was…"

Sayuri looked at him, studying him a second before asking, "Tell me Kenshin, what was the happiest moment in your whole life?"

Having been asked that question, Kenshin sought for an answer…and realized that he didn't have one…at least not a prefect one.

For Sayuri's observation had been right. It was hard to say exactly what had been the happiest moment. Not because he did not have many of them but because after thinking about it, he realized he _did_ have many happy moments. He just never took the time to think about them. 

_Sure_, he had been happy at some time or other, or he wouldn't be human…but it never occurred to him that it had happened so many times…even during the Bakumatsu, before he became the rurouni.

Sayuri smiled at him wisely, "Now do you understand what I mean?"

Kenshin nodded slowly, "Hai…it is very hard to pick out a moment…it is like if you do, you diminish the power of the other happy moments…like they are only second rate…"

Sayuri nodded thoughtfully, "Exactly. You know what I think about that? There isn't just one happiest moment…each happy moment in itself is the happiest…does that sound crazy?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps it's the truth," Kenshin conceded, "But the lesson there is that happiness is so easily taken for granted. That a happy moment loses its poignancy when we know that there will be another happy moment…"

Sayuri nodded enthusiastically, "When in fact, there will be no other moment where we will be exactly as happy as we are in that moment! So that is why, when we find happiness, we have to embrace it and never let it go…"

Kenshin smiled at Sayuri's last words, "You know, Ran-dono said something of the like to me once. In fact, she asked me to promise to her that when I find it, I'd embrace it and never let it go…"

"Have you?" Sayuri asked gently, although there was a hint of challenge in her voice.

Kenshin looked at Sayuri, sensing that the woman saw much more than was seen, "Have I what?"

"Embraced it…" came the soft reply from Sayuri.

***

***

Kenshin glanced at the woman sitting beside him and pondered Sayuri's question. Had he embraced happiness? He looked up at the moon.

The honest answer was that he was afraid to do so. He, who wasn't afraid to face fearsome opponents, was scared to embrace happiness.

Why? Several reasons, really. But all leading to the fact that every time he had felt happy in his life, something bad had happened. Could you blame a guy for being wary?

Kaoru was looking at the moon again, wondering what Kenshin was thinking about that made him look so brooding. When she realized that Kenshin had been sitting out here all this time she had been thinking, she had felt a little disconcerted. Had he been watching her from the shadows? And what was with that serious look on his face? Was he thinking of earlier, when she hugged him?

Kenshin was thinking of earlier when she had hugged him, and he had hugged her back. At that moment, he had been happy…and it had felt good and right.

Glancing again at Kaoru, he saw her looking at him with what seemed worry and apprehension in her eyes. 

Kenshin frowned slightly, and asked in a concerned voice, "What is wrong, Kaoru-dono?"

"Nothing!" Kaoru hastily said, then looked back up at the moon.

Kenshin looked at her profile, knowing that something had to be wrong.

Kaoru felt his eyes on her, so she sighed and said softly, "I want to apologize for earlier…I might have been a bit too forward…I'm sorry…" then she glanced at him.

She saw Kenshin looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face, and her spirits sank.

Kenshin knew that Kaoru was talking about 'The Hug' and he couldn't believe she was apologizing for that! Not when it had felt wonderful…when it had felt right!

Then a little voice in his head that sounded eerily like a combination of Saitou and Hiko and Sano asked, "Are you going to apologize for that as well?"

The rurouni in him would. After all, it would be so much like the rurouni to apologize for that act of familiarity…

Then memory of Sayuri's almost challenging "Have you?" went through his head, and he made up his mind.

Face your fears he chanted as he said, "Sessha isn't sorry for what happened…"

Kaoru turned to him in an instant, studying his face to see whether she had heard right.

With a smile on his lips, Kenshin repeated himself, "I'm not sorry for what happened…and neither should you be…"

Kenshin wasn't put-off or disgusted by her? Kaoru couldn't believe her ears! She studied him harder, making sure that she really was sitting beside the rurouni she knew…the rurouni who would get all flustered at show of physical affection…

Although Kaoru was looking at him as if he'd gone crazy, Kenshin felt good about admitting that he liked her hugging him…maybe this embracing happiness stuff wasn't that hard.

"Actually, sessha is really glad that Kaoru-dono hugged him…" Kenshin held his breath, hoping that he hadn't taken it too far…

As hard as she studied him, she couldn't find any proof that this wasn't the Kenshin she knew. He's glad that she hugged him?

Kaoru inclined her head a bit, looking at the smiling Kenshin. Maybe being a bit forward _did _actually get results!

Kaoru smiled at him, "I'm glad that you're glad…"

Kenshin's smile became even brighter. Wow! This actually feels pretty darn good, that it does he thought as he gazed upon the loveliness that was Kaoru Maybe I can take this a bit further…

Not sure exactly what to say, he spoke what was in his mind right at that moment, "You look beautiful in the moonlight…"

Kaoru blushed, What happened to Kenshin all of a sudden? she wondered.

Kenshin saw the flush that came to Kaoru's cheeks at his words, and he felt mighty proud that he could get her to blush like that. Maybe he could take this even more further…

"Kaoru-dono, I want to say something to you…" Kenshin started.

Kenshin was looking at her quite seriously and her heart doubled its pace…Is he going to… she wondered as she waited for him to continue.

Kenshin saw Kaoru look at him with half expectant, half anxious eyes. Oh boy, this might actually be harder than I thought a minute ago…

"Sessha wanted to say that ah…um…ah," Kenshin continued.

Kaoru unconsciously leaned forward, anticipating the moment when Kenshin would say the words she longed to hear. She couldn't believe that he actually would say them!

Kenshin saw Kaoru leaning towards him, and something close to panic rose in him.

Swallowing hard, Kenshin resumed, "What I wanted to say was that I…I…" he swallowed again, as Kaoru leaned forward a bit more, "I…I…"

"Yes, Kenshin, 'I' what?" Kaoru encouraged.

He took a deep breath, then he said in a woosh, "IthinkaoshisactingreallystrangeneKaorudono?"

Kaoru actually fell forward into Kenshin's lap. The rurouni blushed as he helped her up again. Kaoru half glared and half looked at him in exasperation.

Kenshin sighed. So much for embracing happiness…but at least he had done something tonight…he had admitted that he liked their hug earlier and that Kaoru looked beautiful in the moonlight.

Kaoru couldn't believe that Kenshin had chickened out, for she was sure he had been about to say something of his feelings for her. 

Kaoru sighed. So much for being forward…but at least it had gotten her somewhere tonight…at least he had admitted that he had liked their hug earlier and that she looked beautiful.

Kenshin was turned away from her, looking up at the moon. The rurouni she knew was back again. 

Knowing that the intimate part of the evening was over, Kaoru decided to talk about different topics.

"Aoshi's really been acting a bit strange lately," she said.

Relieved that Kaoru had just let it go like that, Kenshin answered in his normal rurouni voice, "He feels different too…"

Kaoru nodded, "Exactly…I've made the same observation…it's like he's more present or something…"

Kenshin considered Kaoru's statement a moment before replying, "That's a way of describing it…It's almost like Aoshi's rejoined the rest of the world…"

"It's got Misao worrying, you know," Kaoru said to him.

He looked at her, "Why is that? I thought that was what Misao-dono wanted…"

Kaoru sighed and told him the whole Kobayakawa Hiroko story.

Kenshin frowned, "So Misao-dono's feeling jealous of that Hiroko woman?"

"Yes."

"Why?" was Kenshin's confused question.

Kaour sighed Men can really be obtuse sometimes.

Aloud she said to Kenshin, "Because Hiroko-san is a beautiful woman…"

Kenshin frowned even more, "But so is Misao-dono…"

This time Kaoru sighed in exasperation, "Look Kenshin, women are just that way sometimes, okay?"

Kenshin inclined his head and studied her, "Are you that way, Kaoru-dono?"

Flustered by his question, Kaoru looked up at the sky. 

Kenshin studied her profile, and in a moment of perception he said, "Did you feel the same way when you met Sayuri-dono?"

Kaoru remained quiet, not wanting to go there. To admit that was to admit that she had feelings for Kenshin. Strong feelings. Deep feelings. Her resolve to become bolder and less timid wasn't enough to overcome her fear of becoming vulnerable. So she studied the sky, hoping that Kenshin would let the question go.

Only the sound of crickets and the tinkling of wind chimes could be heard.

Then, a soft voice said, "You don't have to feel jealous of Sayuri-dono."

Kaoru turned to look at the face of the man who said that, but he was looking up at the sky. And without conscious thought, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

That made Kenshin turned towards her in surprise. Kaoru was as surprised as him that she actually had done that. But it had felt like the right thing do.

Looking at Kenshin's astonished face, Kaoru smiled, stood up and softly said, "Oyasumi nasai, Kenshin." 

Then she walked inside thinking So much for being bold…

Kenshin sat like that for a second longer, then touched the cheek, that Kaoru had kissed, with his hand. 

He looked up at the moon and smiled, thinking So much for embracing happiness…

A figure in the shadows of the garden, smiled as well as she thought So much for moonlight…

On to the next chapter…

_

I'm not very good at writing fluff and such, but I hope that this chapter adequately portrayed it…If you don't like it, that's okay with me…

And if some parts may seem a bit illogical or too convenient, well, blame my cold medicine for that, coz I've been a bit sick lately…

You can either review or go on to the next chapter…

Have you read Arthur Goldman's 'Memoirs of a Geisha'? It's funny, but the main character's geisha name is Sayuri.


	13. Shopkeepers and Gion

Welcome to the next chapter! Before you go on reading this, I must warn you that I have no idea how one buys sake. 

Having been warned, I now invite you to read on.

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world…and sadly I ain't got no money…so, it's utterly useless to sue me…_but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other people do…**

And on to stranger things…

Promises from the Past Shopkeepers and Gion 

The next day, Sayuri and Kenshin were on their way to the market. 

Sano had still been sleeping when they had departed from the Aoyia, hence he wasn't with them. Yahiko was learning some tricks from the members of the Oniwabanshuu and declined the invitation. Kaoru had opted to stay at the house, since she still had to have that talk with Misao. Besides, she was still feeling too giddy and oddly vulnerable to face Kenshin…

Kenshin had to got o the market to buy some sake for his master, remembering Hiko's words that the next time he'd visit his shishou he'd better bring some sake. Sayuri had gone with him since she had to visit somebody in Gion, as per instructions of her mother.

They had been walking through the busy streets of Kyoto, when Kenshin suddenly stopped in front of a small shop.

"This is where the finest sake in Kyoto is sold," Kenshin said to Sayuri.

They both stepped inside, and a shopkeeper greeted them.

"What can I do for you today, sir?" the man asked, giving Kenshin the once over. 

Taking in his much-mended magenta gi, the shopkeeper assumed that this wasn't a customer who could afford the best.

He indicated a shelf filled with sake pitchers, "Here sir, this is some of our more popular selection."

Kenshin looked at the label and knew that it was sake of the cheaper variety. 

In a soft voice, he said to the shopkeeper, "We are actually looking for some tokkyu sake, kind sir."

Looking at Kenshin again, the shopkeeper still didn't think that this man could afford special class sake.

Again, he indicate the same shelf, "But this sake is also very good," then he took a bottle from the shelf. He handed a choko to Kenshin and made a motion to indicate that he'd pour Kenshin some of the sake.

Good manners made Kenshin hold his cup up to the pitcher, and the shopkeeper poured. Then Kenshin sipped the sake until his cup was empty. 

He bowed towards the shopkeeper and said in his rurouni voice, "That was very good sake, kind sir."

The shopkeeper beamed, relieved that he was able to convince his customer of that. He was about to get another bottle fro Kenshin's purchase when the red-haired man spoke again.

"But we're still looking for some tokkyu sake, kind sir."

Sayuri, who was standing behind Kenshin, tried very hard to cover her grin. The shopkeeper was acting like a pompous ass, but Kenshin didn't let himself be intimidated by that.

Said shopkeeper was getting irritated by Kenshin's request and said in a less accommodating voice, "But sir, this sake is just as good as the our tokkyu sake…"

"Really? Then may I have a taste of your tokkyu sake, to verify if your statement is true?" Kenshin asked mildly.

The shopkeeper looked at Kenshin, then at Sayuri. He saw her grinning at him and he knew that he had been bested.

Unable to refuse Kenshin's request, not if he wanted to look like an ogre, he took a bottle from another shelf and was about to pour some of its contents into Kenshin's choko.

But Kenshin withdrew his cup, and said, "I'd prefer a new cup, if you don't mind, good sir."

"Why?" the shopkeeper ungraciously asked.

In his mild and rurouni like voice, Kenshin explained, "The taste of the previous sake has soaked into this cup. In order for me to judge the other sake as objectively as possible, I must have a new, unused cup."

The shopkeeper looked like he'd gladly strangle the red-haired man. But nevertheless he procured a new choko for Kenshin.

The rurouni held his new cup to the pitcher. The shopkeeper poured. Kenshin sipped, then he closed his eyes. For a second or two, the shopkeeper looked at him anxiously.

Then Kenshin opened his eyes and looked at the shopkeeper earnestly, "Kind man, this sake is much better than the previous one…"

The shopkeeper had known that, but he felt that his customer couldn't afford as much of the tokkyu sake than that of the third class sake. He'd rather sell several bottles of ni-kyu sake than only one bottle of special class sake.

So in his most cajoling tone, he said, "Perhaps it is, but if you buy this sake" he indicate the third class kind, "you'll get more of it…"

For the first time, Sayuri spoke.

In outraged tones she said, "Good man! Are you implying that this man cannot afford your tokkyu sake?"

For the first time, the shopkeeper took a better notice of Sayuri. Although she was dressed more modestly today, the aura of wealth still clung to her. This was a customer he had to coddle, the shopkeeper concluded.

Passing Kenshin and stepping up to her, he said in his most ingratiating tone, "Of course not, madam, of course not…But madam has been waiting a while now, hasn't she? Why don't madam come up to the front and have a seat so she can sample some of our finest sake…"

The shopkeeper indicated a low table and waited fro Sayuri to make a move towards it.

But the woman looked at him regally and said, "Actually, I'm with him," then she stepped up to Kenshin and put her arm through his.

The shopkeepers jaw dropped open in surprise. He looked from Kenshin to Sayuri. The two were together? That was inconceivable!

Then Sayuri said to Kenshin, "Anata, if this man won't sell you any of his tokkyu sake, why don't we go to another shop…. I'm sure they'd be more accommodating there…"

Kenshin blushed slightly at Sayuri's words but as he glanced at her, he saw her winking at him. He looked at the shopkeeper, who was looking like a beached fish. He decided that maybe this little game wasn't so bad after all.

Patting her hand in the most solicitous manner, Kenshin said to Sayuri, "You're right dear. Maybe we should go to another shop for some sake…"

Kenshin's words startled the shopkeeper into action. No way was he losing his customers! Especially customers who had money! Apparently, he had been mistaken earlier when he had thought Kenshin as somebody who couldn't afford his best sake. Perhaps, appearances _were_ deceiving…

Smiling ingratiatingly, he stepped forward and said, " Ah sir, I never refused to sell you my sake…perhaps you truly should buy our special class rice wine…"

He smiled at the two desperately, hoping they'd reconsider. 

Sayuri regally gave the man the once over, and she could see him squirming. Serves him right! Feeling satisfied she turned to Kenshin.

"Anata, maybe we should buy your sake from this shop…this shop, that shop, they're all the same…" she said in a bored, aristocratic voice.

Hearing her words, the shopkeeper bristled and hastily said, "But madam, this shop sells the finest sake in all of Kyoto, if not all of Japan!"

Sayuri rolled her eyes, "Whatever!"

The shopkeeper looked like he was about to argue further, but Kenshin interceded, "Kind man, we've been wasting enough of your and our time. Why don't you sell us six bottles of your finest sake?"

Knowing that a sale was a sale and not arguing with that, the shopkeeper hastily got six bottles from the shelf with the tokkyu sake and placed it in a wooden box.

Kenshin looked at the man inquiringly and the shopkeeper named the total for their purchase. Kenshin took out some money and paid the man the sum.

The shopkeeper took the money, then inquired, "Do you want this delivered to anywhere?"

Sayuri said in her aristocratic voice again, "Yes, we would like this to be delivered to the Aoyia."

The man gulped, "The Aoyia?" The shopkeeper knew that the Aoyia was the home of the Oniwbanshuu, a much respected and feared group.

When Sayuri nodded, the man hastily assured, "Of course, the Aoyia. It'll be there, at one in the afternoon today."

Kenshin smiled his rurouni smiled, "Thank you kind sir…"

The shopkeeper bowed, "No, no…Thank _you_ for purchasing sake from me."

Sayuri inclined her head regally and Kenshin smiled. Then they turned and left the shop.

Out on the streets, Sayuri let go of Kenshin's arm and started to giggle.

"That was fun!" Sayuri said, between giggles.

"Sayuri-dono was being naughty for playing with the shopkeeper," Kenshin said, although he did feel like grinning as well. It had been fun watching the shopkeeper's reactions.

"He was a pompous ass of a man!" she exclaimed.

"It wasn't his fault," Kenshin said serenely.

Sayuri snorted, "He still didn't have the right to act so snobbish…"

Kenshin just smiled in reply and they continued walking in silence.

When they were about to turn a corner, Kenshin mildly said to Sayuri, "Sessha wants to thank Sayuri-dono for giving him the money to pay for the sake."

Sayuri glanced at him. "Idiot, " she muttered, albeit affectionately.

***

They had arrived in Gion. Although it was still early, they could see several geishas and maikos walking on the streets.

Sayuri openly admired the beautiful kimonos the women were wearing.

She whispered to Kenshin, "You know, I once told my grandfather I wanted to become a geisha. He was so horrified by that idea, since geishas usually didn't marry. He _wanted_ me to get married so that I could carry on the bloodline…"

Kenshin glanced at the woman, then remembered something that had been bothering him a long time ago.

"Sayuri-dono, can I ask you a question?"

Sayuri looked at him smiling, "Sure."

"I once saw your mother wear the costume of a geisha but she wasn't wearing any make-up…do you know why?"

Sayuri looked ahead and kept her silence for a few seconds.

Then she asked in a serious voice, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Kenshin answered. He really did want to know. The answer to that question had bothered him a long time ago, since he had thought it odd that she had her face bare when every other geisha with her had her face painted.

In that same voice, Sayuri continued, "Then I will tell you…you see my mother was…" Kenshin looked at her waiting for the answer, "…allergic to that stuff."

"Oro?" Kenshin managed. That was it?

Sayuri smiled at him sheepishly, "Stupid huh? You thought it was something dark and mysterious?"

When Kenshin nodded, Sayuri chuckled, "Well it isn't. My mother was allergic to the make-up. If she put it on, her face would swell up and she'd look like a red blowfish…everybody says that a geishas painted face adds to her allure and mystery but leaving her face bare gave my mother her allure and mystery…besides she wasn't really a geisha, although she had trained in the arts as the geishas do…"

So after all this time, the mystery had a very simple explanation. Kenshin shook his head. Life could sure be strange sometimes…

They reached the end of the street, and Sayuri stopped in front of a large wooden gate. She knocked on it.

After a minute, a young girl opened it and inquired, "What is your business here?"

"I am Mikage Sayuri, and I'm here to see Mameiko-san," Sayuri said.

The girl gave her and Kenshin the once over, then said, "I'll go see if Mama-san will receive visitors."

Then she closed the gate and left Sayuri and Kenshin standing outside.

After what seemed like a while, the gate opened again, this time wider and the same girl beckoned them inside, "Mama-san will see you, follow me, I'll lead you to her."

Then the girl turned to somebody behind them, "Ueta-san! You're finally here! Minako-san has been waiting for you for hours!"

The man asked in hushed tones, "Is she in a fit?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "In a royal fit! Hurry up or she'll do something really extreme like break all the vases…like the last time…"

The dresser hurriedly went inside the house, inclining his head briefly at Kenshin and Sayuri.

The girl turned her attention to Kenshin and Sayuri again and said in confidential tones, "I pity poor Ueta-san, he has to put up with the vile tempered Minako-san…but the best geisha in Gion has to be dressed by the best dresser in Gion, as she always says. And Ueta-san is the best. I hope he doesn't quit one of these days…then Minako-san will be in a more terrible fit…"

Kenshin and Sayuri just smiled vaguely, and the girl motioned them to follow. From somewhere upstairs of the house, they could hear a woman shrieking, "You incompetent fool! I don't know why I put up with you…"

They were led to a parlor and instructed to wait for Mameiko-san.

A few minutes later, an elegant woman dressed in a vividly colored Kimono walked in. 

Taking one look at Sayuri, she said in melodious tones, "Truly Ran reincarnated…"

Taking it as a compliment, Sayuri smiled, "Thank you…you must be Mameiko-san."

The woman nodded regally, "And you must be Ran's little lily…"

Sayuri blushed, "She called me that?"

Mameiko smiled, "Yes…she often referred to you that way…even in her last letter."

"You have received her letter, then?" Sayuri asked. A few days before she died, Ran had sent a letter to Mameiko.

Mameiko nodded, "Hai…did she go peacefully?"

"Yes, she did," Sayuri said somberly.

"I'm glad…she deserved to have some peace in the end…" Mameiko said just as somberly, then her gaze shifted to Sayuri's companion.

Her eyes widened as she said, "I know you…"

Kenshin was familiar with that reaction, since he had been notorious here in Kyoto. But he still felt uncomfortable when people recognized him.

"You're Ran's friend, Himura Kenshin…" Mameiko continued.

Not the Hitokiri Battousai? All Kenshin could say was, "Oro?"

Mameiko smiled, "Of course I also know who you _were_…"

So much for that. His past would always be something to burden him.

"But those were the days when men and women fought for what they believed in…let us not dwell on our troubled pasts but let us live for the future," Mameiko said in her melodious, graceful voice.

Kenshin smiled at her gratefully, thanking her for her acceptance.

"Perhaps we should move on to other topics…" Mameiko tactfully suggested.

"Perhaps we should, Mameiko-san…there is something my mother wanted you to have," Sayuri took out a box from the basket that she had been carrying. She handed the box over to the other woman who accepted it with a curious smile.

"What is in it?" the older woman asked.

Sayuri smiled, "Why don't you open it and find out for yourself…"

Mameiko opened the box and upon seeing what was inside she looked up and smiled at Sayuri. She took the object out and held it up to look at it more closely.

Kenshin smiled as well when he saw what had been in the box. 

It was a small figure of a Maneki Neko. This replica was made out of white porcelain and had an enchanting feline face painted on it. Its right paw was raised in its traditional 'beckoning' position. The charm of the small porcelain cat certainly brought a smile on the face.

Mameiko looked at it in delight and said to the two other people, "I can't believe that Ran remembered how much I love these…this will make a delightful addition to my collection. I just wish I could thank Ran in person…" she ended wistfully.

"Believe me, your delight in this humble gift is thanks enough," Sayuri assured.

Mameiko carefully put the figurine back in its box, "But don't tell me, that you've come all the way to Kyoto just to bring me this…"

Sayuri smiled, "Don't worry, Mameiko-san…I have other business here in Kyoto."

Mameiko looked at Kenshin thoughtfully for a second, "How did the two of you meet?"

Sayuri glanced at Kenshin for a second, then proceeded to tell Mameiko the abbreviated story.

"And he came to Kyoto with you because…" Mameiko prompted Sayuri as the younger woman was finishing her story.

"We are here to see my shishou," Kenshin said helpfully.

Something akin to alarm crossed Mameiko's face as she glanced at Sayuri for a second, "You're here to see Hiko Seijurou?"

"You know him?" Sayuri asked, wondering how she did. Kenshin wondered the same thing.

Seeing their expressions, Mameiko shrugged elegantly, "I used to be a geisha…a woman in my profession tends to know a lot of things…and a lot of people…"

"So you know him personally?" Sayuri asked curiously.

Mameiko shook her head, "No, not personally…but I've seen him and heard a lot about him…so why are you here to see him?"

Mameiko was looking at Sayuri strangely, Kenshin noted. Why? he wondered.

Sayuri smiled vaguely, "I can't tell you exactly why… only that my grandfather asked me to see him…"

That same alarmed look crossed Mameiko's face, "Your grandfather sent you?"

"Yes…why, is there a problem?" Sayuri wanted to know, she noted that Mameiko seemed to be alarmed about something. 

Did she have an idea of why she was here to see Kenshin's master? Impossible.

Kenshin wondered what Mameiko knew that made her so alarmed by the news. Did she know something that he didn't? Well, most probably… but what?

But Mameiko schooled her features into nonchalance, and said, "No, none at all…I just was surprised by the news, that's all."

Then she talked about something else, and the subject was dropped.

But Kenshin still wanted to find out what Mameiko knew about his master and Sayuri's grandfather. He was curious to find out what Sayuri's business with Hiko was…

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

***

Meanwhile at the Aoyia, Kaoru was looking for Misao for that heart to heart chat.

She'd been looking for her for about fifteen minutes now, and there was still no sign of where she was. She'd asked Okina, the others and Yahiko even, but nobody could say where she was.

Kaoru was now outside the training hall, the only place where she hadn't searched. That was because she didn't want to disturb Aoshi during his meditation. But maybe Misao was with him…

She was about to take a peek inside, when the door opened and Aoshi stepped out. 

Startled and embarrassed in the bargain, Kaoru was about to turn and make a quick escape, when Aoshi, who had noticed her, called her.

"Did you want to practice in the hall, Kaoru-san?" he asked in his normal monotone voice. 

What wasn't normal was the length of his question. Kaoru studied him, trying to figure him out. Finally noticing that he was looking at her expectantly, she remembered that he asked her a question.

"Ah, no, I didn't want a practice…" she hastily replied.

Astonishingly, Aoshi's left eyebrow went up, "Oh?…So you wanted to see me?"

Is this guy serious? Kaoru asked herself, then gave herself a mental smack on the forehead. Of course this guy was serious, wasn't that what he always was?

But she replied nicely, "Not really, Aoshi…I was actually looking for Misao…I thought maybe she was with you."

Aoshi looked around and inside the training hall, and seriously said, "Well, as you can see, she's not with me."

Kaoru barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes and instead asked, "Have you seen her? Or do you know where she is?"

Aoshi frowned for a second, "Actually, I saw her this morning, leaving the Aoyia…she seemed to be in a hurry…but I haven't seen her since…"

It isn't likely that you've seen anybody ever since you stepped into this hall this morning… were Kaoru's thoughts.

Aloud she said to Aoshi, "Well, I guess she really isn't here…I'll wait till she returns, then. Thanks anyway." She turned to go back into the main house, when Aoshi cleared his throat as if to get her attention.

Looking back at him over her shoulder, she asked, "Is there something you wanted?"

Looking startled and somehow panicked, Aoshi shook his head hastily, "Ah, no, no, no, no."

Kaoru mouthed 'Okay' and was about resume walking when she heard Aoshi clear his throat again. She turned her head to look at him again, but Aoshi shook his head to indicate that he didn't want anything from Kaoru. She half glared at him.

Then resuming her way to the main house, she took a couple of steps, when Aoshi cleared his throat again. 

This time she turned and walked up to Aoshi until she was standing right in front of him.

Looking up at his face she growled out, "What?"

Aoshi almost looked flustered and hastily assured, "Nothing, Kaoru-san, I don't want anything."

She looked at him suspiciously, "Are you sure?"

Aoshi nodded, "Yes, I am…"

"Are you really sure?" she asked again.

Aoshi nodded more vigorously, "Hai, hai, I'm very sure…"

"Really, really sure?" Kaoru wanted to know.

"Yes, really, really sure," he assured her.

Satisfied, Kaoru was about to turn, when Aoshi said in a timid voice, "Actually, there is something I wanted to talk about with you…"

Groaning in exasperation, Kaoru looked up back at him, "What's that?"

When Aoshi looked like he wasn't about to start talking for a while, Kaoru said to him in a growl, "Spit it out, Ice Man, I haven't got all day!"

Looking at Kaoru, Aoshi finally understood the respect Kenshin had for this woman.

In rushed tones he said, "It's about Misao. I want to talk to you about her."

Aoshi wanted to talk about Misao with her? Kaoru looked at him thoughtfully, "About what?"

Aoshi frowned slightly, "Well, about the way she'd been acting lately…she's been acting real strange…"

Kaoru looked at him in disbelief. He though Misao was acting strange? Boy, I wonder what his reaction would be if he finds out that Misao has been thinking the same exact thing about him…

Aloud, she asked him, "Misao's been acting strange?" when Aoshi nodded she continued, "Strange, how?"

Aoshi looked around then said in his usual monotone voice, "Why don't we go inside the hall? I think it'll be easier to talk in there…"

He motioned for Kaoru to precede him. Once inside, they seated themselves, and Kaoru looked at Aoshi expectantly.

Aoshi looked like he was preoccupied by his thoughts, and was looking straight ahead with a vague look in his eyes,

Kaoru waited for the man to start, but five minutes had passed and Aoshi still had that vague look in his eyes.

Impatient and wanting to get on with the conversation, Kaoru snapped her fingers twice in front of Aoshi.

Aoshi blinked, and as if coming out of a trance he looked at Kaoru confused.

"You wanted to talk to me about Misao, right?" Kaoru asked.

Aoshi nodded, "Hai, that I did," then he frowned slightly and asked, "Did I just talk like Kenshin?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, exasperated and a little bit tired of Aoshi's strange behavior. The man had some nerve accusing Misao of acting strange.

In order to get the conversation rolling, Kaoru asked her previous still unanswered question, "How is Misao acting strange?"

"Ah, that's what I wanted to talk about with you," Aoshi said seriously.

Mentally, Kaoru was strangling Aoshi, aloud she asked mildly, "And what is the answer to my question?"

When that same vague looked came into Aoshi's eyes, Kaoru snapped, "Look, buster, I haven't got all day. Either you start talking or I'm leaving!"

Startled, Aoshi looked at Kaoru, then said timidly, "I was just organizing my thoughts…"

"You've been organizing your thoughts for almost two years now, it's time to move on. So, are you telling me or not, how you think Misao's acting strange?"

Aoshi looked at her for a second, then took a deep breath and in a woosh said, "Misao's been wearing kimonos and styling her hair differently. And she's been leaving the Aoyia every morning for nobody knows where and she usually comes home late in the afternoon."

Kaoru arched her eyebrows, "That's how Misao's been acting strange?"

"Yes," Aoshi said in his usual monotone voice.

Frowning slightly, Kaoru asked him, "How is Misao wearing a kimono and styling her hair differently acting strange?"

"Because she usually preferred to go about in her ninja gear and that cute pigtail," Aoshi answered.

Cute pigtail? Kaoru looked at Aoshi questioningly, "So, now she likes to wear kimonos, _big deal_."

"But she used to grumble about how difficult it was to move in a kimono!" Aoshi argued.

That was true, Kaoru had to concede that point. Even at the train station and yesterday, she had heard Misao grumble about how constricting kimonos were.

But in defense of the absent woman, Kaoru said, "Look Aoshi, Misao is a female and females sometimes like to dress in feminine things…"

Aoshi looked like he was thinking that over a bit. Then he nodded at something he probably had concluded in his mind. Kaoru sighed.

Then Aoshi looked at her and said, "But what about her disappearance from the Aoyia every morning? She hasn't told anybody where she's going and every time somebody asks her about it, she immediately changes the subject…"

Well, that was strange, but Kaoru tried to give some possible explanations for that, "Well, maybe she's out visiting a sick friend or something…"

"But why would she not tell us that or try to avoid a discussion about that? The way she's acting means that she's trying to hide something…" Aoshi reasoned logically.

Kaoru had to agree with him on that. What was Misao hiding? She hoped it wasn't something bad…

Aloud she suggested to Aoshi, "If it really troubles you, why don't you talk to her about it? Maybe if just the two of you talked, she'd tell you…"

Aoshi frowned, "I don't think that's possible…"

"Why not?" Kaoru asked. 

"Well, that's another strange thing. Lately, she's become a bit reserved around me…" Aoshi confided.

"Reserved? How?" Kaoru asked. Reserved was the one thing you wouldn't say about Misao when she was around Aoshi.

"Well, she used to chatter about anything and everything when she was around me but lately she's been more subdued…more…more…" Aoshi searched for the appropriate word.

"Ladylike?" Kaoru suggested, for she knew what was the root of Misao's attitude change.

Aoshi nodded thoughtfully, "I guess that is the word for it."

Perhaps if she'd give the man some clue on why Misao's been different, Aoshi might feel less confused and maybe do something about it.

So she asked the man, "When did it all start?"

Aoshi looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Actually, a couple of weeks ago, when Hiroko-chan came for a visit…"

Okay, we're on the right track here Kaoru thought as she looked at Aoshi expectantly, willing the man to make the connection.

But apparently, it was all lost on Aoshi as he said in somewhat confused tones, "I don't see how that could affect Misao's behavior."

Kaoru couldn't suppress a groan and Aoshi looked at her, "What? What? What?"

"Just think about it," she suggested.

He did. For five minutes.

The he turned to Kaoru as if a light came on, "You mean to say that…_What do you mean to say_?"

Kaoru groaned again, cursing the obtuseness of men in general, but said to Aoshi, "Why don't you talk to Misao? A little conversation can go a long way, you know…"

He looked at Kaoru skeptically, "Do you think so?"

"Well, yeah. Hasn't our conversation shed some light on some things?" Kaoru said to him.

"I guess so," Aoshi conceded.

Kaoru beamed at him, "Then think about what you could learn if you talked to Misao directly!"

"Do you really think that's the best way?" Aoshi asked skeptically again.

Kaoru nodded, "Yes. A sincere and honest conversation is always the best way to get things clear. Trust me."

Aoshi looked at her for a second, "Have you and Kenshin had a sincere and honest conversation about your feelings for each other?"

Flustered by the totally unexpected and unrelated question, Kaoru blushed, "I don't think that's relevant in this discussion…"

"Perhaps you should have that sincere and honest conversation. It's the best way to get things clear," Aoshi said while looking at her intently.

Feeling more and more disconcerted by the turn of conversation, Kaoru hastily got up and said, "Well, I guess this ends our little discussion…"

She was hastily making her way to the door, when Aoshi said, "Don't worry, it'll happen. He loves you, you love him. It'll happen."

Kaoru had stopped and now was looking over her shoulder at Aoshi, "Go talk to Misao, Aoshi."

Then she stepped out of the hall.

Looking at nothing in particular, Aoshi whispered, "Maybe I will…"

***

Kenshin and Sayuri were walking back to the Aoyia after eating lunch with Mameiko. They were passing through a quiet neighborhood and both were lost in their own thoughts.

Sayuri had been subdued ever since they left Mameiko's okiya and Kenshin had been wondering why. There was an aura of melancholy and something else about her, which worried Kenshin a bit. Was it because of their visit to Mameiko or the coming visit to Hiko? In fact, Sayuri always projected that aura when her business with Hiko was mentioned. Why was that?

Kenshin was still musing about that, when Sayuri broke the silence with, "Kenshin, do you fear death?"

Startled by the sudden question, he glanced at Sayuri and said, "Doesn't everyone, Sayuri-dono?"

Sayuri looked like she was thinking that over for a moment, then said, "Perhaps…" and lapsed into silence again.

And Kenshin? Kenshin was now more worried than before.

***

Early the next day, Aoshi was making his way to the training hall. 

Since it was still early, the sky still had that violent tinge that it got before the sun rose fully. Aoshi paused for a moment, inhaling the freshness of the new day. Then her resumed his walk to the training hall.

As he got closer, something odd struck him. It couldn't be, he thought to himself. But as he slid open the door, he saw that he wasn't mistaken.

Somebody was already in there, meditating.

Dressed in a dark gi and hakama with a sword at the side on the floor, the figure seemed to be deep in mediation. Loathing to disturb the figure, Aoshi was about to slid the door close and leave, when the figure turned and looked at him enigmatically.

Unsure what to do, Aoshi said, "Ohayou, Sayuri-san."

To be continued…

___

That's the end of this chapter. It's not the best, but when you're suffering from a congested nose and writer's block, I think the chapter turned out pretty decent…

Sorry that it took so long, though.

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers…Fireruby, GoldAngel2, Houndingwolf, Kaoru-chan21, CEEGEE…

I sincerely hope that Santa received my letter about that spiffy convertible…

Oh, and don't forget to review! Thank you!

Maybe, the reviews will help me get over my colds…there's only so much chicken soup a girl can slurp!


	14. Sake and Letters

Hi guys! I don't have much to say right now, but just read at the end of the chapter, coz I got lots to say there. And I had to delete a chapter because of the new rule thing, so you might not be able to give a signed review of this chapter.

Oh, and before you go on reading, I apologize beforehand if this chapter seems a bit crappy…I think the writer's block bug is rampant this year…

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world…and sadly I ain't got no money…so, it's utterly useless to sue me…_but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other people do…**

Let the strangeness continue…

Promises from the Past 

_Dressed in a dark gi and hakama with a sword at the side on the floor, the figure seemed to be deep in mediation. Loathing to disturb the figure, Aoshi was about to slid the door close and leave, when the figure turned and looked at him enigmatically._

_Unsure what to do, Aoshi said, "Ohayou, Sayuri-san."_

Sake and Letters 

Sano walked into the dining room, rubbing his eyes and yawning sleepily, "Mwuarning everywuhone."

"Good morning to you too, Sanosuke-kun," was the chipper reply from Okina.

Sano took a seat near Yahiko, and surveyed the occupants of the table. Misao was sitting opposite him, wearing another kimono. Okina was seated beside her, with a silly grin on his face. 

Next came Kaoru and Kenshin, who looked like their usual selves. And lastly, Yahiko, who was muttering something underneath his breath.

Sano frowned slightly, then looked at the other people again, noticing two people absent.

"So, Aoshi still does his meditating exercises every morning…" he said, looking inquiringly at Misao.

Misao sighed but nodded in response.

"Where's Sayuri?" he wanted to know next.

Kaoru answered, "I knocked on her door earlier, but there was no reply, so I thought she was still asleep. But she must be awake by now…"

"Perhaps, I should go fetch her, Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin suggested. 

Yesterday, Sayuri told him that they'd leave immediately after breakfast, but maybe she was still asleep. The stress of the past days could have finally caught up with her…

Kaoru smiled at him sweetly, "Would you, Kenshin? That'll be so nice of you…"

But before Kenshin could get up, Sano was already standing, "Let me get her. We won't start with breakfast anyway until everybody's here. You're too polite to tell the woman to hurry up…"

Kaoru half glared at him, but Kenshin amicably said, "If you want to go, Sanosuke, than that's okay with me."

Muttering under his breath, "She better be awake and dressed…" Sano was about to leave the room, when two figures appeared by the door.

Taking a stepped back, Sano looked at the smaller of the two, startled by her appearance.

Dressed most uncharacteristically in a dark teal gi and a dark gray hakama, her hair twisted into a severe topknot, Sayuri almost looked like a completely different person.

The other people at the table had also noticed the two people standing at the door. Sayuri and Aoshi took a step into the room. Everybody else stared at Sayuri.

There's something different about her was the collective thought.

Aoshi inclined his head at the people sitting at the table.

"Ohayou, minna-san," Sayuri said in an almost expressionless voice.

In fact, her whole face was devoid of any expression.

They took their seats. The other people at the table looked at each other, then at Sayuri again.

Sayuri was acting almost like the Aoshi of before. The ki coming off her was intense and focused.

Sensing their scrutiny, she looked at them and arched an eyebrow. Everybody looked away, pretending they weren't staring at her.

Then Sayuri sighed resignedly and said, "Itadakimasu!"

Somewhat relieved, the others followed suit, "Itadakimasu!"

They ate their meal in silence.

Kaoru glanced at Sayuri briefly This must really be serious… 

Sano was thinking the same thing Perhaps I should go with them, to keep an eye on her… 

Misao looked from Aoshi, who voluntarily had sat beside her, to Sayuri, who was sitting opposite to her, Why was Aoshi with her?

When the meal was finished, Sayuri stood up and said to Kenshin, "Perhaps we should be on our way…"

Kenshin nodded, "Hai. It's a long way to shisshou's cabin…" and he stood up as well, "Just let me get the sake first, then we can leave…"

Sayuri nodded and Kenshin walked out of the room to get the sake.

She glanced briefly at Aoshi, then said to the group, "I have to go to the training hall to get something. Please tell Kenshin to meet me outside…" then she walked out of the room.

Yahiko rubbed his nose, "That business of her's with Hiko must be _some _serious sh…"

"Yahiko!" Kaoru glared at him.

"Shtuff…I meant to say shtuff…" Yahiko said meekly.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as everyone else, well save Aoshi, started laughing.

"That's what you get when you let an impressionable teenager hang-out with a filthy mouthed rooster-head," Kaoru muttered.

Sano heard her, and said in outraged tones, "Hey! Why is it that whenever the brat does something wrong, I blamed and not Kenshin? He hangs out with Kenshin a lot more than with _me_!"

"That is because Kenshin would never say 'shit'" Aoshi said matter-of-factly.

All eyes went to him. 

"I can't believe he actually said sh…" Yahiko didn't finish his sentence as Kaoru was glaring at him again.

"I can't believe that he actually participated in the conversation," Misao muttered.

At that moment, Kenshin walked back into the room carrying the box of sake, "Where is Sayuri-dono?"

Kaoru answered, "She said she had to get something in the training hall, and that you should meet her outside…"

"Oh…" Kenshin said, wondering what she had to get in the training hall.

Sano cleared his throat, "Hu-hm…Ah, Kenshin…would it be okay if I'd tag along…you know to keep an eye on the woman…"

Kenshin looked at him seriously, "I don't think Sayuri-dono would let you tag along, Sano…"

Sano frowned for a second, then nodded briefly, after realizing how true Kenshin's words were.

"I best get outside then," Kenshin said to the group.

As he walked out of the room to go outside, the others followed him.

Standing in the courtyard, they looked for Sayuri but she wasn't there. 

Kaoru whispered to Kenshin, "What do you think Sayuri's business with Hiko is?"

"I do not know, Kaoru-dono, that I do not," Kenshin answered worriedly.

Sayuri's demeanor this morning got him more worried and more anxious to get this trip over with. About to walk to the training hall to get Sayuri, he stopped when he saw the woman walk towards them.

What surprised him and worried him even more, was the object by Sayuri's side…a katana.

Everybody else noted the sword as well, and just stared at it as Sayuri approached.

When she was standing in front of them, Yahiko blurted, "Is that a real sword?"

"Hai," was the toneless reply from Sayuri.

"But don't you know that it's illegal for a citizen to carry one?" Misao said.

"Kenshin's carrying one," Sayuri reasonably pointed out.

"Yeah, that's coz he's carrying a sakkabatou…it's a reverse-edged sword…hardly a deadly killing tool like a real katana," Sano countered.

"Sano's right. The police let him keep it coz they think 'What harm can that sword do?'" Yahiko supplied.

"It's not the sword that causes harm, but the person who wields it," Sayuri said.

"Besides, it's a sakkabatou as well…" Sayuri informed them after a few seconds of silence.

"Oro? I thought the only ones who had sakkabatous were Shishou and me…" Kenshin said, surprised by the information.

Sayuri looked at him, "You thought wrong." 

When Kenshin just looked at her, Sayuri asked, "Who do you think gave you yours?"

"This is actually a new one, Shatku-dono's son gave it to me. It is his father's last sakkabatou," Kenshin said.

"Ah, but who gave you your first one, after the Bakumatsu?" she asked again.

Kenshin looked at her confused, "Shatku-dono himself…"

Sayuri smiled slightly, "My mother heard that Shatku-san was making such an unusual sword. When everyone told him that he was crazy for making such a sword, she told him of a man who could be the perfect owner of such a strange sword."

Surprised again of how much a role Ran played in Kenshin's past and in his conversion, the group could only look from Sayuri to Kenshin.

Kenshin looked the most surprised. That was another thing Ran had done for him. And in a way, it was the most significant gesture of all.

Kenshin looked like he was about to say something to Sayuri, but the woman had already turned to the other people and taking her leave.

Then she stepped up to Sano and said, "I don't want you to follow me."

Before Sano could say anything in reply, Sayuri turned to the rest of the group.

"Sayonara," she simply said. Then turned to walk towards the street.

Kaoru could feel goose bumps forming on her skin. The way Sayuri had said that made Kaoru feel uneasy. 

Kaoru looked at Kenshin, who was looking at her, "Why do I feel like something is going to happen that's going to change life as we know it?"

"Because maybe, that is exactly what's going to happen," Kenshin replied.

Kaoru sighed worriedly, "Be careful Kenshin…"

Kenshin nodded and smiled at her, then at the group, "Ja matta ne, de gozaru…"

He followed Sayuri outside.

Okina thoughtfully said, "Strange. One says 'See you later' and the other says 'Goodbye'…"

***

People were looking at the two figures walking down the street. For, although, males carrying swords were an unusual sight, more unusual was the sight of a woman carrying one.

Some turned to each other whispering.

Kenshin, used to the scrutiny and the whispering, glanced at Sayuri to see how she was reacting.

But Sayuri kept her expression blank, so there was no way for Kenshin to judge how she was feeling.

When they had stepped on the streets in front of the Aoyia, Kenshin had asked Sayuri why she was carrying the sword. He had been worried about that.

Sayuri's brief reply, "Ceremonial garb. Grandfather insisted on it," didn't alleviate his worries a bit.

But there was not turning back now, for they were truly on their way to his master's cabin. He hoped that the visit wouldn't turn out be a total disaster.

"Hey you!" somebody called out, "Don't you know that it's illegal to carry swords?"

Kenshin and Sayuri stopped as the person who had said that stepped in front of them. It was a young policeman.

Kenshin and Sayuri didn't say anything, so the policeman said, "You two have to come with me to the police station…"

"I'm sorry but we cannot do that," Sayuri said expressionlessly.

The policeman frowned, "But you're violating a law!"

Before anyone could say anything further, a voice said, "Let them go, Officer Hanazawa."

Both Kenshin and Sayuri frowned as they identified the owner of the voice.

Great! _He_ has to show up! Kenshin thought.

Officer Hanazawa argued, "Demo, sempai, these two people are carrying swords!"

"I can _see_ that, junior," Saitou drawled as he stepped around them to face Kenshin and Sayuri.

Sayuri looked at him expressionlessly and Saitou smirked, "You know, swords aren't toys a little girl should play with…"

"But I don't see a little girl playing with swords, Officer Fujita," Sayuri countered.

Saitou studied her for a second, then looked at Kenshin, who was half-glaring at him.

For a few seconds, none of the three moved. Officer Hanazawa looked at them, noting the tension coming off them. In a way, he felt sorry that he intervened.

Finally, Saitou said, "It's okay for them to carry swords, Officer Hanazawa."

"Why?" the young policeman wanted to know.

"Because I said so," Saitou replied.

"Demo…" he started to argue, but Saitou looked at him, so he let the argument go.

"Besides, shorty here is carrying a useless sakkabatou…and I doubt the woman here would know how to handle a sword," Saitou said.

Kenshin glared at Saitou for being called 'shorty'. Sayuri just mockingly inclined her head at Saitou.

Saitou gave a small smile, "By the way, the police has taken care of your ardent admirer…"

"Good," Sayuri said, "If that's all, can we leave now, Officer Fujita?"

Saitou studied her for a second, then amiable said, "Of course, ma'am."

Sayuri stepped around him, and walked on.

Kenshin stepped up to Saitou and warned him, "Do not follow us," and hurried his pace to catch up with Sayuri.

Saitou turned a little to watch the two figures walking away, then he turned to the policeman standing beside him, "Carry on with your duties!"

Startled, the young man managed to salute smartly before turning and going the opposite direction as Kenshin and Sayuri.

Saitou stood there thoughtfully for a second, then walked off to disappear into the crowd.

***

At the Aoyia, Kaoru was giving Yahiko his lessons. Although they weren't at home, it was no excuse for Yahiko not to practice, as Kaoru had insisted.

After what seemed the one millionth stroke, Yahiko said to Kaoru, "That's enough, busu! Show some mercy! We've been training ever since Kenshin and Sayuri left!"

At the mention of those two, Kaoru forgot about yelling at Yahiko for the name-calling. There was something strange about the way Sayuri had said goodbye this morning.

Sayuri's garb and behavior had her already worried but her goodbye…that had made her almost anxious. She just hoped that this day would be over soon, so that she'd know everything was all right. Especially since she had the feeling that everything would _not_ be all right.

What was it that she had said to Kenshin earlier? It felt like something was going to happen that would change life as they know it…

Before Kaoru could get further into that, her thoughts were interrupted by Okina.

"Kaoru, have you seen Sano? I thought he and I could play a little game of shogi," the old man said.

Kaoru thought for a moment, "Actually, Okina-san, I haven't seen him since Kenshin and Sayuri left."

When Okina turned to Yahiko, the boy hastily said, "I haven't seen him either…"

"I have been looking for him all over, and nobody has seen him, either," the old man muttered.

"Perhaps, he left the Aoyia to go gamble or something," Yahiko said.

"Maybe," the old man conceded.

But Kaoru highly doubted that, since she had a pretty good idea where Sano could be.

***

Kenshin and Sayuri were walking on the path through the forest that led to Hiko's cabin.

They had been walking in silence ever since they had walked away from Saitou. The only sounds that could be heard were the chirping of the birds, the rustling of leaves and the rustle of shrubbery.

Then suddenly, Sayuri stopped and said, "You know, you might as well walk with us." She turned in the direction of some bushes at the side of the path.

Kenshin, who had stopped when Sayuri had, looked at the woman in surprise. She had known that someone was following them? 

Kenshin had noticed that earlier, while they were still in the city, but had refrained from telling Sayuri, sensing that the person who had followed them wasn't a threat.

There was a brief rustle of shrubbery, as a sheepish looking Sano stepped out from the bushes.

Scratching his head, he said, "And here I thought that I could follow you undetected."

"In your dreams, rooster-head," Sayuri said to him. There wasn't any anger in her face or her voice, but neither was there any welcome.

Sano looked at Kenshin for guidance. But the rurouni just smiled at him mildly, shrugging his shoulders.

Sayuri sighed, "I told you not to follow us," Sano was about to say something in his defense, but Sayuri continued, "but I should have figured you'd do something like this."

When Sano again looked like he was about to say something, Sayuri turned and started to walk.

Sano glanced at Kenshin again, but the rurouni just shrugged his shoulder again, indicating he didn't know what Sano should do.

Then Sayuri said, "I suggest you start walking, tori-atama. I intend to see Hiko-san today, not the next century…"

So Kenshin and Sano hurried their pace to catch up with Sayuri.

And so the three walked the rest of the way to Hiko's cabin.

***

In a cabin, somewhere in the forested mountain of Kyoto, a man was holding a jug of sake upside down.

When no liquid poured out of it, the man muttered something under his breath.

Aloud he said to no one in particular, "Isn't it a sad sight when a man is sitting in his house with an empty sake bottle in his hands?"

Sighing at life's smaller cruelties, he put the jug on the floor and folded his arms, in the way that he does.

He sat there like that for about a minute, then sighed again.

Living alone, so far removed from civilization sure had its perks, but days like today made him wish for at least some form of human contact.

He knew he could go outside and make some pottery but since his creative juices weren't flowing in the right way, he didn't feel like picking up some clay to form what he calls his masterpieces.

He could go out and do some of his sword moves…but even as he was a great advocate of the anti-killing movement…sword play alone wasn't much fun.

So what had been left for him to do was enjoy a bit of sake. Now that that plan was shot, he didn't know what to do with the rest of the day.

Although he'd never admit it to anyone else, on days like today, he actually missed his baka deishi.

Even if the kid had driven him mad with his stubbornness and sometimes mulish ways. And even if he though of his one and only pupil often acted like an idiot.

The nerve of the kid, running away from his master to join the revolution, insisting that he had enough training and believing that his sword could change the world. And even greater nerve to come back after fourteen years after, insisting he'd be taught the succession technique. The one technique he'd had to know to become a true master of the Hiten Mitsurugi. 

Baka Deishi!

But he had to hand it to the kid, he had learned it, in a remarkably short time as well. And he _had_ used his sword skill to help people.

After all, he might be an idiot, but he had been His pupil, so at least some good must have come from him.

He sighed again. Maybe he will go outside to do some pottery. Sitting inside, thinking about the past was making him sentimental.

He, the great thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi, sentimental… What a scary thought!

He was about to get up and go outside, when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Hiko growled, but secretly relieved that he would have somebody to talk to.

"Ano, shishou, it's sessha, de gozaru," was the reply.

His baka deishi was here? 

He asked again, to be sure, "Who?"

"Ano…it's me, Kenshin, shishou. I'm here to see you," was the reply.

Hiko frowned slightly. What did he want now? He already thought his pupil everything he had to know about the Hiten Mitsurugi…well, at least everything he knew…

"Come in, the door is open," Hiko said roughly.

He could hear Kenshin say something, but it was too low for him to hear it clearly through the door. Then the door opened and his student stepped inside.

It had been a while since he had seen Kenshin, but he was surprised that his student still looked younger than he actually was.

"Hello Kenshin," Hiko said. 

"Hello, shishou," Kenshin said, then he held up the box he was carrying at his side, "this is for you…"

Hiko took the box, opened it and saw six sake bottles in it. Taking one out, he looked at the label, noticing it was expensive first class sake.

"Maybe, he ain't _that _stupid," he muttered under his breath, low enough for Kenshin not to hear him.

He put the box aside, then asked Kenshin, "So what are you here for _this_ time? I haven't any Hiten Mitsurugi techniques to teach you…"

"Can't a guy just visit his shishou?" Kenshin asked in a mildly hurt voice.

Hiko raised an eyebrow, "Are you here just to see me?"

"Well, no," Kenshin replied.

Hiko looked at him as if Kenshin was the slowest animal in the world, "So, what are you here for?"

Kenshin saw that look and said in an annoyed voice, "I came with somebody who wants to see you…"

"So, you _didn't_ come here just to see me?" Hiko asked again.

"I already said that I didn't, didn't I?" Kenshin asked him, getting more annoyed.

Hiko shook his head, "What happened to casual friendly visits to see if your old, wise master is in good health, hm?"

"Orooooo…" 

Hiko sighed, "You would think that someone whom you have taken in, fed and clothed, whom you have taught the most powerful sword technique, would at least spare you some thought or a visit or two see if you're doing well in your dotage…"

"Sessha doesn't' think you're in your dotage…" Kenshin said.

"Quiet!" Hiko said in a thunderous voice.

Kenshin actually jumped a little.

Hiko sat up and scowled at Kenshin, "You are such an ingrate!"

"I am not!" Kenshin said affronted.

"Yes you are! First you run away from me because you, arrogant little puppy, think that you've learned enough to be an excellent swordsman!" 

"Hey, I already apologized for that mistake!" Kenshin said.

But Hiko ignored him, and went ahead, "And then, you come back to me after fourteen years to ask me to teach you the final techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi after which you asked me, _your master_, to go protect your friends, giving me obscure directions…"

"But that was important because I needed to defeat Shishio and I gave you perfectly fine directions!" Kenshin tried to defend himself.

But Hiko ignored him again, "And now, you come to see me again. But do you do it because you want to see me? No! You are here because you are acting guide dog for somebody! As your master I deserve a visit once in a while!"

Kenshin felt like throttling Hiko. The man hadn't changed in all these years…he still was the same shishou of before…

"So who is this person who wants to see me?" Hiko asked in a reasonable voice.

Oh yeah, Kenshin definitely wanted to throttle his master. But he couldn't afford to indulge in his impulse. More important business was at stake here.

"Before you meet this person, sessha wants you to be reasonable and um…ahm…ahh…" Kenshin tried to find the right words.

"Umm…what? Spit it out, baka deishi!" Hiko said.

"I want you to be polite!" Kenshin said, half-glaring at his master.

Hiko looked at him affronted, "Polite? I'm always polite, baka deishi!"

"Right," Kenshin muttered under his breath.

"Why do you want me to be polite?" Hiko demanded to know.

"Because I don't want you to embarrass me in front of this person," Kenshin said.

Hiko studied him for a second, "Wait a minute! You brought a woman with you…"

"Oro…" Kenshin blushed a bit.

Kenshin's master saw that, "Is it that Kamiya woman? You've finally proposed to her and now she's here to ask for your hand…"

Kenshin frowned, "Oro? Nani? What? No, that's not it…I didn't bring Kaoru-dono with me…"

"You proposed to another woman and she's here to ask for your hand?" Hiko looked at Kenshin confused.

This got Kenshin confused, "What? Where…what…where would you get that idea?"

Realizing they weren't getting anywhere, Kenshin turned slightly, and call out, "You best come in…"

Sano was the first one who stepped inside, as he was the one nearest to the door. Besides, Sayuri had pushed him, so he had no choice.

When Hiko saw Sano, his eyes went round as he turned to Kenshin, "Holy Moly, green guacamole! You're gay?!?"

Kenshin and Sano sweat dropped simultaneously. 

Hiko looked at his student, "Is this why you wanted me to be polite? Because you'd drop this bombshell on me?"

Kenshin said to Hiko, "I'm not gay!"

"Kenshin, it's okay," Hiko assured him, "I don't disapprove! Okay, maybe I think it's weird but I…"

"I am not gay," Kenshin repeated, this time more slowly and more clearly.

"Kenshin, the cat's already out of the bag," Hiko said, "There's no point in denying this…I'm just glad you told me…"

"I am not gay!" Kenshin half yelled.

"Kenshin, I already told you it's okay," Hiko said to him reasonably.

He turned to Sano who was looking like a beached fish, "I'm Hiko Seijurou, Kenshin's master. I believe we haven't met…"

Still a bit dazed, Sano said, "Sagara Sanosuke…"

Hiko raised an eyebrow, "Ah, I've heard of you from the Kamiya woman. She told me you're a skilled fighter as well…I guess that's why Kenshin's so attracted to you…"

"_I AM NOT GAY_!" Kenshin shouted.

"And neither am I! Gay, that is!" Sano finally managed to say.

Hiko looked at the two, finally realizing that he might have been slightly off a few minutes ago.

He frowned, "Then why is he here to see me?"

"Sanosuke is not the one who is here to see you…_I _am," a voice said from the doorway.

The three men turned towards that voice. Kenshin and Sano looked relieved.

Hiko looked surprised. Very surprised. Very, very surprised.

Sayuri bowed gracefully, "Hello, Hiko Seijurou."

Kenshin glanced at his master and to his surprise, he saw Hiko pale a little. In fact, Hiko had gone stock still ever since he had noticed Sayuri.

Kenshin glanced at Sayuri and saw the woman looking at his master enigmatically.

Finally, Hiko was able to say something, but the word surprised Kenshin even more.

"Ran…" he managed to say.

"I'm actually her daughter, Sayuri," Sayuri said.

Hiko stood up, as if dazed, and continued to just look at Sayuri.

Sayuri continued, "My grandfather asked me to see you…"

"Matsuo Takashi…" Hiko whispered.

"Yes, Matsuo Takashi, my grandfather, asked me to see you…" Sayuri confirmed.

Kenshin looked at his shishou, noting how disturbed he was by Sayuri's presence. Like he had seen a ghost. If he had known Matsuo Takashi, he probably would have known Ran as well. He wondered what the story behind that was. Hopefully, soon they'd find out.

"Why?" Hiko asked Sayuri.

Sayuri reached into the opening of her gi, taking out something that looked like rolled up paper

She took a few steps towards Hiko, then handed him the object, "Here…Grandfather wrote you this letter. He said after you read the letter, you'll know…"

Hiko accepted the letter, looking at it for a few minutes. 

He looked at Sayuri, who was looking at him with a blank face.

Then he unrolled the paper and read the first line.

"_To My Baka Deishi_…"

To be continued…

___

And so the chapter has ended…what can I say? I already apologized for it being crappy…And now we're getting to the part where my original idea comes in…more in the next chapter…Promise!

Anyway, I must thank my lovely readers and reviewers for being such lovely and wonderful reviewers (and I will answer some of your questions!)

**_Fireruby_**: You are one of the nicest people that I have the misfortune to never have actually met! And to answer some of your questions: Aoshi's acting strange because…_I'm actually going to explain that in a coming chapter…he and Misao are going to have a little chat after all_…and is Sayuri going to learn Hiten Mitsurugi? Well…all in the next chapter…Thank you for reading and reviewing! (I love Hiko! I love Hiko! I love Hiko! Just had to get that out of my system…)

**_GoldAngel2_**: You slay me with your reviews…I just love the way you string words together to form these beautiful sentences…and thank you for being interested in my story…The most beautiful thing about (and the most maddening thing as well) Kaoru and Kenshin is the subtlety involved in their relationship…that is why I like your two fics that deal with that part of it, for they captured the essence of their relationship in such a way that it's really credible…anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing!

**_Kaoru-chan21_**: I can't wait for the next chapter of your fic! Anyway, I have to apologize to you because there isn't going to be a lot of K&K stuff in the next couple of chappies but I do have something special in mind at the end of the story…Oh, and I got an idea for a purely K&K fic! But I still need it to get out of my mind and into the pc! Neeway…thank you for reading and reviewing!

**_Houndingwolf:_** The review actually did make me feel better! Again, is Sayuri going to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi? I can't tell you right now! (It would be kinda cool if she did…hmmm…maybe she will…maybe she won't) Anyway, I hope the next chapter will shed some light on that…And thank you for reading and reviewing!

**_Riho:_ **Thanks for making me feel better! And thank you for reading and reviewing!

So until the next chapter, keep your toes warm and your nose healthy!

This is your humble scribe,

Lillienne (*o_o*)


	15. Lessons and Dogs

Hi guys! I know, I haven't updated in ages but I have a good reason for that. See, I've been on my yearly winter trip with my family, and things had gotten a bit busy over the holidays. I had thought that I would be able to update before I left, but unfortunately I couldn't…the chapter wasn't done yet and I couldn't find anything coherent to write, and another darn idea for a fic was intruding! 

But now I'm back, and I have written down the first chapter for a fic about that idea that kept interrupting my thoughts on this story, and I have finally managed to finish this chapter for this fic…So go ahead and enjoy…I just hope the next chapter will be done more quickly…and one more thing, I think I have been misspelling Aoyia in the last four or five chapters, I think it's written Aoiya, so I'm sorry but I'm not Japanese and I'm bad at spelling anyway…

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world…and sadly I ain't got no money…so, it's utterly useless to sue me…_but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other people do…**

Let the strangeness continue…

Promises from the Past 

_Hiko accepted the letter, looking at it for a few minutes. _

_He looked at Sayuri, who was looking at him with a blank face._

_Then he unrolled the paper and read the first line._

"To My Baka Deishi…" Lessons and Dogs 

Hiko's eyes widened briefly, but his face became a study of blankness as he continued reading the letter to himself.

Nothing on his face betrayed his reaction or feelings towards the message of the letter.

Kenshin looked at his master anxiously, sensing that Hiko had drawn completely into himself…to a place where Kenshin couldn't read him.

What's in that damn letter? Kenshin thought.

He looked at Sayuri for a clue, but the woman was staring at Hiko with a strange, intense look on her face. As if she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

Odd Kenshin thought. Then again, the whole episode bordered on the strange. If someone could only just shed some light on the situation and tell him what was in that letter!

Kenshin suddenly turned, as somebody nudged him in the back. 

"I have the feeling that something really weird is going to happen," Sano whispered.

Kenshin had to agree. Something really strange _was_ going to happen. But what?

Then Hiko looked up from the letter he had finished reading and looked at Sayuri.

"He's got to be joking, right?" he said to her, disbelief in his voice.

At that, Sayuri smiled slightly and said, "Actually, he's never been more serious in his whole life."

Hiko shook his head, "Has he gone crazy?"

Sayuri frowned slightly, and inclining her head a bit to the side' she said, "You know, I thought so too at first…but having thought about it, it's exactly like him to do something this crazy…"

To Sano and especially Kenshin's surprise, Hiko smiled a bit at that and said, "You're right…I should have expected that of shishou…"

Shishou? Kenshin looked at his master.

Had Hiko Seijurou just called Matsuo Takashi his shishou? Kuroi Takashi was his master? That couldn't be!

Kenshin looked at Hiko for answers but Hiko was looking at Sayuri and solemnly said, "I'm sorry…but I cannot do what he asks of me…"

***

Aoshi quickly stepped into an ally, so he would not be seen by the woman he was following. 

This morning after Kenshin and Sayuri had left, Aoshi had gone back to the training hall to do some meditating in peace before he would have that talk with Misao. 

Last night he had made up his mind that he would ask Misao directly why she had been acting strange lately. Earlier this morning, he had been on his way to the training hall to meditate and well, talk some courage into him.

The truth was, although he wasn't afraid to take on the strongest and best sword fighters of Japan, the thought of confronting Misao gave him the heebie-jeebies.

But the surprise encounter with Sayuri had thrown him off a bit and he hadn't been able to meditate properly. In fact, that strange session had also given him the heebie-jeebies, although for an entirely different reason.

There had been an aura of intense focused energy around Sayuri. But when he tried to read her ki, there wasn't anything there to read.

So after they had left, he had gone back to the training hall to meditate, and after half an hour of chanting "You can do it, nothing to it, you can do it, nothing to it," he had been ready to face Misao.

Only to find her sneak out of the Aoiya!

A bit peeved that his planned conversation with her had to face postponement and a whole lot of curious, Aoshi decided to follow her and to once and for all find out where she had been spending her mornings at.

And thus, after following her through the busy streets of Kyoto and into this quiet neighborhood, he quite frankly had not thought to be the destination of Misao, he found himself ducking in an ally, since Misao had stopped in front of a big wooden gate. 

Cautiously stealing a peek from around the corner, he saw Misao disappear inside the wooden gate.

He waited a few seconds, then stepped out of the ally and walked up to the wooden gate where Misao had stopped.

It was a non-descript gate, much like any other gate in the neighborhood. But as Aoshi read the sign hanging beside it, his eyes widened in surprise.

Misao had been spending her time here? That couldn't be!

What would she be doing at a school that taught Geishas the finer arts?

So dumbfounded was he, that Aoshi didn't realize that he'd been gaping at the sign for about five minutes. 

When he did get his wits about, he contemplated crashing down the gate and rush inside to confront Misao.

Only, there were two flaws in his plan. One was that he didn't know how he would confront Misao about this.

The second was, well, the gate was too big to crash down.

Aoshi took a deep breath and ordered his brain to assimilate and order all his scrambled thoughts. If he focused hard enough on this, perhaps it would make sense to him.

But after a while it still didn't make sense to him and the question 'Why is she here?' blotted out every other thought.

Then suddenly, the wooden gate opened. Startled, Aoshi looked at the person who had opened the gate. Then he looked to his side, only now realizing that someone was standing beside him. It was a woman dressed in a simple kimono. It had been probably her who had knocked on the gate, he realized.

How long had he been standing out here, lost in his thoughts, Aoshi wondered.

The woman dressed in a kimono hurriedly stepped inside, after casting him a brief look.

Aoshi followed her with his eyes, until he looked at the person who had opened the gate.

It also was a woman, but of the older variety. She had a scowl on her face and Aoshi had the feeling that this wasn't a woman to tangle with.

"What do you want here?" the woman asked in a low, gruff voice.

"Uhm, ah… I, uh…" Aoshi stammered.

"I don't know where you learned your Japanese but I don't understand you. Now hurry up and tell me what you want here," the woman said, impatiently.

"I'm here to see a friend of mine," Aoshi hastily said.

Then woman's eyebrows shot up and she looked at him speculatively, "This isn't a boardinghouse, young man. This is a school for the finer arts."

"I can see that, good woman, but I believe a friend of mine is here…" Aoshi said.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him, and Aoshi hastily added, "Her name is Makimachi Misao…"

"I don't know no Makimachi Misao, mister," and with that she slammed the gate in his face.

Dumbfounded, Aoshi stared at the closed gate for a second. Then he contemplated knocking, but quickly killed the idea. He wasn't up for another round with the dragon of the gates.

So what should he do now? Perhaps, he could wait for Misao to come out.

He looked up and down the streets, and as he saw no one, he calmly sat down under the signboard and started to meditate.

***

If Sayuri was disappointed by Hiko's statement, nothing in her face nor her words betrayed anything, "I see…"

"I don't think you do," Hiko countered.

Sayuri merely raised an eyebrow.

What didn't she see, Kenshin wondered. What was in that damn letter? He felt like yelling at someone to tell him what this was all about!

"You must understand, what your grandfather is asking of me is sheer madness…" Hiko continued.

This time, Sayuri smiled briefly, "I already told that to Grandfather, but he insisted. You know how he gets…"

Hiko sighed, remembering the ornery old man, "Yes I do. He can be really pig-headed about some things."

I wonder why that sounds like someone I know Kenshin mused as he looked at his master.

"But still," Hiko continued, "what he asks of me is completely crazy! The war is over…Japan is drifting into a time of peace…something like that is no longer necessary…"

Sayuri nodded solemnly, "I agree with you completely."

"I'm glad that you've inherited some sense," Hiko commented, "you probably got that from your grandmother."

As Sayuri raised a questioning eyebrow, Hiko added, "Well, your grandfather always was a stubborn goat…"

"I thought he was pig-headed," Sano stage-whispered.

A quelling look from Hiko silenced him, and the man continued, " And your mother! That damned female could drive a man crazy!"

Kenshin frowned at his master for talking so disrespectfully of the dead, especially of a woman he had adored.

But Sayuri surprisingly chuckled, "Well, my grandfather certainly agrees with you on that."

"At least there's something we agree on," Hiko muttered.

Only Kenshin, who was standing nearest to Hiko had heard him. So his master had had a master who had gotten on _his_ nerves. Interesting…if only he knew what Matsuo Takashi had been a master at…

"I'm sorry about your mother," Hiko suddenly said.

When Sayuri frowned at him in confusion, he indicated the letter.

Understanding, she nodded in acceptance of Hiko's condolences.

For a moment, nobody said anything.

Then Sayuri sighed and said to Hiko, "So you're absolutely sure that you won't do what Grandfather asked you to do?"

"Yes," Hiko said with conviction. He was damned if he'd agree to the demands of his former shishou! That old man had some nerve to order him about in a letter!

"And your reasons are…" she wanted to know.

Hiko straightened "Well, my reasons are that the whole thing borders on lunacy!"

"That's all?" Sayuri asked.

Hiko shrugged his shoulders superiorly, "Well, it should be!"

Again, Sayuri's eyebrows shot up.

Hiko saw that, and remembered another woman who looked exactly like Sayuri when she did that.

He huffed in irritation, "Besides, it has been a long time since…" Hiko gesticulated with his hands.

"Since what?" Sano wanted to know.

Hiko glowered at him again. Sano put his hands up, indicating surrender.

Hiko sighed, "Kenshin's determined not to pass on Hiten Mitsurugi…and as I said, there really is no point to this…the way of the sword is fast becoming an obsolete discipline…"

Sayuri narrowed her eyes at him and asked very evenly, "Are you sure those are all of your reasons?"

"Yes," Hiko once again said with conviction. That damn slip of a girl was more like her mother than he thought!

"Hmmm," Sayuri said thoughtfully.

"Hmmm what?" Hiko wanted to know.

"Hmmm," Sayuri said again. She looked at Hiko speculatively.

Hiko looked at her questioningly, "What?"

Sayuri inclined her head and asked, "Is it because I'm female?"

"Huh?" Hiko asked confused.

"Are you refusing grandfather's 'request' because I'm female?" she elaborated.

Hiko looked at her for a second before saying, "No."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," Hiko answered.

"Really sure?" she wanted to know.

"Yes," Hiko answered again.

"Really, really sure?" she persisted.

"Yes," Hiko answered, this time with a hint of exasperation.

Again Sayuri went, "Hmmm." 

Then she looked at Hiko long and hard.

***

He was in that state were everything suddenly became clear to him. A place where he could hear the universe talking to him.

Suddenly, the universe felt very wet against his face. Slobbery wet. What could that be?

He opened his eyes, and he came face to face with a big, brown dog.

The dog stepped back, then sat down, facing him, his tongue lolling out the side of its mouth. It inclined his head and looked like it was studying him.

Aoshi inclined his head and studied the dog.

After a few seconds, he asked, "Hey boy, what's your name?"

The dog answered, "Arff!"

"Oh," Aoshi said, "And what are you doing here?"

The dog enthusiastically answered, "Wuff, arwff, huff."

"You don't say," Aoshi answered.

"Wuff!" the dog went.

"Yeah, well, I know," Aoshi commiserated.

"Hn, wuff," the dog went.

Aoshi sighed, "Well, I'm here waiting for this girl, you see…"

The dog inclined his head again and looked like he was really listening to Aoshi.

"This girl, she's been acting really strange lately and I wanted to talk to her about that but before I could do that she slipped out of the Aoiya. So I decided to follow her, and that's how I ended up here," Aoshi told the dog.

"Hnnn," the dog whined.

Aoshi nodded, "Yeah, I know…and I'm still not sure what I'm going to say to her."

At that moment a man walked by and looked at Aoshi as if he had lost his mind.

Aoshi glared at him and the man hurried his steps to get away from Aoshi.

Aoshi looked back at the dog, and the animal inclined its head at him. Man and beast just looked at each other for a few seconds.

Suddenly Aoshi chuckled and scratched behind the dog's ear. The dog leaned into his hand and enthusiastically wiggled its body and wagged its tail.

"Maybe you're really losing it Shinomori. Here you are talking to a dog," Aoshi said to, well, himself.

He thoughtfully looked at the animal, "Maybe I should lay off that tea Hiroko-chan gave me…"

***

"Okay, maybe it has something to do with you being female," Hiko finally said when he no longer could stand Sayuri's hard stare.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes and went, "Hmmm," again.

Hiko sighed in exasperation, "Oh come on now girl, it is a pretty good reason for refusing!"

"You _have_ read the letter carefully, haven't you?" Sayuri asked.

"Yes!" Hiko half yelled.

"Then you should know that refusing because I am a female is not a good reason…in fact, it's the lousiest excuse of all!" she said to him.

Hiko put his hands on his hips, "I refused when it was with your mother!"

"_Yes, I am aware of that! But that's the reason I am here now…if you just would have agreed then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!_"Sayuri yelled at him.

"_Would somebody please tell me what's going on?_" somebody else yelled.

Both Sayuri and Hiko turned towards the person who had yelled.

Kenshin glowered at them, his eyes having gone amber.

Sayuri and Hiko looked at each other. This was bad. Battousai was here.

"Oh boy, this is getting interesting," Sano irreverently commented from behind Kenshin. 

This was the second time Sayuri was face to face with the legendary manslayer. It still awed her that somebody like the mild mannered rurouni Kenshin could turn into this, a cold, brutal, ruthless swordsman. Not a man to play swords with.

"Snap out of it, baka deishi!" Hiko said as he whacked Kenshin on the head.

Kenshin closed his eyes, as he went "Oro" and started to rub his head.

"What did you do that for?" he asked Hiko in an accusing manner.

Hiko straightened, put his hands back on his hips, glowered at Kenshin, "Do not presume, my baka deishi that you can intimidate me with that Battousai act of yours! You forget, I taught him everything he knows!"

Kenshin looked back at Hiko with a hurtful expression, "But I only wanted to know what is going on…"

"Silence!" Hiko thundered, "I'll have no more interference from baka deishis and rooster-heads!"

Hiko turned to Sano, but the man lifted his hands to form a v-shape with his index and middle finger.

Satisfied, Hiko turned back to Sayuri and said, "Your mother and your grandfather knew why I refused."

"You refused because my mother was female!" Sayuri countered.

"Damn straight she was! And she had no business holding a sword!" he countered back.

What's this business with a sword, Kenshin wondered. He dared not voice his question. He figured if he remained patient enough, one of those two would tell him what was going on here.

Sayuri shook her head, "You know, my grandfather was right."

Hiko looked at her, "About what?"

"About you refusing," she answered.

"He told you I would refuse?" Hiko asked her, a bit startled.

"Yeah…As he handed me the letter and gave me instructions, he told me that you'd most probably refuse," Sayuri confirmed.

"Shishou told you I would refuse?" Hiko asked again.

Sayuri grinned, "As I already said: yeah. In fact, he wanted to make a wager on that…I'm just glad I refused to take him on…I could have lost quite a bit of money. I never make wagers with my grandfather. That old man never bets unless he's really sure he'll win."

Hiko looked at her a bit nonplussed. So the old man had been so sure that he'd refuse?

Then something occurred to Hiko, "But if he was so sure I'd refuse, why'd he send you anyway?"

Sayuri frowned a little at that, "Well…he likes to be proven right…"

"Oh," was all Hiko could say in reply. 

Well, it _was_ in the style of that old man to do something crazy like that for such a crazy reason. 

"Well, I guess he was proven right, now wasn't he?" Sayuri cheerfully said, "Grandfather'll be happy to know that."

It actually annoyed Hiko that his shishou would be proven right, _once again_. He could almost see that old geezer now. Smiling that smug, satisfied, superior little smile of his…probably rubbing his hands in glee once he finds out…

"Well, then, it's been nice seeing you, but since you refused, I'm just going to be on my way back to…" Sayuri was saying.

But Hiko interrupted her, "Wait!"

Sayuri looked at him, a glimmer of something in her eyes.

Hiko closed his eyes briefly, took a deep breath, opened them and looked at Sayuri…seriously…solemnly.

"You have to understand that I am refusing your Grandfather because it is the best thing to do," he said to her.

Sayuri just looked at him, that glimmer in her eyes.

Hiko sighed again before continuing, "Japan is moving into a time of peace…and this time of peace has no place for sword skills such as ours…besides, Kenshin already has learned everything about the Hiten Mitsurugi that there is to know…and he has vowed not to pass the technique on…so you see, there is no point to this…"

"But aren't you curious to find out?" Sayuri asked him.

Hiko looked at her, wanting her to understand, "I am…a part of me _is _curious to find out…but the better part of me knows that this is insanity…swords are dangerous weapons…somebody could get hurt…"

"Is that why you refused back then, with my mother?" Sayuri wanted to know.

"Partly, yes…" Hiko said.

She looked at him hard, "You thought my mother couldn't have done it?"

"She was a female!" Hiko defended himself.

Her looked never wavered, "You think I cannot do it."

Hiko looked at the woman who so much resembled her mother in appearance as well as spirit. And just as he had admired Ran, he now admired this woman. He had to hand it to Sayuri, she _did_ have a lot of spunk.

"You know, you were wrong about my mother. And you are wrong about me," Sayuri said to him.

Hiko looked at her and he could see the steely determination in her. This girl wasn't backing down! In a away it reminded him of Kenshin when he had come back to see him, to ask that he, his master he had ran away from, would teach him the succession technique. 

But that had been a life and death situation. This…this didn't have anything to do with mummified madmen wanting to take over Japan.

"Why is this so important to you?" he asked her.

"I am my mother's daughter…" she answered, as she looked at him solemnly.

And in that moment, something happened. Hiko couldn't explain what it was only that it was something in the air, something that radiated from Sayuri's ki.

And he found himself say, "Okay."

Sayuri's expression didn't alter as she asked, "You agree?"

And Hiko said, "Yes, I do."

Sayuri inclined her head briefly, nothing in her expression betraying anything about her feelings on Hiko's agreement.

"I think we should do this outside, don't you?" she asked Hiko.

She didn't wait for Hiko to give an answer. She took the few steps towards the door.

When she reached it, she stopped and looked over her shoulders.

Looking straight at Hiko, she said, "Hiko Seijurou… I have found a pupil. Consider yourself fortunate."

To be continued…

____

That's the end of this chapter…I apologize for the whole dog thing, I know I'm really messing with Aoshi in this story but I just wanted to write it that way, as the British would say "That Aoshi is acting like a loon!"…plus the dog thing kinda happened to me once…

That last part, I actually got that from the first OAV…I just love the way Hiko says it…

I also must thank the few people who have reviewed my last chapter: Fireruby (Thanks for saying that the story isn't crap! You_ so _made my day! And thanks for that really, really encouraging and wonderful review!), Houndingwolf (I'm just glad you read the chapter! Thanks!) and Kaoru-chan21 (You rock girl! But then again, you must already know that…)

May you all get a country to reign! (Somebody informed me that Santa's not real, and that's why you don't have that spiffy, little convertible I've talked about…but a country isn't that bad a substitute, right?

So, until the next update.

(It won't be that soon though)


	16. Mysteries and Answers

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world…and sadly I ain't got no money…so, it's utterly useless to sue me…_but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other people do…**

Let the strangeness continue…

Promises from the Past 

_"I think we should do this outside, don't you?" she asked Hiko._

_She didn't wait for Hiko to give an answer. She took the few steps towards the door._

_When she reached it, she stopped and looked over her shoulders._

_Looking straight at Hiko, she said, "Hiko Seijurou… I have found a pupil. Consider yourself fortunate."_

****

**Mysteries and Answers**

* * *

Kenshin watched Hiko in stunned silence, as his master followed Sayuri outside.

Of all the crazy, probable answers to the mystery of Sayuri's visit to his master, her giving him some sort of lesson was the one he hadn't thought of.

And for that reason, he felt like he'd gotten sucker-punched.

Sayuri was here to teach his shishou!

It boggled the mind, confused the senses, reorganized the cosmic order…

A piece of white paper was thrust in front of his face.

"Here," Sano said, whom Kenshin had completely forgotten, "it might hold some answers."

Kenshin's eyes focused on the paper, recognizing it as the letter from Sayuri's grandfather.

In a daze, he took it from Sano's hand and began to read it.

* * *

The dog had settled himself beside Aoshi, who was softly chanting a soothing "ohmmmm".

Occasionally, the dog would whine, which sounded like he was chanting with Aoshi.

A man who saw them in that peculiar tableau, scratched his head and said to nobody in particular, "Peace is making these people crazy."

Unfortunately, Aoshi heard him, and he interrupted his chanting to say to the dog, "He obviously doesn't understand the merits of meditation."

The dog looked up at him, letting out a short bark as if he agreed with Aoshi.

Maybe he really was going nuts, Aoshi thought to himself.

He was about to get back to his meditating, but the big wooden gate suddenly opened and a stream of young chattering women walked out.

Apparently startled, the dog stood up from his position and barked at the women.

They turned to look at the barking dog.

"Aoshi-sama? Is that you?" a woman said.

For a second there, Aoshi didn't recognize the woman in that bright silk kimono, but her voice had been unmistakable.

It was Misao, looking at him in astonishment.

And just then, he realized how foolish he must look, sitting there on the street, in his meditation pose.

Hastily he stood up, dusted off his clothes and looked down at Misao, who was looking up at him with that look of astonishment still on her face.

And perhaps for the very first time in his life, he blushed.

Misao had been so astonished to see Aoshi sitting on the ground beside the wooden gate, that she first thought her eyes had been deceiving her.

But it was Aoshi, and for the life of her she couldn't come up with a reason for him being here.

But the most incredible thing was that Aoshi was blushing.

She'd never seen him blush!

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

After all that chanting and meditating and that "Nothing to it, you can do it", words failed Aoshi and he stood there, stammering, "I…uh…I"

This day held more surprises than Misao could handle. First a blushing Aoshi, and now a stammering one? What had gotten into that man?

And then, like some afterthought, something occurred to Misao.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she asked, "Where you following me?"

Aoshi saw that narrowing of the eyes, and felt more confused. Why was she suddenly angry?

"Yes," he managed to stammer.

Now her hands were on her hips, "You were spying on me?"

"Uhhh…" What _had _he been doing, he asked himself.

"You were spying on me!" she stated, when he wasn't answering.

And just then, it occurred to him how idiotic his plan had been.

What had he thought he could accomplish by sitting outside waiting for Misao to come out?

Maybe all that meditating wasn't really that good for him…or maybe he really should lay-off that tea Hiroko-chan gave him…

He looked down at Misao, noticing her accusatory glare.

Boy, how as he going to explain this to her?

"You know, you're acting really strange lately," she said to him.

"Well, so are you!" he huffed.

Her eyes narrowed even more. He couldn't believe he just said that! Actually, he was acting strange lately…what was in that damn tea?

She couldn't believe he just said that! She was furious at Aoshi for following her here! Why that was so, she really didn't want to explore right now. She only knew that she felt really mad at Aoshi for spying on her. And that he had the gall to tell her _she_ was acting strange.

She was just about to tell him that, when something wet and warm, nudged her hand. She looked down and she saw a big, brown dog, rubbing his nose on her hand.

Distracted for a moment, she reached out to pat the dog on the head, "Nice doggie…nice doggie."

The dog looked at her with earnest brown eyes, tongue lolling out.

"His name is Arff," Aoshi said.

She looked back up at Aoshi as if he lost his mind. He probably had. Or maybe she had. Nothing made much sense anymore.

"Misao-chan, maybe we should talk at home," Aoshi said suddenly.

Misao-chan?

"Yes, we probably should," she said faintly.

* * *

Hiko was following Sayuri, wondering why he had agreed to such madness. Her words earlier at the cottage, had eerily reminded him of himself when he'd been the teacher to Kenshin.

He studied her, the way she walked with that quiet dignity that spoke of pride and confidence. She really was her mother's daughter in many ways. But there was calmness, a sense of totality about her that hadn't been in Ran.

Ran had been a proud princess, vulnerable and prickly on one side, gentle and caring on the other. But the wildness that he'd always sensed inside her was what had drawn him to her the most.

He sensed that wildness in Sayuri too…but while Ran's had been a raging bushfire, Sayuri's was tamed fire. Yet just as dangerous.

There was grace in her movements…fluid and flowing...like that of a dancer's or a swordsman of the highest skills.

Yet her stature was slight, small and delicate. She looked breakable…like Kenshin…but he knew how deceptive Kenshin's stature was.

Although he always mocked Kenshin about his slightness, he knew that it was that illusion of vulnerability and insubstantiality that gave him an advantage most of the time….that and the incredible ability of his body to withstand deathly blows.

"You must think that my grandfather has gone senile in his dotage," she suddenly said, without turning to look at Hiko.

Hiko smiled, remembering the man, "He's too stubborn to go senile."

He sensed she was smiling too as she replied, "True."

He thought about Sayuri's grandfather, the man who'd been a pain in his neck when he was younger. He could be frustratingly pigheaded about things, and that stubbornness had driven Hiko insane. Plus he had never called Hiko by his real name, which had annoyed him to no ends. But he had been an excellent teacher…although Hiko would have never admitted it then.

Matsuo Takashi had been a hard taskmaster and he pushed his students hard. But he'd done that so they would never ever settle for mediocre or just so. Perfection was never the goal, although by his words one might have thought that it was. But the goal was to become the best that one could be.

He was so engrossed in his reminiscence of his former master that he almost missed the fact that Sayuri had stopped.

She neatly side-stepped him right before he'd been about to bump into her. He tried to hide his embarrassment by crossing his arms in front of him, knowing that it made him look more dashing in his cape.

Sayuri had a suspicious sparkle in her eyes, but she kept silent about it.

She looked at him, studying his features with a serious assessing look in her eyes. Hiko actually felt like fidgeting.

"You're really tall," she suddenly said.

"Thank you," he replied.

A few seconds of silence and then, "Do you really want to do this?" she asked.

"Do you?" he countered.

And with absolute conviction, she replied, "Yes."

Hiko nodded, in some ways understanding, but promising to himself to go easy on her.

Aloud he said, "Then I also want to go through with it."

She looked at him hard, "Do not think to go easy on me."

Startled that she'd somehow guessed his intent, he looked at her seeing she was completely serious.

"No holding back," she said.

"No holding back," he said, meaning it.

"Good," she turned to continue walking.

Hiko stood there for a second watching her, wondering about the outcome of this lesson.

Just when he was about to start walking, Sayuri stopped and turned to look at him.

"Umm…do you know a good place where we could do this?"

* * *

To My Baka Deishi

It has been a long time since you walked out on me…or as I recall, stormed out on me after the most childish fit I have ever seen.

And that from a grown man!

Just when I had thought you did have it in you to learn the technique, you had proven yourself to be that idiotic student I thought you were the first time you came to me, demanding I teach you my sword skill.

Arrogant, brash, and so full of yourself you were. Looking back on those days, you remind of myself when I had been that age.

Of course, minus the stupid!

For a man who claimed to be the 12th Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi you sure couldn't keep up with my most prized student. Then again, she'd been longer at it than you.

You also lacked a certain quietness that the shadow technique required…the sense of calm. But most of all you never understood the most fundamental principle of it all. It is not about showing that you are strong. It is about knowing that you are.

But you just had to prove yourself every time, did you? And what did it get you? Nothing. You never understood that it wasn't about putting you up against a woman, but that it was about humility and equality. The technique isn't about bodily strength but about inner power.

And besides, all you wanted to learn was the one technique that could defeat that prized Ryu Ku Zu Ryu Sen of yours!

Like the Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki wasn't enough!

But that is all water under the bridge now. It's been several years since then…and time has made me an old man.

And with age, you find yourself regretting things about your past. Since my daughter's passing…she always thought fondly of you…I have come to look at my life differently and found myself wanting to rectify some mistakes in my past.

And this has led me to you. I regret that I had driven you away…Ran said I had done that…and that is why I wish for you to complete the training.

Call it the sentimentality of an old fool, if you wish, but no one who had ever been schooled in the art of our sword technique had not completed the training. As my master would have said: One must be master of the whole, to be master of oneself.

And so, I have sent my granddaughter to teach you the succession technique…do not make the mistake of thinking that because she is a female, she won't be a good teacher. In many ways, she is more centered than her mother…and more determined.

As my former student, and as your former shishou, I tell you heed my granddaughter words.

This isn't some silly little request or errand from a senile old man. As your former shishou, I expect you to agree to be instructed by my granddaughter.

Listen carefully and learn wisely…Life has a strange way to bring us all together…

Ps. I hope you've enjoyed that sake you stole from me when you ran away. May you have learned to hold your drink by now.

* * *

Kenshin folded the letter he just read.

He looked down the path where Hiko and Sayuri had gone.

Then he looked up at Sano and said, "Sessha thinks we should follow them."

Frowning, Sano asked, "Why?"

"Somebody might get hurt."

To be continued…

* * *

It's incredible isn't it? It took me four long months to write this chapter! But what can I say…life just got in the way. So, I am really sorry for making you wait, but thank you for waiting. I don't really know if this chapter is leading the story anywhere, but I hope you send in a review to let me know what you think. Thank you to my loyal reviewers. I will from now on send you e-mails to thank you personally.

I just hope I can finish this story soon…I actually make myself sit in front of the computer to write.

I can't promise an early update, but I promise to finish the story.

Your humble scribe,

Lillienne


	17. Waterfalls and Tea

_Please go visit my site before you read this, the address is in my profile page! But it's okay if you read this chapter immediately…_

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world…and sadly I ain't got no money…so, it's utterly useless to sue me…_but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other people do…**

Let the strangeness continue…

Promises from the Past 

_Then he looked up at Sano and said, "Sessha thinks we should follow them."_

_Frowning, Sano asked, "Why?"_

_"Somebody might get hurt."_

**_Waterfalls and Tea_**

* * *

Hiko led Sayuri to a clearing near a waterfall.

"Nice," she commented.

"Thank you," Hiko smiled in satisfaction.

"Is this where you and Kenshin used to train?"

"Yes, some of the time," Hiko said as he looked around the spot where he and Kenshin had spent so many hours of grueling lessons.

"Beats a musty old training hall," Sayuri said to him, admiring the glorious waterfall.

Then she turned towards Hiko, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Are you ready to do this?"

Hiko nodded solemnly, "Hai."

"Okay, let's see if you remember the basics," she said to him.

"The basics?"

Sayuri nodded, "The basics."

"We don't need to go through the basics," he assured her.

"Oh yes we do," she countered.

Hiko put his hands on his hips and in an imperious manner stated, "Listen lady, I am the 12th Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu…I do not need to go through the basics."

Sayuri put her hands on her hips and said in her superior tones, "See, that's where we have a problem. You are the 12th Master of the _Hiten Mitsurigi Ryuu_, not of the Kage no Odori Ryuu. I on the other hand, _am_ the 12th Master of the Kage no Odori Ryuu, so therefore, I know more about it than you!"

Hiko was about to say something but Sayuri held up a commanding hand, "Plus, I am the teacher here and you are the student, in case you've forgotten. Therefore what I say, you do. And Sayuri says: basics!"

Hiko looked at her in fascination. It was like he was back with Matsuo Takashi and the old man was giving the lessons!

"Okay, you win," he said to her, impressed and oddly proud of her.

Sayuri nodded regally, got into a crouching stance and placed a hand on the sword handle.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

Misao and Aoshi arrived at the Aoyia in complete silence.

On their way home, Aoshi had been trying to figure out how he was going to broach the subject of Misao's going to a school for the Geisha arts.

Misao had been trying to figure out Aoshi's increasingly odd behavior.

Okina greeted them but the two just gave him an absentminded nod as they passed him.

"What's with those two?" the old man thought as he stroked his beard.

Misao broke their silence by asking Aoshi, "Where do you want to do this?"

Aoshi looked at her vaguely for a second before asking, "Do what?"

Misao gave him a have-you-lost-your-brains-completely look, "I thought we were going to talk."

"Training hall," he said, heading towards that building.

"Okay," Misao mouthed.

Aloud she asked him, "Would you like some tea?"

Aoshi stopped abruptly, "No! No tea!"

Misao looked at him funny, so he said, "I'm not thirsty."

"Okay," she mouthed again.

To Aoshi she said, "Do you mind if I get some tea? I'm kinda thirsty."

"Sure," he said, "I'll wait for you in the training hall."

When he got there, Aoshi settled in his usual meditation corner. And waited for Misao.

"Nothing to it, you can do it, nothing to it, you can do it, nothing to it, you can do it…"

After about a hundred repetitions of his new mantra, the screen door slid open and Misao, carrying a tray with tea paraphernalia, walked in.

Aoshi watched in stunned silence, as he saw his former tomboyish charge walk in with all the grace and elegance of a skilled geisha.

She gracefully sank to her knees in front to him, placing the tray between them. Then she lifted the teapot, careful of the sleeves of her kimono and poured tea into the two cups.

Putting the pot back down, she handed a cup to Aoshi with a gracious smile.

Still in a daze, Aoshi accepted the cup and raised it to his lips.

But at the first taste of the liquid, he looked down into the cup and hastily put it down.

After drinking Hiroko-chan's tea, he didn't want to take any chances with tea.

Misao raised an inquiring eyebrow while she took a sip from her own cup.

'This is good' she thought, enjoying the soothing aroma of the tea.

Aoshi watched in fascination as she lifted her cup to her mouth, taking dainty, ladylike sips from it. Watched her throat as she swallowed the liquid.

When she finished drinking, he watched her hands place the cup back on the tray.

They were beautiful hands. Small and delicate. But there was strength in them also, he knew.

His eyes traveled over her kimono-covered arm to rest on her face.

He studied that face, so endearingly familiar but also so different lately.

He took in the hair that was swept up in a simple but elegant bun, the eyes that looked at him with liquid questions in their depths, the nose, a graceful arch that ended in a slightly stubby tip. That mouth, with moisture from the tea wetting the lips.

Lips that were pink and soft and glistening and inviting.

Aoshi stopped himself. Had he been about to contemplate kissing Misao?

So shocked was he at the thought that he blurted out, "What were you doing at that school?"

For a moment, Misao had been transfixed by the look in Aoshi's eyes. She had the distinct impression that he was studying her and for the first time was seeing her as a woman.

Flustered and excited by the thought, she had felt her heart beat faster, her palms going sweaty, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

But there was as also a feeling of lightness, a sense of well-being, a feeling that everything would be okay. Maybe her efforts haven't been for nothing.

So caught up was she with the possibilities of what could happen next, that she completely missed the question.

"Pardon?" she asked him.

"What were you doing at the school?" Aoshi asked again, this time more in control of his wayward thoughts.

The school! Of course, he must be curious about that. Misao hesitated for a moment, not sure if she should tell him the truth. It was too embarrassing! But maybe half of the truth would do.

"I study there," she said with a nonchalance she didn't feel.

"Study what exactly?"

"Oh, you know, dance and manners and posture…the usual social skills," she said off-handedly, hoping that he wouldn't ask her why she was studying them.

He looked at her in that intense probing way, "Why?"

Of course he would ask! But she couldn't tell him the whole truth.

She settled for, "To get some refinement…to learn how to handle life with grace and poise." The last part was what her teacher always said.

"But why?" he wanted to know. He was studying her, his sharp mind looking for the answers he felt she kept hidden.

Of course he would probe deeper. This was Aoshi. But she couldn't tell him.

"I told you, to get some refinement…I was getting tired of acting like a tomboy…I thought I should start acting like a lady…I am a female you know," she tried to convince him.

She poured herself another cup of tea, to add to the illusion of nonchalance. She sipped from the cup. This was really good tea…she must hand it to Hiroko-chan, she sure could choose her blend.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed slightly, and in a pensive tone said, "You know, you sound so different from the Misao I used to know…"

'And the Misao you used to know, never got the kind of attention from you like the Hiroko-chans of this world do!' a tiny voice in her heart screamed.

Outwardly, she just shrugged her shoulder.

So Aoshi asked, "Why didn't you tell anyone that you were attending the school?"

"Everybody looked at me funny when I started to wear kimonos… they would have died from laughter if I told them I was attending geisha academy…" she said in a self-deprecating manner as she looked up at Aoshi, silently asking him to understand.

He looked at her with those enigmatic blue eyes, "I wouldn't have laughed at you."

'I wouldn't have laughed at you', said with such sincerity. Misao hugged his words to her heart. She was feeling oddly light right now. She took another sip from her cup.

"I wish you would've told me, then you wouldn't have had to sneak out the Aoyia all the time," he said to her.

"I couldn't," she said, speaking the whole truth.

"Why?" he wanted to know, looking at her with those probing eyes. Beautiful eyes, Misao thought.

How she wished she could tell him, tell him of the feelings deep in her heart. Tell him of her jealousy, of her insecurities, of her love…To keep herself from blurting out the truth and nothing but the whole embarrassing truth, she finished the tea in her cup…that light feeling increased…

And without thought she blurted out, "I did it for you."

Their eyes widened in shock. They sat like that for a second looking at each other.

Misao couldn't believe what she said; Aoshi couldn't believe what he heard.

Misao could actually feel her whole body blush.

Aoshi saw Misao go red all over and found it endearing. And maybe because of her unexpected admission or his male ego, or perhaps because of some lingering after effects of Hiroko-chan's tea, he smiled.

Misao watched in fascination as Aoshi's whole face lit up. There was a sparkle in his eyes and a boyish grin on his face. It was amazing! She never thought he could look more handsome if he tried, but looking at him now he was devastating!

"You did it for me?" he asked, that grin still on his face.

And because she couldn't snatch back the words that had been said she said, "Yes."

His smile turned into confusion, "Why?"

Misao couldn't help herself, she rolled her eyes "Men can be so dense sometimes!"

In that moment something went click inside Aoshi's brain and something Kaoru had said to him the other day finally made sense.

"Is it because of Hiroko-chan?" he asked.

Misao looked at him, wondering how he could have guessed. She searched for words to deny it, but found that she couldn't.

"Yes," she answered him. This feeling of lightness was making her admit all the truth!

"Why?" he asked, not because he didn't have a clue but because he had a suspicion he wanted confirmed.

Looking at her lap, she answered him, "Because when you look at Hiroko you see her as a woman. And when you look at me you see that grubby little ninja girl in pigtails."

"Cute pigtails," he said, a smile dawning on his face. He'd been right!

Misao looked up and was blinded by that smile. Cute pigtails? Nothing made sense…

Sensing her confusion, Aoshi gently said, "Misao-chan, you don't need to change for me…"

There it was again. Misao-chan. Misao looked at him, feeling even more confused.

"I love you just the way you are," he said, in that same gentle voice.

Happiness and doubt warred inside of her. Happiness, because this could finally be it. Doubt that he didn't mean it the way she wanted it to be meant.

But hope was there. Undeniable hope that maybe this was really it.

Aoshi sensed the conflicting emotions inside of Misao so he said to clarify, "Misao-chan, I don't love you…"

Misao's face fell, but he reached out to take her hand, "Let me finish, okay?"

"I don't love you like a sister, or a member of the Oni gang. At first I thought I did or I tried to convince myself that I did. But a few days ago I finally found out the truth."

He looked at Misao.

When she just looked at him mutely, he continued, "The truth is I love you like a man should love a woman."

He looked at her waiting for a reaction. But when none was coming he asked, "Did you hear me? I love you!"

And then she finally said something.

"Why'd it take you so long to find out?" she asked, looking at him accusingly.

Aoshi chuckled, "Because apparently, meditation is good for clarity of the mind, but works a little slower at the clarity of the heart."

This feeling of lightness overwhelmed her. Aoshi loved her! He actually said it out loud!

"You love me," she said to him, feeling amazed and happy and incredibly at peace with the world.

"Yes, I do," he said.

Smiling, he asked, "But the question is, do you love me?"

She looked at him thunderously, "Baka! That should be obvious by now. Of course I love you!"

Aoshi couldn't help himself, his grin became wider, "I'm glad."

"I'm glad?" Misao asked, "Is that all you can say?"

"What do you want me to say?" he asked teasingly.

Misao felt so light and giddy she felt like she was floating on air. Life was beautiful!

"It isn't something I want you to say…it's something I want you to do," she said suggestively.

Aoshi's eyebrows went up as she leaned over, putting her arms around his neck.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered, as he inhaled her scent.

He was so close, she could see his eyes, how they darkened as they looked at her.

This was so unlike her. She was acting strange…maybe there was something in that tea she drank…but she didn't care, because she was so close to experiencing what she'd dreamt about so many time before.

"Kiss me, Aoshi," she whispered.

And like in her dreams, Aoshi's head came closer and closer, his lips a mere breath's width away from hers…

The screen doors slid open and the two jumped apart.

Something big, brown and fury came running towards them.

A wet tongue greeted them enthusiastically as it licked their faces, interrupted by an occasional "Wuff, arff!"

"I see you know this dog," Okina said from the doorway, then left.

Aoshi and Misao looked at each other, then at the dog.

Then they burst out laughing.

"He must've followed us home," Aoshi said, scratching behind the dog's ear.

"Can we keep him?" Misao asked, stroking the dog's body. The dog leaned against her.

"I don't see why we can't," Aoshi said, standing up. Misao stood up as well.

The dog spotted the tea tray and started to drink from Aoshi's cup.

Misao looked at the dog in concern, "Maybe I should take him to the kitchen and give him something to eat and some water to drink."

"You should. I don't think he should be drinking that tea," Aoshi said, picking up the tray. The dog looked up at him, but Aoshi shook his head, frowning.

"Aoshi-sama," Misao said, "maybe we should write Hiroko-chan and ask her where she bought that tea…"

Aoshi turned to look at her, seeing a definite sparkle in her eyes.

"Maybe we should."

* * *

"Kenshin?" Sano whispered, his eyes glued on the two figures sparring.

"Nani?" Kenshin whispered back, his eyes never leaving the two figures engaged in sword practice.

"She's good," Sano said.

"Very good," Kenshin said.

They'd arrived at the clearing, just about when Sayuri and Hiko had started the lesson.

"She's fast, too," Sano said, as he tried to follow the movements of the two.

If he hadn't been used to Kenshin's god-like speed, he wouldn't have been able to make out the individual moves of the two.

"She is," Kenshin agreed. He'd never thought he would see the technique again.

Sano frowned, "I don't recognize the style, though."

"It's called Kage no Odori Ryuu," Kenshin informed him. Shadow's Dance.

Sano looked at him in surprise, "You know it?"

"I've seen it before," Kenshin said, his eyes still on the two figures.

"It looks deadly," Sano commented.

"It is. Very deadly…belied by the fact that there is some grotesque beauty in the movements," Kenshin said, remembering the first time he'd seen the style.

He'd just started his role as an assassin. He'd received instructions to kill some important local businessman.

After he'd done the job, he and Iizuka walked back to the inn they'd been staying at through the dark back streets of Kyoto. They'd been empty and silent, lit by the glow of the pale moon.

Suddenly, something moved in the shadows. Kenshin turned towards the movement to see a figure slashing two men before they could even draw their swords or scream out for help.

The movements had been lightning quick, smooth and precise. Deadly.

Deadly and beautiful, he'd thought, as he remembered that night.

Kenshin had gotten into an opening stance, ready to draw his sword if the figured attacked them.

But Iizuka had chuckled and said, "Relax, kid, this is a friend, not a foe."

The figured turned, sheathed the sword and disappeared.

"What was that?" Kenshin had asked Iizuka.

The older man chuckled, "Impressed, are we? It's called the Kage no Odori Ryuu."

"Shadows Dance," he whispered.

"It's as deadly as your Hiten Mitsurugi."

"But more beautiful," Kenshin whispered, not quite understanding what he'd meant by his words.

But he understood now, as he watched Sayuri and Hiko go through the movements.

There was a graceful, flowing quality about the technique that made it look more like a dance. But a deadly dance. One should never forget the deadly.

Sayuri and Hiko, their backs to each other, swords pointed to the side, were breathing heavily as they came to a stop.

They turned to face each other, sheathing their swords in the process.

"You're good," Sayuri stated matter of fact.

Hiko was better than good, with his height and width giving him the advantage of strength. Not that it mattered with Kage no Odori. But it was still an advantage.

"So are you," Hiko countered.

Sayuri was better than good. Although she was considerably lighter than him, she had the distinct advantage of speed. Plus, she was accurate. Very accurate. Speed and precision. A deadly combination.

"I think it's time," she stated.

"For what?" Hiko asked, but he already knew the answer.

"The Seven Steps To Death," she replied calmly.

"That sounds deadly," Sano commented to Kenshin.

"It is. It's the succession technique," Kenshin replied.

"Someone's going to get killed," Sano said in a horrified voice.

"Won't it be interesting to find out who it'll be?" a voice asked

Kenshin and Sano turned to see Saitou, with a cigarette in his gloved hand and a smirk on his face.

To be continued…

* * *

_I had to give Aoshi and Misao some closure in this chapter. I hope you like what I did with them…they're completely OOC but I hope that the it was fluffy enough for you…can anyone give me a suggestion for a cute doggie name?_

_This story's about three chapters away from ending…at least I think it's three chapters. And some things are going to happen…I'm so excited!!!_

_Until next time,_

_Lillienne_

_PS. Please visit my site if you haven't done that yet._


	18. Dragons and Ladies

I apologize if I got the Hiten Mitsurugi move names wrong…they're kinda difficult…

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world…and sadly I ain't got no money…so, it's utterly useless to sue me…_but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other people do…**

Let the strangeness continue…

Promises from the Past 

_"That sounds deadly," Sano commented to Kenshin._

_"It is. It's the succession technique," Kenshin replied._

_"Someone's going to get killed," Sano said in a horrified voice._

_"Won't it be interesting to find out who it'll be?" a voice asked_

_Kenshin and Sano turned to see Saitou, with a cigarette in his gloved hand and a smirk on his face._

__

**_Dragons and Ladies_**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sayuri asked Saitou.

Kenshin and Sano turned to look at her, surprised that she'd noticed them.

Saitou smirked, "Taking a stroll?"

"Don't be flip," she said.

"I wasn't being flip," the policeman smoothly replied, taking a draught from his cigar.

Exhaling the smoke in Kenshin and Sano's direction he continued, "I thought some fresh air might do my lungs some good."

"Quitting that filthy habit might do you even better," Sano grumbled in disgust.

Sayuri dismissed Saitou with a shrug and turned back to Hiko, "Are you ready?"

A bit annoyed, Hiko grumpily replied, "I said I was."

"Okay, don't go all Mr. Grumpy on me," Sayuri said, rolling her eyes.

She took several steps away from Hiko to put more distance between them.

Then she turned to ask him, "Do you remember the nine vital points to hit with a sword to cause the maximum damage?"

"Of course I do," Hiko answered arrogantly.

"What are they, then?"

Hiko looked at her incredulously, "You want me to recite them to you?"

"Yes," Sayuri said matter of fact.

When Hiko just kept staring at her like he wasn't really sure if she was being serious, she said, "I'm waiting…"

Hiko scowled for a second but then replied, "The nine vital points are the head, right leg, left leg, right arm, left arm, between the legs, the chest, right shoulder, and left shoulder."

"Very good," she praised, "And now, can you tell me how the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ku Zu Ryu Sen works?"

Hiko wasn't sure where this was going but replied anyway, "It works by attacking all the nine vital points almost at once, making it a move virtually impossible to block or evade."

Sayuri nodded calmly, "That's true…a well placed hit on any of the vital points can be fatal…imagine what nine almost simultaneous hits could do?"

"There's only one move I know that can defeat the Nine Headed Dragon Flash," Hiko told her.

"But you know that there are actually two moves that could possibly defeat the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ku Zu Ryu Sen?" Sayuri asked him.

Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise. There were two? He only knew one…

"Interesting," Saitou commented.

"I know that," Hiko answered Sayuri, "The one I didn't know, I wanted to learn from your grandfather."

"Yes…I will teach it to you today," Sayuri assured him.

She continued, "The Ryu Ku Zu Ryu Sen is a brilliant attack move because it attacks the nine vital points with such speed that an opponent will possibly be dead before he realizes what had happened to him."

"It is the combination of speed and moves that makes this attack so deadly."

"She's right," Saitou commented, "Often times the success of an attack lies not in the strength of the attacker but in his speed…"

Sayuri tuned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

Saitou smiled at her, but it looked more like a wolf's grin.

"As Officer Fujita said, a swordsman's height, weight, strength or skill often times is not what gives him the ultimate advantage…because if your opponent can strike even a fraction of a second earlier with precision and accuracy, he has the greater advantage...often times, the only real advantage…" Sayuri continued.

"This is how the Seven Steps To Death works. It eliminates four separate strikes from the Nine Headed Dragon Flash and fuses them into two…it therefore takes the attacker lesser strikes and lesser time…"

"So what are the four moves that are fused?" Hiko asked her.

"Do you want the theory or do you want to see the actual move?" she asked him instead.

"Kenshin, he'll kill her!" Sano said to his friend.

Kenshin knew that what Sayuri had said about speed and precision were true, but he also knew his shishou…

When he'd tried to defeat his master with the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki, he'd had to use all the strength that was in him…

"Sayuri-dono…" he said, stepping forward.

But Sayuri stopped him with a look, "I know what I am doing Kenshin."

Something in the way Sayuri looked at him reassured him. There was confidence in that look…

"Okay," he said to her.

"But Sayuri…" Sano started to protest, stepping forward.

Kenshin placed a hand on his arm to stop him. Sano looked at his friend, but it was Saitou who spoke.

"Stay out of this, tori-atama…the woman knows what she's doing."

Sano gave Saitou a fierce glare, but Sayuri said, "Sano, I know what I am doing."

Then she ignored her audience and turned back to Hiko.

"What I want you to do is attack me with your Nine Headed Dragon Flash, and I will counter the move with The Seven Steps To Death," she said to her pupil.

Hiko looked at the woman he'd battled so fiercely a few minutes ago. She was an amazing swordsman, calm and confident. But no matter what she'd shown him during their bouts, his years of experience and training could actually be the downfall of her.

Maybe he should hold back a little. The Nine Headed Dragon Flash wasn't a move that even a lot of stronger men with more experience could survive.

"No holding back, remember?" Sayuri said.

Slightly startled at how well this woman could read him, he said "But I could seriously hurt you."

Sayuri nodded in acknowledgement, "I know that. But I could hurt you."

The statement seemed so preposterous, but in that moment watching the two, Kenshin knew that Sayuri was speaking the truth.

"The woman's got spirit," Saitou commented, as he lazily puffed on his cigar.

"The woman's trouble," Sano muttered. He still didn't think that Hiko and Sayuri should go against each other. He'd seen all of Kenshin's moves, and he knew that the one Sayuri wanted Hiko to attack her with was one of the two most powerful.

"Are you ready?" she asked now.

Hiko didn't know what had made him agree to this crazy scheme. There was no point to him learning the final moves of the Kage no Odori.

But now, as he faced Sayuri, it suddenly felt right to be here. He could not explain it.

Maybe it was the excitement of knowing that in a few seconds he'll finally see the technique his master had told him could defeat the Hiten Mitsurugi's second most powerful attack.

But whatever it was, he was ready.

He nodded solemnly, "I am ready."

Suddenly the air became very still, the way it does when a storm is approaching. Even the steady rushing of the waterfall seemed to fade out. It was like the moment came down to just the two combatants facing each other.

Sano clenched his fists, his gut telling him to do something to stop this madness.

Saitou stood straight, his cigar clamped between his fingers midway to his mouth.

Kenshin could feel his heart start beating faster, in anticipation, in dread, he did not know. But he didn't dare move a muscle.

In that millisecond before they moved, Sayuri drained her mind of all thought and submitted herself to the moment.

And then they moved.

It was over in a flash, the only sounds that could be heard where the clanging of steel against steel and the sound of shifting gravel as they both drew to a halt about a yard away from each other.

They straightened, turned to look at each other. Neither one seemed to be hurt.

Then Hiko touched a part of his neck, and there they saw it. A small cut, merely a nick of the skin, but it was there. Then Hiko touched some other parts of his body…and to their surprise they saw eight other cuts.

With only seven moves, she'd nicked Hiko nine times.

"Incredible," Saitou whispered reverently as the turned to look at Sayuri.

She was panting slightly, but otherwise seemed uninjured.

"Amazing," Kenshin whispered. That had been about the most impressive display of controlled swordsmanship he'd ever seen. Sayuri could have well killed his master, but she'd only nicked him lightly nine times.

Sano couldn't say a thing. He was speechless.

Hiko touched all the tiny cuts Sayuri's blade had made on him. He was still slightly dazed. He hadn't expected that from her. He looked at the woman in awe.

But there was the same feeling of pride he could not explain.

"Do you know which moves have been fused?" she asked him.

Apparently, the lesson wasn't over yet, Hiko thought while he answered, "Yes, I do. I actually feel really stupid that it never occurred to me to do the same…"

Sayuri smiled and absentmindedly said, "Yeah, I always wondered why he never changed that…"

"Who's he?" Sano asked.

"The original Hiko Seijurou," was the absentminded reply.

Hiko's eyebrows went up in surprise, so Sayuri asked, "You didn't know that the Hiten Mitsurugi and Kage no Odori had a shared history?"

"No, I didn't…"

'That explains why the moves seemed so similar and how perfectly the Seven Steps To Death neutralized the Nine Headed Dragon Flash' Kenshin thought.

"Do you want to try it again?" Sayuri asked her pupil.

"No, I think I got the lesson," Hiko assured her, waiting for her to argue.

But Sayuri just nodded gracefully.

"I have a question though…does the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki work against The Seven Steps to Death?" Hiko wanted to know.

"Yes it does," Sayuri assured him.

Hiko smiled triumphantly, "Then it's good to know that Hiten Mitsurugi is still unbeatable."

"It is virtually unbeatable…there is a move to counter the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki," Sayuri stated calmly.

Dead silence met the statement.

"Impossible," Hiko said.

"That can't be true," Kenshin whispered.

"Interesting," Saitou mumbled, flicking away the butt of his cigarette.

Sano was still speechless.

"I told you that the school of Hiten Mitsurugi and the school of Kage no Odori shared a history," Sayuri informed them.

Hiko shook his head, frowning, "What does that have to do with being able to beat the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki move?"

Sayuri smiled at him, "Well, everything actually…you see, Kage no Odori was created by the wife of the first master of the Hiten Mitsurugi."

When the men just looked at her in disbelief, she asked, "What? You think a woman can't invent a sword style?"

Sano kind of thought that. But Kenshin and Hiko's stunned reaction was rather due to the fact that the Hiten Mitsurugi had its equal.

"So what's the story?" Saitou asked, while lighting another cigarette.

Sayuri smiled at the men, "It's very silly if you think of it. The first Hiko Seijurou was a student at a very prestigious kendo school. His master, the dojo's owner and trainer, was impressed by his student's skill. Hiko Seijurou the first was also very ambitious. He had dreams to invent a sword style of his own. He had big plans for the technique he would develop."

"However, as it does with most young men, he was distracted by a young woman. She happened to be his master's one and only daughter. Beautiful, delicate and elegant, she was the perfect embodiment of any young man's dream of a goddess. So enamored was he of her that he asked his master, after he'd graduated from the school, to allow him to take her for his wife. His master, who liked the young man, agreed readily seeing that his daughter also had some affection for his former student."

"Like it always is, the first year of their marriage was pure bliss as they lived a life of a married couple anybody envied. But like the way many a marriage go, the young man soon became bored and restless and the old dreams and plans for his own technique started to take over again. For days and months and weeks, he trained to come up with the different moves he would later call the attacks of the Hiten Mitsurugi."

"He became so obsessed with it, that his wife started to feel neglected. Yet every time she would start to complain about it, he told her that as a wife, her role was to support and obey her husband in everything."

"One day, Hiko Seijurou made up his mind that to truly perfect his art, he had to become a free man, held back by nothing and no one. So he told his wife about his plans and left, to wander about Japan to perfect the Hiten Mitsurugi you know today. Before he left, he promised his wife that one day, he would come back to her, and that she should wait for that day."

"Now, Hiko Seijurou the first labored under the false impression that his wife was the traditional biddable kind. She had married the man for love. Angry and hurt that he would actually dare leave her and expect her to be fine with it, she vowed to give her husband a piece of her mind when he retuned. Unbeknownst to him, she had actually been trained by her father when she was just a child. She took up a sword and thought up a perfect style to counter her husband's precious Hiten Mitsurugi."

"After seven years, Hiko Seijurou finally returned to his home. Unfortunately, while he expected to be greeted by a loving and joyous wife, the tip of a katana and a steely challenge greeted him. Issuing the challenge was his supposedly pinning wife."

"I will teach you what happens when you dare ignore me," she said to him, "Meet me at my father's dojo before sundown, and prove to me that your precious technique can hold up to my skills."

Sayuri paused to look at the men. Hiko's face was impassive, Kenshin's was intrigued, Saitou was looking mildly bored and Sano looked like he was about to burst.

"Woman, this is the worst time to stop…what happened?!?" he half yelled at Sayuri.

She smiled, "Well, nobody's really sure what happened. Many different versions have been told but I have my favorite one."

"According to this version, her husband had protested vehemently that he wasn't going to come before sundown and sword fight with his wife. At which his wife said that he wasn't going to face her-the wife, but her-the master of Kage no Odori."

"And to make the story short, he went, they fought and he was impressed," Sayuri finished the story.

"That ending sucked!" Sano complained.

"Excuse me?" Sayuri asked affronted.

"'He went, they fought and he was impressed'" he mimicked her, "That's the worst ending to a story I've ever heard!"

Eyebrow raised, she asked, "Oh, and how would you have told the ending?"

Sano shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know…I'd made it more dramatic…added some romance…maybe some scintillating scenes…"

"The tori-atama knows what scintillating means?" Saitou commented from the side.

"Okay, fine…why don't I try again?" Sayuri said, goaded.

She cleared her throat and in a solemn voice began.

"It was near sundown…and Hiko the first had arrived at his father-in-law's dojo. The air was still with anticipation, his insides a jumbled mix of apprehension, excitement and wariness. Between the hours of his arrival and now, he had thought long and hard and finally had seen his wife's bizarre request for what it was. Honor. Dignity. Respect. He touched the handle of his katana, took a deep breath and stepped inside the dojo."

"The insides were dark…but not dark enough for him to miss the two figures. One was of his father-in-law, standing to the side, watching him with expressionless eyes. Yet he felt those eyes looking at him, gauging him, assessing him."

"The other figure was shrouded in shadows, but unmistakably that of his wife…but here and now, not his wife, he remembered but the master of the Shadow's Dance.

"Although he could not see her face, he felt her eyes upon him, like her father's, assessing, gauging, judging. He had the unmistakable impression that he came up short. Words of apologies, of assurance, of love were on his tongue, but he didn't dare to voice them out loud. That part of him that had found clarity between his arrival in the morning and at that moment, knew that the words would shame his wife…making his transgressions worse. He had dishonored his wife. This was his wife's response."

* * *

She stepped out of the shadows, her eyes as cold as the moon, the amber irises emotionless.

This was not the woman he'd left seven years ago, he thought, watching the graceful movements of his wife.

"So you've come," she said to him in an equally emotionless voice.

This was a stranger he faced.

"I have come to honor your request," he replied.

"It was never a request," she shot back.

He almost smiled. His father-in-law had told him when he'd asked for her hand in marriage, "My daughter is not a doormat. She will not play the biddable, traditional wife unless she feels inclined to."

"Prove yourself," she said, and in an instant she was advancing on him, her sword in hand.

The god-like speed required by the Hiten Mitsurugi saved him as he immediately unsheathed his sword and reacted.

The clang of steel hitting steel, of footsteps, of heavy breathing, of grunts and groans filled the dojo as the two combatants attacked and parried.

As the fight went on, he finally understood something his former master had been telling him for years. At the very heart of it, sword fighting wasn't about killing…it wasn't even about your opponent…It was about living and moving and discovering your limits…your strengths and your weaknesses.

In all the years he had traveled the country, he had never felt such exhilaration than right now, sparring with his wife. This is what had been lacking…the challenge.

And his wife was proving to be a challenge. If he had enough time to think before he was forced to react, he would note how well matched her movements were to his Hiten Mitsurugi technique. It was like dancing…and she knew all the counter steps to keep their movements perfectly in sync.

They came to a stand still, both breathing hard, both still uninjured.

"I underestimated you," he admitted to her.

"I overestimated you," she said to him.

He straightened in surprise as his father-in-law laughed out loud.

"Why?" he asked her breathlessly.

"I thought it would be harder to defeat you," she said simply.

Suddenly goaded by her dismissive indifferent tone, he said, "You think that's all?"

"Isn't it?"

"That was merely child's play," he replied tightly.

"Oh, goodie…when do we get to the grown up stuff?" she asked.

His face darkening, he asked, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Are you sure that you can?"

He looked at his wife…at this stranger in front of him. Was she serious?

"I told you she's no doormat," his father-in-law said from the side.

Whatever it was that told him, he knew that this bout of theirs was for all or nothing.

But he knew what the Hiten Mitsurugi could do. He could not use the two most powerful attacks on his wife and hold back. She'd know. All or nothing.

He put his sword back into its sheath, removed it from his side. Taking a step towards his wife to offer his katana to her, he was stopped by her cold words.

"Don't you dare."

He felt the concentration of fury emanating from her ki. All or nothing.

And nothing wasn't an option.

But something else in her ki reassured him. Whatever it was, it reassured him.

Taking a step back, he refastened his sheathed sword at his side. And nodded towards her.

She sheathed her sword. And nodded towards him.

Just as suddenly as it began, it was over. Breathing heavily, two yards apart, their backs to each other, they took a moment to compose themselves before sheathing their swords.

Turning to look at his wife, he noticed that she was wiping at something on her neck. It was blood. Stepping towards her, an apology already on his tongue, he suddenly noticed a red gash on his forearm. It was a shallow cut, but nevertheless blood oozed from it.

Touching it, he felt the warm stickiness of his blood.

"You look surprised," she said to him.

"I am," he admitted readily, realizing that wasn't the only gash he had.

"I severely underestimated you, I am sorry," he said to his wife, as he approached her.

She touched the cut on her neck, "Apparently so have I…I'm sorry."

He gently touched the cut on her neck, then tore a strip from his sleeve and pressed the makeshift bandage against the wound, "I've hurt you," he whispered.

His wife chuckled softly, "It's just a shallow cut…it will heal in a couple of days."

He looked at her face, that solemn, beautiful, beloved face, "That's not what I meant."

Her breath hitched as she took in his words.

"I've hurt you there," and he placed his hand where her heart was.

For the longest of moments they stood there like that. They did not hear the unhurried footsteps and the sliding of a door.

"I wish there was some way…" he said to her.

"Ssshhh!" she put her fingers on his lips, "Let me speak first."

"All I ever wanted from you was to treat me as an equal…a partner. I never resented your dream of creating the Hiten Mitsurugi…I just wanted you to share it with me…you didn't have to show me every single move…I just wanted you to talk to me about it…but every time I asked, you brushed me off like was some silly little female unable to understand whatever you were doing."

"And you've just proven to me how much you would have understood…I was such an idiot," he said to her, regretting his arrogance and his selfishness.

"You still are an idiot," she said to him, but a teasing glint was in her eyes.

But he somberly replied, "But I am an idiot that loves you."

And with that pronouncement he bent his head and kissed his wife.

* * *

"Oh come on! They're going to make-up just like that?" Sano complained.

"What?!? You wanted drama, you wanted romance, you wanted scintillating scenes!" Sayuri yelled in frustration.

"Yeah, the first part was great but the ending still kinda sucked…I mean come on, after all that fighting, they're just going to say some flowery words and she'll forgive him?" Sano ranted.

"Do I have your permission to whack him with my sword handle?" Sayuri asked Hiko.

"You have my permission!" Saitou volunteered as Kenshin mumbled his "Orororororo…"

"You know, you're a lousy story teller," Sano said to her.

"Excuse me! Woman with sword and knowledge of deadly sword technique standing right in front of you!" Sayuri said taking a menacing step towards Sano.

"I was just trying to give some constructive criticism!" Sano said defensively.

"Idiot!" three people muttered and one redhead said "Orororororo."

Thankfully Hiko asked Sayuri, "So how did the Kage no Odori come to your family?"

"It was always in our family," she answered.

"You mean…"

"Yeah, Hiko the first's wife was my great-great-great-great-great…I think there are nine greats in that…grandmother."

"Why did that stay in the family and the Hiten Mitsurugi was passed on to people outside the family?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm not sure why…" Sayuri answered.

The group went quite for a few seconds until Saitou asked, "So how does the move that defeats the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki go?"

* * *

"Hey wheredya get the dog?" Yahiko asked as he stepped inside the kitchen.

"He followed us home," Misao answered, watching the dog finish the bowl of food she'd placed in front of him.

"So what's his name?" Yahiko gave the dog a friendly pat on the head. The big dog turned and gave Yahiko a smelly, slobbery doggie kiss. The boy scrunched up his face.

"He's name is Arff," Aoshi said in his usual aloof voice. But there was a definite sparkle in his eyes as he looked at Misao.

Yahiko looked at the man, "Arff? What kind of a lame dog name is Arff?"

"Awww…I think it's kinda cute," Kaoru said behind them.

The dog left his empty bowl of food to great the newcomer with tail wagging and tongue lolling.

"You should name him something cool…like…Ouzo!" Yahiko said.

"Ouzo?" the two women asked him.

"Yeah, it sounds cool, doesn't it?" Yahiko defended his answer.

"Yeah, but what does it mean?" Misao wanted to know.

"I dunno," Yahiko shrugged his shoulders.

"Great, for all we know we could be naming the dog after some foreign alcoholic beverage!" Misao exclaimed.

"I like Ouzo," Aoshi stated.

Yahiko gave the man a grateful look.

"But I think we should call him Arff for short," Aoshi finished.

Yahiko gave Kaoru a that-guy's-nuts look.

Kaoru responded with a sympathetic smile.

Just then Okina walked into the kitchen.

"There's a guy at the gate looking for Sayuri," he told the group.

"There is?" Kaoru asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Okina said stroking his beard and giving Aoshi a speculative look, "He looks really familiar…"

Kaoru and Yahiko looked at each other. Who'd be looking for Sayuri here?

"Please show him to the receiving room, Okina-san…we'll meet him there," Aoshi instructed the older man.

Curious, the group went to the main house.

"Who could be looking for Sayuri?" Misao asked.

"I don't know…" Kaoru said.

They were waiting in the room when Okina, followed by the visitor, walked in.

Kaoru could hear Misao gasp. She understood her friend's reaction.

Cool green eyes assessed the occupants in the room and settled on Kaoru.

"Kamiya-san," the man acknowledged her.

"What are you doing here, Kobayashi-san?"

To be continued...

* * *

_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Boy, this was a hard chapter to write…and now I'm feeling kinda depressed because the story's almost ending…tragic sigh…all good things must come to an end…another tragic sigh_

_Please, please, please review! And please go visit my site, it's muy importante!_

_Sun burnt and peeling,_

_Lillienne_

_PS. Thanks to Fireruby and Kaoru-chan21 for giving me the idea for that doggie name scene_


	19. Remedies and Secrets

**Disclaimer:** **I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin.** In a perfect world I would, but I live in the real world...and sadly I ain't got no money...so, it's utterly useless to sue me..._but for good measure: _**I _do not_ own Rurouni Kenshin, but Nobuhiro Watsuki and a bunch of other ****people**** do...**

Let the strangeness continue...

**Promises from the Past**

_Cool green eyes assessed the occupants in the room and settled on Kaoru._

"_Kamiya-san," the man acknowledged her._

"_What are you doing here, Kobayashi-san?"_

**_Remedies and Secrets_**

* * *

A split second before the attack, Sayuri questioned her sanity, wondering if she had a death wish.

But then, like always, she submitted herself to the moment and moved.

The first part of the Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki was easy to block, she did it with precision and skill. It was the second part that was trickier. Timing was everything.

She waited for the vortex to suck her back in and at the right moment, she twisted her body to block Hiko's attack. She felt her sword connect with Hiko's.

And then it was over.

Panting, Hiko was in a crouch, facing the waterfall.

"I've forgotten how beautiful this spot is," the random thought entered his mind.

He straightened and sheathed his sword, then turned to see what happened to Sayuri.

She was standing with her back to him, her drawn sword still in her hand. He took the few steps that separated them.

Slowly, she turned towards him.

When only two steps separated them, Hiko stopped and looked down at her. She lifted her face to look up at him.

And then it finally hit Kenshin. That certain something in Sayuri's ki that was so familiar, he knew now what it was.

For a few seconds, Hiko and Sayuri looked at each other. Then Sayuri spoke.

"It is done. The lesson is over. You are now Master of the Kage no Odori."

Hiko inclined his head in a solemn nod.

Sayuri smiled unsteadily.

"Excuse me," she whispered.

Then she fainted.

* * *

"I am looking for Sayuri-san," was Akira's reply to Kaoru's question.

"How did you know we would be here?" Kaoru asked.

Instead of replying, the man gave her a cool assessing look.

"He's almost like Aoshi," Misao thought, staring at the visitor.

"Look, we won't tell you anything if you don't tell us anything...for all we know you could be some mental case trying to kidnap Sayuri," Kaoru said tartly.

Akira hesitated for a second, but then replied, "I have my sources..."

Kaoru gave the man an assessing look. She remembered that Sayuri hadn't been exactly overjoyed when they'd bumped into each other back in Tokyo.

"And I'm not some mental case trying to kidnap Sayuri," he added.

"Says you," Kaoru retorted.

Incredulously, the man's lips twitched as if he was trying to suppress a smile.

"Believe me, if I'd ever kidnap somebody, Sayuri-san would be the last person I'd choose," he said.

Somehow, that sounded like an insult to Yahiko and so he tired to defend his new friend.

"Why wouldn't you kidnap Sayuri? What's wrong with her?"

The same twitching of the lips before Akira replied, "The woman's too much trouble."

What could Yahiko say in reply? The man did have a point. So the boy just shrugged his shoulders.

Kaoru felt that they were getting off the subject so she asked the man, "Why are you looking for Sayuri?"

"Kamiya-san, by now you must have figured out that trouble has a way of following Sayuri-san," he answered.

"That's not true!" Kaoru defended her new friend.

"She did get kidnapped on her way to Kyoto," Akira pointed out.

"You can hardly call that trouble following her," she retorted, "and by the way, how did you know that she got kidnapped?"

"My sources told me," was the reply.

"Wait!," she suddenly said, "You didn't answer my question!"

"I just did," was the reply.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Not that question, the other one: why are you looking for Sayuri?"

"Because she has a way of getting into trouble," Akira answered the question.

"You're concerned for her?" Kaoru asked him.

"Yes."

Kaoru looked at the man. His short answer spoke volumes.

"Tell me, what is Sayuri to you?" she had to ask.

A bittersweet smile touched his lips, "Sayuri is my fiancée."

* * *

Kenshin had loosened the sash wrapped around Sayuri's waist. With a wet handkerchief, he wiped Sayuri's face down to her neck, hoping the woman would come to very soon.

Luckily, Hiko had grabbed her before she'd fallen on the ground. At least, she hadn't hit her head.

His master had carried her over to shadows by the trees where it was cooler. He had ordered Sano to spread his cape on the ground so he could put Sayuri on it.

And surprisingly, Saitou offered the handkerchief Kenshin was using to wipe her face with.

Maybe the wolf wasn't that much of an unfeeling, cold bastard. But that didn't mean he had to start liking the guy, Kenshin assured himself

Sano had been hovering over Sayuri, until Kenshin had told him that the woman needed some space. His friend had backed off, but gave Hiko accusing glares.

Kenshin ignored the other people and concentrated on Sayuri. Checking for injuries that he must have missed, he found some bruises and scratches but no major wounds.

That didn't mean that there wasn't anything wrong with Sayuri. The woman had fainted after all.

Something must be wrong. Or maybe he was worrying too much and she was just tired from the whole ordeal. He could understand that. Kenshin prayed that it was only the stress of the past few days that had finally caught up with her.

"Is she okay?" Sano asked him again.

"I'm not sure," Kenshin answered again. He glanced at his master, who was looking at the unconscious woman.

He saw in his master face that certain something about Sayuri that seemed so familiar.

A thought formed in his mind. Then he shook his head. His suspicions were too ludicrous to be true, he told himself. Yet still, he could not fully shake the thought.

He looked back at the unconscious woman. There was a possibility that it could be true.

"She's some kind of woman, isn't she?"

Kenshin was startled by Hiko's comment. His master was still staring at Sayuri's face.

"Hai, Sayuri-dono is remarkable. Just like her mother."

There was something wistful in his master's smile, "Ran was one hell of a woman."

"You know, Sayuri also reminds me of you," Hiko said, looking directly at Kenshin.

"She does?"

"Hm...same stubborn attitude, for one," his master grumbled.

Kenshin rolled his eyes. Here they go again.

"Arrogant too," Hiko added.

Kenshin scowled at his master.

"But in these flaws...an indomitable spirit that refuses to be defeated no matter how difficult the challenges."

Kenshin looked at his master. There was almost a hint of respect in his tone.

"She is like you...a true master of the sword..." Hiko said to his pupil.

And there it was. Respect in his master's eyes. He could not believe it!

"Shishou..."

But at that moment Sayuri groaned and mumbled something.

"No lemon grass..."

The men's attention was back on her. Placing a gentle hand on her cheek, Hiko softly said her name.

Her eyes flew open and for a moment looked at the two men in bewilderment. She closed her eyes again.

"Sayuri-dono..." Kenshin said softly.

"What happened?" she whispered, her eyes still closed.

"You fainted," was Hiko's blunt answer.

Her forehead creased as she frowned. Opening her eyes, she looked at Kenshin for confirmation. The rurouni smiled at her gently.

"I'm sorry," she said to him, noting the hint of worry in his amethyst eyes.

"It's okay, Sayuri-dono..." he assured her.

Sano and Saitou approached, having realized that Sayuri was awake.

"Are you all right?" Sano asked, concern in his voice.

Sayuri smiled up at him, "I didn't know you cared."

Instead of saying anything, he gently brushed the back of his hand across her cheek.

She looked up at him, startled by the gentle gesture. They looked at each other

And then Sano said, "Stubborn woman."

The spell was broken and Sayuri muttered, "Idiot."

Hiko spoke, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sayuri moved to sit up, and Kenshin gently helped her by supporting her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she assured the man.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking at her intensely.

"I am, I promise. I just fainted because I thought it would be a dramatic way to end the whole day," Sayuri said with a half smile.

But instead of a smile, Hiko gave her a scowl.

"Oh, relax, I was making a joke..." Sayuri said, smiling at him more brightly.

"Your fainting isn't a joke," Hiko told her somberly.

"I'm fine, really...the stress of the past week just caught up with me..." she assured him again.

"I have some medicine back at the cabin..."

Kenshin interrupted him, "You mean the one I gave you when I..."

"Yes, yes! The same one!" Hiko glared at him.

"But I thought that was..." but Kenshin broke-off the sentence seeing the look in his master's eyes.

Hiko turned back to Sayuri and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Sano shouted.

Hiko turned to him, "I wasn't asking you!"

"Sorry..." Sano muttered.

Sayuri laughed, "Don't worry Sano, I'm hungry too..."

"Good, then we'll go back to the cabin and Kenshin here can cook something for us," Hiko said to her.

"Me? Why must I cook? It's your cabin...you cook!" Kenshin said to his master.

"Do you really want to eat my cooking, baka deishi?"

Kenshin paused for a second, remembering meals of the past, "No, not really. I will cook then."

"Okay, it's back to the cabin for some food," Hiko said to the group.

"I have a feeling that the invitation doesn't really include me, so I'll take my leave now," Saitou said.

He turned to Sayuri with a smile, "It's been a pleasure to watch you today. Your mother would have been proud."

Surprised by the compliment, all Sayuri could do was murmur, "Thank you...I think."

He turned to address Kenshin, "You can keep the handkerchief, Battousai."

And with that he straightened, gave Sano a smirk and walked away.

* * *

After a simple but satisfying meal, they sat outside, resting a bit before they would make their way back.

Hiko had brought out a bottle of the sake they had bought for him. He handed each of his guests a small cup. Sayuri had refused hers, but had offered to pour the sake for them.

With all the grace of a geisha, she filled each of the men's cups.

Hiko held up his cup to the others, "Kanpai!"

Kenshin and Sano did the same, "Kanpai!"

Then they took a sip from their cups. Hiko closed his eyes, savoring the delicious taste of the sake.

Hiko and Sayuri talked about her grandfather and her mother. It was a pleasant conversation filled with humorous anecdotes and wry observations.

Kenshin broke into the conversation, "Sayuri-dono...it's getting late. We should start making our way back."

"All right, Kenshin."

She turned to Hiko, "We really should be on our way."

Hiko looked at Sayuri, "I understand."

He stood up and the others followed suit. There was an awkward silence as the group searched for words to end the unusual visit.

It was Sayuri who spoke the first words, "I must say that it has been an interesting day."

Hiko smiled wryly, "That's a bit of an understatement."

Sayuri smiled up at him. They looked at each other for the longest moment.

And in that moment Kenshin knew without a doubt, even without any evidence to prove it, that his suspicion was true. And even how fantastical the notion seemed to be, it somehow made sense to him. He wondered if any of them knew.

"It's uncanny how much you look like your mother," Hiko said to Sayuri.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sayuri asked with a half smile.

"No," Hiko answered seriously.

Sayuri smile widened, "You know, Grandfather would love it if you'd come visit sometime."

Hiko hesitated for a moment, "We'll see."

Sayuri laughed, "Okay, then...well, thank you for today."

"No...thank you," Hiko said somberly.

There was another awkward pause.

And then because they didn't have anything else to say, they said goodbye.

"Come back to visit me anytime, baka deishi...and don't hesitate to bring a couple of bottles of that fine sake," Hiko said to Kenshin.

Kenshin half scowled at his master, "It was nice to see you too, Shishou."

Hiko turned to Sano, "Sorry about the gay thing."

Sano had almost forgotten about that.

He frowned but then shrugged his shoulders, "That's okay, as long as you know that I am not gay."

"Got that."

Then Hiko turned to Sayuri.

"Before you go, there's something I want to ask you about Ran," Hiko said to Sayuri.

"What is it?"

"Was she happy...I mean, with your father?"

"I don't know...I never saw her with my father," Sayuri answered.

Hiko frowned, then said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Hiko gave her a half smile, "You know, your mother once told me that she didn't think that she would ever want to get married."

Sayuri gave him such an intense look, as if she was memorizing his face.

And then she said very softly, "She never did."

And before Hiko or anyone else could say anything, Sayuri said, "Goodbye. Thank you for the lovely day."

She turned abruptly and walked away.

Startled by her behavior, her two companions hastily said their goodbyes and hurried after her.

Hiko stood there in watching his guest walk down the forest path. His mind took him back to a night more than twenty years ago.

* * *

"I'm sorry...we shouldn't have..." he said to the woman lying next to him on the futon.

"Don't tell me you regret this," she said to him, looking affronted.

"I don't...but we shouldn't have..." he said, trying to make her understand.

"Is this because of my father?" she asked accusingly.

"No...it's because of you."

"Me? I wanted this!" she said as she sat up, covering her nakedness with the sheets.

"You don't understand...I feel like I failed you," he said, sitting up as well.

"How have you failed me?"

"I treated you like a common..."

"No you did not!" she interrupted, glaring at him.

"Yes I did. You are a lady and I should have respected and treated you like a lady...instead I..." he said, shaking his head.

"I am not a lady."

"Yes you are," he said looking at her.

"No I'm not. No lady would have done the things that I have done..."

"I never said you were a conventional lady..." he said with a wry smile.

"You're making a joke?" she asked, looking at him incredulously.

"Marry me," he said, looking completely serious.

"That's really not funny," she said scowling at him.

"That wasn't a joke," he said with the same serious look.

"What?"

"Marry me."

"No," she said, forcefully.

"What?"

"I said no."

"Why?" he asked, incredulously.

"Because I don't want to get married. I don't think you want to get married," she explained, gesturing with her one hand, while holding the sheets up with her other.

"I just asked you!" he shouted at her.

"Only because you think it's the honorable thing to do!" she yelled back.

"It is the honorable thing to do!"

"Well, I appreciate the gesture but I don't think we would get married just because we..." she made a vague gesture with her free hand.

"Maybe that's not the only reason why I asked you," he said in a slightly hurt tone.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've fallen in love with me..." she said, half jokingly.

"Well, maybe I have!"

She scowled, "Get real! We haven't seen each other for years. Three days ago we bumped into each other and sparks flew and we ended up here. Granted, I felt the connection between us but that is not love...that's lust!"

"You don't believe that I've fallen in love with you?"

She looked at him pleadingly, "Don't do this. Don't pretend that you've fallen in love with me so that I will reconsider. Because I wouldn't even marry you if you were in love with me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, glaring at her.

"I don't think I will ever want to get married. Besides, can you honestly imagine the two of us being married? We'd be at each other's throats by the end of the first day!"

"We could make it work."

"But we don't have to make it work...because we don't have to get married," she said, willing him to understand.

"But there could be consequences from what we've just done..." he argued.

"Like what? My father finding out? You're worried about that? Believe me, I won't tell him...we're not exactly father and daughter of the year."

"It's not your father I am worried about," he said quietly.

"Then what consequences?"

He looked at her so that she could see the weight of what he was about to say, "You could have conceived."

"What?" she whispered.

"There could be a child. I didn't take the precautions I usually do..."

There was a brief silence before she said, "There's no worry for that. Because I did."

"Did what?"

"Take precautions," she said looking at him.

"You did?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes."

Then the silence descended upon them. It filled the room, where passion had resides just a few hours ago.

There were no more arguments, no more words that he could think of. It had come to this.

"So this is it?" he said, suddenly feeling like he'd lost a precious thing.

"Yes," she whispered.

"And what do we do now?" he asked

"We go back to our lives."

"Isn't that a little sad?" he asked, because the thought of going back to what he had been doing for so long left him a little empty.

"It's who we are. You, the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi, and I, the master of the Kage no Odori."

"So our lives will be defined by our swords?" he had to ask, because he thought it a sad thing to say.

"I hope that someday they won't," she said, looking at him with resigned eyes.

"You're one hell of a woman Ran," he said, because he knew it was goodbye.

"You're one hell of a man, Hiko."

To be continued...

* * *

_So what do you think? Let me know in a review._

_I think it's pretty obvious by now what Kenshin's suspicions are..._

_Anyway, looking forward to find out what you think._

_Lillienne_

_PS. Visit my site to read my replies to your reviews. The link is in my profiles page._


End file.
